


Peripherals

by furryfox74



Series: Peripherals [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), rise of the guardians
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Gay Male Character, Horror, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Suspense, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 96,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryfox74/pseuds/furryfox74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has been stalked by creatures that hide in the edge of sight, just out of reach since he was child. The beasts that haunt every breath Have chosen Jack for something very special He has yet to discover. Through his obstacles he stumbles across a handsome Austrailian by the name of Aster.  Trying to convince someone you just met that demonic creatures are after you isn't the easiest of tasks. As Jack attempts to prevail past the mountain of encumbrances before him, the creatures that have chosen him will do everything they can to stop Jack from escaping them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is HUMAN BUNNYMUND and MORTAL JACK(Keeping his wonderful white hair and features though mind you).  
> Its a Modern AU. This First Chapter Is More of a Prologue.

-Chapter One-

The current of the river rushed past Jack's thin calves as he stood on the riverbank. The buoy of Jack's fishing line rested on the top of the water bobbing up and down as the waves hastily swept underneath it. Jack sighed as he slowly dazed off, mind going blank.

There was a sudden pull on his line, jutting him out of his daze. The buoy bobbed under the water. He began to reel in the line. His small arms struggling against the fight of what he had caught. His bare feet began to sink into the loose sand beneath.

Suddenly his fishing rod was ripped from his hands and carried swiftly down river he took a step forward and almost lost his balance in the current. He froze out of panic. He stood and watched his fishing pole get brought farther down river.

He slouched his shoulders in defeat of the river. He turned and climbed back ashore out of the water. He sat down in the tall grass that grew on the riverside. He stared out at the rushing water.

"Jack!", he heard a voice call his name.

He looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Yes?!", Jack called back unsure of who was calling him.  
He heard steps come up behind him, he turned his body to see a boy his own age come up.

"Jack!", the boy had an unusually high pitched voice, "C'mon, its time for my birthday party!"

Jack smiled brightly at the boy, "Oh right! How old are you turning again, Liam?" his bangs slightly covering his eyes as he spoke.

"Twelve! I'll be the same age as you again!", Liam's smile shining in the sunlight.

"Ha, is that time of year already? Dang. Well okay let's go." he stood and followed Liam back to town through the dimly lit forest.  
_

The sun began to set on the small birthday party. The adults started to round up their own children who were drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. Jack looked as his small group of five friends left him without saying goodbye. He looked down at his crude drawing of a tree. He felt an unexpected urge to go back to the river. He glanced around for his thin mother he admired so much. Spotting her long chestnut hair he broke into a run. He surprised his mother with a hug. She turned to face her child and hugged him back. He smiled up at her.  
"Mama! Can I go back to the river?" He beamed at his mother.

She smiled down at Jack, "Sure dear, but be careful, the wolves like to hunt at night."

Jack smiled at his mother thankfully before he turned to run into the forest. He didn't run for long before his small muscles got tired. He walked slowly as he caught his breath. Something moving in the corner of his eye caused him to pause in his steps. He shifted his eyes to look in the direction of the movement. Nothing was there, he turned his head to get a better look. There was still nothing. He shrugged and continued his trek into the forest towards the river.

He heard the sound of the rushing water get louder. He began to feel jovial as he got closer to river. Something moved in his peripherals and he quickly turned his head to look. He winced as whiplash from turning his head to quickly set in. Wind howled through the trees as he held his eyes closed to somehow alleviate the pain in the back of his skull.

The pain subsided soon enough for him to look around. Again something moved toward him in his side vision. He slowly turned his head this time as he took several steps forward. He watched the area where he believed something was following him. The sound of the rushing river fell on deaf ears as Jack's attention was elsewhere. He was too distracted to notice the drop off of land he was walking towards. He unexpectedly fell forward. His arms outstretched to catch his fall as he closed his eyes. He felt a jolt on chest and his shirt pull. He gagged as the hem of his shirt pulled around his throat as he himself was pulled back onto land. He looked behind himself as he could see the figure in his peripherals. When he was set down onto the land he turned his body to thank his savior but, the land behind him was empty.

Frightened he shot into a run home, his white hair giving off a soft glow in the shining moonlight.  
_

Trees blurred past the child's vision through the forest. Breaths shallow as the moon shone brightly through the canopy. The soon to be victim glanced behind, only to see a glimpse of the dark figure that pursued so relentlessly through the night. A yelp escaped past soft lips as small toes caught the peeking root of a menacing tree causing the adolescent to careen down a steep hill.

A faint manacle laugh could be heard by the youngster's ears as he violently rolled down the hill, brush thorns gouging the smooth innocent skin. The hard fall into the ditch knocked the wind from struggling lungs. Gasping for oxygen, the kid slowly rolled onto their stomach and inched forward on all fours. The child meekly opened their eyes and glanced up toward the other side of the ditch towards town. A sad smile graced pale lips as salvation was just beyond a petite hill.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the vast length of the ditch as claws dug into the small back of the youngling. The child was thrown over onto his back. The child tightly closed his gentle eyes as the figure's face came close, breathing moist rotting air filling the youth's airways. Reluctantly opened kind eyes, stared the figure in the eyes. Panic rising as the ominous intent the eyes of his captor glared down into the juvenile's own.  
The figure leaned its lipless mouth towards the minor's ear, its tongue licking the delicate neck below the small appendage.

A voice intertwined with several others whispered threateningly, "Not yet my sweet flower, but in time, I will have you. You belong to us now."

The child winced and nodded as the demonic figure that chased him smiled as it turned to dust the wind.  
_

Dragging steps could be heard outside, climbing the steps up the back porch. A mother stood and went towards the back door. She flipped on the switch to turn on the light. She opened the solid wooden door and peered outside. She gasped as she saw her son collapse on the porch floor. She slammed open the back door and scrambled up to him. She knelt beside him and pulled him into her lap. She soothingly brushed her hand across his cheek. She tenderly grasped him around the shoulders and attempted to shake him awake. His eyes glazed over as his breaths were shaky. She noticed a warm liquid seeping into her dress. She lifted her son slightly looking at his back to see large wounds cover her sons back that were profusely dripping blood. She looked into her backyard and peered hard into the forest. She saw nothing suspicious. Tears welling in her eyes, she raised her son into her arms as she stood. She turned toward the door and saw that she had ripped the screen door off its top hinge leaving it open. She rushed inside through the kitchen rushing into the bathroom down the hallway connecting from the living room..

She lightly laid her son down in the bathtub. She sat on the tub ledge and reached behind her inside the medicine closet. She turned her body to look better inside it, she grabbed several cloths. She swiftly lifted the shirt off her son. Tears fell down her cheeks as she now saw the gashes spread to across his chest. She gasped and took in a shaky breath, she wet one cloth in the sink, her hands unsteady as she brought it to her son's bleeding back. She affectionately dabbed the cloth on her son's wounds.  
She brought a dry cloth to the cuts on her son's chest, the blood coagulating as she cleaned the carvings. She lifted her son up to dry and finish cleaning his back. She inhaled sharply as she noticed puncture marks held an ink-like color around them. She stood and went into the living room, she opened a draw in the secretary, grabbing a curved needle and string she quickly made her way back into the bathroom to her unconscious son. She lifted her son up and began to patch up all the slashes across his back.

*time lapse of half'n'hour*

She finished closing all the injuries on her precious son. She stared at the black infected marks on her son's back. She began to stare off into her son's black dotted back, wonder what could have possibly happened. Something in the corner of her eye brought her out of the short train of thought. She looked out the bathroom door, waiting to see if something would move. A few moments passed before she looked back to her exhausted son. She decided that the bathtub was obviously not the best place for her resting son to sleep. She scooped him up into her arms and carried him into her room.  
She laid her son down on her bed.

Kissing his forehead sweetly, "Goodnight, Jack, my Snowflake.", she cooed quietly as she left the room to call the hospital. As she glanced back towards her the room she left she thought she saw something move from the corner of her eye into the room. She brushed it off as nothing and continued to the kitchen where the phone hung on the wall.

As she reached to grab the phone something moved in your side vision towards her. Thinking it was her son she looked in the direction of the connecting living room. Nothing.  
"Hmm." She hummed aloud perplexed.  
She stayed looking into the living as she reached for the phone. Her hand fumbled on the wall before it had a good grip on the phone. Her eyes glanced to the phone to quickly enter the number to the local hospital. She gazed back into the living room. In the corner of the room the heirloom rocking chair was slowly rocking. She held the phone to her ear and watched as the rocking chair began to move faster. With each ring the chair rocked faster and harder. With the last ring the chair abruptly stopped.

"Hello?" asked a young female voice.

Shaking her head of the current situation to the circumstance laying in her bed, "Hi, this is Ms. Karen Frost, is Dr. LeDeaux available to make a house a call tonight? And if not when is he available there?"

"Sorry Ma'am but the doctor is not taking house calls anymore. If it is an emergency you can go to the hospital in Hollings as he is out of town for the next few days." The secretary said flatly, unaware of the situation Ms. Frost was in.

Frustrated, "It is an emergency but, my son can't exactly travel two hours to Hollings in his state." She raised her voice as she spoke.

Irritated with the tone in which Ms. Frost was speaking to her, "Ms. Frost, Calm down. If your son can't travel at this moment, would you like me to dispatch an ambulance to your residence from the Hollings E.R.?"

Thinking about her son, Karen contemplated for a short moment before she answered, "I will bring my son there, when he wakes though."  
Smiling, "Okay, Ma'am, I hope what ever your son's condition he wakes soon."

Karen hung up the phone. She looked into the living room. Looking out a window she thought she saw something move in the corner of the window towards the front door. She turned around to face the kitchen. She went the counter-top near the sink to grab a knife out of the block. In a town of 107 people police or EMT units were not readily available so late at night.

She held the chef knife tightly in her left hand as she stepped forward silently. The looked at the hall entrance thinking of Jack. Suddenly a black figure appeared in the tangential part of her vision. She looked at the front door, which now stood wide open. The screen door to the outside slammed shut causing her to jump. She quietly entered the hallway entrance keeping her eyes on the front door. She became aware of something entering her room. She dropped the knife and ran to her room and looked inside. Her son was still undisturbed.  
She walked up to her bed and knelt down, hesitating she slowly bent over. She pushed her fear down as she brought her head lower to look underneath the bed. Only air filled the foot of space between the bed floor. She sighed at the fact she was letting herself get so worked up over nothing. She stood and looked out the window.

The wind mutely stirred the tree branches outside. She went to the other side of the bed and decided she would stay in the room to monitor her son's condition to the best of her abilities.

Laying down in her bed she watched Jack's chest rise and fall slowly. She noticed something getting bigger in her peripherals. Startled she sat up quickly and stared where she thought she something. She looked around the room, nothing was disturbed. She stayed sitting as she raked of the her vision of the room. With her recent charges of adrenaline sleep overtook her unpredictably causing her to ignore the step-like noise that crept up to her and Jack.  
_

She awoke with a start. Sitting up hurriedly, she grabbed her head, head rush making her slightly dizzy. She laid back down, not wanting to wake up yet. Her head hit a hard surface. Wincing she grudgingly opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide with distress. She backed up defensively, realizing she wasn't in her bed anymore she looked behind her to see a void of blackness. She stood, spinning to look all around her. The ground under her feet had a bright smoke emitting from nowhere. Her eyes broadened with fear as she realized her son was not with her.

She began to run hopefully towards the way out in the dark. In the corner of her vision she kept seeing something moving with her. It seemed to be getting closer as she strained to gain distance from the thing that kept disappearing when chanced a glance in its direction. Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder shoving her to ground.

"Jack!" She yelled as she sat up in bed roughly. A cold sweat matted her hair and bed. She looked to her side to see Jack, still safely asleep next to her. A grumble resonated through him as he stirred. His face twisted into a look of pain as his body shifted. She turned to sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced behind her at Jack, again catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. She stood watching her son. His snow colored bangs moved slightly as if the wind ruffled them. A quizzical look spread across her face as she perceived the lack of wind in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue over.

_11 Years Later_

Jack woke with a start sitting up quickly, his breathing rushed and shallow, eyes wide with fear. With what fear though, he couldn't say. A few moments passed before his breathing slowed and he was able to calm himself down. He flopped over onto his side in a somewhat uncomfortable position. His eyes surveyed his room with a somewhat expecting look, waiting for something to slowly enter his line of sight. His eyes moved to and stayed locked on the door to his room. As he shifted to get out of his large king sized bed his eyes never left the sliver of space between the door and the doorframe.

As he walked to his dresser opposite the door, he was forced to look away so he could consciously pick out matching clothes. Dressed in his skintight, worn jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt he turned back towards his door. His eyes met the crack of the doorway. Staring back at him was a black eye with a small ring of white outlining the abyss of despair that stared back at him. The eye, surrounded by a solid black mass, gave Jack an elevator look. Sharp dull teeth showed little of the mouth that was attempting and failing miserably at forming a welcoming smile.

Jack started to walk towards the door, and the eye disappeared as he neared. He grabbed the door handle and opened it quickly. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. Making his way down the short hallway He peeked in every threshold, the second bedroom was empty, aside from the boxes of stuff that had yet to be unpacked, the office was void of life also, he turned to look into the bathroom, seeing nothing he stepped in, but before he closed the door to take a shower, he shoved the shower curtain aside.

He was roughly shoved to the side, falling onto the porcelain toilet, breaking the lid atop the tank. He winced as the black mass rushed out the door. His eyes closed, he turned toward his head toward the door. With one hand resting on the spot of his back he just broke the lid with he placed his other hand on the sink countertop. He opened his eyes and stood slowly. The pain in his back rising like a fire to a dry tree. He groaned as his steps grew heavy on the way to the door. He leaned against the doorway and poked his out into the hallway.  
The thing that just rammed him out the way was sitting on the arm of the suede couch that looked down the hallway. A grin plastered on its face.

Jack kept his face devoid of emotion as he spoke monotonously, "Let me take a shower first, okay?"

The monstrous mass's grin grew more mischievously as it gave a slight nod.

Jack nodded back, "Good." and he swung his weight back into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. Using the slight momentum from his weight shift he turned to the sink. Brushing his teeth he heard rustling in the kitchen. Jack rolled his eyes, and spit out the foam from the toothpaste. He stripped down quickly and looked over himself in the full length mirror that hung on the door. He turned his body to look at his back. The black spots on his back had grown in the last eleven years of his life, so much so that they now formed an entire twelve inch circle that was at least three inches thick.

He frowned slightly at the sight, and turned towards the shower. He turned the water on and he sat on the tub edge and kept his hand under the flowing water. Once it was a few degrees under scolding hot, he stood and stepped in the shower. His pale skin turning pink underneath the running water, he roughly scrubbed his skin until it was red and made the water feel even hotter. He shivered slightly at the temperature as his body attempted to cool itself down. He leaned down and shut off the shower. He stepped out and dried himself off. He put his clothes back on walked out the bathroom and went into the kitchen adjacent to the living room.  
The creature was sitting atop the teak table and innocently swung its legs back and forth. And looked at Jack like it had never done a thing wrong in its existence.

Jack eyed it skeptically, "We both know you aren't childish enough to be looking at me like that."

The beast let out a horrendous laugh and swung its head back. It stopped suddenly as stared at Jack.

It voiced still laced with the other's from Jack's memory, as if they were all here in the room, "Dear child, we only wish to speak with you today."

Jack crossed his arms and glared, "Oh I see, I guess that's why you shoved me out way earlier and made me break my toilet." Jack was trying to put poison into his words but, failed as the fear of the creature before him was overpowering.

The creature was suddenly inches away from Jack as it spoke, its rotting breath filled Jack's nose, "Hurting you is just so fun though," The smile grew more than Jack thought possible, "Jack, today we come to tell you that the time is coming. A year from now," the smile faded and the too thin lips came together, "We will have you." The creature put its long fingered claws on Jack's chest shoved him to the ground. It hovered above Jack's face as it brought its black slimy tongue to his face and licked his cheek slowly, "You still taste sweet as snow."

It licked its lips slowly as if to savor the flavor of his skin. It smiled lustfully and faded into nothing. Jack laid there with his closed as tears began to well up. He fought them back successfully as he focused on trying not let that thing get to him.

He stood hesitantly as his back was even more pain from being shoved to ground. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He twisted off the cap and chugged it down. It put the cap back on and set it into the fridge. He stared into it debating if he wanted something to eat. Deciding against it, he looked at the clock above the sink to his left.

Sarcastically, "Awesome, seven 'o'clock."

He walked out of the kitchen and to the front door in the living room. He stepped outside to go for a run. The air felt of Fall, so he was glad the thought of changing into running shorts slipped his mind and he was still wearing his jeans. He reached the sidewalk outside his home, and began to start a fast jog around the city after the first few steps pain shot through his back. He abruptly stopped and placed both his hands onto his back, wincing and clenching his teeth together. He chose to walk instead.

The sun was rising casting a yellow glow on the tall buildings as he entered the city limit's a mile away from his home. He smiled through the slight pain that lingered in his back.

Walking along his usual path for running, he smiled and waved at the usual people that were out at that time on the edge of the city. As he approached the busiest part of the city near the plaza, a confused face crossed his face as the sidewalk was more empty than usual. He shrugged his shoulders as he rounded a corner.  
He walked right into a wall. He closed his eyes at the shock and the wall grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling. Jack opened his eyes at the peculiar thought and saw that not a wall was holding him up but, a tall, tan skinned, attractive man was grabbing him albeit, quite hard.

"Oi mate, Watch yourself." The handsome man spoke. Jack almost drooled at the Australian accent of the man.

Jack put his hands up to the man's, now realizing, very firm, toned chest. Composing himself mentally Jack snapped back, "I'm not the one who ran into you. Watch yourself." Jack put emphasis and venom on the last word.

The Australian man gave a startled look that turned into a glare, "Okay mate, Whatever you say. Now get out of my way ya' drongo." the man used his grip to lightly move out of the way.

Jack was moved a little to close to the curb and lost his footing from being moved. He started to fall backwards into the street.

"AH!" Jack shouted as he fell with a frightened face.

He reached out for anything to catch his fall into the street. He felt a strong hand unexpectedly grip his slim forearm. His other hand swung behind himself suddenly which caused it to get clipped by a car's side-mirror.

"Ah-ow!" Jack shouted again as he was pulled more firmly onto the sidewalk. He brought his injured hand to his abdomen and cradled it. The grip on his other arm loosened and he brought to his injured hand and touched it lightly to judge the pain. "Gah!" Jack winced as his extremely light touch caused searing pain in his bones.  
Jack felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up with a tear of pain running down his cheek. The attractive Australian was looking at Jack's hand, as if assessing it. He looked into Jack's eyes.  
They stayed like that for a few moments. Ice blue eyes getting lost in spring ones and vice-versa.

The Australian shook his head as if to rid a thought, and spoke matter-of-factly, "I think you broke it, mate."

Jack sneered at his words, "I Broke it?! You're the one who shoved me into the road!" Jack's voice started to rise as he spoke.

The eye-catching man retorted, "Well if ya' had more weight ya' wouldn'a fallen when I moved you!"

They started shouting at one another, and they started to get looks from other people. When it was Jack's turn to respond he looked around at all the people that were on the sidewalk. He tilted his head to the side like a questioning puppy. Jack thought, _When did all these people get here_.

The other man smirked at the stunning kid. He was thinking about how cute he looked with his head tilted like that looking away. He wanted him to look at him all cute like that. He shook his head again and cleared his throat to get the kid's attention.

"Hey," he tapped the kid's shoulder. He jumped at the sudden awakening from whatever thoughts he had. He looked at the attractive man. "Hey ya' drongo, I think you should go to the hospital for that hand o'yours"  
Jack looked down at his hand, it was beginning to swell.

He looked at the obviously older man, "It'll heal on its own fine. They won't let it get bad." Jack covered his mouth with his unbroken hand and his eyes got wide. He shocked himself that would say 'they' at all. _He must think I'm crazy now. I should've just agreed to go the hospital._

The Australian gave him a confused look, "If ya' decide not ta go ta the hospital, I'm gonna carry ya there whether ya like it or not." He mentally slapped himself for saying he'd carry the kid there but held his composure. This kid is a beaut though. I think I'd carry him home if I got the chance. Oh gosh, I need to stop.

Jack gave him a look of disbelief at his words as he responded, "I wouldn't mind being carried." Jack struggled to flirt with such an attractive man.

Jack wasn't expecting this new man to take the bait like he did though. The next thing Jack knew he was lifted off the ground  
and was being carried. He surprised to say the least by the action and his mouth hung open.

The Australian man couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't know this kid and he was carrying him to the hospital that was six city blocks away. He kept his face stoic like a professional and hid the fact that he was mortified with himself with the forwardness he was having right now. He considered himself to be very subtle when it came to flirting. This kid though, made him act differently, He wasn't usually one to have his anger escalate like it did with this kid. He was waging a war inside his head on what he was going to do when they actually reached the hospital.

Jack's open mouth turned into a smirk, yet he was slightly afraid on where or what was going to happen. He didn't know where the hospital was because like he told the toned man, the creatures that chose him always have him healed within a few days. He was afraid because he had never met the man and he could be bringing Jack to his house or dungeon where he kept all the people he kidnapped.

They made the way to hospital in silence. Both worried of what was to happen when they actually got to where they were going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll do some flashbacks that explain how jack is where he is and other junk eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

"Name, Sir?" The receptionist asked the white haired boy.

"Jack Frost."

The receptionist smirked and shook her head, "Real name, please."

Jack looked at her like she stupid, "Jack Frost." He sort of sneered his words at her.

She shook her head, "Let me see your Soc. Card."

Jack felt around for his wallet. His eyes wide at the loss of feeling that his wallet was not in any of his pockets,

Jack looked sadly at her, "I don't have my wallet on me."

She looked unsurprised by Jack's statement as she spoke, "Do you at least remember the number?"

Jack had needed the number so few times in his life he didn't bother to keep the number to memory. HE just stared at her blankly.

The Australian man was forgotten about through the short conversation with the receptionist when Jack jumped from being startled by his voice.

"'Ey," The dark tanned man reached his arm in front of Jack as if to protect him, "He broke his hand, just get 'em to a doctor already." He let his accent carry through most of speech. He eyed the receptionist, noting that her nametag read: "Lucy".

He leaned in real close, a foot away from her face, "Lucy, would you kindly get Jack here a doctor to patch up his hand?" He held back his accent this time, and used succeeded in using a slightly seductive tone.

She blushed, her red cheeks matching her hair.

She looked away and smiled, "Sure thing," she started typing on the computer which he assumed was to get send the next free doctor available to look at Jack's swelled hand.

He leaned back and crossed his arms. With slight nod of approval, "Thank ya."

He turned to look at Jack, who had apparently disappeared. He looked around briskly, not spotting him anywhere, began to walk around the more than large, crowded waiting area. Geez, compared to the other blokes in here Jack is the least of the doctor's worries.

He scanned the room more thoroughly as walked through the waiting people nursing their ailments. How hard is it to lose a kid with snow white hair.

After several minutes of standing awkwardly amongst the people searching for Jack, he spotted him sitting on a short windowsill staring outside. There he is! Relief flooded him as he made his way over to Jack with moderate strides.

He stood behind him, following his line of sight. Jack wasn't staring at anything. He must be lost in thought. Well, its time to come back to reality.

Jack let out a very short yell as his shoulder was tapped. He turned to see who had touched him. Looking up, he was staring into a forest. Wait. That's not a forest. That's the Australian. His eyes, they're gorgeous. He shook his head, not wanting to look into those eyes again he looked past the Australian to the doors that lead to the E.R. Jack was looking through the small square window that was like a gateway into something horrifically organized. He looked back to the Australian. His eyes went to the man's shoulder and a hand was beginning to grip it. Jack's eyes went broad with fear as he became conscious of the hand, it was a grossly black, long fingered, sharp clawed hand that was dripping a black liquid thick as blood.

The Australian shivered, and rolled his shoulder. It felt like an ache that came with numbness and a pressure that reached his bones, as if they were trying to shatter themselves. He looked away from his shoulder and rubbed it gently, attempting to coerce the feeling from his shoulder. The pain didn't go away in the slightest, so he ceased his useless massaging and looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes were fixed on his shoulder. And they looked afraid. He looked towards his shoulder and caught a glimpse of something resting on it but, disappeared before he could get a better look at it. He turned around to see if someone was behind him but alas, No one was near him or Jack. He faced Jack once more, his eyes were still frightened.

Attempting to distract him The Australian spoke, "So," Jack looked to his face. Good, I have attention. "Your name's really Jack frost?"

Jack smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah, I know right? Frost fits though, considering my looks." He brought a hand through his hair, and tilted his head back and to side to exaggerate his point. Thinking about names, Jack asked the handsome man who was kind enough to carry him to the hospital, not some dungeon for human trafficking, "What's your name?"

He smiled, "Mah name is-"

He was cut off as a doctor walked out of the E.R., "Jack…Frost? Is there a Jack Frost here?" He had to shout to some extent to cut over the noise of the room. Everyone was looking around, and with a mocking smirk at the ridiculous name.

Jack stood and walked with the man who he had yet to figure out his name. The doctor nodded at the sight of the boy. He opened the door for them both and waved arm to go through. They stepped past him, Jack in front. The doctor walked fast to catch up and take the lead.

* * *

 

Jack sat on the edge of the bed in the small plain room. The doctor Making him wince whenever he put unneeded pressure on his broken hand.

Speaking as if no one knew what was wrong, "Yup, Its broken," The doctor looked between Jack the Australian, "Its gonna need a cast for about four weeks." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well o'course, ya dill! That's why we're here." The attractive man sort of yelled at doctor as he spoke.

The doctor leaned back feeling threatened. He looked to Jack with a look that said 'You really deal with this man?'. To which Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

The doctor looked at Jack, "This hospital doesn't accept medicare or Medicaid, Incase of the receptionist neglected to mention that to you." The doctor walked over to the cabinets across from the bed.

Jack looked to the Australian that somehow was at his side without him noticing. And wondered what he was going to say to his next statement.

Jack shrugged his shoulders again, and looked back towards the doctor, "I don't have any insurance. Of any kind. So this better be free."

The Australian was stunned that Jack didn't have any insurance. How does he pay for medical visits? Has this kid even been to a hospital before? Well of course he has, he went to school I assume.

Jack trying to distract the striking man, "What's your name?"

The Doctor looked back at the pair. He couldn't ignore the fact they didn't even know each other.

He turned towards them, "Sir, If you don't know the patient, please exit the room."

Jack glared at the doctor, "No, he can stay. He's the one who broke my hand."

The Australian lightly slapped Jack's shoulder, "You're the one who lost balance! If I wasn't there ya' wouldn't be here at all! That car would'a hit ya' head!"

Jack hit the man back with a little more force than necessary, "If you weren't there I'd be home right now!"

Jack's words rung true to the tanned skin man. He knew that was true. We'd both be home. But, then I wouldn'a met such a beaut of a guy. Silence hung in the air, only being broken minutely by the hiss of pain of from Jack as the doctor wrapped his hand in cloth and a plastic material over it. When the doctor finished, Jack stood and moved his arm around. Poking the now hardened plastic, he was relieved it didn't hurt.

The doctor turned toward the Australian, "You can pay upfront or be billed. Either way," he turned towards Jack, "It isn't going to be free."

Jack stared back at the doctor, Seeing a floating smile. Its teeth were like needles against the solidity of black. Jack stared placidly at the doctor, focusing on the smile that hung there behind the doctor.  
The Australian looked to Jack, wondering how he was going to pay. They would charge him a fortune. This hospital was the closest and the most expensive to where they were when Jack broke his hand.

Jack shook his head at the doctor, "I'm sorry but, no. If anyone's paying for this, it's gonna be you, Doctor…" Jack looked at the doctor's coat for the first time, and spotted his name tag, "Williams."

The doctor was taken aback by the kid's statement. Quickly composing himself, "No, Mr. Frost. You can go-" He was cut off by Jack's words though.

"No! I don't even need to be here! My hand will heal on its own in a few days!" Jack was shouting at the doctor. The doctor looked at Jack as if he'd been expected that outburst.

Jack felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, and a strong voice to match spoke over his head, "We'll be leaving now Dr. Williams. Feel free to pick up the tab."

The Australian looked to Jack next, "Mah name is Aster, Jack."

Aster then subtly guided Jack out of the room and out of the hospital.

* * *

 

They walked to where their first encounter was. And stood on the corner awkwardly. Aster rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to form a coherent thought in his head. Aster felt a light cold hand, touch the forearm of his hand that was hanging at his side. He looked up to see Jack smiling at him with sapphire eyes.

Jack spoke first with a blush forming on his cheeks, "Can I have your number maybe? Maybe we could uhh.. Go on a date this weekend?"

Aster was beaming at Jack, "Yeah, here," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a business card and handed it to Jack, "Maybe after you're hand is healed though? I'd hate to make it worse."

Jack read over the card. Speaking his thoughts quietly, "E. Aster's Paintings. He's an artist, huh. I never would've guessed," He glanced up and held Aster's gaze, "It'll be healed by this weekend, it is just Tuesday."

Aster shook his head, this kid really thinks he'll like that. Well okay, I guess I'll see for myself just so I can say 'I told you so'.

"Okay then, Jack, Saturday at eight work?" Jack gave a nod in return, "Call me so we can set where."

Jack smiled and nodded in return. He began to start walking when he remembered something he forgot.

He turned back to Aster who was still standing there, "I forgot! Thank you!"

Aster waved at him dismissively and walked where he was originally headed watching Jack walk away from the side of vision. He swore he saw something walking next to Jack but when he turned to look, they were out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Jack walked through his front door with a spring in his step and a smile upon his face. He walked into the kitchen and set down the business card onto the table that he hadn't let go of his whole walk back home. He turned to leave the kitchen and went to sit on to the on the tan suede couch. He flopped down in a half laying position, and glanced around for the remote. He felt a weight settle next to him and the remote the lightly landed in his lap from being tossed.

"Thanks." He said flatly.

He switched on the T.V. to watch nothing in particular. Turning the channels mindlessly he got lost in thought. _I wonder what Aster and I are gonna do. Come to think of it. What does that 'E' stand for? I wonder if he'll pay for whatever it is we're gonna do or would we split it?_

Jack picked up the remote that fell out of his hand while he was thinking, and shut off the T.V. He stood and made he was down the hallway. He Quickly peeked in each doorway seeing a black mass of a creature watching him the whole way with a grin. Once he reached his bedroom door he turned and looked down the hallway.  
Filling the hallway was a small group of monsters all smiling grimly at him with their needle like teeth and abyss-filled eyes. All oozing a thick black liquid from their eyes, mouth, nose and, fingernails.

Jack glared at every one of them, "I'm going to sleep, And if any of you disturb my rest," He paused trying to think of something he could do to the monstrosities in his hallway but fell short of anything remotely possible, "well, I don't know what I'm gonna' do, but you'll be sorry that's for damn sure." and with that final statement they all nodded and he slammed his door shut.

He trekked to the foot of his bed, once his knees met the edge he let himself fall into the cloud that was his mattress. He let his eyes fall shut tiredly, and drifted into a restless sleep.  
 

* * *

 

-Nine Years Prior-

Jack was running home from his friend's house, he had only a half a block to go before he reached the front door. He kept stealing looks over his shoulder. He couldn't shake the feeling of something chasing him.

He went to look behind himself and timed it just wrong enough to catch his foot on something and fell face first into the dirt. He quickly turned over, ignoring the pain he felt in his nose and mouth.

He was abruptly picked up by the throat and hoisted high up into the air. He snuck a quick glimpse to the ground and saw he was at least ten feet off the ground. He looked ahead at what was holding him.  
A glistening black creature with antlers hutting from its skull was smiling at him. Its teeth were wide and jagged like a shark's, with layers upon layers of others rows waiting to bite down into its soft vulnerable prey. Its ribs were outlined by tight skin its belling sunken in showing off its hip bones quite predominately. Its disproportionately long legs reached the ground, having a firm stance. Its grip on Jack's throat tightened to bring focus off its body and onto its face. Jack's eyes amplified at the look this beast was giving him. Too scared to do anything but hang there painfully, he waiting for the creature to do what it wanted.  
Its mouth opened wide and Jack was forcefully thrust inside its mouth.

Jack woke up on the floor of his small room, sweat dripping down his forehead. He crawled into a standing position and ran out into the hallway. He looked down the hall at his mother's bedroom threshold. He sprinted the closed door and busted inside. His mother lay in bed in what looked like a peaceful slumber. Jack stared at his mother's sleeping form.  
He ran over to her when recognized the fact that her chest wasn't moving. He jumped onto the bed, and hastily crawled on top of her. He grabbed her shoulder's and shook her widely.

"Momma!" He yelled at her. He rapidly moved to turn on the bedside lamp, when he looked back at her still atop her stomach he saw blood. Lots of blood, pooled around her head and neck, still seeping slowly from the gash in her throat.

"Mom!" He tried shaking her again but, to avail. She stayed unresponsive. He leant down and tucked his head in the crook of her shoulders. And cried as it dawned on him that she wasn't going to wake up from this eternal slumber she had passed into.

* * *

  
 -Present-

Jack woke in his bed, struggling to inhale the oxygen that had escaped his lungs during his sleep. He sat up as a powerful hand patted him on the back a couple times, allowing for a cough to reset his breathing. He inhaled deeply, and looked behind him to see nothing but his pillows and bed which stayed uninterrupted by movement. He laid back down and took slow breaths keeping his eyes open.

He raised his hand as he looked at his hands to find to his surprise, his broken hand was unrestricted by the cast that had been there what he assumed was just a few hours ago. The swelling had gone down exponentially as well. He moved his finger gingerly to find they still hurt some. He heard his door creak open and looked to it.

The creature was looking at him looked rather solemn. _Well, that's a new expression._

The beast didn't open its mouth as it spoke to Jack, "I fixed your hand. It should be fine by tomorrow." It broke eye contact and stared at the floor.

Jack tilted his head to the side perplexed. _These monsters never look at me like that. Let alone break their eye contact. Hmm, well, that doesn't change what he is._

Jack righted his head, cleared his throat and with a snarl in voice and a questioning tone, "Don't all of you always fix me?"

The creature chanced a glance at Jack's eyes and quickly looked away seemingly shy and afraid, "No other wants you fixed." The creature got a confused look from Jack, "But, I don't like the special one being hurt."

Jack huffed credulously, "Well, thanks I guess. For all the years you all have followed me." _And this whole time I thought they all wanted me healthy. This one is strange._

Jack stood and creature blow away in the nonexistent wind into a black dust that swirled around Jack and finally absorbed itself into Jack's still aching hand. Jack winced as it felt reminiscent of needles being jabbed in his hand as the being flowed into his skin. He looked at the hand the thing just somehow went into. Black veins appeared on the top of his flesh like a disease reaching all the way up to his elbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look a Flashback! Okay, This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be...But it seemed like a good point to break it.


	5. Chapter 5

 

\- Two Days Later-

Jack sat at his teak table in just his underwear, he took a drink of cold coffee, his favorite morning beverage, and looked out the window with the sun that shone down onto the dark wood. Taking another drink, he closed his eyes and decided that today he would call Aster. _Normally three days is the general rule. But, I'm sure he won't mind a day earlier. My hand is healed after all._ He got up and put his coffee on the counter next to the sink.

He made his way to his bedroom to change. He picked out a dark pair of almost too tight jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt. He quickly slipped his clothes on went back to the kitchen, thankfully uninterrupted.  
He grabbed his coffee and sat back down and thought out loud to himself.

"Ugh, I have to go back to work tomorrow. Maybe I could just call in sick. That sounds like a good idea, in case Aster wants to go out tomorrow."

A multitude of voices broke Jack from his happy thoughts, "I wouldn't get too attached."

Jack shrugged his shoulders as if expecting a response but, in truth the sudden voice scared him paler if possible. Hoping his nonchalance would make them go away, he took another drink of his coffee.  
He set his cup down to see a beast sitting across the table. _This one looks more malicious than that of the other ones. I'm just meeting new one's so often lately, how joyous for me. Hooray._

"You wouldn't want us to have to get…involved, now would you? A sad pick is a distasteful one, you know." A mouth that had a mix of jagged and smooth teeth smiled at him. This one dripped blood from the corners of its mouth down its chin and onto his new teak table.

Jack was staring at the small puddle of blood forming on his table, "I have to clean that up you know." He pointed at the blood.

It smiled wider, and brought a mostly clawed hand to his cold cup of coffee. Steam began to rise from the cup. Jack being curious, stuck a finger into the cup.

He quickly pulled his hand back and glared at the creature, "Thanks. I just love hot coffee in the morning. Really brightens my day." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

The creature just smiled wider and gripped the coffee cup noticeably tighter. It began to boil. Jack was mentally thankful that the cup wasn't full otherwise it would have bubbled over. Jack heard cracks in the air. He slid his chair out in a flash and backed away. Just in time as well, as the cup then exploded into shards and boiling liquid blasted out all over the table.

Jack crossed his arms from across the room and began to feel anger rise, "Why!?" He shouted at the creature.

The creature's hand was balled in a fist where the cup of coffee had been a few moments ago. It didn't speak, only smiled at him. It raised its hand high above its head. And slammed it down on to the table. A frown immediately appearing on its face.

Jack smiled wide at the monster, "It's made of teak. Good luck breaking it with just your fist you bony bastard." Jack's smile faltered slightly at the feeling of breathing in his ear. He turned his head slowly.

And was met with a loud demonic, "Boo!"

Jack yelped and fell down onto the white tiled floor of his kitchen. He felt a controlling foot weigh down on his chest as he looked up to see a hand delicately holding a long knife above his face. His eyes went wide with terror. He heard a short lived laugh as the blade began to descend toward his face. Time seemed to moved in slow motion as the blade cut through the air.

Jack went to shield his face with his forearm. As he brought his arm to his face, the motion caught the blade in his palm, the momentum turned the blade to cut a gash in the side of his arm. The blade stayed in his forearm. It bled profusely as he felt the foot lift of his chest.

He looked at his forearm as he took the chance to sit up, "Ahh! What the hell! He stood quickly and removed the blade from his arm. And threw it in the sink. He quickly opened the drawers in his kitchen around the sink and grabbed a dish towel. He wrapped his arm crudely and ran to the bathroom. He opened the linen closet and grabbed a roll a gauze and medical tape. He unwrapped his arm to find it almost closed. He noticed the black veins reappear as the blood dried. He continued to wrap his arm in the gauze and tape it down with the medical tape.

He left the bathroom in with a fury in his chest, and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess that he thought would be waiting for him. To his happy surprise there was no mess. And his coffee was waiting on the table for him. The large knife that cut his arm just seconds before was back in the knife block. He looked down at the dish towel he had used to find that there was no blood. I swear They want me to think I'm crazy. He paused and looked at his coffee. At least I still have my nice, cold, cup of coffee still in its cup.

Jack walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing his coffee, took a sip. He spit it out as the temperature of the liquid was rather hot. Thankfully he still had the dish towel in his hands. He quickly cleaned up his mess and went to put his coffee in the freezer for a few minutes. He walked back over to the table and saw what he was looking for. He picked up the business card and looked at the clock above the sink. Ten-seventeen. Seems like a reasonable enough time to call him.

He walked half-jogged to his room to get his cell phone. He unplugged it from its charger. He looked at the card and dialed the number.

Monotonously on the other line, "Hello?"

Jack smiled at the sound of Aster's voice, "Hey, Aster, its me, Jack."

Jack could hear the smile in Aster's voice as he responded, "'Ey, I didn't expect ya' ta' call so soon."

Jack blushed in embarrassment, "Heh, Sorry. I just thought I'd call to let you know my hand is fine," He heard Aster huff in disbelief, "So, when did you wanna go on that date?"

Aster laughed sheepishly, "We can go ta'day if ya' want?"

Jack began to beam in excitement, "I'd like that. Where you wanna meet?"

Aster hummed thoughtfully, "How 'bout we meet at that…uhh…what's the name of that café on 9th street?"

Jack thought for a moment, then it popped in his head, "The one right across the street from 'CIC FOX PRODUCTIONS'?"

Aster relieved the kid knew what he was talking, "Yeah, that one. So how 'bout it? Sound alright to ya'?"

Jack was mentally jumping for joy, "Yeah, when? An hour from now sound good?"

"Yeah, Sounds good ta' me. So…I'll see you then I guess?"

Jack snickered at Aster's awkwardness, "Yup! Bye hot stuff!"

Jack clicked the red button and put his phone in his pocket. He laughed at how awkward his last statement must have made Aster feel.

His strides had a sense of joy about them as he made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He merrily turned the water on, not paying attention to the temperature. He stripped down, and stepped in the shower. Only to fall out hastily. He Watched as the water rolled steam out in heaps into the bathroom. He went to shut off the water. The knob of the shower hissed as he touched it. He pulled his had back rapidly. He reached into the linen closet next to him and pulled out a bath towel. He wrapped his already burnt hand in it, and reached in quickly. The knob felt stuck. The heat from the knob started to make its way through the thickly wrapped towel. He tried to pull his hand out but, a very thick hand held his to the burning metal. He yelled silently as the towel started to smoke. The water droplets from the shower head slightly burning his face and torso. He pulled his feet up to the side of the tub and pushed with all his strength. The towel caught fire from the heat exposure and started to burn the skin on Jack's hand. Adrenaline suddenly coursed through his blood, the pain subsided momentarily and he turned the knob with surprising ease. He ripped his hand away from the beast, throwing the burning towel into the shower and off his hand. He shot out of the bathroom as if he was being chased. He made it to the living room and turned sharply to stare at the bathroom. Steam rolled out like a waterfall into the hallway. He looked down at his burnt hand. Adrenaline still ran in his veins so the burns didn't hurt as bad as they should. He looked down at his body, it was red. He looked back to the bathroom door.  
A beast with murderous intent in its eyes stared at Jack as it licked its teeth over and over. Jack just stared right back. Adrenaline kicked fear out the metaphorical window and replaced it with blind hatred for the monster that just harmed him. He walked pointedly towards the creature. The creature moved towards Jack. Jack didn't even care as they met face to face.

Jack poked his finger to the monster's overly exposed ribcage, "Listen here you merciless, God-forsaken, ugly thing you! Knock it the hell off!"

Jack felt a hand grip at his throat. Jack reached his gauzed hand at the beast's throat. He gripped it tighter than the creature had his own. Most likely because the thing had not expected Jack to react like he did. Jack squeezed tighter around the throat of the beast. Its mouth opened as if to catch its breath. The grip on Jack's own throat constricted like vice.

They both were standing there, this monster being the same height as Jack had no leverage. Jack reached his burnt hand to the being's rib-cage. He pushed his hand up and under the ribs and grabbed them. He pulled them towards himself. The beast's eye's went wide.

Jack was released by the creature, so Jack released his grip as well. Jack held his composure as the beast melted in to the floor, into nothing. Jack finally broke his composure and inhaled deeply, he caught his breath, and the adrenaline left his system. Jack was immediately scared and ran to the bathroom to get his clothes. He slipped them on. And looked into the mirror. Holy shit. Why did I do that. How did I do that? I shouldn't have done that.

He rolled up his sleeve and removed the gauze, a scar was the only thing that reminded him of what happened this morning. He looked at his other hand. There were no burns but, Black veins instead.

He smiled, "Thanks. You're the only one not out to kill me."

He went to the kitchen and looked at the mirror above the sink. Awesome, Time to go. I hope these black veins are gone by the time I get the café.

Jack slipped his shoes and walked out the front door, being sure to lock it behind him. Hopefully they'll leave me alone on my date.

Jack began his walk to café. An arm was felt around his shoulder, and he looked to his side.

The voice that never changes, "Hope you're ready for your date, Jack. I know I'm ready." A grin was plastered on its face as it disappeared into the wind leaving Jack alone to walk alone.

Jack wasn't so sure he wanted to go on this date anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I thought I would Wait to put their Date in the Next Chapter. Teak is a mostly outside furniture wood. But it symbolizes status. And if you own teak furniture you're obviously doing very well for yourself. Suede is also very expensive. SO I hope by me describing those few things helps you understand how well Jack is off alone. Cause it will come into play later on.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Jack pushed the door to the café open, and glanced around for his date. Spotting Aster who waved Jack over, in the back corner of the café. Jack walked with an elated spring in his step brought anew by seeing his date's smiling face.  
Jack sat down across from Aster in a booth, with a smile on his face.

Jack started the conversation, "You know, I've never been to this café," Jack let out a small laugh, "But, I pass by it at least once a week. What about you?"

Aster lightly and shortly laughed with Jack, "Me neither actually. I assumed that ya had, since ya knew what I was talkin' 'bout."

Jack brought a hand to his chin and gave a thought filled expression, "Are waitresses here? Or we gonna have to get up to order?"

Aster smirked at Jack's exaggerated expression, "From the looks of it," He paused and looked over Jack's shoulder seeing a small line form at a counter, "We gotta get up."

Aster's focus was on the line when he caught someone sit down next to Jack in his peripherals. He turned and saw Jack staring at the seat next to him. A confused expression ran across Aster's face as he looked in the seat next his date and found that no one was sitting next to him.

Aster dared a question, "Did I see someone sit down next you?"

Jack turned with a shock expression to Aster _. Can he see them? Does he know this monster is sitting next to me? Well, if he did, I guess he wouldn't be asking me that._

Jack relaxed his face, "No," Then he thought it would be a good time to flirt, "I mean, yes. This here is your competition," He gestured to the space next to him, "So you better step up your game." Jack rested his hands underneath his chin as he leant forward onto the table.

Aster flashed a smile at Jack, "Oh, I don't think I have ta worry, he doesn't look like too much trouble."

Aster tensed as he felt a foot slide up and down his calf. Jack was still in the same position, smiling up at him. _Two can play at that game ya sneaky beaut'._ Aster reached his hand onto the table, and grabbed Jack's hand into his own, he began to caress it with his thumb. Jack's smile faltered and returned twice and bright. His teeth remind me of fresh snow. The foot that was rubbing his calf started to creep ever so slowly closer to his thigh. Jack remained un-phased in his position. Aster smirked and moved his legs closer to the advancing foot.

Aster restarted the conversation, "So, ya know what ya wanna' drink?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and lightly squeezed Aster's caressing hand, "Hmmm, Nothing in particular comes to mind."

It dawned on Aster that his date's hand was fine, the hand his chin was resting on was also just fine.

In disbelief Aster spoke, "So, you weren't lying. Your hand is fine. It looks like nothing happened."

Jack leaned back and pushed his foot to Aster's inner thigh, "I told you it would be fine. And in shorter time then I said."

Aster thought back to when they first met. _What did he say a few days ago on the street. I know it was important because he didn't wanna go to the hospital. Oh! Right! I remember now._

Aster raised is hand and pointed at Jack, "What'd'ya mean when ya said: 'They won't let it get bad.' Cause I distinctly remember you saying that ta me when I told ya ta go ta the hospital."

Jack stole a quick glance to his side at the beast sitting next to him, "I," pausing for thought of a good reason, "broke my hand. I was obviously delusional."

Jack's glance to his side was not lost to Aster, "What was that then?"

Jack stuttered in his mind for thoughts. So he settled on a nice stalling answer, "What was what? I just told you-"

Jack was cut off by Aster, "Ya just glanced ta your side before you answered," Aster looked across the room where the other booths were at on the opposite wall, "And no one is ove'a there," Aster thought about what he should say next or ask Jack, "What'd ya look at? Is mah competition invisible ta me or somethin'?" Aster gave Jack a weak smile.

Jack just stared at Aster, fighting the tears from the blunt truth that his oblivious date stated.

Jack took a deep breath and said calmly, "Actually, yes. He is. He's the one who fixed my hand."

Aster's eyes went wide at how serious Jack sounded all of a sudden, "Well, c'mon. Why don't we show up mah competition?" Aster stood and held out his hand for Jack to take.

Jack just stared at Aster's outstretched hand. A single tear made its way down his cheek. Jack wiped at it. His focus remained on the tan hand. Jack stood without taking Aster's hand.

Jack let a pained smile curve his lips as he looked into the eyes the emitted hope, "I'm sorry I have to do this."

Aster was perplexed when Jack reached for his hand. Jack's face was solemn when he grasped Aster's hand. Aster looked away for a brief moment, and thought he saw something dark resting on top of Jack's pale hand. He closed his eyes.

The grip was cold, and it made his bones feel that pressure-like ache he felt not too many days ago. He opened his eyes hesitantly.

The café was gone. He was standing on gray stone. Black smoke pillowed out from cave like walls that surrounded him nearby. Standing in front of him was Jack. Jack wasn't looking at him anymore. He followed Jack's line of vision into the abyss. He went to let go of Jack's hand but found that he couldn't. There's no way this skinny kid is stronger than me. Aster looked down to his hand and saw a shiny black, long fingered hand holding his and Jack's hands together. Aster looked to Jack again that he was looking at him again. Fear rose into Aster's mind as he looked into Jack's eyes that looked nothing but calm. Aster looked down at their intertwined hands. He followed the dark hand up an arm. He was met with a face not even his nightmares would attempt to create.

"Ahh!" Aster fell back, bring Jack and the thing with them.

Jack laying atop Aster from their fall, "Don't worry." is all Jack said.

Aster felt breathing in his ear. He turned his head and was met with a face most unpleasant. It was smiling at him. Its teeth reminded him of needles in a pin cushion, pointing every which way. Its eyes tried to look sorry for scaring him but, Aster was not buying it. He'd had enough nightmares to know better. He wrapped Jack in arms and tried to roll away. He was met with a fall from a cliff-side.

Aster jolted, eyes held the look of absolute terror. He looked around his surroundings. He was sitting across the table from Jack, who had his foot resting comfortably in between his thighs. He looked down and found his hand holding Jack's, his thumb mindlessly caressing Jack's. Jack's face was still smiling at him. The ache in his hand was gone. He looked himself over.

He still had on his blue-gray, button-up, collared, long sleeve shirt. He still wore his light blue jeans that made his thighs look very good.

He looked back at Jack, "What'd'ya say we get outta here? Go do somethin' exciting?" He beamed a smile at Jack.

Jack only nodded he let his hand out of Aster's grasp as they both stood. As they walked out of the café Aster was half lost in thought about what he think he just saw. _Did I fall asleep on my date with Jack? No, of course not. He acted as if nothing happened. What did I just experience then?_ Aster paused and looked to the attractive male walking next to him, smiling brightly.

Aster smiled wide, and took Jack's hand in his own. _Okay, it's decided. This beaut makes me want to move things faster. I can't believe this. I never have this much physical contact on the first date._ Aster paused in thought. Suddenly it hit him. _Oh shit. What are we gonna do that's exciting_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if they're not staying in character. Let me know if anything is off.

 

They walked aimlessly through the city, stopping inside a few shops to look around. Aster just followed as Jack lead them through the plethora of stores. It was when they came to a furniture store that Jack had a made a point to go inside.

"C'mon Aster, lets go look at some furniture. I've been thinking about getting a patio set anyway!" Jack exclaimed happily

Aster responded with a smile, "Sure mate, I like enjoying the couches."

Jack pulled Aster into the store and went straight to the back of the sales floor to the patio sets. Jack was looking at the prices, only minding them slightly. Aster meandered along side Jack, glancing at a few of the prices. There isn't one piece of furniture less than one thousand dollars.

Aster looked to Jack, "Hey, what do you do for a living?"

Jack smiled, "You know CIC FOX PRODUCTIONS?"

Aster slowly said, "Yyeeaahh…"

Jack stopped looking at the furniture and turned to Aster, "Well, I work at a branch about nine blocks away from the café we were at. I specialize in movie's effects like snow and other winter scenes." he paused to huff a laugh at Aster's surprised face, "I also work in the tech department, fixing crashed computers." Jack thought for a moment if he did anything else, "Oh! I also sometimes work as the CEO's assistant."

Aster held his surprised expression, "Wow, sounds you do a lot."

Jack laughed and tapped Aster's arm, "And I get lots of days off!"

Silence fell between them and Jack started to walk ahead and look at more patio dining sets. He came across an a large nine piece teak dining set.

"This will match my table! And it has an umbrella. Yup I'm getting this." Jack beamed to himself at his find.

Aster looked at the price tag. Holy shit. This kid must get paid extremely well. He let the price tag that read '$4,675' in a crude red marker no less.  
Jack began to walk away from the patio sets to find a worker. Finding them talking to another costumer that obviously wasn't going to buy anything today. Jack cleared his throat, getting the man's attention.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase one of the patio sets over there." Jack pointed to where he was a few moments ago.

They stated flatly, "I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a moment, as you can see I'm with another costumer."

Jack looked behind the man. He spoke to the married man sitting on a nice dark leather couch, "Sir, you aren't going to be anything are you?"

The man flushed under the eyes of both the white haired man and the salesman, "I'm afraid not, no."

Jack turned to the salesclerk, "See, so follow me."

The sales man huffed in frustration, "Alright. Show me."

Jack lead the man back to where Aster was adorably standing awkwardly. He stopped by Aster's side and pointed to the teak patio set.

"This one." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

The man looked at Jack like he the poorest man alive, "Sir, you are aware of how much this costs right?"

Jack crossed his arms and opened his mouth to speak, "I-" he was cut off by Aster.

"O'course he knows! If he wasn't gonna buy it ya think he'd'a went and got ya!" Aster half yelled at the man.

The man frowned and looked back to Jack, "Okay, well, what kind of payment plan would you like. The smallest amount we offer for this set is four-eighty-five a month with five percent interest."

Jack kept his arms crossed and glared at the man like he stupid, "I'll pay for it in full. Today."

The man was taken aback by Jack's ability to pay for it.

He composed himself as he noticed the taller tan man next to the white haired man smirk at him, "Right, okay. Follow me to the front." As they walked the man spoke to Jack, "How are you going to transport up your purchase"

Jack waited until they were at the front desk to answer the man, "I'll be picking it up later today around five 'o'clock."

The man handed Jack a card reader, "We close at four, Sir."

"Not today, dude. Today you're gonna stay open until five-thirty."

The man looked at Jack as he put in his PIN code, "No. If you want you can pick up tomorrow. Or rent one of trucks to bring it to your house."

Jack snorted, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, "Well, let me speak to Henry."

The man looked shocked that Jack knew who the GM was, "Yes sir." The salesman begrudgingly walked to the back of the store out of earshot and out of sight.

Aster looked at Jack, "Ya know that guys boss?" Jack nodded his head. "Oh, well, How?"

Jack turned to look into Aster's eyes, "Working as an assistant to the C.F.P. CEO, you meet people, you know?"

Aster nodded agreeing, "Right, I didn't think about that."

The salesman came back, with his boss leading the way to the front. Henry was an older gentleman about fifty years of age. With thick gray hair and stubble.

"Jack!" He held out his arms in exclamation, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Your employee here," Jack pointed the man standing behind Henry, "Says that I can't pick up my furniture at five today."

Henry thought about what Jack said, "You know Jack, we do close at four today."

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, I know. But, you see, I'm going to busy today until then. And Then I work tomorrow and until the following Thursday."

Henry nodded understandably at Jack's predicament, "And you can't bring it home now?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't have my truck with me today. Sort of on a date." He motioned his head toward Aster.

Henry nodded with a smile, "I see, well, how about this: I'll have Steve here," He pointed a thumb behind himself at his employee, "Deliver it to your house. Free of charge of course. You are very nice business to have at my store."

Jack smiled at Henry, "That'd be great. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

Henry waved a hand dismissively at Jack, "It's the least I could do for someone who always pays in full."

They shared a laugh, Jack wrapped his arm around Aster's and lead them out the door. He waved to Henry, who gave him a thumbs up to his choice of date.

They started their aimless walk once again, "'Ey, Jack, How often do ya buy furniture from that store?"

Jack smiled softly, "Since I got my house. Which was…two years ago."

Aster hummed in thought, "Where did you live before you moved to your house?"

"A small apartment, right across the street from my work. I started saving up when I turned eighteen and got my job."

Aster shook his head disbelieving, "Wait, don't you need college degrees to do the work you do? Fixing those computers you said?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as they crossed a street, "I actually don't remember how they found out I was good at that stuff. I just have a knack for that kinda stuff. Which is strange considering I don't even own any type of computer." Man, I should really invest in one of those.

"Ah, I see."

Aster was staring at Jack who was a couple feet in front of him, much to Jack's knowledge. Jack swayed his hips just enough for Aster's eyes to notice. Aster's thoughts wandered to the back of his mind, where the gutter waiting to be sat in. I wonder what he looks like with less clothes on or, with no clothes on. His skin looks absolutely divine. What would he look like panting? And sweating. Underneath my body. His hands grabbing desperately at my back. Aster stepped quickly to catch up to Jack and offered his arm to Jack who politely wrapped his own around it. They walked in a comfortable silence between them. Just enjoying the other's company.

Jack stopped walking and looked to Aster, "Well, we're here." Jack motioned his head toward a large, gray-blue, one story house with a cobblestone driveway with a sidewalk leading up to the front door.

Aster raised an eyebrow, "And where is that?"

Jack started to lead Aster up the driveway, "My house of course."

Aster's jaw dropped, "You. Live here?"

Jack nodded his head, "Yup, you walked me home." They stopped at the front door, "Well, thank you for a wonderful date." Jack let his hand out of Aster's arm and pulled him down. Jack pushed himself up on his toes and kissed Aster's cheek. "I'll call you soon." And with that Jack left a dumbfounded Aster in his doorway. He heard Aster say 'Wow' then steps down his driveway.

Jack walked into the kitchen to see a monster staring at him with a devious smile as it sat in a chair at the table.

Jacked walked and took a seat himself, "Now. I wouldn't say this in other situation but, thank you. For not messing up my date."

The beast nodded its head, "I was hoping my departing words would cause you to do it on your own. Seeing as how you walked in here with that stupid smile on your face. He made you forget that we were watching you both the whole time."

Jack's eyes went wide, then they fell to a glower, "Of course you followed me. You always do."

The beast smiled, "Yes, Jack, always." It reached its disfigured hand towards Jack's own.

It placed its hand on top of Jack's. Jack was all too familiar with this pressure. His bones felt like they wanted to implode inside his skin. He kept composure, he was expecting this sort of pain whenever they touched him with intent. What he wasn't expecting was for the black veins to appear on the top his skin.

The beast smiled wide, "Got you!" it ripped its hand away, pulling with it, the liquid dust of another creature inside Jack's hand. Jack yelped in pain as his hand felt as if it was being split from his hand.  
The monster held one of his one strongly in his grasp by the throat.

"You! You have been the one helping our prize!" It yelled as it threw the creature across the kitchen, it slammed into the upper cabinets, falling roughly to the floor.

The beast pushed itself onto all fours and looked to the menacing thing that just threw it across the room, "Yes. How dare you harm me! The elder won't be pleased!"

The standing creature snorting, "Please, he won't be on your side this time, Uphir!"

The creature now known as Uphir spoke, "Agares, you're such a fool."

Both creatures faded into the ground, leaving Jack alone, with an aching hand. _They have names_? Is all Jack thought as he stood and saw his beautiful patio set.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack laid on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. _It has been almost a week since I last talked to Aster._ He grabbed his phone and looked at time, it read seven 'o'clock. _And I don't have work for the rest of the day. I think I'll give him a call._

Jack scrolled through his phone until he came across Aster's number. He pressed the 'call' button and listened as it rang on the other end.

"'Ello?"

"Aster! Hi." Jack said elatedly.

"'Ey, Jack, what's up?" Jack could hear the smile in Aster's voice.

"Not too much, just wondering what you were up to." Jack ran a hand through his winter hair.

"Well, right now I'm workin'." Aster said with a slightly saddened tone.

Jack frowned, "Oh. So when are you gonna be free to go out?"

Jack could hear Aster huff bemusedly, "Most likely 'round ten t'night. Does that work for ya'?"

Jack thought about what he had to do tomorrow. _Well I do have work at five in the morning tomorrow but, some fun never hurt anyone, right?_

Jack said with a huge smile, "Yeah, that'd be great. Meet up at the same place?"

"Sounds good, mate, see ya' then."

Jack was about to say 'bye' when the phone was ripped from his hand. He shouted in fear as he saw his phone fly across the living room into the wall. He hurriedly stood and went to go get it. He was stopped by a strong hand on his chest. He looked down and followed the arm. It lead behind him out of sight. He shivered as he felt hot breath on his neck.

The hand spun Jack around, his eyes staring straight into a smiling row of rotting yellow needle-thin teeth. Jack kept his face stoic as his cerulean eyes met the abyss filled ones of the creature. The eyes of the monstrosity staring into Jack's face were bleeding that all too familiar thick black liquid onto the floor.

Its smiled widened far enough to see its putrid colored cheek bones, and it dropped its jaw down so extensively it dislocated its own jaw bone. The slick black skin on its face began to tear under the strain of the stretching the being was putting on itself. A high pitched, siren-like noise started to emit from the creature's throat.  
The noise made Jack's blank expression falter from the pain on his eardrum. Jack took a step back only to be halted abruptly by grotesquely oily black hands. They pulled Jack closer to the demonic form of life, so close that the beast was now screaming its dreadful noise into his face.

He closed his eyes momentarily, when he opened them, he looked around his living room. To his complete dismay, creatures began to appear from the walls of his living room like smoke.

In a matter of seconds his living room was being filled with monsters. Jack closed his eyes tightly as the blaring sound ceased any coherent thoughts other than overwhelming terror.

He felt a plethora of hands land themselves almost everywhere on his body. Jack's mouth opened to let out a scream but, sound failed to be released by his vocal cords. He was unable to move, the pain that coursed throughout his body was beginning to take its toll on his mind. He felt himself begin to fade into blackness. The absolute petrifying feeling he had was not helping his state either. The multitude of monstrous hands that were on his body began to tighten their grip, their blade-like claws digging into his body burning like dry ice in veins. He was hurting deep inside his body, down to his core. He could feel the will of his soul begin to fade. Air was becoming hard to inhale. He felt as if he could only exhale. He jerked his eyes open, the archaic breath that rushed onto his face dried his eyes like a dry winter wind. The tears that fell from his eyes, were not only from the dryness they felt.

Soon enough he felt the will of his soul fade to just a flicker of light. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, some force was keeping them open. His eyes were staring into a black void of death and chaos. Jack was shoved down onto his knees, the screeching creature kept its and Jack's face mere inches apart. Jack could feel with excruciating pain, every hand on his body, dragging their razor sharp nails through his flesh.  
He wanted to pass out. To stop feeling, but something was denying his wish to black out. He could feel something heaving his mind to a place where he would not be able to escape from this. The shrieking monster gripped the sides of Jack's face, its muscles propelled its jaw down, And split it in two.

Its screaming suddenly halted as well as the pain from the hands that continuously roamed. It leaned its deformed head over Jack's shoulder. It positioned its gaping mouth onto Jack's delicate skin, it clamped down into his flesh. Jack's voice returned as he let out a blood curdling scream of pain. It's pin-pointed teeth dug deep through his soft skin. Its teeth were pouring an ink-like substance into him. He could feel a throbbing of agonizing heat being embedded into his blood.

The misshapen creature roughly withdrew its teeth and harshly pushed Jack down onto the ground. Jack stared up at the beast as its broken jaw attempting a demonic smile.  
The beast began to fade like smoke in the air, its jaw lingering for a short moment before also disappearing.  
Jack laid there in unbearable pain. His muscles struggled to move as he tried to move them. Tears began to fall down his face from the pain. He turned his head to the side, facing the doorway. His breaths stuttered to release from his burning chest. He focused all his mental capacity to move his arm towards the door. His hand hesitantly moved a few inches. He groaned and tried harder. After a few moments of extreme effort, he finally got his cut arm locked reaching for the door handle.

He heard a thumping noise on the door but, there was also a ringing in his ears so he couldn't entirely be sure he heard anything, that is, until he faintly heard his name being called. Jack could only groan in anguish in response.  
The door opened quickly, sending a light rush of clean air to pass over his face. His arm fell, and he was looking into spring green eyes. A smile fell upon Jack's face as he realized that a very familiar, tall, attractive, tan Australian was standing in his doorway. The sudden comfort this man brought sent Jack into a black out, feeling safe.

Aster gasped as he saw Jack on the floor, his shirt had been torn to pieces, it was in tatters scattered across the floor. He rushed over to Jack's side, his torso was covered in gashes, his pants were barely a piece of clothing anymore with how many slashes were carved into them, dried blood covering them, On Jack's right shoulder was what looked like an infected wound that spread to his upper chest. Unsure of what to do he carefully picked Jack's unconscious form up into arms bridal style. He looked around quickly, finding the hallway as his best bet. He hurriedly looked into the first doorway on his left, lucky enough it was the bathroom. Aster shifted Jack in his arms and moved the shower curtain aside. He Sat on the edge of the tub, positioning Jack into his lap. He leaned slightly and turned the bath on. He waited until it was just slightly warmer than room temperature and plugged the drain. When it was a halfway filled he gently moved Jack into the water. The water stayed clear. Aster sighed in relief at the fact Jack's wounds weren't still draining the life from the boy. He made sure Jack's head stayed well above the water as he pulled out his phone. He stared at Jack's grossly infected shoulder as he dialed 911.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So this Chapter has obnoxious amounts of dialogue(In my own Opinion). Personally, I like dialogue. Some people don't. If you don't, than you aren't gonna care for this chapter.

-7 Years Prior-

Jack threw his bag of belongings inside the small room. He sighed and looked around at the walls. The walls were a dull gray with nothing adorning them. The room made Jack feel unwelcome. The curled his toes as he looked at the floor, a rough wood floor lead to a twin bed in the back corner mere feet from the doorway. The only color in the room came from the bed comforter, which was a dark and lackluster blue.

Jack took two steps forward and fell onto what was now his bed. He quickly fell asleep, not wanting to be awake.  
Footsteps from the hallway woke Jack up just enough for him to know he wasn't going to back to sleep.

"Jack!" call a woman's voice from the hallway.

Jack just groaned in response. He turned to make sure he was facing away from the doorway.

"Jack," She was in his doorway now, "come down and meet everyone. They're all very excited to see you."

Jack groaned his words out, "Okay…I'll go down."

He felt a weight settle at the foot of his bed. A hand rested itself on his calf. He shifted to face the door, seeing a woman with chestnut hair, and lightly tanned skin. Her features were soft.

Her voice was soft when she spoke, "It'll be okay Jack. I'll walk with you so its not so awkward when you go down." She soothingly rubbed Jack's calf.

He sat up, and looked at her with sad eyes, "What if it happens again?"

She smiled softly, "I will do my best to make sure you don't want to go anywhere else. Does that sound fair?"

Jack looked into his lap, "But, last time they didn't want me."

She lightly placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "If I didn't want you here Jack, do you think you'd be here?" Jack shook his head, "See, and in a week or two we can redecorate this dreary room."

Jack looked around the small room, "Why does it look dull in here?"

"It was cheap to do it like this." She stated flatly.

Jack nodded his head, and moved to stand. He stretched his limbs and walked to the door. The woman stood with him and they made their way to the stairs leading down to the main floor. Jack walked hesitantly down the steep steps towards the living room.

A few kids were sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. as it showed a zebra being mauled by several lions. He heard noise in the kitchen from what he assumed were the other kids. He halted at bottom, and turned around to whisper to the woman.

"They don't look very excited." He said solemnly.

"Oh Jack," She said comfortingly, "They're just preoccupied. And they didn't hear come down the stairs."

Jack walked quietly to the kitchen, it was his favorite place to be in any house he's been to. He stood in the doorway. He waited until a kid his age noticed him standing there quietly.

"You must be Jack!" The kid exclaimed joyously as he stood quickly and walked over to Jack to shake his hand, "I'm Eathan, And that there," Mason pointed to a kid scrambling around the stove grabbing seasonings, "is our very own chef, Mason." Eathan threw a hand in the air to wave behind him to Jack, "Did you meet the other two yet?" Jack shook his head, "Oh, Well, c'mon!" He lead Into the living room. He moved Jack to side of the couch, "Guys!" He half yelled to get their attention, "This is Jack." The three on the couch all looked Jack up and down, assessing him. "Jack, this is Tyler," He gestured to kid closest to Jack, "That's Vivian," The girl sat in the middle of the two boys, "And the one farthest away, who has already zoned out in the T.V., is Ian."

They all looked to be the same age as Jack. Although the girl looked to be a year older. Eathan lead Jack back into the kitchen. Eathan offered a chair at the table next to him. Jack took the chair. Seeing his foster mom sitting across from him.

"Oh, and Jack," Jack turned his attention to Eathan, "Just to make your life easier, remember Mason can always be found in the kitchen, Ian zones out a lot, Vivian is the only girl, and Tyler is super quiet. And well, I shouldn't be too hard to remember."

Jack smiled and nodded his head. Jack never had a problem remembering names. He's had to do it for a couple years now, so he picked up a few easy tricks to remember people's names. He looked to Mason, then back to Eathan.

"What's he making?" Pointing a thumb to Mason.

Eathan shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows but, it always turns out amazing." Eathan glanced to the side towards the basement steps, "Oh yes, there is one more kid you gotta meet. Let's go say hi shall we?" Eathan stood and lead the way with Jack in tow to the stairs.

At the bottom was just an enormous bedroom. Jack looked around in amazement, the walls were adorned with an vast amount of photographs that depicted a great deal of sunsets and rises, random people doing random things.

"Franklin! We have a new recruit!" Eathan shouted throughout the basement.

Suddenly a light turned on down a hallway that was hidden in the dim light from the staircase. A small child walked down the hallway, he looked to be eleven years old. He stopped dead in his tracks looking at Jack. Jack noticed this but, he could tell the kid he guessed was Franklin stared past him at the staircase.

Eathan knelt down, "C'mon Franklin, don't be shy."

Jack knew why Franklin didn't want to come any closer, he knew what was behind him, what was probably staring at the youth in the hallway across the room. Jack turned his head to look at the staircase behind him. He saw the monster standing on a up on a few steps from the bottom. He mouthed the words 'Stop it' and turned his attention back to Franklin.

Jack knelt down next to Eathan, "Don't worry, we don't bite." He held out his hand and waved.

He took a few steps forward, Franklin matched his steps until they met in the middle of large bedroom. Franklin's eyes were switching between Jack and creature.

Jack leaned in real close to Franklin and whispered, "Hey, don't worry about that thing behind me. It can't do anything to you." Franklin nodded his head. Jack nodded in return and stood, facing Eathan.

"Well, he does warm up to people usually right away. Glad he likes you with your crazy snow top." Eathan beamed an amused smile at Jack.

Jack began to walk up the stairs when he noticed the creature was not following him. Eathan gave Jack a funny look as he passed him on the stairs. Jack waved the creature to follow him. It shook its head. Jack shrugged his shoulders and started to walk up stairs.

"Wait!" Jack stopped in his tracks, "Don't leave me down here alone with it!" Jack turned and saw Franklin running up to him on the steps. He stood a few steps under Jack and looked up at him. Jack nodded at Franklin and let him go in front allowing Franklin to be farther away from the beast. Jack trekked up the stairs the monster now following him. Jack had a terrible feeling the beast was taking an interest in Franklin. He reached the last step and was shoved to the ground.

* * *

 

  
 -Present-

Jack jolted up awake. He sat up in his bed and looked around frantically. His bedroom was off. His walls weren't this pale green color, nor did it have such an uncomfortable bed and sheets. He looked at his arm. It had an I.V. needle in it. He looked down at himself. His chest and arms were covered in thick red scars. _Wait. Why am I shirtless._ Jack heard voices coming down the hall. He focused his hearing trying to hear what they were saying.

"…Healing fast…" a deep voice said.

"…Not an infection…" a woman's voice said.

"…His back though…" the male said.

"…May be tattoos…" she said. They were standing out the door at the foot of the bed. Jack looked around the room. Realizing he was in a hospital.

Jack ripped the I.V. out and stood. He had only his underwear on. He quickly glanced around the room. Seeing a pair of sweat pants on a chair meant for visitors he hurriedly slipped them on rushed to the door. He put his ear to it to listen to the voices.

"He's only been here for seven hours. He shouldn't be healing like that." The woman said with shock in her voice.

"I know. I'm afraid he might be taking some type of drug."

"What drug does that?" She sounded perplexed.

"I don't know but, I think that Australian did that to him."

"He seemed a little too protective for that." the woman stated.

Jack heard the man hum in thought before speaking, "But, he did get angry rather quickly when we told him he couldn't visit," He paused seeming to let the woman think about hi words, "He could've done that if the boy caused him to flare up in fury," There was silence, Jack guessed the woman nodded her head because the man spoke more, "Whether he did or not, we still have to ask him questions about it."

"True, okay, let's go in." He heard the doorknob turn. He hid against the wall as the door opened. "Where is he?" She got her answer as she was shoved to side and say a pale skinned boy run out the door pushing the man out of the way.

Jack ran down the hallway hoping it would lead to front of the hospital. He dodged an excess of people wandering through the hall. He moved the fluidity of water through the hallway and pass people.  
He sighed in relief as the hallway lead to the waiting lobby of the hospital. He fast walked towards the entrance trying to be nonchalant. He was stopped abruptly by a hand. He looked to his side seeing Aster standing there with his hand on Jack's chest.

"Where ya' goin' ya gumby?" Aster asked him with a worried look.

Jack tilted his head to the side, "Home. Where else? How did I even get here?"

Aster gave Jack a concerned look, "Well, when I heard ya shout over the phone I got worried, afraid someone broke in." Aster's face turned a little red from embarrassment.

Jack crossed his scarred arms, "Well, that's not strange at all." He noticed Aster's expression change from embarrassment to being offended.

"Ya were in a bad way Jack." Aster meagerly defended himself as he gave Jack an elevator look, evaluating Jack's condition.

Jack poked a finger in Aster's chest, "You don't get to decide what way I'm in!"

Aster looked around. People were gawking at the sight of Jack's scarred and black infected body, "Jack, I was only doin' what I thought was right."

Jack jabbed his finger harshly into Aster's chest, "No one asked what you thought!" Jack then crossed his arms, "I'm going home now." Jack started to walk to the entrance.

When Jack walked past Aster, he swore he saw something walking next to Jack. Aster turned to get a better a look at Jack. He jogged to catch up to Jack who had quickly made it to the parking already.

"Jack, wait!" Aster called. Jack stopped and turned to face Aster. "Here." Aster took off the hoody he was wearing and gave it Jack.

Jack took it roughly, "Thanks." He said in a callous tone. He slipped it one and turned away from Aster.

Jack walked away Aster in a hurry, leaving him standing in the parking lot with just his T-shirt on. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked to his side to see the demonic creature he knew as Uphir. To his left was the other beast Jack remembered as Agares. They both were smiling at Jack, each held a different intent as Jack focused on the busy highway he was turning onto in front of the hospital towards his home.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was halfway home when a taxi pulled up in front of him. Jack gave the driver a glare and began to walk around the car. He heard a door open. He looked to the taxi and saw Aster step out.

"'Ey, Jack." Aster's voice was somewhat solemn.

Jack thought for a moment. I am more than halfway home already. "No, thank you," _Although my body does ache badly._ "Actually…If you're buyin' I don't mind."

Aster nodded in response. Jack trekked to the cab door and looked over the roof at the still standing Australian.

Jack gave Aster a questioning look, "Are you gonna come with or walk home?"

Aster waved his hand dismissedly, "Whatever ya want, I could do either."

Jack gave a devious smile, "I think I've caused you enough stress today. Your big feet don't need the wear and tear."

Aster smiled and gestured for Jack to climb into the taxi alongside him. They sat next to one another, their hands resting close to the other. Jack stared out the window as he inched his hand closer to Aster's. He stopped when his knuckles were barely touching Aster's. He felt Aster's hand move against his. Jack smirked as he absentmindedly watched the scenery pass by.

The taxi jerked violently to a stop, Jack quickly threw his arms onto the driver's seat to brace himself, fearing for his life. Aster reached an arm over Jack's chest to stop his lithe frame from being thrashed around.

The Driver turned around, "We're here. That'll be 27.50."

Aster pulled out his wallet, "Here's thirty. Keep the change."

The driver scoffed at Aster, "Sorry tip for a guy with a full wallet."

Aster heard a car door shut, he looked to see Jack standing outside the cab. Aster mumbled something about the awful braking and stepped out of the taxi. He looked to Jack who was standing in the road staring up behind Aster. Aster turned around.

Aster pinched the bridge of his nose, "Shit. I forgot ta tell him ta take ya home."

Jack stopped staring at the apartment building and brought his vision to Aster, "You live here?"

Aster glanced back at the building, "Yup, top floor."

Jack gave a small smile, "Can I see it?"

As waved a hand to follow as he walked to the building, "Sure, c'mon."

Aster lead Jack through the front door, down a seemingly endless hallway to a lift. He slid the gate open to let Jack on. Aster steps inside and closed the door. He pressed the '6' button and the lift squeaked to a start.  
Conveniently with no interruptions, the lift stopped on Aster's floor. Aster slid the lift's gate to the side then bent down, much to Jack's enjoyment, to lift up the gate to his home.

Jack's jaw dropped at the sight of the Australian's home. The walls were filled from floor to ceiling in paintings. In several spots around the, Jack realized, loft, there were easels with half finished paintings with a mess of paints underneath them.  
Aster walked ahead of Jack, who was frozen in place trying to take in every painting he saw.

Aster walked into the open kitchen, "Ya want anything ta drink?"

Jack nodded, "Sure, surprise me." Jack walked into the loft to the living area.

Aster came back with steaming cups of coffee, "Si'down, mate," He gestured to the worn couch as he sat down across from Jack on the couch. He handed Jack his cup of coffee, "Sorry 'bout, the mess. Been meanin' ta clean it up some."

Jack shook his head slightly, "It's whatever, I'm enjoying the artwork."

Aster smirked, "Good, most of it won't be here by the end of next month."

Jack asked in a confused tone, "Why?"

Aster took a drink of coffee before answering, "Got a few buyers lined up. I gotta finish those three," He motioned at the easels around the loft, "'fore they buy 'em."

Jack took a drink of the almost too strong coffee, "Do you got any creamer?"

Aster took Jack's cup, "Yeah, hold on a sec." He walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, "How much ya' want?"

Jack thought momentarily, "A big spoonful would be fine."

Aster finished adding the creamer to Jack's coffee and made his way back to the couch, "Here ya' go." He handed Jack his cup back.

"Thanks." Jack said curtly.

Aster leaned back against the arm of the couch, "So, can I ask ya a couple questions?"

Jack's eyes went wide as he reluctantly nodded his head. He took a drink of tasteful coffee and hurriedly attempted to mentally prepare himself. _Oh shit._ He glanced to the lift. _I can't make an escape easily. Would he even stop me?_ Jack looked into the kitchen to see a creature leaning on the island countertop he facing him with a designing smile, waiting to hear what Jack had to say.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, so, mah first question is; why did I find ya like I did?" Aster asked pointedly.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't remember what happened." his eyes glanced towards the creature staring at him in the kitchen.

"Hm, well, I don't believe ya on that subject but, we can get back ta that." Aster pointed a finger that was holding his cup of coffee at Jack, "What was that though, your eyes looking in the kitchen?" Aster looked behind him to the kitchen. As he was turning his head, he thought he saw something near the island but, as his attention focused it was gone.

Jack shrugged again, "Just checkin' out your apartment. Somethin' wrong with that?" Jack started to feel defensive as he felt the weight of the beast's grim stare. _I don't really even know this man. What if they hurt him more._

"Well," Aster started, "I can't imagine what 'bout my home would make ya give that expression," Jack gave Aster a confused look, "a scared one, mate."

Jack shook his head slightly, "I'm not scared of your home, Aster."

Aster held a skeptical look, "Right, well," Aster started to stand, "I'm gonna go get more coff-"

Jack cut Aster off without thinking, "No!"

Aster stood all the way up now and looked to Jack with a smirk, "No? And why is that?"

Jack fidgeted for an answer, coming up with a lame one quickly, "It's not polite to leave your guest all alone."

Aster crossed his arms, shooting Jack another skeptical look, "Really? Well, ya didn't have a problem with it earlier."

"Uhh," Jack thought, "Well, I'll at least go with you."

Aster began walking to the kitchen, "Its all one giant room. I'm not leavin' ya' anywhere alone."

Jack stood quickly, "Well, it's the principle."

Unseen by Jack, Aster rolled his eyes, "Right."

Jack stared at the creature at counter. He saw Aster start to walk towards it and cut in front of him. Putting space between the two. Aster huffed and opened one of the cabinets. As Aster's back was to Jack, he looked at the creature, mouthing the words, 'please leave'.

The creature opened its mouth, "No, Jack."

Aster turned around with a can of coffee grounds in hand, "Ya say somethin'?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, just waiting for you to make that coffee already."

Aster turned and shook his head, "So," Aster began, "How'd your hand heal so quick?"

Jack hadn't thought about his hand since it had healed, "Oh, that? Well, I guess you could say it runs in the family. We're all kind of fast healers."

Aster smirked as he turned the coffee pot to brew more, "Oh, that's intresting, where is this family of yours?"

Jack looked everywhere except Aster, "I'm not sure anymore to be completely honest with you." Jack really wasn't sure anymore. He'd seen where the creatures of horror reside, He'd seen more than enough of their dark, cave-like home to plant a seed of doubt for the afterlife. His real mother was gone forever, hopefully somewhere safe. He hadn't talked to his foster family after the incident. He still thought about them every now and again though.

Aster nodded his head in belief, "I see. Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

Jack shrugged, "It's cool, its been a quite a few years since I talked to either of my families."

Aster tilted his head, "'Either'? Whatchya mean?"

Jack turned to look at the creature, playing it off like he was going to sit on the counter, "Well," he hoisted himself on the counter, sitting with his legs spread leaning back, "My mother died when I was fourteen. So from then, I was moved to foster care. After two years of moving around, I found a family that wanted to adopt me. After I turned eighteen and moved out here, I got my job at CIC FOX. And here I am now," Jack gestured his arms to his body, "sitting on an attractive Australian's countertop."

Aster turned around and grabbed the finished coffee, "Wow, quite the story ya got there."

Aster turned back to Jack and reached a hand for his cup of coffee, noticing how he was sitting. _So he's gonna play it like that in mah own home. I can play too._ Aster poured Jack his coffee and handed him the creamer.

Jack smiled when he saw Aster notice how he was positioned, "Yeah, well, you know…" Jack trailed off.

Aster leaned his back against the counter next to Jack, "Yeah, I do," Aster thought briefly before speaking, "I lost mah own ma' when I was young too. Its rough." Aster glanced behind Jack's form, trying to figure out a way to make the next move. He noticed a sugar cup to Jack's other side.

Aster moved and shifted his torso between Jack's legs as he reached slightly around Jack to grab the sugar. He kept his eye contact on Jack as his hand gripped the cup.

Jack caught Aster by surprise by wrapping his legs tightly around him. Aster let go of the cup of sugar and righted himself. He placed his hands firmly on Jack's thighs.

They started to lean towards each other when Jack looked behind Aster. He gasped as he saw a slick black hand grip Aster's shoulder.

Aster halted in his advance as a weight settled on his right shoulder. He looked to Jack confused as to why he looked scared again. Aster tried to advance once more, hoping that it would at least make him not feel scared but, He found he couldn't move. He attempted to lift his arms to push away from Jack. His arms wouldn't listen, they were unmoving.

An emotion Aster hadn't felt in many years, fear, began to creep up his spine. His shoulder started to feel that odd pressure in his bones.

With an odd sense of fear, Aster spoke, "Jack, why can't I move?"

Jack just stared at the beast behind Aster with disbelief in his eyes, "They don't want you to." Jack said without thought and matter-of-factly.

Aster had attempted to fight the fear that was washing over him but, Jack's words had shoved his will to be fearless down. _They? He's said that before._ It dawned on Aster that Jack was afraid of something that he couldn't touch. As Aster stared into Jack's frightened eyes, he came to a firm resolve.

"Jack," Jack stopped staring behind him and looked into his eyes, "I'll stay by your side."

Jack gave a weak smile, "No, I don't want you hurt," He glanced to the beast then back to Aster, "and we haven't known each other very long."

Aster was about to speak when the pain in his shoulder started to increase, causing him to wince. Jack watched as the beast's grip on Aster's shoulder got tighter. The monstrosity's muscles were flexed so tight they started to tear the skin as if they were building mass. Its black skin tore open on the top of its hand, the muscles were bleeding a black syrupy liquid onto Aster's shirt.

Jack watched in horror as The creature's claws dug themselves into Aster's skin. Aster let out a silent yell as he was tossed to the side as if he was weightless, sliding ruthlessly into the wall.

Aster lifted himself up onto his hands, pain shooting through his back and looked to Jack as if asking what's happening. Jack hopped off the counter and started to run to Aster's hurt form. The creature threw one of its misshapen arms in front of Jack, stopping him abruptly.

Jack reached his arm past the beast's, trying to touch Aster. Aster instinctively reached his hand to the other's.  
They were mere inches apart when Jack's footing slipped, sending him over the grotesque arm like a railing. Allowing Jack to quickly grasp Aster's hand before he was ripped away with a scratch.

Aster froze with a devastatingly large amount of fear as he caught just a small glimpse of a horrifying atrocity standing in his kitchen. Then Jack's hand left his violently and it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue....I like it so much....I'm so sorry..I like when people talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack was flung to floor roughly, the beast's claws leaving a long scratch against his arm that he had reached for Aster with. Jack watched stunned as the monster started to walk towards Aster. Jack attempted to yell at the beast but, it was to no avail, his voice refused to call out any words.  
Aster was staring at the spot where he had caught a glimpse of the monstrosity when he was lifted up. His back slid up the wall as he felt an ache in his throat. Aster didn't want to breath, he wanted to black out until he woke up to find this was just a nightmare.  
Jack could do nothing as he saw Aster lifted up against the wall, his feet no longer touching the ground. Jack watched the creature cock its hand back.

Jack's fear for Aster gave him voice, "Uphir!" Jack shouted at the beast holding Aster.

The monster stopped pulling its fist back but, kept its hold on Aster. It turned its skin straining neck and looked at Jack. Jack didn't know what would happen, he hoped that shouting something at the creature would work. Jack stared on horrified, as the wall Aster was being held against started to turn black. Arms started to reach out and wrap themselves around Aster's hoisted, helpless body.  
Aster was clueless as to what was going on. He only felt the ache in his throat get stronger and more debilitating as the terror in his mind grew. He didn't want to move nor breath, afraid of making his problem worse. His eyes full of fear, never left Jack's face. He got a strange sensation around his body and the wall behind him began to sink into his body.  
Jack felt a pressure in his hand as black smoky dust started to seep from his skin. The smoke moved slowly agonizingly slow towards Aster. Jack tried to reach his hand forward in a feeble attempt to save Aster as he began to get pulled into the wall.  
The smoke began to swirl around t he creature slowly pushing Aster in the wall. Jack noticed the creature's body tense so tight its muscles started to visibly tear underneath the slick, oily black skin. The smoke started to move faster around the creature, making it swat a grotesque arm around itself to get it to go away. The dark dusty smoke became thicker and thicker, completely shrouding the malevolent beast holding Aster.  
Aster could see nothing but, Jack his features becoming pained then soon changed to something of sad hope.  
Jack could see nothing past the smoke. Fear started to overwhelm him as he could nothing but sit there and watch the scene happen. In a blink of Jack's eyes the smoke was gone, along with everything else and, Aster was just sitting on the floor, terror prominent in his face.  
They sat on the floor, staring at one another, Aster unsure what had happened, Jack being just glad Aster was unharmed for the most part.  
Aster opened his mouth to speak several times, but closed it each time at a loss for words.

Jack broke the silence, "Hi," He said meekly, afraid of what Aster is thinking. Aster just sat there on the floor against the wall, wide eyed and unresponsive, "Aster…" Jack wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

Aster's expression became stern, his eyes still held a hint of unshakable fear, "…The fuck was that?"

Jack looked down at his hands, "It was…nothing…" Jack trailed off.

Aster's vision never left Jack as he spoke, "Bullshit."

Jack looked up to Aster, "Really, its nothing you have to…worry about, again." Jack stood, fear causing his movement to be hesitant.

Aster stood with Jack, "Right. Because that's believable."

Jack started to walk to the lift, "Yeah…It won't ever happen again to you…"

Aster crossed his arms as he stood in the kitchen watching Jack go, "And why is that?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he turned to Aster before stepping onto the lift, "I'll be out of your life soon enough."

Aster noticed Jack's sad tone and teary eyes, nodding his head he spoke harshly, "Good. If that ever happens again…" He trailed off leaving Jack to think what would happen to him if it did.

Jack stepped onto the lift, And pressed the button to go down, "Three times now." He said more to himself than to Aster.

Jack saw Aster's face change to confusion at his last words, and he was gone down the lift, leaving Aster alone in his loft. Jack turned to see a beast standing next to him.

Jack smiled sadly at the creature, "Thanks."

The creature nodded its head and placed an ugly hand on Jack shoulder that caused no pain, "If you never see him again, he'll be safe." The words of too many voices laced in one rang through Jack's mind.

Jack simply nodded in return and stepped off the lift, emotions and breathless inhales making his walk home a lonely one without the comfort of another, save for the monstrosity walking beside him that only sent cold chills down his spine.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Aster stood staring at the lift entrance Jack had left on. _What the fuck just happened?_ Aster looked around his home, his feet unmoving. His eyes settled on Jack's cup of coffee. _It's still warm._ He turned his head to the lift once again. _The fuck…_ Aster let his thoughts trail off as he tried to assess what had happened. _How the fuck was I off the ground. And what was going on with the wall? How the hell-._ Aster's thoughts and questions began to give him a headache so, he started to walk towards his bedroom. He passed Jack's steaming cup of coffee and frowned. He quickly changed his course for the window that overlooked the street. He opened it roughly and stuck his head out to look. His eyes surveyed the sidewalk up and down the way. No sign that Jack would be within earshot if he were to yell.

Aster sighed and closed the window, turning around to look towards the kitchen. Jack's coffee was still warm. A solemn look passed across Aster's face as he made his way towards the bathroom. _A shower aught to calm my nerves._

* * *

 

Jack was still walking towards home, no longer accompanied by a creature. He sighed sadly, wishing he hadn't left. The creature was right though, he couldn't stay, if he really decided he cared about Aster, he had to stay away. Jack saw his home in the distance, he let out a shuddered breath as he slowly slumped along the sidewalk. _I really don't want to go home._

Jack closed his eyes as he made his way home, not caring if he saw where he was going. That is, until he bumped into something. He sighed as he reluctantly opened his eyes, rubbing his face. Looking up he saw a tall thin man glaring down at him. Jack flinched underneath the man's eyes. Jack noticed that this tall man's body was shaped like a coffin, almost as if foreboding Jack of something awful. The man's eyes softened and a smile crept upon his lips.

"Excuse me young man, are you Jack Frost?" The man had raised an eyebrow to accompany his question.

Jack gave the man a confused expression, "Who's asking?"

"My apologies, my name is, Charon." The man held out his bony hand to Jack.

"Then yes, my name is in fact, Jack Frost." Jack began to reach for the man's hand, until the man's soft smile changed into a sly one. Jack held his hand slightly before touching the man's, "How do you know me?"

The man's smile stayed sly looking, with his more than sharp teeth showing, "Well, according to," He pulled out an ancient looking scroll, "this scroll here, its time for you to cross the river."

Jack titled his head, "I don't live near any river. I'm sorry, you must have the wrong person." Jack attempted to walk around the peculiar man, stopping when the man stepped into his way.

The man rolled the scroll back up and stuck it inside his long black coat, "Unfortunately, I do not. If you'd please take my hand so we can get going." the man extended his hand towards Jack.

Jack stepped back quickly, "No, thank you. The only place I'm going is home,"

Jack stepped into the road to walk to the other side to walk as far away from the strange man as possible. Jack shortly found out that simply walking into the street without checking for traffic, was a bad idea as a car sped past him. Jack froze in the middle of the street, afraid of getting hit. Jack looked both ways seeing traffic heading towards him from both sides, he dashed towards the other side.

* * *

Aster was lounging on his couch, letting his mind drift in and out of sleep after he had taken a rather relaxing shower. Sleep was about to fully overcome him when he heard a faint sound from somewhere in his home. Aster's eyes shot open and he turned his resting head to face the rest of the room. He waited a few moments before deciding that it was nothing. He readjusted himself and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the what had been a faint sound, only seemed to be a bass drum in his ears that kept getting louder and louder. Aster's hands shot to his ears, hoping to block out the sound. His efforts were in vain though as it just made the sound echo within his head. He rolled off the couch and began to crawl towards the lift. The sound became crippling, stopping him from moving. He curled into a ball, closed his eyes and held his head.

What felt like hours afterwards of just laying there, suffering from a sound without a source, he opened his eyes. He gasped as his eyes met the face of something he had only a glimpse of when Jack had been in his home. Aster quickly rolled onto his back and scurried away from the monster that was mere inches from his face.

"Gah! What the fuck!" Aster shouted fearfully at the thing that took a step towards him.

It extended a sickly looking black hand towards Aster, "Take my hand." It said to Aster in a voice that seemed demonically laced with hundreds of others.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Aster yelled at it as he moved back until he met the wall.

The creature took several long steps forward, reaching Aster too quick for any sort of comfort. It placed its inhuman hand upon Aster's shoulder, and it smiled. Aster's vision went black and he felt himself start to float.

-Approximately 5 Years Prior-

"Jack! Come down here we have a surprise for you!" A woman's voice shouted up the stairs.

Aster watched in disbelief as he saw a woman with dark brown hair, standing at the bottom of a staircase. Aster looked around, noticing that the edges of his vision were blurred. _Where am I?_ Aster stood still as he heard quick loud foot steps coming down the stairs. Aster's jaw dropped slightly as he saw a pale, white haired boy come practically running down the stairs. _Jack? You look young._ Aster took note that his voice wasn't working and when he spoke Jack's name it was in his head.

"Yeah, mom? What's up?" This younger Jack beamed at the woman.

As Jack reached the bottom of the steps she placed a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him through the house as she spoke, "So, you know how your birthday is almost a month away?"

Jack nodded, "Yup! I'm so excited to turn eighteen!"

Aster was suddenly in a kitchen, watching them approach.

"Well, good." she stated as she lead Jack into the kitchen that began to fill up with various kids that looked to be about Jack's age.

"What's the surprise guys!?" Jack said elatedly as he threw his arms into the air.

They all just smiled at Jack as they waited for their mother to tell Jack what they had waiting for him.

Their mother put a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled as she spoke, "Well, as you know, money's been tight lately," Jack nodded as she spoke, "So, it isn't much," she reached her hand behind herself and another child from out of nowhere handed her a newspaper wrapped, thin, rectangular box, "But, here you go, Snowflake." Jack blushed from the affectionate nickname as he took the box from her.

He set the box on the table and preceded to unwrap it. He finished tearing off all the paper, and lifted the lid of the box off and set it aside. There was an obnoxious amount of tissue paper covering his gift. He tore it off and his face lit up with happiness. He pulled a dark, sky blue hoody from the box and held it up. His smile grew as wide as possible as looked over the gift, it had a twisted frost pattern stitched into the shoulders. He turned around to look at the back side, which the stitched frost pattern ran from the shoulders down to the middle of the back that ended in a point.

Jack clutched to his chest and looked around at everyone, "I love it! Thank all of you, so much!" Jack said with joy.

"Group hug!" one of the kids said as everyone in the kitchen stood and joined the hug.

Aster looked on fondly as the large family hugged. It didn't last long enough for Aster though, as he found himself suddenly standing on a sidewalk. _What the hell is going on?!_ The angry confused expression on his face didn't last a moment as he realized his eyes were staring at a car accident. One that he noticed, was rather gruesome looking. He went to step forward to inspect it and grasped the fact he couldn't move his legs. He heard a car door open. He couldn't see anyone get out, all he heard was grunts and quite sobs. Aster saw the car was full of kids, kids that looked oddly familiar to him.

The small car had appeared to have slammed head on in to a SUV. Aster observed as the driver of the SUV started to open his door and climb out. The driver looked as if he had barely a scratch on him, and he looked enraged. He limped slightly towards the other car. He had a red mark surrounding the better part of his face from the deployed airbag.

Aster heard the grunts get louder, and glanced towards the small car. He gasped as he saw the younger Jack crawling, with blood covering his face, and dripping down his arms. Aster tried hard to move towards the white hair teen before him but, it was to no avail.

The driver of the SUV had reached Jack's crawling form and began to yell at him. _The nerve of that fuck!_ Aster went to yell at the man, until he remembered he couldn't do anything about anything. He was being stilled by some invisible force.

Jack started to put his hands on the bumper of the small car and tried to stand but, he ended up just leaning against it while he was screamed at by a man in a business suit. Jack looked into the back window of the car and tears started to well in his eyes as he was being yelled at by a stranger.

Aster took notice of Jack was wearing, it was the dark, sky blue hoody only, it wasn't that crisp looking blue anymore, it had blood spots splotched all over it. Jack took a weak step towards the man, Jack put his arms on the man's chest and shoved him feebly out of the way. Jack put his hand against the car's windows as he walked meagerly to the front passenger door. The driver of the SUV continued to shout degrading things at Jack as he opened the car door. Jack fell back onto his butt as a body of a boy collapsed onto Jack. Jack looked up at the man with crying, bloodshot eyes. Jack's face became fearful as he stared at the man.

Aster wondered briefly why Jack looked fearful. That is, until he saw why. Standing behind the man was a satanic looking abomination. It looked as if the man was being controlled like a puppet by the way the creature's arms were waving about in a rather joyous fashion. Jack grabbed the boy into his arms and pulled him away from the puppeteer. The other doors of the small car opened hesitantly. Other kids about Jack's climbed out into deserted road, crawling. One of the kids, who looked rather tall from where Aster had to stand, was able to limp his way to the passenger side of the car. The other, chose to crawl to the back tire and lean up against it as he saw the one Aster noticed had blonde hair, walk up to him. They both looked at Jack, then to the yelling man. The blonde haired kid walked over to the man, through the creature, and shoved the man, putting his weight behind it. He fell along with the man, who toppled over right next to Jack.

Jack's eyes stayed fixated on the creature who had lost the control after its puppet had been pushed. It visibly roared, unheard by Aster's ears was more than heard by Jack, as Jack had noticeably flinched from the sound. Aster heard sirens in the distance, as The blood covered Jack looked ready to pass out. Aster stared on with a shocked looked before the sight was ripped away from him as the sirens got louder and louder.

"Jack!" Aster shouted as he sat up abruptly, giving himself a head rush.

Aster looked around his home, finding himself, still laying on the couch. _Okay, well…that was one fucked up dream. It felt so real though. I Can't even understand why I would dream about Jack getting in a car accident. I don't want that._ Aster looked about his home, hearing sirens in the distance. He shook it off. _Guess that's where those siren sounds came from._ Aster stood from the couch and walked over to the lift. _I think I'll go for a long walk after that crazy dream_. He started to go down the lift as he caught a strange black mass standing in his living area.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster On His Walk

Although Aster had attempted at just brushing everything strange off while he was Jack, he found he could do so no longer. All the things that had happened with Jack were shoved to the front of thoughts, prioritizing themselves as the first things Aster had to think about.

Aster walked until the sun had begun to go down, and continued still. His thoughts had him lost deep within his mind, too far to recognize where his feet had taken him.

It took quite a bit of time for him to come out of his thought induced trance. When he did, it was with the conclusion of what he should be doing. _I need to talk to Jack._

Aster looked around at where he was. _Where am I?_ His feet had taken him so far out the city it was no longer in sight. He did a three-sixty turn and found nothing, but cornfields and a gravel road beneath his feet. Aster went to reach for his phone. Fuck. Aster was reluctant to admit that he had not grabbed his phone. And in his frustration an ache in his legs surfaced. Aster looked back to where he thought he should begin walking again. He groaned as he started to walk back to where he guessed the city was.

After several minutes later he saw a driveway on the horizon. He dramatically sighed in relief. _Finally, I can ask for a ride._ Aster walked a bit faster, although with a limp of an ache in his legs.

Aster stood at the end of the dirt driveway. He looked on with a bit of sadness as he saw the old house at start of the driveway. It was large and in ruins but, he did see the remnants of a truck out parked in front. Hopefully someone is home. Aster trekked down the driveway, that had started to become overgrown with weeds.

Branches of bushes lining the drive were reaching out to grab him. Aster ducked and shoved branches out of the way, until he made it to the front of the home. Aster looked at the truck he saw from the road. It had rusted from the years it had apparently sat out. Every tire was flat, weeds had been growing through the floor of the truck as well through the seats.

Aster looked into the sky, throwing his arms into the air, "Why?!" Aster didn't know if anyone would be listening. If they were Maybe they would come to help.

Aster fell against the rusted the rusted truck, he felt defeated. Aster looked towards the front door as he heard a creak. Aster's eyes brightened up at the sight of another soul. An elderly woman stepped out of the house, the rickety screen door slamming behind her.

Aster started to walk towards the woman, raising his hand to show he wanted her attention, "S'cuse' me, Ma'am," Unfortunately for Aster, she grabbed a heavy looking pistol and aimed at Aster. The laser sight pointed straight at his chest with a surprisingly steady hand, "Whoa!" Aster raised both his hands, "I just need a phone!"

The woman fired a warning shot that grazed Aster's shoulder, "Ain't got one! And squatters aren't damn welcome! " She shouted at the lightly bleeding man before her.

Aster got her point that she was a good shot, and took a step back, his hands still raised, "Okay," he brought a hand to his shoulder to put pressure on the slight wound, "can I ask a question?" Aster asked her with fear for his life.

The woman nodded slightly, "Take another step back." Her voice was raspy, from what Aster assumed was years without use.

"Okay," Aster took a few steps back, hoping it would put her off her aim, if she decided the need to shoot again, "Which way is the city?" Aster winced at the throbbing pain from the surface wound.

The woman held the gun with hand as she pointed, "That'a way!" Aster looked in the direction she was pointing. Then back to his chest, the red dot was still steady over his heart.

Aster groaned to himself as he realized he had started walking in the wrong direction, "Thank ya, I'll be leavin' now." He turned slowly as he put his hand down.

"Yeah, and don't be reaching for no weapon!" She shouted as he walked away, "You'll drop before you even turn, you damn squatter!"

Aster kept one hand up as he began his walk back to the road.  
Once he reached the road, he began his long, leg aching walk back to the city.

* * *

 

Jack woke to find out he had no idea where he was, but tubes were around his face going to his nose and another tube was sticking in his arm. He looked around the dim lit room to find he was inside a hospital room. _Why am I here?_

Jack clutched his head as memories of the day before came rushing back. _Oh right. There was that creepy dude. Then that car._ Jack threw the thin blanket covering him aside, and looked down at his legs where the car had initially hit him. There were scars from when the car had torn his legs apart. He looked to his arm, it still had deep scratches from the when his body had skid across the asphalt of the road. He went to touch his face. It stung at the light pressure he had applied. He pulled the tubes off from around his face, he winced at the movement from around his head. He looked to his arm and proceeded to pull out the needle that felt rather long.  
Jack stood out of the uncomfortable infirmary bed and walked towards the door, before he could reach his hand to open it though, it was shoved towards him.

An attractive doctor staring down at his clipboard failed to notice Jack. He was reading the clipboard quietly to himself when Jack tapped him on the shoulder. The doctor dropped his clipboard when Jack had startled him. He picked it up quickly seeing it was his patient.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at Jack up and down, "You might want to…uhm…tie that back." The doctor looked at Jack pointedly, waiting for him to get what he was saying.

"Oh." Jack reached around and attempted to tie the backless hospital dress.

After several moments of struggling, the doctor spoke up, "Just let me get it."

Jack felt hesitant, but complied. He turned around to let the doctor tie up the awkward robe. When Jack felt it tight enough he turned around and stared at the doctor, waiting for him to say something. The doctor looked lost in thought though.  
Jack cleared his throat and doctor snapped out of his thoughts.

The doctor coughed and began to speak, "Jack…Frost, I presume?" Jack nodded, "Okay, well, let me start off by saying," the doctor gave Jack a confused look, "you should not be standing right now, nor should you be even awake to attempt," Jack shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the slight pain, "So, if you could Mr. Frost," The doctor gestured to the bed, "also, I let your family know that you were in a coma from a car accident and wouldn't waking anytime soon."

Jack looked at the doctor confused, "Oh…" Jack walked to the bed to lay down, "How bad was the accident?" Jack asked as he laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, unaware of the doctor's gazing eyes.

Taking his eyes off Jack, the doctor looked over his clipboard, "One of the worst hit and runs this year. You were in a coma-like state, until now. Both your legs had broken, right forearm had snapped tearing out of your skin, and you had a broken cheekbone, as well as a few chipped teeth, you also had six broken ribs and a multitude of bruising and cuts across your body." The doctor looked Jack up and down, "Seeing as how you were just standing, I'm guessing your legs have healed exponentially fast for how shattered they had been."

Jack closed his eyes, "Yes, I tend to heal rather quickly."

The doctor scoffed, amused, "I'd say, you were only out cold for a day'an'a'half. I'm not quite sure though, as to how you are not still in a cast. Did any of the nurses come and take them off without permission?" Jack shook his head, "Right, well, if they did you were probably still in a coma." The doctor took several steps up to the side of Jack's bed, "One more thing: you have two very large, very infected looking wounds on your shoulder and back. Any idea where you could have gotten those?"

Jack shook his head, "I just woke up one day when I was and had them," He took a pause, and thought about his answer, "My mother had told me I took a nasty fall."

The doctor nodded his head, "Right, well, I do still have a job to do, so if you could hand me your right arm," Jack complied. After he had looked it over, "Strange, just the other day when we had replaced your cast you still had a rather large gash where the bone had snapped out," Jack brought his forearm back down after the doctor had moved down towards his legs, "If this hurts, I apologize."

The doctor grabbed one of Jack's legs and lifted it, turning it to inspect each side of the leg. The doctor without a thought, pushed Jack's hospital robe up to inspect his thigh.

Jack blushed as he spoke, "Hey, lets keep it down, yeah?" Jack then pulled the robe down until it wouldn't go farther and held it there.

The doctor simply nodded as he continued his inspection of Jack's body.

* * *

 

Aster could finally see the skyline of the city on the very edge of the horizon. Thankful he had finally set foot on an asphalt road. Baron or not, it still felt better than walking on the gravel road. A few cars passed by him every now and again, unmercifully speeding past his upturned thumb.

As the city got closer with his slow, agonizingly painful steps he was glad that the psychotic elderly woman had at least the decency to point him in the right direction. Looked up into the sky, the sun was beginning to set. Aster stopped walking, and took a single deep breath. _If I just run, and suffer more later, I'll at least be able to see Jack sooner than this pathetically slow walk I'm doing._

Aster didn't get more than five steps before his legs decided it was a good idea to give out. He fell face first, arms regretfully catching his fall. As groaned as he rolled onto his back, which was unfortunately a roll in the wrong direction as he was suddenly rolling down a steep ditch with pooled water in its valley.

* * *

Jack looked at the doctor, no longer staring at the ceiling, "So, how do I look?"

The doctor smiled, "Well, you look great, Although, your body is gonna need time to heal. We'll keep you here overnight, and see how you're doing tomorrow, and then also, your family won't have to hunt you down."

Jack smiled and nodded at the doctor as he abruptly exited the room. _I haven't seen my family since the incident. I wonder what they think of me now? Do they still hate me?_ Jack's thoughts stayed tuned on his distant family as he soon fell to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Aster crawled out of the ditch, soaking wet. Grunting as he grudgingly climbed up the steep hill that had caused him to roll into the ditch. _When I get home I'm painting a road that leads to Hell._

Aster stood in a slouch as he made it to the road. He looked to the sky, the sun was almost gone. _Geez, how long have I been walking._ Aster walked, albeit quite a bit slower than he had been before.

After what felt like several hours of trudging along the road, he finally reached the city limit. More cars were passing by, none stopped still as he held his thumb out.

He stopped holding his thumb out as an police cruiser passed by him. Which had unfortunately stopped shortly in front of Aster's path. Aster groaned dramatically. How much worse could my day get? Aster started to walk around the police car, hoping to just walk by them and get home. His passing was ill-timed as the officer's door bumped his leg, tripping him slightly.

Aster gave the officer a glare as he continued on his walk. Aster figured since the officer hadn't officially addressed him, he could legally still walk away and hopefully out of ear shot. Aster picked up his pace, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sir." The officer had a deep commanding voice.

Aster didn't turn around, but instead kept walking. His legs burning, he picked up his pace a little more. He heard footsteps behind, they sounded like they were in a light jog.

"Sir!" The officer had made his way to Aster and placed a halting hand on Aster's chest.

Aster stopped his fast paced walk, and thought for a moment. _If I pretend I'm deaf…_ Aster stood there looking confused at the officer, hoping he could pull off being deaf. Aster noticed that the officer was a whole head shorter than himself.

"Sir, didn't you hear me call to you?" The officer still had his hand on Aster's chest.

Aster glanced down at the hand, then back to officer. He removed one of his hands from his pockets and cupped it around his ear. Regrettably he moved his hand too fast and the officer stepped back and drew a taser-gun. Aster rolled his eyes, raised his hand to get the officers focus back on it. He cupped his hand around the back of his ear and shook his head. I hope this works.

The officer put his taser-gun away and kept his distance.

"Sir, you can't hear me can you?" Aster remained stoic as the officer asked him. "Well, hand me your ID."

Aster stared at the officer, pretending to be dumbfounded. The officer sighed, and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his own wallet. He showed it to Aster, he pointed at the wallet, then to Aster. Aster nodded his head, and reached into his back pocket. After fishing out his wallet he handed it over to the officer. The officer took out Aster's license, and looked it over. He pulled out his flashlight as the sun was no longer providing enough light to read. The officer smirked, and handed it back to Aster.

"You can hear me." the officer had an 'I know you're lying' expression.

Aster did his best to remain stoic as the officer stared at him like that. Which fortunately was enough to fool the officer or the officer decided to go along with it.

"Right," the officer started to speak again, "Well, since you're deciding to pretend to be deaf, I know you can hear me. So I'll just explain why I stopped you," The officer looked down both sides of the road before he began, "I caught you hitch hiking, which you which know is illegal," he paused and a devious smile crept across his lips, "so, for failure to acknowledge me, I think I'll write that down as 'obstructing justice'," The officer looked back at his car, completely aware of his suspects shocked expression, "and you did hit my car with your leg, so that's a count of 'attempting to assault a police officer'," the officer looked at Aster's legs, "And your legs look like they could do some real damage, so 'attempted assault of an officer with a deadly weapon," The officer was staring at Aster's face, seeing how his stoic expression from earlier had turned into one of complete disbelief, "Hmm, what else…" He paused in thought, "oh yes, you went to reach for a weapon, so two counts of 'attempted assault with a deadly weap-"

"No! None of that happened! Well, the hitchhiking yes. But nothing else!" Aster yelled quickly and without thought.

"Ah yes, I was waiting for you to speak. Okay, well that's all. I'll let you off with a warning for hitchhiking." The officer started to walk back to his car, leaving an utterly stunned Aster standing there as the chill of the night slunk into the city outskirts.

* * *

 

Jack woke to a white room full of sleeping bodies lounging in a plethora of chairs. Jack sat up in the uncomfortable hospital bed as he looked at all the dozing facing. _Everyone has grown so much in five years._ Jack heard the door open, and turned to see the doctor from yesterday walk in hesitantly, successfully not waking any of the sleeping guests. Jack smiled fondly at the pleasant doctor as he stepped towards Jack.

The doctor looked over at Jack's vital signs, and looked over his IV to see it was still full, "You're vitals are looking good, Jack." The doctor spoke in a hushed voice.

Jack kept his fond smile, "Well, I would hope so."

The doctor gave a short quiet laugh, "Yeah, so…you're family is here."

Jack looked over the room at all the slumbering bodies, "Yeah…" Jack let his word trail off, hoping the doctor would get his drift.

The doctor gave Jack a confused look, "Why so glum about it?"

Jack shrugged, the pain in his shoulders gone, "Long story," Jack looked back at the doctor, "You know…I never got your name."

"Oh yes, I apologize for not telling you yesterday," the doctor smiled as he spoke, "I'm, Dr. N. Hawke."

"That's interesting last name." Jack tried to make conversation, but he just felt awkward.

"Thanks." The Dr. Hawke laughed lightly with Jack.

The doctor smiled and patted Jack's arm, "I'll be back in a couple hours to see how you're doing." Jack nodded in response as he turned to leave.

Jack watched Dr. Hawke leave before turning his attention back to his family. His mother was sitting in a chair across from the foot of the bed. Vivian, with her cherry red hair was sitting next to her, her head resting on his mother's shoulder. He looked to the left, away from the door, and saw Eathan passed out, draped over the arms of the chair in an attempt to get comfortable, his short black hair suspended in the air as his head hung back.. He saw Franklin sitting next to the door, head slumped forward. Blonde hair drooped over his eyes. Jack smiled bitterly as he saw his family peacefully sleeping. Jack knew the peace would not last as his eyes were trained on Franklin as Jack watched a monstrosity phase through the wall behind him, its arms open, readying itself to grab Franklin.

Jack simply stared at the creature, as if to dare it to try anything. Jack had a feeling though, that it wasn't the best to call the bluff of a creature with no sense of remorse.

* * *

 

Aster went to open the door to his loft, that is until something moved out of the corner of his eye, he turned to look, but nothing was there. He spun around in the lift, seeing nothing. He didn't even try to shrug it off, he thought about what it was while he lifted to the gate to his home.

He went straight to couch, not wanting to be on his feet for a second longer. He flopped down on the couch rather obnoxiously. It creaked under the weight.

He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't. Without the pressure on his legs and feet, he felt ten times better, although they still ached like hot coals under his skin. As exhausted as he was physically, his mind would not settle. He knew there was something wrong when he saw something in the elevator.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and reached behind him for his charger. After much struggle, he grabbed it and plugged in his completely dead phone. He had to wait a moment for it to get enough charge to able to turn on.

Navigating through his contacts, he found Jack's number. He pressed call and waited for it to ring, it went straight to voicemail. Aster grunted frustrated that Jack wasn't picking up. _Maybe his phone is dead._ Aster looked back towards the lift door, waiting for something, anything, to happen or move. When nothing did, he turned his head back to face the ceiling and closed his eyes.

When he heard a faint voice, that sounded like it was saying his name, his eyes shot open. He looked around the loft, seeing nothing. _Of course nothing is there._ Aster kept his open, glancing around his home. As his eyes surveyed his home, he heard the voice again, this time it was shouting, and more than one tone. Aster tried to focus on what it was saying, finding it difficult with all the different tones trying to tell him something. Then they stopped suddenly, and Aster was sure he was going crazy. One last voice with a single tone echoed through his head, it had said 'Hospital'. Aster waited for more, when nothing else rang through his head, he sat up begrudgingly, and groaned. _If I find Jack at the hospital…_ Aster didn't know what he would do if he did. What he did know though, was that he was going to head to the nearest hospital and see if Jack would show up on their roster.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack watched as Franklin's sleeping body writhed underneath the fingertips of the monster. Jack wanted to yell, but he couldn't, he didn't want to wake anyone else up. Jack reached a futile hand out towards Franklin, then he remembered that he could walk. _How had that escaped my mind._

Jack stood up quickly and fast walked over to Franklin and placed a cool hand upon his shaking shoulder. Franklin woke abruptly at Jack's touch and swung out his hand in a fist. Moving too fast for Jack's reflexes, Franklin's clenched hand clocked Jack square in the jaw.

"Ah-ow!" Jack shouted, stirring the other residence almost out of their sleep. Jack turned back to Franklin and saw he looked scared and sorry. Jack put his hands on Franklin's shoulder's, "Franklin, its alright, I'm here."

The look on Franklin's face told Jack enough, it had a complex mixture of happiness and fear.

Franklin Jumped from his chair and wrapped his arm's around Jack's neck, "Jack! You're awake!" a laugh accompanied his words.

Jack laughed with Franklin, "I am!"

Jack spun Franklin around once and set him back on his feet. Jack glanced behind Franklin, and saw the beast still floating there inside the wall. Jack moved so he was closer to wall, putting himself between Franklin and the creature. Jack smiled, hoping to alleviate Franklin's curiosity of why he was moved, failing as he saw Franklin's eye's turn into shock as they noticeably stared past Jack.

Jack sighed, "You still see them?" guilt played across his face.

Franklin's eyes stayed trained beyond Jack, "Yes."

His answer was short, but the fear it held spoke volumes. Franklin hadn't seen them since Jack had left them. One doesn't forget something of that magnitude.  
Jack led Franklin over to his bed, away from the distracting monstrosity waiting for either of them to get close enough.  
They sat on the edge of the bed, both their eyes focusing on the beast with its arms out stretched reaching for them.

Jack was the first to speak, "You know…when I was growing up, before I met you guys, my friends could see them too."

Franklin hummed before responding, "Really? Why?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm not sure, but one day, they didn't anymore. They acted like they had forgotten all about them."

Franklin was silent for a moment, "Do you think one day they'll disappear for me too?"

Jack smiled at his slightly hopeful tone, "Hard to tell. They did mark you didn't they?"

Franklin shook his head, "No, don't you remember what happened?"

Jack's expression turned to confusion and he shifted uncomfortably, "No, when?"

"They day of the accident, a few days before you disappeared without telling us?" Franklin turned his attention away from the beast to Jack.

Jack hesitated, "…No…"

Franklin cleared his throat, "Well, I remember. I can't forget the day you saved my life."

*Approximately 5 Years Prior*

Jack had been told to go run errands for his mother, Tyler, Vivian and, Franklin volunteered to go with Jack. Jack had let Franklin sit the front seat since his mother wasn't going to be in the car to have objections.

Several minutes into the drive, Jack had lost control of the vehicle, not by his own doing though. Franklin had seen what had happened; one of the Black creatures that was always around Jack shoved itself through Jack's body, taking hold of the steering wheel. Jack's face had twisted into overwhelming pain as the car swerved into the opposing lane right as a speeding SUV was closing in.

Jack focused as best he could to regain control of the small car. His eyes met demonic pupils of an atrocity practically shoving the SUV as it controlled the driver.

Sudden clarity washed into Jack's head like waves of a hurricane crashing into a cliff side. He knew Franklin wasn't going to survive such an accident. Jack let go of the steering wheel, and to the best of his ability given the short time frame he had to work with, undid his seat belt and flung his torso in front of Franklin's, hugging his lithe frame just as the small car smashed into the SUV. Jack felt finger's stab into his back he was thrown into the shatter resistant windshield and saving Franklin from the powerful blow of the airbag and collision. Jack's light body looked twisted and broken as it rested into Franklin's lap. Franklin saw the finger's of an ethereal hand sticking out from Jack's back before he fell unconscious from shock.

*Present*

"And then I remember waking up in the hospital several days later, you were gone, and Tyler was dead." Franklin's tone had gotten sad.

"Hmmm…" Jack was silent for a bit, trying to remember, "I really don't remember that. I remember waking in a bed next to you several hours later. I stayed for Tyler's wake two days later while you were still in the hospital, then I left."

"Five years." Franklin muttered.

"What was?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"You left for five years. And we come all the way to this city, to find you in a hospital. They said you were in a coma." Franklin's tone kept getting more serious and sad.

"Oh." is all Jack said, unsure of how to respond knowing what the next thing Franklin was going to was.

"Why? Why did you leave us?!" Franklin was shouting at Jack now, tears started to pool in his eyes,

Jack sighed, "I couldn't risk your lives any longer. You've seen how hard those things," Jack pointed at the monster that was now sitting in a chair, listening to the conversation, "have tried to harm every last one of you. It succeeded once! I think that's way more than enough! I didn't want it to happen again!" Jack was shouting now also.

Both Jack and Franklin were unaware of their family members watching and listening to them yell at one another.

"You don't get to decide things like that! We _needed_ you! And then you were gone! _You_ left _us_!"

Jack was taken aback at Franklin's true words. He had no idea how to respond this time. He knew any words he tried to get out would be countered with words that rung true. Jack just sat there, staring at Franklin's hurt expression. Jack heard someone clear their throat. He looked around the room, his mouth slightly agape from seeing everyone awake.

Jack smiled weakly, "Hi, everybody." His voice was soft, but could be clearly heard throughout the room.

Suddenly the room door burst open like a tornado, a tall, handsome Australian was standing there surprised to see all the people, but happy Jack was okay enough to be awake. He stepped in awkwardly and closed the door. He looked around the room, almost all eyes were on him, save for the ones he wanted to be, Jack's.

Jack spoke nonchalantly and waved a hand lazily, "Everyone this is Aster." The room was silent so Jack spoke up again, "Well, everyone introduce yourselves to my boyfriend, Aster." Jack turned his back to Aster and curled up onto the bed. _Why did he have to show up now of all times of days._


	17. Chapter 17

Aster had started to talk with Jack's family, mostly about how they met. Aster was laughing as he expertly told them how Jack and himself had met. Everyone was enjoying Aster's company, except Jack. Jack still lay curled on the bed, trying to block out Aster's voice. Franklin stayed on the edge of the bed next to Jack, glancing at him laying there every now-and-again. Aster stood at the foot of the bed, making everyone else laugh with the way he told the story.

Aster was at the part of when Jack had been telling the doctor he wasn't about to pay for anything when the door had opened. In stepped Dr. Hawke, eyeing the new visitor suspiciously as he walked towards Jack.

Jack turned to see Dr. Hawke and he smiled sadly at him.

Dr. Hawke turned from Jack to the new visitor, "Excuse me sir, Family member's only."

Jack raised his hand slightly, "No, it's okay. He can stay."

Dr. Hawke eyed Jack questioningly, "You sure?" Jack nodded in reply, "Alright then. How you feeling Jack?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I'd say pretty good, considering."

Dr. Hawke nodded in response, "Good to hear, We'll do a couple more x-rays and if everything looks alright, you'll be released today."

Jack threw his arms up, "Awesome!"

Dr. Hawke eyed Jack, "I don't know how, but you seem to be healing exceptionally fast. Here," he reached his hand out to grab Jack's, "Does this hurt," He applied pressure to his forearm, to which Jack shook his head, "Okay how about here?" He reached forward and pressed his hand to Jack's ribs, to which again, Jack shook his head, "Okay, well, I must say, I've never met anyone who heals so fast," Dr. Hawke thought a moment, "Do you mind if we do some blood tests?"

Jack shook his head, "Not at all," Jack pondered for a second before asking, "Did you find out what happened to my casts?"

"No," Dr. Hawke shook his head, "They just seemed to have disappeared. They aren't even in any of trash bins."

Jack hummed, "Strange."

Dr. Hawke nodded in concurrence, "Well, a nurse will be in here shortly to draw some blood samples, then we'll get you over to do the x-ray."

With that Dr. Hawke left the room, bowing slightly in a goodbye to the rest of the room. Once the door closed behind him, everyone looked at Jack curiously.

Jack looked around the room, "What?"

His mother had started to tear up, "Oh Jack, I'm so glad to see you."

Vivian sat up, "Jack, we were told you were in a coma."

Eathan stayed sitting in chair, "Hey man, glad you're alright."

Aster turned to look at Jack, "Its good to see ya' again, although this ain't the place I had planned on."

Franklin was silent, he didn't look at Jack either. He had already said what he wanted.

Jack smiled around at everybody, albeit, a little fake, "Of course I'm okay, I'm Jack! Its really nice to see you guys, I hadn't expected a visit from anyone for sometime," Jack turned to Aster, "It's good to see you too, Aster."

Jack had noticed Franklin's eyes had spotlighted the monster sitting in the chair next to the door. Jack moved to sit up and placed a hand on Franklin's shoulder. Franklin leaned into Jack's touch.

Jack leaned closer to Franklin to whisper, "You don't have to be afraid."

Jack's whisper was caught by Aster, who had leaned in slightly to eavesdrop. Aster looked to where Franklin was staring, he saw nothing though, that is, until he looked away, when he looked to Jack's mother he saw a shadowy mass in the chair by the door. Instead of looking back to the chair, he focused his sight in his peripherals. The mass didn't go away.  
Jack's mother stood and walked over to Jack. She smiled down at her sitting son. She opened her arms for a hug, Jack turned and stood out of the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, the feeling of his mother's safety and warmth so long forgotten, it felt too foreign. He didn't want to let her go.  
She let go reluctantly first. She held Jack by the shoulders teary eyed. Jack was crying as well, he looked behind his mother and saw Vivian, her eyes were watery as well. Jack reached his arm out, and brought her in for a hug, it was short lived, but Jack and Vivian were never close.  
Jack turned to see Eathan still sitting in the chair, he was staring at Aster, who was watching Jack hug his family. Eathan felt Jack looking at him, which had drawn the other's attention as well. Eathan felt obligated to stand and hug Jack too.  
He did so reluctantly.

He hugged Jack lightly, "We missed you." he whispered for only Jack to hear.

Jack sighed at Eathan's weak hug, "Did you miss me?"

Eathan let go, "Sure."

Jack was hurt, although he understood why Eathan felt the way he did. Jack did leave abruptly, leaving everyone to fend for themselves. Jack sat down on the bed, Eathan went to sit in the chair by the door. Jack gave no forewarning to him, he wanted Eathan to hurt.  
As Eathan went to sit, he sat right through the creature, being engulfed by its presence. His face remained placid like nothing was wrong. Jack gave him a confused look as the beast visibly tried to harm Eathan but, its attempts went unnoticed by the man sitting down. It roared in frustration, its booming voice only heard by Jack and Franklin.

Eathan looked to them, "What? Somethin' on my face?"

Jack shook his head and turned to look at Franklin, they both gave each other a look of complete bewilderment at the situation. Aster looked to Jack who gave a weak smile as a nurse stepped in with a blood drawing kit.

Jack was waiting in the room where the x-ray results would come in. Everyone was waiting silently for the doctor to come in with the pictures.  
After several more moments of waiting the doctor had shown up with an envelope in hand. He walked over to the wall mounted light that would show the results. He stuck all the pictures up and looked at them a moment before turning to face everyone.

"Okay, Jack you see these?" Jack nodded. The doctor pointed at the one of his forearm that had snapped in half, "Does anything look wrong to you?" Jack and everyone else shook their head. "Exactly," The doctor paused and looked down a clipboard, "Jack, you have no anomalies in your blood either. Nothing suggests that you should heal at this rate." The doctor looked at Jack pointedly, "And those black, ink-like marks on your back and shoulder aren't any type of infection. I'm not entirely sure what to think, bones take about six weeks to heal, not two days."

Franklin spoke up, "I know why he heals so fast!" his tone a bit childish. The doctor gave him an inquisitive look telling him to continue on, "Its because of that thing!" Franklin pointed next to Jack.

Jack's eyes closed in embarrassment for Franklin, because no body else was able to see the monstrosity next him. The doctor eyed Jack questioningly, to which Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

Dr. Hawke continued, "Well, since you are looking rather healthy, we'll release you shortly. Oh, and if you head back to your room, you'll find your bag of clothes."

Jack nodded and turned around to see his family eyeing him, "You guys wanna see my house right?"

"Yeah!" Franklin said excitably on behalf of everyone. Jack lead them out the door and back to his room so he could get changed and leave the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue. But...it's my favorite.

 

 

 

Jack was eyeing Aster as they exited the hospital, he noticed a small streak of blood that ran down his back from his shoulder.

"Hey Aster," Jack spoke up.

Aster looked over at Jack who seemed to be avoiding him, "Yeah?"

"What happened to your shoulder?" Jack pointed to Aster's shoulder.

Aster glanced at his where Jack was pointing, "Oh that, I forgot about that." Aster smiled as he continued to talk, "Crazy story, some old lady shot at me."

Jack's eyes spread open, "Why hadn't I noticed before?"

Aster shrugged, "Ya've been feelin' distant maybe?"

Jack made a pouting face, "I have not."

Aster laughed, "Okay, well anyway, it don't hurt, so its not really mentionable."

They stood outside the entrance to the hospital, Jack looked at everyone.

"How are we getting to my house guys?" Jack asked everyone.

His mother replied, "Well, I only have enough room for us in my car. How about you two take a taxi and we'll follow."  
Jack nodded, "Sounds good." Jack went to pull out his phone to call a cab.

* * *

They pulled into Jack's driveway, his family right behind them. Jack paid the taxi driver with a hefty tip for going slow to let his let his family follow. Jack and Aster stepped out of the car. Jack stretched his arms and inhaled deeply. The Taxi pulled away and Jack's family stepped out of their car.

Eathan was the first to speak, "When you said a house, I was expecting a shack." his tone bitter.

Jack mumbled that only Aster heard his voice, "Thanks."

Vivian slapped Eathan's arm and glared at him before smiling at Jack, "It's a lovely house, Jack."

Jack smiled at her, "Well, thank you! C'mon, Let me show you inside!"

Jack lead the way to the front door, Aster trailing close behind. Jack opened the heavy door and stepped inside, holding it open for everyone.

"Make yourselves at home everyone, feel free to raid the kitchen."

The kitchen is the first place Franklin went to, Vivian following behind.

Eathan held a grim look as he stepped in, not caring who noticed his displeasure in Jack's well-off situation, "Well, show us around."

"Oh, right!" Jack said cheerfully. He gestured to the luxurious looking living room, "This is the living room, and if you'll follow me," he started to walk down the hallway, "This is the bathroom,"

Eathan saw the broken toilet seat, "What happened there?" he motioned with his head towards the toilet.

"Oh," Jack thought for a very brief moment, "I slipped when the floor the wet." Jack walked down the hall more, "On your right is what's supposed to a bedroom, its kinda just filled with boxes right now." Eathan hummed, Aster nodded along with Jack's mother, "The door to your left is in fact a bedroom. And the door to your right is another 'supposed to be bedroom', but it serves as an office area now." And last-but-not-least the door here, leads to my bedroom," Jack lead them into it, "Its not too much right now, but it does have a huge closet." Eathan held his look of discontentment towards Jack, while Aster and Jack's mother were happy he was doing so well by himself. "And! I forgot the kitchen and backyard! If you'd please follow me again." Jack exited the room, walking to the kitchen.

As Jack got the kitchen threshold he was bombarded by a teenager, "Jack, can I have this?!" Franklin was holding up a fresh package of mattake mushrooms.

Jack looked at the package, then to Franklin, "Well, it a special occasion of sorts," Jack heard Eathan snort at him, "I think so, how about we grill them over some burgers or steak?"

Vivian came up behind Franklin, "Did I hear someone say 'steak'?"

Jack nodded his head, "You heard right." Jack turned to Aster, "Would you pull the steaks out of the fridge while I go start the grill?" Aster nodded, and walked followed Jack into the kitchen. Jack pointed to fridge, "Top shelf," Jack turned around, "This my kitchen, complete with a table!" Jack turned and made his way to the door, adjacent to the fridge, "Oh, um, you guys can go make yourselves comfortable on the patio," Jack motioned everyone to the sliding glass doors, "I gotta grab the charcoal and lighter fluid."

* * *

"Jack, these are really good!" exclaimed Franklin, Vivian nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes Jack, these are very good." Jack's mother said softly.

Eathan had barely touched his burger, "They're fine." His tone held resentment towards Jack.

Aster gave Eathan a strange look before looking to Jack, "These are good, thank ya'"

Jack nodded his head, swallowing his food before he spoke, "I'm glad you guys are enjoying my cooking." Jack turned his attention to his mother, "Mom, where are guys staying at while you're here?"

She dabbed her lips with a napkin before she responded, "Well, we were going to stay the hotel near the hospital."

Jack shook his head, "Nonsense, stay here."

She gave Jack a thoughtful look, "Jack, you have only one bedroom."

Jack considered this, and pondered for a moment before he gave her a bright smile, "Give me a couple hours, and I'll have three extra bedrooms instead of one."

She looked thankful, "Jack, you don't have to do that."

"Not a problem!" Jack looked over to Aster then back to his mother, "Me and Aster here will run a quick errand and you'll guys be set up."

Eathan snorted, "Because you can do that."

Jack glared at Eathan, "You know what, I can. Thanks for reminding me." Jack snapped at Eathan.

Eathan's face was placid, "You're welcome, fa-"

Jack's mother cut Eathan off, "Eathan! Watch your tongue. Or I'll do it for you."

Jack held his hand up to settle his mother, "No Mom, wait," Jack's eyes scowled at Eathan, "What were you gonna say, Eathan?"

Eathan looked away for a second, then turned to Jack, "Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything."

Jack nodded his head, "I thought so." Jack stood, and looked at everyone's now baron plates, "If everyone's done, I can take your plates." He waited as everyone passed them down to him. He turned to his mother, "Would you help me the dishes?"

She smiled, "Sure, Jack." She stood and followed Jack as he walked into the kitchen.

Jack set the dishes in the sink and turned on the hot water. He grabbed a dish towel and handed it to his mother. He opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding to not say anything.

"Jack, What's wrong?" His mother had noticed his internal debate.

Jack grabbed the sponge and put soap on it, "Nothing's wrong." He could feel his mother's stare as he started to scrub a plate and decided he best not lie, "Why does Eathan hate me?"

"Oh Jack," She gave a sympathetic smile, "He doesn't hate you."

Jack scoffed, "You say that, but he almost called me a faggot."

She sighed, "He's just angry," She paused in thought, "and frustrated because he doesn't know why you left."

Jack hummed sadly, "Do you know why I left?"

She shook her head, "No, but why you left isn't a concern of mine," She dried a clean plate and set it in the other side of the sink, "I was worried. Scared for you."

Jack set the plate he washing down and leaned his head on his mother's shoulder, thankful she was the same height, "I missed you. I thought you guys would all hate me for leaving like I did."

She leaned her against his, and placed a hand around his shoulders, "We never hated you. We were all worried about you," She sighed, "We just woke up one morning, to find you gone, no note." She laughed slightly, "You must've walked pretty far to get here."

Jack resumed his washing as he spoke, "I did. I walked for a long time. I fell asleep walking and woke up walking."

She dried another clean, "Oh, Jack." She smiled sadly, "You know, you should've called your mother to let me know you were safe."

Jack laughed bitterly, "And say what? 'Hey, sorry I ran away. I'm really far away in a city I don't even know the name of.'"

She swatted his arm, "Stop it. You know what I mean. The call I was expecting shouldn't have come from the hospital telling me my son was in the hospital."

Jack smiled, "Sorry about that. I hadn't really been planning on getting hit by a car."

"Well, I'm sure." She smiled and nudged his arm as his handed her another plate, "But it is nice to see you."

Both of them turned their heads as Vivian came in through the sliding door.

"Hey, guys. What're you talking about?" She asked she closed the door.

Jack shrugged, "Not much, just how its nice to see everyone."

She nodded, "That's cool. So, um, Jack…I gotta say, your boyfriend is really attractive." she blushed just the slightest amount.

Jack blushed, "Thank you."

She nodded again, "And Franklin seems to like him too."

Jack smiled and handed his mother the last dish, "That's good to hear."

She smiled back at Jack, "Sorry about Eathan though."

Jack shrugged, "It's fine."

She walked and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "If it helps, he really is happy to see you." Jack gave her a disbelieving look, "No, really, He was the first ready to leave to get here."

Their mother chimed in, "It's true."

Jack glanced out the glass door behind Vivian, "What are they talking about?"

She looked behind her, "About what Aster does for a living," She smiled and swatted Jack's arm, "An artist? Really Jack? You found an attractive Australian artist?"

Jack smiled proudly, "What can I say, I know how to pick 'em."

Jack removed her hand and walked over to open the door. He waited for Aster to finish talking before he spoke, "Hey Aster, you ready to go?"

Aster nodded, "Yup."

* * *

Jack made sure everyone was comfortable staying at his house while he was gone before he and Aster left to the furniture store.

"A truck 'ay?" Aster asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

Jack smiled, "Yup, I bought specifically so I wouldn't have to hire movers."

"Hmmm, Its nice."

"Well thanks."

"Dodge, right?"

Jack sat straighter with pride in his purchase, "You bet it is!"

Aster smiled at Jack's peacock-like display and placed a hand on Jack's thigh. Jack blushed, and made no effort to move Aster's hand. Aster grinned happily that Jack let his hand stay.

Aster thought a moment about earlier events before asking Jack, "I got a question for ya'"

"Shoot."

Aster looked out his window, "Was there something in the hospital room with us earlier?"

Jack slammed on the brakes, thankful no one was behind him. He looked wide eyed at Aster, who feared for his life at the sudden stop, "Why do you ask?"

Aster pondered, the fear left him before he responded, "I thought I saw somethin' is all."

Jack's mouth was slightly agape, "In your peripherals right?"

Aster gave Jack a perplexed look, "Yeah, actually."

"Hmmm…" Is all Jack said as he accelerated again.

It wasn't until they pulled into the parking lot of the furniture store did Jack speak again.

"About what you saw," Jack waited a moment before he found the words to articulate his thoughts correctly, "I'm take a wild guess and say what you saw was a black mass, right?" Aster nodded in concurrence, "Yeah, things like that, seem to follow me around."

Aster thought, he thought about had happened just a few days ago, "Like that thing that was in my kitchen?"

Jack stayed silent and just nodded his head as he exited his truck. Aster got out shortly after, following Jack into the store.

Jack walked straight to the bed department. He looked around at the beds until a salesclerk came to help. Jack explained he wanted three queen beds. Jack laid on several different beds before deciding on one that felt as comfortable as his own, which was as comfortable as he imagined a cloud covered with silk and pillows would be.

The salesman was obviously new, as he tried to convince Jack to get a payment plan. Jack had to decline a plethora of times before the salesclerk stopped his persistence.

Jack and Aster loaded the three boxes of beds into the bed of Jack's truck. The drive back was silent, both Jack and Aster in deep thought.

Jack reversed into the driveway, stopping when the end of the bed of the truck was at the walkway to the front door. Jack and Aster stepped out of the truck. Aster went to the end of the truck and opened the tailgate. Jack paused in his walk to front door.

Jack pointed with his thumb over his shoulder, "We have to move all the junk out of the other rooms before we set up the beds."

Aster closed the door, "Ah, right."


	19. Chapter 19

With the help of Franklin and Eathan, they managed to move all the junk into the attic above the garage and set up all the beds in the matter of a few hours. Jack had called for a van-taxi so everyone could go to the store and pick out their own bed sheets and blankets. His mother agreed, although feeling guilty Jack was paying for everything while they stayed. Jack brushed her off and got everyone loaded into the taxi-van.

Jack stayed in the middle of the group as they all walked through the store, Aster walking right beside him. Franklin and Eathan took point and had them walking down every isle, even if it wasn't related to their goal. Vivian and Jack's mother were walking behind Jack and Aster, whispering to each other about how Jack and Aster looked with each other.

Eventually they reached the isle with the bedspreads. After much debate, and several playfully heated words between siblings, everyone had chosen their own, except Jack's mother because her and Vivian had decided to share a bed.

Everyone had been silent on the way back to the taxi, until Jack's mother poke up.

"Jack?" She tapped him on shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes?" he turned his head back to look at her as they walked to the yellow van.

"Did you tell the driver there to keep the meter running?" She held concern in her voice and her face as Jack simply nodded with a smile.

* * *

Upon returning home, Everyone went to their separate rooms to put on their bed sheets, everyone besides Jack and Aster that is. The pair decided to lounge on the couch and watch television together while everyone else got situated in their rooms with the things they had packed and left in the car.  
Jack was laying comfortably against Aster on the couch when he glanced into the hallway.

Aster felt Jack tense underneath his arm and looked down at him from the T.V. He saw Jack staring into the hallway. He was about to look too, until he noticed what he was staring at. Aster squeezed Jack reassuringly and just focused his vision on the black mass in the hallway way threshold in his peripherals.  
Aster had whispered something to Jack, but he was too lost on the monster standing in the hallway to catch what it was.

Thankfully Eathan had walked into the living to Ask Jack something. The monster had a look of shock about its disgusting face as Eathan passed through it unphased by the pain it caused. It swung its long black arm at Eathan as he stood just in front of it.

Oblivious to the beast, Eathan stood silent staring at the two lounging on the couch. He held a slight look of disgust at the two, but otherwise had a stoic expression.

Jack gave Eathan a questioning look, "Yeah, Eathan?"

Eathan shook his head as if to rid a thought, "When's dinner?"

Jack tried hard to not stare at the creature, "I'm not sure. Go ask what everyone wants."

Eathan nodded curtly and left to ask the others. Jack looked up at Aster who had attention at the living room floor.

Jack nudged Aster lightly, "You see it?"

Aster nodded and in a low voice, "Yeah."

Jack gave a bitter smile, "What do you want dinner?"

Aster pondered for a moment, "I'm not sure, whattya want?"

Jack stared at the beast as he thought, "Hmm…Well, I could cook, or we could order out."

Eathan came back down the hall and stood in the middle of the living room this time with a=his arms crossed as he spoke, "Okay, well," Eathan sighed dramatically, "Franklin wants pizza, Vivian and Mom want something homemade, and I don't care."

Jack smiled softly, "Okay, then it's up to you Aster."

Aster stared at Eathan, who was staring back hard, "Pizza would be faster."

Jack nodded, unaware of the stare-off, "Okay, Eathan, its tied, so you have to decide."

Eathan glared at Aster, "Homemade meal then."

Jack sat up from his position on Aster, "Okay then, I'll get started."

Jack walked into the kitchen, past the monster which followed him into the room. Aster had lost the supposed staring contest as he watched Jack step into the kitchen, watching his ass the until he was gone from sight.  
He brought his eyes back to Eathan, who had started to glower at Aster. Aster gave him a pointed look, as if daring him to say or do something. Eathan huffed and rolled his eyes. When Aster heard Jack getting out pots and pans loudly he stood and took a step towards Eathan.

He looked down and the younger man, "What's ya issue, mate?"

Eathan hadn't felt threatened by Aster, "You."

Aster scoffed, "And why is that?"

Eathan rolled his eyes, "I don't like you."

Aster waited for more, when nothing came, "Why not?"

Their words were heated, but too quiet for Jack to hear in the kitchen.

Eathan stood straighter, "Jack doesn't deserve you."

Aster got a look of confusion, "Whattya mean?"

Eathan scoffed this time, "He doesn't deserve any of this. He can't justify any reason he deserves to be happy."

Aster felt taken aback, but held his composure, "He earned what he has. Includin' mahself."

Eathan sneered, "Being a whore doesn't earn you anything."

Jack heard a sharp yelp as he stuck the lasagna in the oven. The startle he felt caused him to slam the oven door shut. He ran into the living and saw Eathan on floor cradling his face and Aster standing over him. Jack looked accusingly at Aster who held his hands up before he spoke.

"He called you a whore." He said matter-of-factly.

Jack's siblings and mother were quick to the scene. Vivian had a look that told everyone who saw it that Eathan had it coming. His mother and Franklin looked shocked.

"What happened here?!" Jack's mother asked angrily.

Aster gestured to Eathan, "He called Jack a whore."

His mother put a hand over her mouth at the accusation of her son. Vivian smirked, glad that Aster had decked him. Franklin's expression hadn't changed.

Aster looked to Jack's mother, "I'm sorry, Miss Warclaw."

She shook her head at his apology, "It's fine." She looked down at Eathan, "I think Eathan needs to go on a walk and think by himself for a little bit."

Jack nodded his head, "Aster, go in my room and wait." Aster nodded and excused himself from the room.

Eathan stood and pointed down the hall where Aster had went, "Why do I have to leave!? He needs to go! He punched me!"

Jack's mother put her hand up to silence her son, "I don't want to hear it. When you get back from your walk and have calmed down we will talk about happened."

Eathan went to protest, but his mother silenced him with a finger pointed at the door. Eathan hung his head with anger. And stomped childishly out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Jack's mother sighed and looked apologetically to Jack. Jack gave a sad smile in return and laughed bitterly at Vivian's expression.

"We'll leave Aster alone for a while. And when Eathan gets back we'll talk about what went down." Jack said to everyone who agreed.

Jack walked back into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Jack's mother sat down next to him. Vivian and Franklin taking the other seats. Jack looked to the clock above the sink.

"Dinner will be done in an hour." Jack stated placidly.

Vivian piped up, "Think Eathan'll be back by then?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know."

His mother put a hand on Jack, "You alright?"

Jack gave a harsh, short laugh, "Oh yeah, my brother only thinks I'm a whore. Everything is just dandy."

Vivian pointed a finger at Jack, "Now listen here," her tone was serious and caught Jack's full attention, "You know that you aren't. So don't let Eathan bother you. He's had a stick up his ass the whole time we've been here, so don't take it personally. He's just being pissy because you aren't down in the gutter without us."

"Really?" Jack asked sadly.

"I don't know. That's my guess though." She paused, "I am glad though that your boyfriend defended you like he did. Eathan had it coming ever since he got in his sour mood."

Jack laughed lightly, "Well, can't say I disagree."

Their mother swatted Jack's arm, "Now Jack."

Jack smiled at her, "What?"

She shook her head with a smile back, "Nothing."

Soon they were all laughing together for no reason. Jack had missed that. Sitting around the table laughing with his family for no particular explanation.

* * *

Eathan had walked in through the door twenty minutes before dinner would be done. His temper had calmed down noticeably. Jack went to his room to get Aster who had fallen asleep on his bed. Aster bolted upright when Jack shook him awake. Jack lead him down the hall to where everyone had decidedly gathered. Jack sat Aster down on the chair adjacent to the couch. Jack sat on the floor by Aster's feet. Eathan sat on the side of the couch farthest from Aster.

Jack started the conversation, "So, what happened between you two?"

Eathan spoke first, "Well, we had an argument and then he punched me to the floor."

Aster raised his hand towards Eathan, "Now waita minute, you said Jack didn't deserve things and that he whored himself around to get what he has!" Aster almost shouted.

Eathan pointed at Aster, "I did not say that!"

Aster crossed his arms, "What did you say then?"

Eathan was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I didn't say he whored himself around. I did say though that I don't think he deserves the things he has."

Aster pointed back at Eathan and in a raised voice, "Then you called him a whore!"

Jack was watching how his siblings and mother were reacting to the situation. They were staring at Eathan, waiting for his response. When none came they looked to Jack. Jack looked to his mother with a distressed expression.

His mother understood what needed to be done and so she looked to Eathan before she spoke, "Eathan, apologize to Jack right now."

Jack nudged Aster's leg, "Apologize to Eathan."

They both grumbled under their breath before they said their apologies. Jack stood and patted Aster's knee before walking in the kitchen to check on the lasagna. Vivian followed Jack into the kitchen.

Jack opened the oven and inspected the homemade meal. After he decided it only needed a few more minutes he turned to face his mother and embraced her. He held back his tears and hugged her tightly. She returned the tight embrace to her hurt son.

Jack spoke choked out his words, "I worked hard for what I have."

She rubbed his back soothingly, "I know, Jack. I know."

* * *

Dinner went on silently, the air was thick with strain. When everyone had finished Jack put the plates in the sink and the leftover lasagna in the fridge.

Eathan went to his room with a discontented goodnight to everyone. Jack told everyone to make themselves at home once again, to which Franklin and Vivian sat in the living room and watched TV. Jack, Aster and Jack's mother sat around the kitchen table talking avidly about nothing.

"Miss Warclaw, I don't think I need to find a normal 9-5."

"Aster, please call me Mary. And I think a 9-5 would be good for you."

"Mary, don't feel offended when I say: that sounds like a right bad idea."

Aster went on to say that his painting career is doing well enough to be comfortable. Jack mentioned that he doesn't even have a regular 9-5 job. Although he did have to work tomorrow. Soon the sun had completely gone, and Jack stood from the table and walked to fridge.

He reached above it, and while fumbling for a drink, "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Whattya got, mate?"

Jack hummer before answering, "I have, Jack, Captain, Skyy, some tequila and, this…" Jack pulled out a bottle, "nice bottle of Scotch."

Jack mother asked curiously, "You aren't an alcohol are you Jack?"

Jack laughed, "Oh no, but a drink every now and again doesn't hurt."

Aster smirked, "True. I'll have some Captain and Sprite if ya got any."

Jack nodded and proceeded to pull out the bottle of rum, "Mom, you?"

She thought for a moment, "Tequila would be fine. A small glass though."

Jack nodded again and pulled out the other bottle. He set the two down and pulled out the bottle of scotch for himself. After he poured the drinks he sat back down and they continued talking about random things, laughing often. It was going on ten 'o'clock at night and they had all felt a little more than buzzed. Jack had told Aster to spend the night because he wasn't sure he could walk well enough to get into his apartment. Aster agreed reluctantly, but happily too. His mother had bid them a sweet goodnight and stumbled slightly on the way to her room.

Jack stood, with more balance than his mother and reached down for Aster's hand. Aster took the offered hand and stood, if only to sit back down again. Jack laughed at him. Aster laughed at himself, and attempted to stand once again. Succeeding he leaned heavily on Jack to maintain his balance. Jack helped walk to the living room. He saw that Vivian and Franklin had fallen asleep watching the TV. He smiled and continued the walk into his room with Aster.


	20. Chapter 20

Aster awoke with a slight headache. He groaned and turned over in the amazingly soft bed, wanting to fall back asleep until his headache went away. _Wait…this isn't my couch._ Aster felt around strange new habitat hoping to find some clue as to where he was. He felt a piece of paper an arms length away. He snatched it and brought it to his face to read. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to read the words properly.

_Aster, I've left for work._   
_Help yourself to some food when you wake up._   
_Also, If you have a headache when you wake up, I'd suggest a banana with your breakfast._   
_See you soon,_   
_Jack._

As Aster read the note he had remembered what had happened last night. Which wasn't the most exciting night, but it had been one of the nicest nights in a long time for him. HE smiled at the thought until his headache reared its ugly head to the forefront of his mind. He winced and sat up. He looked around for a clock while holding his head. _Does he really not have any clock in here?_ Aster took a second look around and deciding that Jack really didn't have a clock in his room, stood and made his way to the kitchen slowly. His headache wasn't bad enough to incapacitate him, but it sure felt like hell.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Eathan sitting at the table eating waffles with a cup of coffee.

"Mornin', Mate." Aster said to Eathan groggily as he saw the pot of coffee.

"Yup." Eathan gestured with his cup of coffee for Aster to freely have a cup.

Aster searched every cabinet for a mug before he found one in the last one he checked. He poured the hot coffee into the cup and sat across from Eathan at the table, composure holding back the fact he had a killer headache. He glanced around the countertops. Seeing the bananas Jack had mentioned that he have, he stood and grabbed one. Sitting back done he peeled it and began to eat.

Eathan finished the waffle he had been eating and gulped down his now cold coffee. He stood and put the cup in the sink. He sat back down at the table and watched Aster intently.

Aster had ignored the staring eyes of Eathan until he had finished his banana. He threw the peel away and sat back across from Eathan. They watched each other do nothing for a few moments before Eathan spoke.

"What are you doing today?"

Aster leaned back in the chair, "Nothing, head home soon, finish a paintin' or two I guess. What'a bout ya?"

"I have no idea. Draw I guess." Eathan said nonchalantly.

Aster raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Ya draw?"

Eathan nodded, "Yeah, not much though. I work too much to do it regularly."

"Can I see?" Aster asked, genuinely curious.

Eathan stood, "Sure, Let me get my sketchbook."

Aster waited patiently until Eathan got back. Eathan sat next to Aster at the table after handing him the sketchbook. Aster flipped through the pages, astounded by how well detailed each one was. Every picture made Aster feel some kind of emotion for the scene or portrait. Towards the middle of the book Aster stumbled across a picture of Jack. His expression was fearful, no joy in his cerulean eyes. The background was a dark gray and surrounded Jack's portrait. His shoulders had on a very familiar blue hoody, only it was ripped and tattered. Hands seemed to be reaching out of the darkness from the background. Black grotesque hands, with fingers too long and nails looking as sharp as blades. His hair wasn't as fluffy and bright as Aster knew it to be, instead it looked ragged and dull. Aster noticed, faded within the gray of background above Jack, was a terrifying face. Its teeth were thin and jagged, eyes held no mercy within their iris-less pupils of an endless abyss, nose-less as if it had been torn off. The picture made Aster feel frightened with the portrait of Jack.

Aster turned the page and found one of a dark ring. It had been done in ink. It resembled the one Aster had seen on Jack's back. It held an ominously light glow around it.

Aster turned the page again and found a forest. It looked peaceful, until he realized what he was feeling. It was fear. He looked hard at the picture, trying to figure out what was making him feel this way about such a peaceful looking picture. He found the source, in a lightly colored in face. It was almost like the one he had seen above Jack. Except this face wasn't smiling nor frowning. It was just staring placidly at the onlooker.

After several more page flips, he found one that didn't instill fear, it was a family picture. Of what Aster had guessed to be Eathan's entire family. They were all smiling fondly at the would-be camera. The picture had made Aster smile. Jack was standing on the left edge of the family. Nothing was standing near or around him. There was hidden face within the picture.

Aster had reached the last drawn in page. It was of Eathan, Jack and, another boy Aster didn't know. Smiling jovially with each other.

Aster brought the sketchbook towards Eathan, "Who's this?" Aster pointed to the unknown boy next to Jack.

"Oh, That's Mason. One of our brothers. He's the cook of the family. Well, him and Jack." Eathan explained and took the book from Aster.

"I see, well," Aster smiled, "They're all amazin' if I do say so mahself."

"Thanks."

Aster nodded in recognition and saw that his cup of coffee was full again, as well as Eathan's.

"Thanks for fillin' mah cup. I hadn't realized I drank it all." Aster commented.

Eathan nodded and took a drink of his coffee. Aster looked around the kitchen, and saw the clock above the sink. _Hmm…ten a.m. huh? Better get going after this cup of coffee._

"Care to join me outside?" Eathan asked Aster.

Aster looked a bit shocked by the question, "Oh, uh, sure."

Eathan stood and opened the sliding back door, He stepped out and sat at the patio table. Aster sat across from him. Eathan pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. After he lit his own cigarette he offered one to Aster. Aster declined politely and looked out across the backyard. He was shocked to realize that he hadn't noticed the extensive garden that lined the edge of the large backyard as well as the patio.

There were too many flower types to name offhandedly. Aster perked into a smile and looked on at the well-cared-for garden. Eathan sighed a relaxed sigh, and inhaled from his cigarette. Aster released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked over at Eathan and asked if he could bum a smoke.

With a perplexed look, but giving Aster the pack, "I thought you didn't smoke?"

Aster hummed as he took the lighter and lit his own cigarette, "I don'really. But, they do help get rid of mah hangover headaches."

Eathan tilted his head, "I never heard that before?"

Aster shrugged, "Me either but," He paused to inhale, "it does seem ta work."

Eathan hummed, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them. Aster had his eyes closed, listening to the outside. Eathan was watching him subtly, wondering what Aster could possibly be thinking about.  
Eathan wasn't happy that Jack was so successful after up and leaving, but after a long night of restless sleep, he came to terms with it. _I don't have to be happy about it, I just have to respect it._ And he did his best to shove his pride aside, and to respect the things in Jack's life. Like the man sitting across from him, he had to respect Jack for finding happiness in a form other than objects. And although Aster had punched him rather hard in the face, he had to respect the fact he stood up for Jack so readily.

Eathan hummed, bringing himself into deep thought. _I have really missed Jack. All those days that I waited for a call like Mother had. Silently hoping that one day he would show back up. I guess I could have found the time to look him up. But, who would want to find out that your brother was dead? Or kidnapped. Jack was too handsome for his own good._

He shook his head and cleared his throat, finding his cigarette had burned itself out and burned his fingers without him realizing it. He flicked it into the yard and reached across the table for a second one.

* * *

Jack hopped into his truck and ignited the engine, looking at the dash-clock he smiled at the time. _Awesome, two 'o'clock and I'm already out of work._  
Jack pulled onto the road and headed for home. Wondering if Aster would still be there or not.

* * *

Jack pulled into his garage and walked in the kitchen. He the heard the laughter from an Australian outside and assumed Aster had been talking with Franklin or his mother. He walked through the kitchen not looking outside and down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

His shower hadn't taken long, and he stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed enough to see everyone. He walked into the kitchen to see Vivian, Franklin and, his Mother all sitting around the kitchen table.

"What's up guys?" Jack asked them all.

Vivian spoke first, "Well, we actually all slept in until about, an hour ago. Come to find those two laughing up a storm." She pointed with her thumb towards the backyard.

Jack leaned to the side to peer outside to see Aster, laughing with Eathan. He got a confused look and leaned forward onto the kitchen table.

"Seriously, what did you guys drug them with?" Jack asked as he glanced at everyone around the table.

Everyone raised their hands in innocence with a smile. Jack laughed, and said he was going to find out what was going on with the two out back. He walked to the sliding door and opened it dramatically.

"Hi!" Jack exclaimed.

"'Ey, mate!" Aster said cheerfully.

"Hey, Jack. How was work?" Eathan asked with a smile on his face.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "It was good. How are you two?"

Aster raised a cup of ice tea, "I'd say we're pretty good. 'Ey Eathan?" Eathan nodded in concurrence. "So, Jack, What'd'ya do at work taday?"

Jack shrugged and took a seat beside Aster, "Not too much, fixed several computers and updated the software for the payment system. Oh, and I installed new hardware for the mainframe. It was becoming a bit outdated according the CEO."

Eathan looked surprised, "You call doing all that 'Not too much'? Where do you work anyway?"

Jack smiled at Eathan's interest, "I work down at a branch of CIC FOX PRODUCTIONS."

Eathan couldn't look more surprised, "The same that's practically in every industry?"

Jack nodded, "That'd be the one."

Eathan pulled out another smoke, "I can't believe you work there fixing computer stuff."

Jack laughed, "I do more than fix computer stuff, I also run errands for the CEO and help with special effects that appear in movies. Today just so happen to be a day of technological work. Which is why I got off so early."

"What time ya go in?" Aster piped up.

"Oh…uh," Jack paused in thought, "I'd say I got there around four."

"Your short day was ten hours long?" Eathan asked confused on how that could be considered short at all.

"Oh definitely," Jack laughed slightly at both Aster and Eathan's expression, "I mostly work twelve hour days. Sometimes though I do end up working fourteen hour days. And on the rare occasion only about four to six hours."

"How do you function?" Eathan asked astonished at Jack's claim.

"Well, I do get a lot of days off." Jack paused with a smile, "I'd say of the 365 days a year I work maybe…around 170 days."

"Geez man, I wish I had your job." Eathan said, half honest.

The three laughed, and silence fell upon them. Eathan inhaled the last of his cigarette. He flicked it into the yard. Aster asked how many Eathan had left in his pack. Eathan had only three left. Aster offered to go get more for him since he had smoked some of them. Eathan declined the offer. Jack was surprised to hear that Aster had smoked at all. Aster had informed Jack that it had helped get rid of his headache along with the banana he had suggested. Jack frowned slightly, but didn't object to anything as it was not his place to do so.

* * *

Aster left around six 'o'clock saying that he had to finish his three paintings before the month was up and if he didn't get some work done on them today, he wouldn't finish on time.  
Jack had re-baked the lasagna from the previous night for dinner, which was just as good as when it was first pulled out of the oven. Afterwards, Jack had suggested he would take everyone out to see the sights of the city. Franklin had asked why go out so late to see them, to which Jack had told everyone that all the sights were prettier when they were lit up. Jack called a cab to take everyone into the city where they could walk to see everything. 


	21. Chapter 21

Jack's family would be leaving in the morning, and he wanted to do something really exciting before they left. He was at a loss for what they could possibly do though. Franklin had suggested that they go see the inside of the CFP where Jack works. Jack had thought for several moments before deciding it would be a great idea.

They called a cab shortly afterwards and headed their way. When they arrived Jack had to swipe his ID card to get in. He greeted the receptionist and introduced his family. Eathan was thankfully in a better mood, which helped keep the experience a good one. Jack asked the receptionist by the name of Grace, if he could walk his family around the building. She had said it would be fine to do so, just to not go on to the business floors. Jack nodded and lead his family to the production floor.

Jack walked right in the middle of a movie scene depicting a trek through a snowy mountainous area. Jack gestured to all around him, telling his family that he helps make all the effects. Franklin ran around the scene and felt practically everything. Jack started to lead his family out of the area when he heard his name shouted behind him.

"Jack!" a woman's voice called as she ran up to him.

He caught her as she jump hugged him, "Victoria! Hi!"

He let her down and she turned to his family, "Jack, Who are these new people?!"

Jack smiled, "This is my family!"

Victoria gave Jack a disbelieving look, "They look nothing like you!"

"Of course not!" Jack walked over and draped an arm around his mother, "I'm adopted!" Jack said with a bright smile.

"I always thought something was off about you." She teased.

"Hey now," Jack smiled and changed the subject, "Everyone, this is Victoria, a leading role in quite a few of our movies here. Victoria, This is Eathan, Franklin, Vivian and," He tightened his draped arm around his mother in a hug, "this is my mother."

"Hi everyone!" She shook everyone's hands.

Vivian spoke up, "Are you by any chance Victoria Hartland?"

Victoria stood proudly, "I am by all chances Victoria Hartland."

Vivian let out a short lived shriek of excitement, "That's so awesome! I love your movies! You're so amazing!"

Victoria smiled, "Well thank you, I'm glad to meet a fan, especially when not surrounded my a mosh pit of sorts."

Vivian laughed, "I can't imagine."

Victoria laughed with her, "Lucky you! Well, I must be going. I thought I'd stop and see one of my favorite people! Bye everyone!" She waved as she half jogged away to where she had come from.

Vivian was continuously excited as they walked through the rest of the building. They took an elevator to the floor where Jack had worked a little over a day ago. They exited to a room full of computers. Rows upon rows of computers filled the room. A glass room in the back of the room held the large mainframe computer Jack had improved. He walked them through the room, pointing out oddities other tech people had brought in to liven up the place. Jack reached the last row of computers, and gestured to the one on the end.

"And this, is mine. When I'm not an errand boy or effects maker anyway." Jack said somewhat proudly.

"What makes this one so special?" Eathan asked, generally curious.

"Well, I'll have you know that I installed a prototype motherboard, an underground processor, and just for kicks sixteen gigabytes of RAM." He pointed towards Eathan teasingly, "So I'd say its pretty damn special!"

With smile Eathan put his hands up innocently, "Right, right, excuse me almighty Jack."

They shared a laugh, and said that that concluded their tour. As they stood in the elevator to leave Franklin tapped Jack's shoulder.

"Hey Jack, what's underground processor?" Franklin asked him.

"Oh," Jack thought for a moment, "Well, basically, no one else has it. I got it from the guy I sit next to. It reached about ten-thousand megahertz but, I'm not supposed to have it. So don't tell anyone."

Vivian chimed in at that point, "You know, I'm somewhat computer savvy myself, and I've only ever read up on CPUs that do just under nine-thousand."

"Right," Jack responded matter-of-factly, "Which is why it's underground, he works part time at a computer manufacturer. He said that the CPU he gave me-which was difficult to install-is one that'll be coming out in computer a few years from now."

Eathan spoke up in the midst of the conversation, "Why a few years? Why not now?"

"Because people get afraid if things advance too quickly." Jack stated pointedly.

Vivian put a hand up to draw herself attention, "You know that's not true Jack."

Jack shook his head, "It is though," They exited the elevator, "I've seen it happen."

They all waved goodbye to grace and waited until they left the building before discussing more on the subject.

"When? Cause I don't believe you." Vivian said.

"Well, one time," Jack looked around at everyone, "I don't know if you heard about it but, a few years ago they had a thumb reader in stores. Where you wouldn't have to use a card at all. It scanned your finger and you paid that way."

Jack pulled out his phone to call a cab when his mother finally joined the conversation, "That's because people were afraid of the government knowing too much."

Jack closed his phone and faced his mother, "Exactly, they were afraid."

* * *

Jack woke up shortly before the rest of family would. The sun hadn't risen yet. He set about making a pot of coffee for himself and soon to wake family. He looked above the sink to the clock, it read 'four-twenty-seven'. Jack sat down at the table and waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

The first to wake was his mother. They chatted for a bit while the coffee brewed. Jack inquired as to how long the drive back was. Mary said it was a thirteen hour drive. Jack was surprised they hadn't flown. She said money was too tight to fly. Jack offered to help her out with money for her drive but, she had politely turned down the generous gesture.  
Vivian had woken up just as the coffee had finished. She gladly took a cup offered by Jack. They sat around the table, not caring if their voices were too loud, the other two had to wake up soon anyway.  
Eathan and Franklin had woken up at the same time, and entered the kitchen. Jack glanced to the clock, it now read 'five-seventeen'.

"You guys have to leave in like, fifteen minutes don't you?" Jack asked with sadness in his voice.

Mary nodded her head, "We do." a solemn expression on her face.

They chatted for a few more minutes before they started packing their belongings in back in the car. Jack had handed them a Pink Floyd CD telling his mother to play it on their drive back, saying it would help remind her of him. She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. Tears slid down both their faces as they held each other. She teased Jack as they hugged to not make the next visit so far apart. Jack laughed and nodded.

He waved heartbreakingly at the car as it drove down the road, away from him. He walked slowly inside, and to the kitchen. Tears still in his eyes he poured more coffee into his cup. He sat down at the table and sulked in how empty it felt without his family. He glanced towards the kitchen doorframe and frowned at what he saw.  
Standing there with a cruel smile on its face, was a black creature. Its skin was torn in various areas around its disproportioned body. Its eyes held an abyss of gloom and despair.

Jack took a sip of coffee, blocking his view of the beast. He set down his cup and suddenly adjacent from was the same beast. Its teeth were wide like a sharks, with jagged sides. Its face seemed as if it was waiting to chew on something in the human variety.

"Where have you guys been?" Jack asked, sadness for family still in his voice.

From nowhere another creature was sat to his other side. It held a look of pure hatred as it intently looked at Jack as if its glare could set him ablaze.

"Well?" Jack asked the new monster.

It pointed a long accusing finger towards the road, "That Black haired boy you call Eathan," Its voice was full of disgust and rage, "caused us trouble!"

Jack tilted his head curiously, "How?" fear raising in his voice at the contempt coming from the beast.

"We don't know!" It shouted at Jack.

Jack jumped from the outburst, "Oh."

The beast looked to calm down, "So, we've decided that since he is gone, today would be a special day."

Jack looked scared, "The special day?"

It laughed venomously, "That is unfortunately, quite a few months away. Today is more of a treat." Jack looked to lighten up for a moment at that statement. Until it spoke again, "For us it is at least."

Jack cringed at the last thing the monster said. He went to take another drink from his coffee until it was practically punched from his hand. The cup shattered against the fridge. The shark toothed beast grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air.

His shirt tore slightly as he was slammed down onto the table. He tried to suck in a breath as the air in his lungs was pushed out by the force. Breathless now, he felt large serrated fingers press on his chest. Inhibited from inhaling his eyes went wide with fear. He looked around the table for something to hit the forceful beast with. Finding nothing he soon let the deprivation of oxygen let him fall into unconsciousness.

He sucked in a breath and saw his coffee cup still steaming in his hand about to take a drink. He set it down and looked to the beast had spoken to before.

"Okay. I see what's gonna happen today." Jack said pointedly.

The beast nodded, "Expect that a lot today. And some more than real experiences as well."

Jack nodded as well, "Very well then."

The shark toothed one vanished before the other beast spoke again, "Your marks getting bigger. Attracting more of us."

Jack tilted his head, "Why tell me?"

The beast smiled, "Uphir can no longer help you," it let its smile fall, "I'm a bit more understanding of what he was doing than the others."

Jack leaned back, "What does that mean? Why can't he help me?"

The beast stood, its head almost touching the ceiling, "In due time, Prey." Then it vanished just as the other had.

Jack stood, and dumped his coffee down the sink. He walked to his bedroom, spotting several beasts lounging in each bedroom besides his own. As he went to lay back down on it he spotted a newspaper wrapped package at the foot of his bed. It held a note:

_Dear Jack,_   
_I had gotten you this after the_   
_Accident but you had left._   
_So here it is now._   
_Enjoy Snowflake._   
_Love,_   
_Mom._

Jack smiled at the long forgotten nickname. He put the note aside and unwrapped the gift.  
Inside held a dark, sky blue hoody. It had intricate frost details on the shoulders that ran across the collarbone area. He turned it around and saw how the design weaved itself down the center of back, trailing down spine to the mid-back. He smiled fondly and hugged it to his chest.

He slipped the hoody on over his shirt and took off his pants. He crawled into bed under the covers and fell asleep with smile on his face, creatures forgotten.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start, a dream about falling jolted him awake. He sighed and rolled out of bed onto the floor. Catching himself on all fours he stood and put on his pants.

He walked down the hall towards the bathroom to take a shower. Brushing his teeth as the shower ran at an almost scolding hot temperature he noticed a dark figure standing behind him. He decided it was best to ignore it. Spitting out the toothpaste he quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. The water instantly turning his skin a light pink. He washed quickly and shut the water off.

Walking out of the bathroom nude probably wasn't the best of his decisions as he felt a long rough hand press against his bare chest. He dropped the clothes he had been holding and looked up to see a smiling beast standing there rather pleased with itself.

It shoved Jack down onto the ground. The carpet giving him a slight burn on his back. He crawled back quickly away from the beast. He bumped into the slimy legs of another beast. He looked up and saw a needle toothed creature maliciously smiling at him. He frowned at the monster. Its long arms reached down picked Jack up by the shoulders. The beast sat down on the chair, setting the vulnerable Jack in its lap. It wrapped its arms around him and laughed viciously as the other creature walked towards him.

It gripped him by the shoulders and screamed in his face. The terror of what he felt was about to happen grew. Jack had started to regret even taking a shower, then he wouldn't have walked out his bathroom naked. A tear from being so scared rolled down his cheek. The screaming beast laughed at him. Jack had started to shout no at the beast. Terrified by how they were acting and how he was positioned on one's lap only intensified his feelings.  
Suddenly the arms entrapping him were gone and he was flying through the air. His body hit the wall in the hallway. He was thrown with enforce to cause him to bounce off the wall enough for his shoulder to catch the doorframe of the bathroom. He fell instantly, his legs falling beneath him. He sat there naked, crying against the doorframe. He heard the laughing from both creatures from behind him.

Filled with sudden anger Jack shouted at the wall, "Shut up!"

He turned his head enough to look behind him and saw they were gone. Fear of them coming back he scrambled up his fallen clothes and rushed into his room. He slammed the door shut, hoping that it would create a safe zone for him, but knowing it didn't.


	22. Chapter 22

Aster had reached a point in his second painting at which it would be a good time to stop. He washed his hands quickly, and pulled out his cell phone. He went through his recent calls and pressed Jack's name.  
After several rings it had gone to voicemail. _Hmm, he must still be busy with his family._ He put his phone back in his pocket and wondered what he should do. _I'm not about to start painting again, I worked enough on them._ He looked around his home, baffled at the lack of things for him to do.  
He settled on just eating his boredom. He looked through his cabinets, finding nothing that would adequately satisfy him, he opened the fridge. He still found nothing to eat his boredom away. _Maybe I'll just go shoppin' instead. Find somethin' then._

He slipped on his light jacket and left for the store, not noticing the black figure resting on his couch.

* * *

Jack laid in his bed, eyes tightly shut. The covers had long been thrown to the ground. Laid down in a curled position, He was covering his ears tightly with his hands. His hands were gripping to his head to tight, his neatly trimmed fingernails were drawing slight blood. Numb to the pain, the screams were never ending. They screams were seeming to emit from every surface and every surface a perfect echo to every other scream. Jack wished the noise was deafening then he could ignore it after some time but, disastrously to Jack's ears, they were not. Tears fell down his cheeks and soaked into his bed sheets as he cried from the tortured screams that boomed through his eardrums.

He had tried screaming back, but found he had no voice to do so which had distressed him even more. A cold sweat had covered his body. The shrieking was beginning to have a physical effect. His body shook from the anguished cries that tore through his person.

He wanted to tear his ears off hoping that it would stop the screeching. He almost had, one ear was slightest bit torn away from his skull in an attempt to get to the noise to stop. It had only pained him further though.  
He wanted to call someone-anyone to help but, how could they help something they couldn't see or hear. Jack was a complete loss. He could feel his body wanting to black out from the stress. It wouldn't though, they wouldn't let it. Jack had started to bawl, his voice unable to utter a sound he was stuck in silent agony as the tormented screams reverberated off of every surface and inside his skull.

Jack peeked open an eye and saw the face of his dead mother staring at him with her mouth open, her eyes blood-shot and dilated. Jack tried to yell, but found his voice still unwilling to make a sound. He back away so fast he fell off the bed. Hitting the ground with a hard thump, he brought his hands back over his ears. He stared at the edge of the bed he could not see over.

He felt breath on his cheek. He turned fearfully towards the feeling. He saw his mother crawling at him disturbingly quick. She was over his body, mouth still open. Blood poured from her eyes, mouth and nose. Blood pooled into lap as the slit in her throat upon her death had reopened. Jack laid still underneath her, unable to close his petrified eyes. His hands still unyielding in their grip over his ears.

Her hand graced the side of face and immediately turned into a vice grip. He felt her hand start to clench around the side of his face. Her nails dug into skin, and her rough fingers scratched his face as she tried to crush her own son's skull. He stared into his mother's face, begging with his eyes for her to stop. Her chestnut hair hanging past her face in a grungy heap.

* * *

Aster walked out of the supermarket, already eating a sandwich he had sloppily prepared while he was browsing through the isles.  
Finishing it quickly as he walked home, he wiped his hands on his pants and pulled out his phone. _Hmm…It has been 'bout two hours. Never hurts to see if he's alright._ Aster typed out a text to Jack asking how he was doing.

He lifted the door to his loft and looked to his phone as he set the bag of groceries next to the couch. _Still nothing'. Oh well, I'm sure he's busy being Jack._  
Aster slipped his phone back into his pocket. He put the small of amount of groceries away and laid onto his couch. _A nap sounds pretty great right now._ He situated himself comfortably and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

Jack was looking through a box of miscellaneous junk in garage. His eyes squinted, tears running down his face. The screaming hadn't stopped, but his mother had vanished. He couldn't get her disfigured face out his mind. He wiped his eyes with a hand, and brought it to one of his ears. The other still going through the box.  
He found what he was looking for. He grabbed it and ran back inside. He looked around the ceiling in each room. His bedroom had the highest ceiling at ten feet. He ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a chair and pulled it chaotically behind him. He set it in front him away from the furniture in the room. He stood on it, and taking the hammer he had grabbed from the box in the garage smashed two holes into his ceiling. He reached inside one and felt for a stud. Finding one right in-between the two holes he made he jumped down from the chair. He ran back into the garage from his room, seeing creatures watching him in every room. He looked around quickly. And found the object he had searched for hanging on the wall. He quickly snatched it off its hook and sprinted back into his room. He slipped the object in the two holes around the stud. He tied it off and began to loop it into a particular knot. He smiled dishearteningly at the knot he held in his hands. He brought it to his face and nodded his head to affirm his actions to himself. He slipped it around his head to rest snuggly around his neck.

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me?" a short girl asked her father.

"Non-sense. He loves kids." He responded cheerfully to his daughter.

"I don't know though, dad. He doesn't even look home." She pointed out to him.

"He's not working today. I'm sure he's home." He stated in return.

"If you say so. If he doesn't answer in one minute can we leave?" She inquired.

"Hmmm…Sure I guess. If he doesn't I could just ask him at work." He said with a hint of defeat in his tone.

"Why don't you do that anyway?" She asked and started to walk backwards up the driveway.

He smiled at her and proceeded to the front door. Within the first thirty seconds he heard movement inside towards the door.

"Hello?" A tall pudgy man asked as he opened his front door.

"Hi, is Jack Frost home?" He asked and peeked around the man.

The man made a show to block his view, "No. He doesn't live here."

"Are you sure?" He brought a piece of paper out from his coat pocket, "This is 133 Pleasant Rd. Right?"

The man shook his head, "No, This is 133 Pleasant Ave." He pointed out to the skyline of the city, "Pleasant Rd. is on the other side of the city. About half-a-mile on the outskirts."

The man took his daughters hand and nodded, "Sorry to bother you, thank you." He started to walk down the pathway with his daughter until the pudgy man stopped him.

"Is his name really Jack Frost?" the pudgy man queried.

"Yeah, actually it is. I must be going though, I need to ask him a favor." He nodded curtly, and turned back to walk to his car parked in the road a little ways down.

* * *

Jack laughed manically as he kicked the chair out from underneath himself. The screams raged on as he gasped from air. The noose-knot he tied doing exactly what it was supposed to. As the air deprivation settled into his mind, a smile graced his lips. The screams becoming hushed by the blood that rushed to his head.  
His legs involuntarily kicked around. Bound by his hands with a surely crude looking but, effective knot, he was unable to do anything to stop it from happening. He let out his last breath just as he fell abruptly. He landed hard onto the floor. His instincts sucking in oxygen desperately trying to sustain his life. His eyes wide with an uncountable amount of emotions.

His lungs had finally calmed down enough for him to take deep breaths. His mind began to clear from the fog that had been oxygen withdrawal. He looked around his room from his position on the floor. He looked up to where he had just been and saw the rope had broke near the stud. He went to stand only to remember his hands were bound. He wriggled around the floor trying to untie his hands.

After struggling for some time he felt a hand rest itself on one of his arms. He was turned on his side as he felt the other hand of his helper untying the knot his hands were in.

He quickly brought his hands to his chest once they were free. He cradled them for a moment before using them to stand. He looked around the room frantically. Noticing the screams had stopped.

He fell down to his bed, slumped over the edge. He slid down, landing to his knees with his head hung low. He cupped his hands around his face and broke down sobbing. He felt worthless. The fact he had tried to end his life early after he had worked so hard for everything he has. He had no idea what to think anymore. He felt lost and alone. No one had come to save him, the rope had simply snapped under his weight.

He suddenly still felt the hangman's knot around his throat and hysterically pulled it off. He threw it across the room and stared at it as if the rope had something to explain to him.

"I hate you." He mumbled his words directed at the broken rope.

Tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he heard a knock on the front door. He cried more feeling stupid for not even being ready enough to answer the door.

He laid back down onto the floor and curled into a ball. _I can't do anything right. I can't even kill myself correctly, how am I supposed to answer the fucking door._ He let himself just lay there in tears. He just wanted to lay there and do.

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

The knocking continued as Jack laid in his depression. He wanted to scream for it stop. He'd had enough noise. After what like an eternity, Jack's tears had stopped. He looked around the room. The knocking had stopped. He looked to where he had fallen. The rope was gone. The chair no longer fallen over.

He looked confusedly as he saw a candle had been lit. It was strange to Jack considering he hadn't placed a candle in his room in a very long time. He stood to go and blow it out.

Jack was shoved onto the bed harshly by an unseen force. _I guess it's going to stay lit._ He crawled into his bed and rested his head onto his pillow. He didn't want to move or talk. His mind had already begun to block out the world when gas fumes began to fill the room.

Jack's mind was so lost within itself he hadn't felt the drenching stench of gasoline pour over his body. The candle had fallen and its faint sound of hitting the ground fell on deaf ears as it ignited the gasoline.

The flames immediately crawled around the floor to the walls. It reached up towards the ceiling, the heat had scorched the bed sheets, lighting up the entire bed quickly.

Jack's mind started to reel itself back to reality, but Jack's will to not acknowledge the living world prevailed.  
The flames curled around his body in a flash. His mind tried desperately to get Jack to move, to do anything. Jack's will had started to diminish as pain began to well up. An overwhelming sense of heat was licking at the tip of his mind.

Jack's eyes burst open and he let out a shrill scream. He bolted out of bed and ran towards the door, his body ablaze. He heard someone yelling, then a loud crash. Jack ran for the front door. He crashed into someone. And fell to the floor. He began to roll back and forth on the carpet. Then he felt something heavy cover his body. He stopped rolling when he heard them speaking. His lungs had once again reached a point of deprivation of air. His skin felt tight and torn apart. He was crying underneath the heavy weight that had put out his body. He felt arms quickly pick him and carry him somewhere he was unsure of.

He felt a slightly chilly wind, telling him that he was outside. He heard sirens in the distance. It sounded like a fire truck that was getting closer. He heard a voice calling his name. He responded with grumbles.  
The heavy weight was lifted away from him. It took several moments for his dry eyes to adjust to the bright light of the sun.

He was staring into the face of his boss. Not who he wanted it to be that had saved him. Still, Jack was thankful someone had came at all. After several moments of an awkward staring at his boss, he looked around. He saw his boss's daughter. He hadn't met her before, but he had seen pictures before.  
Jack looked back to his boss and immediately broke down into tears. And hugged him even though he felt searing pain in his movements.

* * *

Jack had finished talking to the paramedics and fire department when his boss walked up to him with a rather sad smile on his face.

"Jack, are you going to be alright?" He questioned with concern in his voice.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, Mr. F., I will be."

Unconvinced, "How bout you stay with me and family for a few days while your room gets repaired?"

Jack looked surprised by the offer, "I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense," Mr. F. said enthusiastically, "you're my favorite employee!"

Jack smiled and thought for a moment, "Let me call up a few people first. I'd rather view options before I just move in to your house for a few days."

He nodded, "Understandable." Silence fell between them for a few moments before Mr. F. spoke again, "Oh, you haven't met my daughter yet have you?"

Jack shook his head, "Only pictures." Mr. F. nodded in response.

"Sadie! Come over here and meet Jack!" He beckoned his daughter who was presently awaiting her father to finish talking with police who had shown up shortly after the fire department.  
Jack watched as a girl who looked to be around twelve ran over to them. She had a rose colored hair and freckled scattered around her face. As she approached Jack noticed her eyes were a light brown that accented her featured nicely.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Sadie." Mr. F. gestured to his daughter.

Jack waved his bandaged burnt hand to himself, "Hello, Sadie." He waved with a small smile.

"Hi, Jack!" She stated excitedly. "Sorry about your house!"

Jack waved a hand dismissively, "Don't be, insurance'll cover it."

She nodded, "Good! Okay, Well my dad has something to ask you!" She said loudly and ran back to the car.

Jack looked quizzically to his boss, "A question? Non-work related?"

Mr. F. Nodded his head curtly, "Yes. I almost forgot after all the commotion. I came by to ask whether or not you could tutor my daughter."

"On what subject?" Jack titled his head to the side.

"Computers."

"They teach that in school? What grade is she in?" Jack asked.

"They do actually. I was quite surprised myself when She came back with homework for it." He paused and looked back to his daughter before speaking, "She's struggling with writing programs."

Jack leaned back shocked, "Isn't that stuff like a college curriculum?" Jack paused and looked back to his house, "I mean I can. I'm just shocked that she's learning that."

Mr. F. let out a hearty laugh, "Me too! Especially since she's in the 7th grade!" He finished his sentence in a slight chuckle.

"Seventh grade huh? Well, I can tutor her anytime."

"Okay, good to know. Give me a call if you need to stay with me and my family." He waved goodbye and walked to the car his daughter was waiting for.

Jack stood from the back of the ambulance and pulled out his phone. He flipped through his contacts. _Hmmm…I wonder if Aster would take me in for a few days._

The phone rang on the other end a few times before Jack heard an Australian answer. Jack shortly explained that there was a small fire in his house and he needed a place to crash for a few days while it was repaired. Aster had asked several questions about the situation, but stopped as he noticed Jack was giving him very short and vague answers. He happily agreed to let Jack stay with him for a few days. Giving him the option to either sleep on the couch or in the bed.

Jack laughed slightly. His throat burned from the smoke he had inhaled. Aster winced for Jack on the other side of the phone. Jack ended the conversation telling Aster he would drive over there after he had grabbed a few things.

The paramedics had left after asking again if Jack was feeling alright. Jack went to walk into his house, but was stopped by a fireman. He told Jack that the roof was structurally unstable and that he shouldn't go inside. Jack waved him off and proceeded to step into his home. The ceiling and walls of the hallway were etched in black from the smoke and heat. As he walked down the dark hallway he was stopped just short of his door. He looked up and saw a monster staring down at him solemnly.

"What?" Jack asked rather angrily at the beast.

It bowed its head in noticeable shame, "This was not meant to happen."

Jack cringed inwardly at all the voices in spoke with, "What? I wasn't supposed to be set on fire? My house wasn't supposed to go up in flames? I wasn't supposed to be brought to suicide from the…" Jack paused, remembering the noise and his mother's face, "Anyway," Jack changed the subject after the vision of his mother's mutilated face was forever going to be how he remembered her, "I have to get clothes."

Jack went to step by the monster. It put a hand on Jack's chest to stop him. Jack shoved it away and walked into his bedroom. He walked across the room to his scorched dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. He held them close and proceeded to walk out of the room. He stopped when he heard a creak behind him.

He looked to his doorway, he was actually quite relieved to see the beast he had just spoken at to be there. He whipped around and saw a large black mass becoming more tangible as he stared at it.  
He gasped as the mass turned into an overly tall malevolent creature crouching to fit into the room. As it formed several pairs of thick horns jutted from its head. One of its arms was exponentially thicker than the other, and moved as if it had a separate mind from its owner. Its thinner arm was long and could reach the wall behind Jack with a bend still in its arm. Its legs were fully bent in as it attempted to fit in Jack's room-which was large by most standards.

Jack started to step back towards his wide open door. The beast's thin arm swiftly slammed the door shut. Its charred frame making the slam of the door become quieted. Jack's heart began to race as he panicked.  
The beast raised its head to look at Jack. Its several pairs of eyes were glowing red. Its face held no emotions. Its skin was straining under the tension put on by the massive body. The thin arm of the creature grasped Jack fully and pulled it closer towards its face. Its mouth still closed. Jack was not sure if this monster even had a mouth.

" _Prey, can you hear me?_ " Jack heard a voice inside his head that wasn't his own. He just nodded his head at the question from the resonating voice. " _Good._ "

"Is that your voice?" Jack asked aloud staring at the beast that held him so close.

" _Yes._ " its voice was deep and archaic.

"What's happening?" Jack asked it slightly afraid.

" _You are being visited._ "

"By whom?"

" _I am the Elder._ "

"Should I be afraid?" Jack asked hoping for a good answer.

" _Yes._ " Its eyes glowed slightly brighter.

"Oh. What do you want?"

" _Your time is running short, Prey._ "

"I know. Answer my question." Jack said a bit annoyed it was beating around the bush.

" _You will not,_ " Its voice became extremely loud inside Jack's mind, " _Speak to me in such a tone, Prey!_ "

"Answer my question then. What do you want?" Jack said, holding back his fear rather well in the face of such an atrocity.

" _You are being visited by others that I do not control._ "

"How do you know that?" Jack asked pointedly.

" _This fire was not us. The screams yes. But we do not wish to cause an early death for a well aged prey._ " Jack was about to say something, " _Now leave this home. And remember: We are always watching._ "

Then it vanished and Jack was left speechless. He still felt the slight grip of the beast as he opened his door. Standing there still was the beast. Jack looked it up and down and walked past it.

He walked out his front door and told the firemen they could go and that insurance would be by to take a look. He walked to his truck parked in the driveway. _Hmmm…I don't remember parking in the driveway._ He brushed it off and hopped into the driver side. He started it up and glanced to the passenger side. It was void of existence. He smiled to himself and began his drive to Aster's.


	24. Chapter 24

After a few calls to figure out exactly where Jack could park, he pulled up along the street not far from Aster's loft. As he walked towards Aster's building he saw him standing on the sidewalk waiting for him. He waved meekly and picked up his pace.

When he reached Aster, he wrapped his arms tightly around him, searching for a comforting touch. Aster returned the embrace, and lead Jack into the building with an arm around him. Aster lifted the gate to loft and walked Jack to the couch.

* * *

They laid on the couch together in silence, Aster waited for Jack to speak first. After a few hours of waiting Aster shifted to look to his phone. Seeing that it was quarter past ten at night he sighed noticing Jack had fallen asleep. _Guess we'll see if he wants to talk about it tomorrow._

He crawled over Jack who groaned at the shift of weight on the couch. Aster scooped Jack up into his arms and started to walk towards his bedroom. He looked down at the sound sleeper in his arms and smiled at how adorable Jack looked asleep.

He laid Jack down on his bed and moved the blankets so he could cover Jack up for the night. As he tucked Jack in to bed he debated whether or not to sleep with him. He looked longingly at the space next to Jack for a moment before he decided that it might be better if he slept on the couch for the night.

* * *

Jack awoke snuggled up in a heavy blanket. He took a deep breath, smelling his surroundings. He smirked when he noticed that it smelt like spring rain. There was another scent he couldn't quite place. He threw the blanket off feeling more awake than when he normally first wakes up. He rolled to the side and let out a slight yelp as he fell off the bed.

Barely catching himself he stood abruptly acting as if he was public hoping no one else saw that happen. He glanced around the room, finding paintings dimly lit up by the sunlight that filtered in from behind the curtains.  
He walked to the nearest window and pulled the curtain open. He winced as the bright light blinded him. He turned quickly and looked into the room instead of directly at the light. The walls were filled with paintings from floor to ceiling. Each one varied in size, but fit together perfectly. As he walked up to the far wall and inspected the paintings he noticed a a plethora of minute details that interlinked each one to the ones surrounding it.  
He heard a door open and spun on his heel to see what it was. He smiled brightly at the man that was leaning up against the door frame.

"'Ey, mate. How'd ya sleep?" Aster questioned.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad…really good actually."

Aster nodded, "Glad ya like mah bed."

Jack smirked, "I did wake up a bit lonely though."

Aster shook his head with a smile, "Just wanted ya comfortable."

Jack walked over to Aster, "Well, thank you, Aster."

Aster stepped out of the doorway and into the living area with Jack in tow. He walked into the kitchen and turned to Jack across from the island.

"Whattya wanna eat?" He asked as he gestured around to his kitchen.

Jack hummed for a bit, "Bacon and eggs and toast."

Aster started rummaging through his fridge, "Lemme see what I got here." He shoved a few things out of the way, "I have eggs…" He trailed off as he looked for the bacon.

"Aster, if you don't have bacon that's fine." Jack said softly.

"Nah, I got half a pound here!" Aster said triumphantly.

Jack smiled happily as Aster set to cooking all the food.

* * *

The two talked about how Jack's work had been going, how much more Aster had left to do on his three paintings. Eventually the conversation led to how either one of them felt about having kids. Jack dodged around the question, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Aster. When Aster saw that Jack had finished his plate of food he took both his and Jack's dishes and put them in the sink.

Jack followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the island watching as Aster walk about the kitchen collecting the few pans he used to cook. After Aster had put all the dishes into the sink he leaned up against the island across from Jack. Their faces were mere inches apart when Aster leaned away slightly as he prepared himself to ask Jack something important.

"So, Jack, ya gonna talk 'bout what happened?" Aster asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jack looked away, "Not right now."

Aster walked around the island and wrapped his arms around Jack before speaking, "I'm always here for ya, Jack. Ya know that right?"

Jack hummed, "I know. I just don't know how to word…exactly what's happening."

Aster turned Jack around his arms to look at him directly, "Then be blunt."

Jack was silent for a few minutes as he avoided eye contact and thought. He sighed in defeat, and gestured for Aster sit down on the couch.  
As they both sat down on the couch Jack held Aster's hand. Jack took in a deep breath and began to tell Aster his story.

 


	25. Chapter 25

"And here I am. Sitting here on your couch." Jack ended his story.

Aster was in slight shock at all the things Jack had told him. He didn't know what to say. He tried to think of something to say, but his mouth just opened and closed as he was at a loss for words.  
Jack watched Aster as he remained silent. It looked like he wanted to say something to Jack, but couldn't find the right words to say it.

Jack scratched the back of his neck and sighed deeply, "I guess I'll go then. I'm sure you don't want anything I'll be bringing with me." Jack stood to leave.

Aster grabbed his forearm as he started to walk towards the lift. Jack looked at him with sad eyes. Aster pulled Jack down onto his lap and embraced him with feelings he couldn't put into words. Jack returned the embrace and began to cry on Aster's Shoulder. His body shuddered with long unshed tears. Aster's hold became tighter as he felt Jack's body shake.

* * *

They were like that for sometime and soon they fell asleep together on the couch. A few hours into their sleep Aster awoke to the sound of something rummaging around in his home. He looked tiredly around the room. Seeing nothing he looked down at Jack wrapped up in his arms. He smiled down at him then looked to his bedroom. Longing for his bed, he picked Jack up as he stood.  
He laid Jack down on the side away from the window so the sun wouldn't shine in his face in the morning. He covered Jack up in the blanket and smiled as the sleeping man curled up into the warmth. He walked around to other side of the bed and crawled into the bed underneath the covers. He turned away from Jack and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep he felt the younger man next to him turn in the bed and wrap his body against his own.

* * *

Jack's eyes opened to a dimly lit room. He looked around the room, the walls were bare and he was laying on the ground. He sat up near his feet was the outline of a door. He tilted his head in confusion as it began to open up slowly with a long high pitched creak.  
As it opened a bright light shone so bright it blinded him. He backed away from the door when heard footsteps approach from the threshold. Up against a wall that felt far too close for his comfort, the footsteps got closer.  
They stopped next to him. Still blinded he leaned away from whatever had advanced to stand next to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

A woman's voice spoke to him, "Jack, it's alright." He turned his head towards the voice as it continued to speak, "I'm here for you."

The voice sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it, "Where am I?" His voice was fearful.

"Not to worry, Snowflake, I'll guide you." She spoke comfortingly.

Suddenly it dawned on him who it was, "Mom?"

"Yes Jack?" she sounded a bit concerned by his tone.

"What's happening? Where am I? How'd I get here?" He spoke franticly.

"Shh, I'll explain as we go. Take my hand, Darling." She turned her hand over in front of Jack.

"I can't see." He stated as tears threatened to fall.

She reached down and took her son's hand into her own and helped him stand. As soon as he stood she began to walk with Jack. He followed her with unquestioning trust.

As they walked on she spoke, "Snowflake, It has been a very long time since we've talked." Jack nodded his head as she lead him blindly, "You're here with me because-"

Jack cut her off, "I'm dead."

She smirked sadly, "Not quite. You are dying though."

Jack held her hand tightly and stopped walking, "What's happening to me?"

"Not to worry, we'll get to that. Right now, let me speak." She said and pulled him to keep walking, "You can't see right now because it is not your time yet." Jack had quiet tears slowly running down his cheeks, "Oh do not cry, lovely. We'll see each other again, but now is not the day for you stay."

"When then?" He asked her with a shaky voice.

"I don't know." She said flatly.

"I thought you were…" his words trailed off as he found his voice didn't want to speak the words he was thinking.

"…With them?" She finished for him. He nodded and inhaled unsteadily, "No. Do not worry Snowflake, I am safe."

"Where?" He asked with the tears slowly beginning to fade.

She stopped walking and placed her free hand on his shoulder, "Don't think about that." she let go of his hand placed both hands on his shoulders, "This is where we part my son."

"But I don't want to let you go again." He said as he placed his hands on her arms.

"You have to." She wiped stray tears from Jack's cheeks. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Mom." He said as he felt her disappear.

* * *

Jack awoke out of breath, something soft was being pushed hard over his face. He flung his arms around wildly as he tried to fight off whatever was holding the thing down on him. He didn't feel anything above him as he swung his arms around. He gripped the object hard and pulled it away from him harshly. He threw whatever it was across the room.  
There was a loud crash as it hit the wall. He sat up and stared to where he heard it hit. In the darkness though he saw nothing.  
Aster stirred in his sleep, he grumbled incoherent words and turned over. He stared silently waiting for his vision to adjust so he could find a light to see what had happened. After a few more moments of waiting his eyes adjusted enough to try and look for a source of light. He glanced around the room but saw no lamp in the room. He stood out of the bed and made his way towards the door. As he stepped out of the room he looked behind him to see a creature following him.  
He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. Jack leaned forward over the island looking into the kitchen. The beast walked around the island and stood across from Jack. Jack looked at it, it had an expression as if it was waiting to say something.

As it began to speak Jack interrupted it, "Why did I almost die?"

It looked as if it was pondering, "Just others out for fun."

Jack started to feel angry, "My death is fun? Where on the planet earth is my death perceived as fun?"

The beast simply shrugged its jagged shoulders, "We are not of this plane, so I don't know."

Jack nodded curtly, "Right, I forgot. Where is it you monsters are from then?"

It smiled ear to ear, "Why Prey, you have been there before."

Jack thought a moment, "The dark place with light absorbing smoke?"

It nodded its head, "The Smoke Fields. That is my favorite place."

"The smoke fields?" Jack titled his head. The beast still held its abnormally wide smile. Its teeth seemed to flow around on the inside of its grotesque mouth. When it nodded its head in affirmation its teeth bobbed with the momentum.

"The only place our prey have ever traveled." It had a look that suggested it was pondering its next choice of words. "They…don't make it long have they traveled too far from it."

Jack was more confused then ever, "There have been more then me?"

Again its teeth bobbed, "Oh yes plenty." Its eyes glanced towards the windows, "Since the time before our Elder."

Jack straightened up at the mention of the terrifying beast, "Lovely, that elder of yours." Jack's tone heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh, yes. Fairest of all the others." its mouth seemed to grow wider than Jack had thought possible.

"How many are there?" Jack's curiosity was struck. The monster raised its hand inches from its own face and stared its palm. The skin on the back of its hand seemed to move like waves on the water. Its eyes then moved to stare at Jack. They held an expression Jack couldn't place.

"Eight." it said after a long silence.

* * *

Aster stirred himself awake. His mind still groggy with sleep. He turned over expecting to find Jack laying next to him. Feeling nothing but more mattress he sat up quickly. He looked around the room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room and he saw that the wall next to the door had several paintings missing. He threw the covers off and stood out of bed and walked toward the wall. He knelt down and picked up the pillow that was laying amongst the fallen paintings. As he threw the pillow back onto the bed he heard Jack's voice faintly. It sounded like he was having a conversation. A very one sided conversation.

"Is that what's going to happen when its my time?" Jack asked the creature almost rhetorically. It nodded its head solemnly to concur with Jack's question. "Well, that's not so bad. Not as bad as never knowing how my fate goes."

"Jack? Who ya talkin' to?" Aster said as he walked into the kitchen with sleep riddled all over his face.

"No one. Just myself." Jack said hoping Aster would buy the lie.

"Ah, I see." Aster shrugged off Jack's most likely lie. "Well, since you're up. Wanna go get somethin' ta eat?"

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Aster nodded and went back into the room to change. Jack looked toward to where the beast had been, but it had gone. He waited patiently for Aster to finish changing.  
He felt a weight settle on his shoulder. He turned to see if it was Aster telling him was ready to go. Unfortunately to his horror it was a single monster that had decided that it was a good time to show up to terrorize Jack. It held no malevolent smile, no show that it was excited to cause havoc in the young man's life. The only thing that was apparent was that it was angry and filled with an unsightly amount of rage.  
The pressure in Jack's shoulder began to build as it gripped tighter. Jack was doing his best to hold his composure in spite of such pain that was starting to overwhelm his shoulder. Aster walked out of the bedroom and saw Jack staring into space. His face looked like he wanted to cry out in pain.

"Jack, ya alright?"

Jack shook his head still staring at the beast that Aster could not see. Aster walked over to Jack and went to place a hand on his other shoulder.

"Don't." Jack said firmly.

Aster was taken aback by the rashness of mood change from Jack. He didn't have long to think about it though before he was flying in the air towards the window.  
Aster's back hit the wall hard, sending the air out of his lungs. As he gasped for breath he felt something wrap around his body.  
He closed his eyes as he felt himself lifted up. When the lifting had stopped he felt like he had hit another wall, all though he felt a bit more pain as his weight sent him through it. He opened his eyes slightly. Seeing himself in the reflection of the window was no happy sight when he when he noticed the wind blowing past him and the sidewalk getting ever so close.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack scrambled towards the window as he saw Aster lifted in front of it. He tried to yell, but the immediate shock of what happened next only elicited a high pitched yelp. Jack was thrown by an unseen force back into the kitchen. He watched with horror as Aster's body impacted the window. He wanted to reach out, to grab hold of Aster's arm and save him. He was powerless though. If he were to attempt anything he would be severely hurt.  
He heard the sound of a car alarm as all the windows shattered from an abrupt heavy weight slamming down onto it. Jack busted into turns at the sudden realization of what had actually happened. He clenched his hands to his chest, his eyes tightly closed in a feeble attempt to stop the tears that fell. He soon escaped within his mind from the pain of loss.

In the darkness behind his eyelids he saw none of movement in the room nor the amount of new creatures that began to materialize in the loft. Jack was too lost within his shattered mind to feel the greasy hands wrap themselves around him. He was too far-gone to sense the mass of bodies envelope his being.

-Three Weeks Later-

Jack walked slowly down the forebodingly white hallway. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as he was led through a doorway that entered him into an overly large room rowed with pews. His face blank as he was shoved past a short wooden gate that swung back and forth behind him as he was pushed down into an uncomfortable chair. With his head still down he glanced slightly to his left. A man with a suit stood next to him. He was organizing a plethora of folders. Jack hung his head and stared at his lap.

He would rather be home sitting on his couch. Free to move his hands and arms, to walk down his own hallway without stumbling. He wanted to run out of the room that would only condemn him to his utter loss of freedom. He heard footsteps walk pass the table in front of him to the other side of the room.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Pulaski." A deep voice stated.

Chains rattled as Jack stood. His eyes still watching the ground.

"Please be seated." an elderly yet commanding voice said as a chair creaked under weight.

Jack sat and stared at the table in front of him. He saw the various files from the suited man next to him strewn about. He turned to look at the man next him.

"Which one is mine?" Jack asked placidly, but quiet.

The man fumbled through an array of folders, "I still have to find it."

Jack sighed at the incompetence of the man supposedly defending him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to win this case. Especially with the odds stacked against him with the several warrants the police had gotten signed to search everything he owned and his work computer.

"The prosecution calls Jack Frost to the stand." A woman's voice said.

Jack stood and rattled as he walked towards the seat next to Judge. The bailiff stopped him and held out a bible. Jack placed his left hand on the book and held up his right as best he could with his restraints.

"Do you, Jack frost, promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked while staring into what felt to Jack his soul.

"I do." Jack said blandly.

Jack stepped up the stair and took his designated seat. He watched silently as the woman who spoke earlier stood from her seat after reading something and walked towards Jack.

"Jack Frost, strange name," her tone was mocking, "where did you meet Aster?"

Jack remained emotionless, "I bumped into him on the street."

"You just so happen to be walking where he was and bumped into him?" She was talking to the jury while she directed her questions to Jack.

"Yes." Jack said, holding back his feeling of disrespect from the woman.

"Right. And how long after you 'bumped into him' did you two have sexual relations?" She asked with a smug smile on her face.

"We didn't." Jack said flatly.

The woman scoffed, "You did date him correct?"

"Yes." Jack was trying to keep his answers short so he didn't yell at the woman trying to convict him.

"How long did you date Aster?"

"Almost five months."

"And within those five months you had no relations with him?"

"No." Jack remained composed.

"Is it true you had been sleeping at his house while yours was under repair?"

"Yes."

"And while you were sleeping at his house you had no sexual relations?"

Jack's appointed attorney stood and shouted, "Objection! Relevance your honor?"

"Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Frost." The judge said as if annoyed.

"No." Jack said evenly.

"Were you and Aster arguing on the morning of October 17th"

"No."

"How do you explain the paintings and furniture thrown about each room?"

"I don't." Jack said with a level tone and a straight face.

"Mr. Frost, answer the question." The judge said catching Jack slightly off guard.

"Sorry, your honor." Jack said and nodded his head towards the judge in acknowledgment. "I would say if I were to explain it: I woke up in the middle of the night. I would say that I was frightened and threw a pillow against the wall, knocking down several paintings. If I would explain it to someone hypothetically I would say I had a very violent night terror."

The woman had a smile on her face, "Are you saying you had a night terror so violent that it caused you to throw Aster out of the window?"

"No. I do not get night terrors. Nor do I wake up in the middle of the night scared." Jack said with a half smirk at her displeasure.

"The prosecution would like to refer back to Jack Frost's answer."

There was a woman who was sitting in a desk in front of the judge's and she ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to the woman asking Jack questions.

She looked it over and smiled, "Mr. Frost you stated and I quote, 'I woke up in the middle of the night. I was frightened. I had a very violent night terror.'" Her smile grew.

Jack remained unphased, "Those statements were taken out of context. Is it possible for you to read answers I actually said to keep the jury well informed?" The woman scowled at Jack and read the paper word for word. Jack nodded his head, "See, I did not imply in anyway that those things actually happened."

"Okay, Mr. Frost, no need to have that tone in my courtroom." The judge stated with a slight tone of approval in his voice.

"No further questions your honor." the woman stated frustrated and took her seat.

Jack's attorney stood, "The defense has no questions your honor."

The judge turned to Jack, "Mr. Frost, you my step down."

Jack stood and clattered back to his seat. He sat down and waited as the prosecution for the state called several witnesses that had seen Aster fall from the window. Everyone in the courtroom sat patiently as the Jury went into their meeting room to discuss Jack's fate.  
Two hours later the Jury came out of their room and took their seats.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

One of the jurymen stood with a piece of paper in hand, "We have your honor." He handed the piece of paper to the bailiff and the bailiff handed it promptly to the judge.

The judge hummed slightly, "Very well. Jack Frost, by the conclusion of your fellow men and women, the verdict is…"

 


	27. Chapter 27

"…for attempted murder, not guilty. Court is adjourned."

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as the judge said the words he was not expecting to hear today. Jack stood walked carefully around the table in front of him. He held out his hands and the bailiff undid the handcuffs and leg restraints. Jack twirled his wrist with freedom and a smile on his face.

He turned and looked over at the woman who was prosecuting him for the state. She looked angry and frustrated with the loss of the case. He looked out across the courtroom pews. He saw a few familiar faces. His boss was there, smiling at Jack gladly. Victoria was also there sitting next to his boss, she had a small smile on her face, though it felt genuine. He looked towards the back and saw his co-worker that had helped him attain the few not so legal parts in his computer. Jack waved at him and got a slight wave in return.

Jack noticed that bailiff was still standing next to him. He looked down at his orange get-up. He got the bailiff's attention and asked what to do with the outfit. He was instructed to get a ride down to the PD and retrieve his belongings from the front desk. Jack nodded his head and turned towards his appointed attorney.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Jack asked slightly annoyed with the arrogance of his defender.

"Sure, here." He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Jack.

Jack proceeded to call a taxi so he could get to the police department. He handed the phone back to the practically useless man who had asked other witnesses practically no questions.

As he waited outside the courthouse he talked with his fellow employees about the case and how the state had attempted to convict of a crime he was innocent of. They had laughed at the prosecution woman's expense. How angry she had looked at the fact she had not won the case.

Jack waved goodbye to them as he saw the cab pull up to the courthouse.

* * *

As Jack walked up to his finished home he breathed deeply before stepped on to the porch. He looked at his front door as if inspecting it. No foreboding feeling came to him as he grabbed the door knob.

As he entered his home the stale air hit him. He had missed his home the past three weeks incarcerated for something he had not done. As he looked around the living room he noticed a layer of dust had settled down on everything. He walked farther into his home and dust seemed to kick up wherever his feet landed. He laughed and remembered that the people who repaired his home had most likely not vacuumed after they were done. HE walked down the hall with a slight spring in his step from the fact that he was able to come home once again and walk into his own bedroom.

* * *

The doctor looked over the notes on his clipboard and hummed with concern when he saw his patient had no living relatives.

He shook his head lightly and looked over to the nurse with a slightly grim look upon his face, "Helena, has this patient had any visitors in the last three weeks?"

"I don't believe so Doctor, why?" Helena asked curious.

"Well, he doesn't have any living relatives." The doctor said solemnly.

"Oh dear, how sad. What should we do?" She asked worried of the response.

"Nothing we can do. His condition has gotten better, but I'm not sure how long we can keep him here." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean doctor." Helena had a feeling of what the doctor meant, but she wanted to be sure.

"I mean, we might have to take him off life support. If he continues on after we pull the plug…" He trailed off leaving the nurse to fill in the blanks.

"I see Doctor." She nodded her head.

They both left the room, causing them to miss the twitch of the patient as if he were listening.

* * *

As Jack stepped out of the shower, he heard something stir on the other side of the door. He paused with one foot in the tub and listened for more.

The sudden violent thrashing on the door caused Jack to slip. He fell back onto the side of the tub, his back slamming into the edge and then onto the floor. His panic had reflexively made him grab the shower curtain pulling it down with him. His arm scrambled to free himself the cocoon of plastic. The erratic pounding on the door made Jack panic more, making his efforts futile in the attempt to escape the curtain. It began to wrap around his face covering his mouth and nose. Jack started to hyperventilate in his distress.

The bathroom begun to shake viciously as Jack struggled to breath with the curtain around his head. The mirror above the sink fell from the vibrations and shattered on the floor next to Jack. Jack twisted and turned as room quaked around him.

In his attempt to get to the plastic off in a panic he rolled atop of the broken shards of glass. The glass tore open the shower curtain and incidentally his skin. The plastic became slick with blood. Unable to get a firm a grip on the slippery plastic he rolled back into the tub, too fast though as he banged his head against the tub hard enough to knock himself out.

* * *

-6 Years Prior-

Aster walked down the street towards his home with a bag of groceries in hand. He waved happily as he passed by other pedestrians. He said hello to his neighbor as walked up the steps to his door.

"Ma, I'm back!" Aster shouted while he walked through the hallway to the kitchen. He set the bag of groceries on the kitchen table and set to putting them away, "Ma, they didn't have the brand a'coffee ya asked for, so I just grabbed da'generic!" Aster shouted again hoping his mother would hear him.

After he had finished putting the bag of food away he walked back down the hallway to the stairs. As he climbed the stairs he heard no sound coming from upstairs. _I didn't think Ma was going anywhere today._ Aster reached the top of the steps and waited for a moment until he heard a sound in his mother's bedroom. _Oh, so she is home._

He walked through the threshold of her doorway, "Ma, did ya hear me downsta-"

Aster was cut off by the sight in front of him. His mother was on the ground and a tall man was looming over her. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do.

"Ah, Aster, so nice to see you." Aster was stunned into silence, "No words Aster? Strange. No matter. We've only come to collect the debt."

Aster finally found his voice, "Debt?" Is all he managed to get out though.

"Oh yes. You see, your dear mother here," The man gestured to Aster's unconscious mother, "had trouble affording the bills so she came to us. Although she was unable to pay back the loan." Aster looked behind him towards the other bedrooms. "Oh, don't worry about your siblings. We've already picked them up from school." Aster emitting a low growl, "Are you a dog now boy? Well, protect your master like a good boy." The man then let out a heckle to mock Aster.

Aster charged into the room towards the tall, suited man. The man swiftly pulled out a silenced pistol and pointed it at Aster's mother and pulled the trigger. Aster paused abruptly at the sudden realization of what the man had just done. Anger shot through Aster and he started towards the man who was only a few feet away.

Aster went to throw a punch, but before he could land it his fist was grabbed and twisted. Aster lost his footing and fell to his knees. Unable to catch himself with the loss of a hand his weight pulled away from the man.  
Aster howled as his arm made a distinct popping sound and bent in the wrong direction. Aster's eyes were closed from the pain emanating from his shoulder so he was not able to see the man point his gun, but he heard the man cock the gun near his ear.

Terror of losing his life fueled his next immediate actions. Aster righted his feet under him quickly and he shoved with all the force he could muster. His dislocated shoulder searing with pain as a tendon tore from twisting even more when he pushed the tall suited man hard.

The sudden force throwing the man off balance, he shot twice, one bullet grazing Aster's skull. The man stumbled backwards towards the bedroom window. He caught himself against the windowpane stopping himself. He corrected his footing and pointed his gun back to where Aster was. It was in vain though when he couldn't get a single shot off into his target. The wind was knocked out of him as he felt the glass of the window shatter around him and the wind whirling past him. The feeling of falling was short lived as he hit the pavement of the sidewalk. From the second story window Aster saw and heard the instantaneous snapping and shattering of bones of the man he had just killed **.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Is In The Present


	28. Chapter 28

Jack awoke to a strong grip on his shoulders and the feeling of being shaken. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of his neighbor's face which looked frantic. He gasped for a breath he didn't realize he had been holding out on. He grabbed his neighbor's arms and held them still. Jack felt like coughing when he tried to exhale so he tore away from his neighbor and turn onto his side. His coughing fit lasted several moments as his lungs expelled blood from within. He looked down disgusted at the red phlegm that was now on the grass. He wiped his lips of red and looked back up at his now standing neighbor.

He gave a short mocking laugh, "What happened here?"

The neighbor looked around, "An earthquake I suppose."

"Not a bad way to start the day 'ey, Rick?" Jack had a smile of complete disbelief.

"Could've been worse I suppose." Right shrugged his shoulders.

Jack looked around at the near demolished suburbia, "What do you think, a five point five to six point five?"

"No, I'd say more around six to seven on the R scale." Rick stated as he looked around again.

Jack stood up and turned to look at his house, "Well, our houses are still standing."

Rick snorted, "Lucky us. Now we don't get to collect insurance and have to pay for an inspection before we can stay in them." Rick gestured his arms openly to both houses.

Jack looked down and noticed he was in a towel, "Did you pull me out of my house?" He looked to Rick who was staring at the two houses.

Rick turned his attention to Jack, "Yeah, I saw your truck in the drive and got worried. So I ran in, found you and, quickly wrapped you up."

Jack's cheeks turned a bright red, "Oh. Well thank you."

Rick waved him off, "Not a problem," Rick pointed near Jack's feet, "I did grab your clothes that were next to you in case your house did collapse."

Jack's blush began to darken, "Thank you." Jack said quietly.

Rick waved him off once again, "Not a problem." 

Desperate to change the subject, "How are your kids?"

Rick shook his head with smile, "Well, my oldest Jean is doing fairly well being a lawyer. Spencer just graduated from Karolinska Institute to become a doctor. And my youngest Emily just started college. She wanted to go to Chicago for it. I forget what's called but it has the program she wanted." Rick shrugged.

Jack thought for a moment, "What about your second youngest?"

Rick gave Jack a sad smile, "I don't know where he is. I get a letter every couple of months from a different address and his name asking for money."

Jack mouthed the word 'Oh' before speaking, "Sorry to hear that." Jack looked away and around at the rubble, "Should we check on our other neighbors?"

Rick nodded his head, "Sure, but you might wanna put those clothes on before we do."

Jack's face turned red, "Oh right. Hold on a second while I go do that." As Jack ran inside with clothes in hand, "Then we can start!"

* * *

Eathan brought his brush away from the canvas quickly as soon as he heard the floor outside his door creak. As if on cue his door burst open, easel and evidently the canvas that rested on it.

"Eathan!" Vivian yelled as she held onto the door knob for stability.

Eathan sighed dramatically, "Yes Vivian?"

She smiled, "How's art going?"

Eathan rolled his eyes, "Fine. Is dinner ready?"

Vivian nodded her head and left the room. Eathan following shortly behind her down to the kitchen. Something lurked in Eathan's room as he sat around the dinner table. It stared at the canvas Eathan had been drawing on moments ago. An angry expression showed on its face the longer it stared at it. It wanted to destroy the canvas. It wondered how Eathan knew such things. It questioned how Eathan knew that there was an earthquake where Jack lived, how had he known it had happened. The fact it didn't know infuriated the creature. Just before it was about to smash the canvas into pieces Eathan walked into the room with a bowl of spaghetti. As its large clenched hands swung down Eathan stepped in front of the canvas. Its hands flew down through Eathan and the canvas. It stepped back and growled at Eathan.

Eathan heard a creak of the floor where he was not stepping. He eyed it suspiciously for a second before shrugging his shoulders and setting the bowl down on his desk. He had a purple colored pencil in hand. Before he began to add the color, he stepped back into the foreboding creature. He rubbed his chin as he took in his almost unfinished picture.

A house resembling Jack's was at the center of canvas, it was gray and cracked in the center, the roof collapsed. A large crack ran through the ground splitting the house and sidewalk in front. An ominous, light absorbing, black cloud surrounded the house and loomed in the sky, small white circles in pairs hidden within the cloud looked angry. Standing on one side of the crack was a man, holding the hands of his four children as they looked on at the destroyed structure.

Eathan smiled at the picture he had created. He put the colored pencil back and turned towards his closet. He fumbled through it looking for a frame to put the picture into.

* * *

Jack and Rick were crawling through the wreckage of a devastated house, a woman slung between them. She limped with a broken leg and bleeding head. Jack and Rick maneuvered through the debris carefully as they moved with the injured woman.

As they found their way out, they all heard a groan from the house. Rick shouted to for them to move faster. Each of them motivated by the threat of death picked up their pace. When they stepped out onto the lawn the house collapsed in on itself. They all noticeably exhaled in relief in their successful escape.

"Whoa," Jack said wide eyed, "That was close."

"I'll say." Rick responded.

Rick and Jack both felt the woman's arms tighten around their shoulders, "Thank you both, so much."

They both smiled down at her, but Jack spoke first, "No problem Ms. Krueger."

She smiled at Jack before looking down each way of the road, "Has anybody called the paramedics?"

Rick rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, apparently they're swamped with injuries in the city. They said they'll get one out here as soon as they could."

Ms. Krueger scoffed, "Tomorrow then. Great." She looked around her front yard, "You boys can set me down on the curb over there. Go see if anyone else needs help you two." She smiled at them.

Jack and Rick walked her over to the curb and gently set her down. They looked around the at the other houses and decided to go to Ms. Krueger's neighbor.

* * *

The nurse checked the patient's charts as she stood by his bed. She had been ordered to unplug their support by the end of the day. She put the chart back in the file holder at the foot of the bed. She looked down at the patient and saw his foot twitch. She walked over to his side and leaned down near his face.

She started to talk to him, "You really need to wake up today. You're healthy in physically and mentally speaking. Please sir, I don't want to pull the plug on you."

"Nurse, What are you doing?" A doctor walked in and had his arms crossed.

"Nothing doctor. I just want him to wake up. Before I have to pull the plug." She stated dishearten by the situation.

The doctor nodded his head, "I understand. Come on, we have other cases to work on." The nurse nodded her head and followed the doctor to the next case.

* * *

Eathan hung the menacing picture on the wall above his bed. He smiled, proud of how well he had done. The extreme amount of detail that had gone into each brush stroke or line of a pencil. He had started the picture the day he got home from visiting Jack. He didn't know why he had the urge to color such a picture, but he did and he was very glad he did. He wondered what Jack had been up to the past few days. He thought about calling, but had postponed the thought for later date. Feeling elated from finally finishing his picture, he decided that he would call Jack.

As he went to dial Jack's number he remembered he didn't have it. _Fuck._ He left his room and walked through the house looking for his mother. _Maybe she'll know it._ He found her sitting on the couch watching a soap opera.

"Hey Mom, do you have Jack's phone number?" Eathan asked her.

She jumped slightly startled by the abrupt sound of her son, "Oh, yes. Its in that CD he sent home with us."

Eathan sighed at his mother's vague answer, "And where is it?"

"Oh…uh…" She thought distractedly for a moment, "In my room on the nightstand."

Eathan nodded, "Thanks Mom."

Eathan nodded and went to his mother's room to grab it. As he went to open it his mother's voice stopped him.

"Eathan wait!" she shouted as she hurried through the hallway.

"Why?" He shouted back as he opened it.

His mouth fell open at the sight inside on the opposite side of the CD. There was money and by the looks of it a few hundred dollars. Sitting on top of the money was Jack's number with a note.

_Dear Mom,_   
_I hope this helps_   
_On your way back home_   
_Or anything you might find it useful for._   
_If you need anything call me._   
_Love,_   
_Jack_

Eathan turned towards his mother, "What's all this?"

She shrugged apologetically, "Jack gave it to us."

"But why?" Hurt was obvious in Eathan's voice.

"He knows we're tight on money." She stated flatly.

"No, why didn't tell us? Tell me?" Eathan was hurt that his own mother didn't tell him about it.

"I thought it would be best if you didn't know how much we were struggling." She said sadly.

Anger flared up in Eathan, "I'm not a kid anymore! I need to know things like this! I could've been out searching for a second job! Or anything!"

She walked over to Eathan, "I know, I know. I don't like to worry you kids though."

Eathan took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, "Maybe we should worry. So we know."

"Okay." Is all she said. She left the room ashamed of herself for not trusting her children enough to tell them of a matter so insignificant.

* * *

Jack and Rick split up to better cover the surrounding houses. After several hours of getting injured out of their razed houses, Jack and Rick met up in their front yards. Halfway through their search for people the paramedics finally arrived. Jack yelled at them who to treat first starting from the worst injured.

Jack and Rick conversed as they watched the EMTs do work and shuttle people off to the hospital. Jack looked back towards his house.

"I think I'm going to go grab my phone." Jack said as he started walking towards his house.

Rick looked uneasily at Jack, "Are you sure? Your house might not be stable."

Jack waved him off, "I changed in there earlier, I should be alright."

Rick looked warily towards the house, "Okay, but if it does, don't expect me to come in saving your life." his last words joking.

Jack laughed with Rick, "I don't expect you to!" Jack jogged into his house.

He tried to remember where he had his phone last. He looked through the living room and kitchen first. Then he walked to his room. Wait. The first room I went to was the bathroom. Jack walked down the hall to the bathroom. He glanced inside finding his phone next to the sink. He stepped on the glass littered floor and blew the small pieces of glass off the screen of his phone before picking it up. He put his phone is his back pocket and started to walk back out of his.

When he made his way towards the living room the ground started to shake. He heard Rick yelling from outside. He took a step to sprint of the house. His foot slipped down as a crack started to appear beneath him.

* * *

Aster's eyes slowly opened, thankful the light in the room was dim. He blinked his eyes several times before his eyes adjusted completely. He looked down at his arms, an IV sticking out of one of them. He felt small hoses wrapped around his head. He took it off his face and looked around the bed. Finding what he wanted, he grabbed it and pressed the button.

Within a few seconds a nurse came rushing in. She looked so relieved to him. Aster gave her a confusing look as she called out for a doctor.

"S'cuse me Miss, what's goin' on?" Aster asked worriedly.

She must have caught the worry on his tone, "Don't be worried. I'm glad you're finally awake." Aster went to pull the IV out of his arm, "Oh, sir, Please don't do that. We have to check your vitals."

Aster removed his hand, "What happened. The last thing I remember is fallin'."

She sighed, "You were in a coma for three weeks. The man who tried to kill you was tried earlier today. Not guilty. Ridiculous I say."

Aster thought for a moment, "Jack? Jack Frost?"

The nurse nodded her head, "Not enough evidence I heard. Although I think what happened to you is evidence enough."

Aster shook his head, "Jack tried ta kill me?"

She smiled at him, "Keyword is tried. You're still with us thankfully."

Aster rubbed his forehead as he started to get a headache, "I can't believe he would try ta do that. We were just about ta go ta breakfast when he did."

"Oh?" the nurse talked while she looked over his vitals, "Well, it's a good thing you didn't. He might've poisoned you. Although surviving a fall like you did is quite lucky. Who knows, maybe the poison wouldn't have worked on you."

Aster hummed as he thought, "I'm sorry, I'm just so shocked he would try ta kill me."

"Well, apparently the justice system doesn't think so. He got off the hook." She put a new IV up, "Not very justly of our system in my opinion."

"How'd ya hear about it?" Aster questioned her.

She smirked as she started for the door, "It was all over the news. 'Jack Frost Killer' or one of my favorites 'Frostbitten Killer'. It I think it was name that gave it so much attention." She smiled at Aster before she left the threshold of the room, "The doctor will be in shortly."

Aster nodded his head. In the quiet room he was left to his own thoughts of what had happened.

* * *

Jack gripped desperately onto the edge as he hung helplessly above the abyss that had opened up between his house. His hands started to sweat as his weight was trying to drag him down. Tears began to well in his eyes as he realized his grip was slipping. He tried franticly to get his feet to grip the rocky wall that had become slick with the spraying water of the pipes. He cried out for help as his hands started to slide away from their secure positions.

He yelped as one hand lost its hold, the momentum of his lost hand caused his other sweaty hand to lose its already weak grasp. He shouted as he suddenly fell. His hands ran along the rocky wall. They hastily searched for a new hold.

To Jack's relief his hands found pipe. They latched on instinctively stopping Jack's fall. The unanticipated stop lead to one of Jack's arm to become dislocated. His dislocated arm lost grip.  
Jack now hung above the seemingly endless chasm by one sweaty hand on a wet slick pipe.

* * *

Eathan sat on his mother's bed, holding Jack's number. He stared at the numbers as he questioned what he would say to Jack when he called. He was still angry at his mother for not telling him about the money. Eathan wanted to yell at Jack, but knew that he should wait before he called. He didn't want to call Jack angrily. That would cause for more years of silence.  
Eathan took several deep breaths to clear is head. After he had calmed down enough to the point that he felt it would be okay to call Jack he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

* * *

"Well, Mr." The doctor paused, "…Bunnymund…Your vitals look good. I think we'll keep you over night just to be sure."

Aster snorted, "Of course. Just so ya can get more money from mah pocket."

The doctor shook his head, "Sir, that's not our goal here."

"Sure. I'm gonna be leavin' taday." Aster said frustrated.

"Okay. Fill out these forms then." The doctor handed him a clipboard with several pages.

"Fine." Aster grabbed the clipboard roughly from the doctor and asked for a pen so he could hurry up and leave.

The doctor left the room and left Aster to fill out the extensive paper work **.**

 


	29. Chapter 29

Jack wanted to yell for help but doubted anyone could hear him even if he tried. His hand was starting to slip on the pipe as he dangled above the abyss that loomed below. Wind started blow through the gulf of space he desperately hung in. His body began to spin, threatening his grip all the more.

Jack looked up to the edge of where he had fallen when he thought he heard someone shout his name. As he turned by the wind his vision was obscured by his arm not allowing him to make out what had called.  
He felt something shift next to him, but it did not feel like the wind. He turned his head and saw the face of a beast mere inches from his own.

Jack yelped, startled from the sudden closes of the being, his fingers finally slipped from the slick pipe. Something grabbed his wrist roughly and held him still. Jack was lifted the few inches he had fallen and felt his hand being placed around the pipe. He looked up and saw that the beast was holding him there. He felt the other hand of creature on his bicep. Jack's face held a look of fear as he realized what the beast was about to do.  
He yelled out in pain as the being pushed his arm back into the socket. The beast raised his fallen arm and rested his now fixed hand onto the wet pipe. Jack looked up again to see Rick shouting from above him. Jack turned to thank the creature, but it had vanished.

* * *

Aster was in the middle of all the paperwork the doctor had given him when he walked back into the room.

"Oi, Whattya want now?" Aster asked the doctor irritated.

"You can hand me the paperwork now." The doctor stated as he held out his hand.

"I ain't done yet." Aster said with a confused expression

"Well, that's not the right paperwork. Here," the doctor raised a clipboard, "is the correct papers to fill out."

"S'cuse me? Ya gave mah the wrong paper?" Aster was beginning to feel angry.

"No, that paperwork was to keep you quiet while I filled out the actual papers." The doctor didn't look apologetic at all, "We actually need to keep you here for a week more or two."

"What? Ya kiddin' right?" Aster was about ready to explode.

"No. You see, while you were in a coma for three weeks, your muscles have atrophied." The doctor stated flatly, "We need to keep you here so we can work with you to rebuild them."

Aster's face was red with fury, "No! I'll be leavin' taday!" Aster throw the clipboard towards the doctor hitting the wall behind him, "Take ya shitty paperwork back!" Aster went to stand out of bed, "I'm walkin' out of here!"

As Aster stood, his legs suddenly gave out without warning. He fell to the floor his arms going to catch his fall, but the doctor grabbed him before they did.

"Sir, please lay back in bed while we figure out your PT schedule." He lifted Aster to his feet and walked him back to the bed, "It'll take but a minute."

Aster grumbled insults towards the doctor before he spoke, "Yeah, sure. I'll just lay here and atrophy more."

* * *

As Jack held tight to the slick pipe, Rick was searching around the half of the house he was on for something to get Jack with. Rick was fumbling through the garage as quick as he could before Jack fell. He hurriedly dumped each box he came across on the ground and kicked through the spilled contents. On the last box he dumped to the ground he found a rope. He picked it up and ran towards the crack that had opened up between Jack's home.

He leant over the edge and saw Jack, "I found a rope!" Rick shouted to Jack who was at least thirty feet from the surface.

"Great!" Jack yelled back as his hands once again began to slip slowly.

Rick started to untangle the rope when he noticed how it was knotted. Oh. Rick suddenly felt very sad that it was knotted in such a way. How do I talk to Jack about it? He dropped the rope, but Jack was too far down for it to reach.

"Hang on! I gotta find something longer!" Rick then ran away in search for a longer lifeline.

Jack snorted at the unintended pun. He tried to resituate his hands as they began to lose their hold on the pipe. Rick needs to hurry the hell up. He looked up in hopes doing so would make Rick come back sooner.

* * *

Eathan stared at the ceiling as he laid down in his bed. His ceiling was bare of any color other than the white base coat. His thought meandered around so many different things that he couldn't remember where one started or ended. His thoughts became a blur as he lost himself in the blank, boring ceiling.  
An idea suddenly hit him and he sat up. He rushed out of his room and down the stairs, nearly tumbling down in his haste.

He quickly put on his shoes by the front door and yelled throughout the house, "I'm going to the paint store! Be back soon!" and bounded out of the house in a sprint to get to the store.

* * *

An extension cord was dangling a few feet in front of Jack's face. The wind through the deep chasm blowing it away from him. Rick was shouting above Jack for him to reach for the literal lifeline. Jack couldn't spare the energy to reach for it without the inevitability of falling.  
His hands were gripping to the pipe by only his fingers now and he knew if he were not to reach for the cord he fall without a chance.  
Shaking his heads of doubts, Jack let one hand off the pipe and reached forward. Just as he was reaching the wind stopped, allowing the cord to come right into his hand. His other hand lost its grip. Both his hands found the cord and gripped with as much strength as Jack could muster, but his hands were sweaty, and wet from the slick pipe.  
As he felt the pull from Rick on the cord to hoist him to the top his hands began to slide down the thin rubber cord that was his key to the surface.

* * *

Aster was sitting in a wheelchair on his way to the physical therapy room when he felt a question pop into his head.

"Nurse, did anyone come and visit mah room?" Aster asked the woman pushing him through the crowded hallways.

She was lucky that Aster couldn't see her look of pity, "I'm sorry but, no."

Aster frowned, "Oh." then he remembered that Jack had been tried for attempting to murder him, "Did I get any lettahs'?"

She smiled at his hope, "One actually. It was on a table in your room."

Aster nodded, "Do ya think ya could bring it ta me?"

She patted his shoulder, "Yes, once I bring you to your PT I will have someone get it for you."

Aster nodded again with a smile, "Thank ya."

Aster was sitting on a machine bicycle feeling more tired than he felt he should.

Aster looked to his PT and growled out, "Is this on the hardest possible settin'?"

His PT just laughed a little before saying, "No Aster, It's on the easiest."

Aster gave the man a disgusted look and stopped his peddling. He sighed and went to get off the bike. He nearly fell before he remembered that it wasn't the best idea for him to stand. Aster's PT was prepared for that though as he positioned the wheelchair right where Aster started to fall back.

Aster's PT laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be able to stand and walk soon enough." Aster grumbled under his breath in response.

Before they left the physical therapy room Aster halted his PT, "Hold on, mate. I gotta get my letter."

As they went through the busy hallways of the maze of the hospital Aster read his letter he had gotten. It was addressed from the state prison.

_Dear Aster,_   
_I'm Sorry. I am currently awaiting my inescapable fate._

_I had been told that you fell into a trauma-induced coma._

_I hadn't thought it would this bad. I hope you can find it_

_in your heart to forgive me for bringing you down this ill-fated trail._

_I need you to be okay, so please, stay away to stay safe._   
_Please._   
_I will miss you,_   
_Jack._

Aster read the letter over and over, again and again. _Stay away to stay safe? What does he even mean._ It didn't sound like Jack had tried to kill to him. He wasn't sure how to feel at this point. At first he was angry that Jack had gone off the deep end, now he wasn't sure. The more he thought about his time with Jack the more a headache crept to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Jack was halfway to the surface as his hands felt the burn of friction from sliding. His hands had met the end of the cord being stopped by only the slightly bigger outlet at the end. Jack was trying to keep his hands on the slim rubber cord, but his hands burned from sliding. He wanted to let go, he wanted to be able to feel the burn go away.

Jack felt something touch his hand, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw someone he had saved from a crumbling house down the street. Jack was pulled closer to the stranger's saving hand. He reached for the hand without thinking.

* * *

Eathan practically slammed the door closed in his excitement.

He shouted throughout the house, "I'm home!"

He promptly ran up the stairs to his room. He set the bag down on the floor next to his closet and reached inside to grab a tarp he had purchased. He spread the tarp over his bed. He didn't bother to cover his desk or chair as they were both characterized with paint.

He went to open a half gallon of paint when he remembered he had forgotten to buy a paint can opener. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

He dipped the new thick paintbrush into the liquid that would soon adorn his ceiling. He was so excited, he wasn't sure where to start nor where. He climbed onto his bed and laid the first stroke of his soon to be masterpiece.

* * *

Jack laid a few feet away from the crevice that now divided his home. His lungs ached and hands burned. His muscles were not forgiving of what they had gone through. His eyes were closed, but he felt the presence of Rick sitting beside him. He heard Rick tell the stranger to go and see if anyone else needed help.  
Jack chuffed at the thought of others needing help.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just that you told that stranger we helped to help somebody else." Jack mused

"How is that funny? Someone could need help." Rick retorted.

"It's funny because we already helped everyone!" Jack started to laugh, but it turned into a cough.

Jack sat up and coughed all the while Rick patted his back to help. Jack waved his arms to signal he was fine once his coughing had calmed. Jack looked over at the gorge between his home. _This is not my home anymore. Just a house I lived in._ Jack mused in his thoughts about the difference between a house and home until Rick pulled him from his thoughts.

"So, Jack. I don't really wanna mention this, but…" Rick trailed off.

"'But' What?" Jack had a look of worry on his face.

"But, this subject brings out my fatherly side, so…here it is: Why had you tried to hang yourself?" Rick asked with genuine concern that made Jack almost unable to answer not honestly.

"Well, I don't know. Life gets hard sometimes." Jack paused for thought, "Although obviously I pulled through."

Rick got the sense that Jack didn't want to talk about it, "Alright, fair enough. But, I do expect a real answer. When you're ready to talk." Rick lightly squeezed Jack's shoulder in assurance and stood.

Jack sat there, near the crevice that had nearly taken his life.

He stared at the crevice as he spoke, "Thank you. Both of you." with his last words he glanced in the direction Rick had gone.

Jack sat on the curb outside his split house watching the paramedics help the plethora of people in need of immediate care. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

He heard something scuffle on his left and turned to see what it was. Staring at him, with big hollow eyes and a wide smile full of jagged flat teeth that seem to swim around its mouth, was a creature that had a far too happy expression on its distorted face **.**

 


	30. Chapter 30

Eathan set his brush down in the bucket he was using and looked up at his soon to be master piece. He smiled with elation with how well it was turning out. He had started in the middle of his ceiling, with a stroke of black paint he realized that the vision he held for his ceiling was becoming a reality. He turned on his heel and walked over to his desk to check his phone for the time. He sighed as the clock read _2:18am._ He wasn't tired enough yet for sleep nor did he feel like laying down at all. He set his phone back on the desk and turned around quickly when he thought he something move behind him.

As he stared into the seemingly empty space before him he sighed. _I guess I do need sleep._ He neatly folded the plastic up that was strewn over his bed and set it on the floor. He crawled into bed and yawned. _Wow, I won't neglect sleep tonight._ As he fell asleep, he was unaware of the creature looming over his being. Staring intently down at him, wishing to able to do something. As Eathan's breathing steadied, he fell deeper into sleep, the creature, now dominating his room, breathed heavier and deeper. Rage building up in the beast that was powerless.

* * *

His vision came to him in a blurry haze, his knuckles were covered in blood and shaky. He kept turning them over as his vision began to clear. He looked around himself, people were staring at him with frightened looks upon their faces. He looked down past his bloodied hands. His face warped into fear and shock as he realized who was under him. His neighbor, his friend, a man who had saved his life more than once was laying underneath him seemingly lifeless.

A rough grip pulled him up and away from the body below him. The hands dragged him across the yard and shoved him face down in the dirt. His arms were forcibly pulled behind his back as cold metal wrapped around his wrists. He was hauled up from the ground and shoved into walking. His mind was still hazy as he was pushed into the backseat of the foreboding car. The hard plastic of the seat pressed the metal around his wrist hard into his skin. He looked out the window with a confused look on his face as his eyes met the ominous ones of a sleek black mass with a wicked smile on its face.

* * *

-Five days later-

"Mr. Frost, I was hoping not to see you in my courtroom again." The judge paused as he looked over Jack's paperwork, "Never-the-less, I have a job to do."

Jack stood up from his chair and cleared his throat, "Permission to speak your honor?"

The judge thought a moment, "Permission granted, but do not interrupt me again."

Jack nodded in affirmation, "Your Honor, the police officers who arrested me failed to read me my Miranda Rights." The judge turned to look at the attending police officers and scowled at them.

"Very well, Mr. Frost. Case dismissed." The judge knocked the gavel twice and the bailiff walked over to undo Jack's handcuffs. Jack walked out of the courtroom with smile on his face, mocking the arresting officers.

As he stepped out of the courthouse he took in a deep breath. He felt relieved that he got off free of charges thanks to the imbecilic officers. He waved down a taxi and told the driver to head to the PD so he could pick up his belongings.

* * *

Aster stood at the hospital reception desk waiting for the receptionist to finish with the paper work so he could finally leave the dismal hospital he had been confined to. He groaned as the receptionist stood and left the desk with his paperwork. His frustration at the slow process of the receptionist caused him to not notice the silver head of hair standing next to him.

Aster leaned over the desk to shout, "'Ey! Could ya hurry up! I'd like ta get outta here!"

Just as he finished yelling the receptionist had returned. "Sir, please stay behind the counter." Aster grumbled and stood back as she wrote a few more things on what he assumed was his paperwork.

He heard a light laugh next to him, but didn't turn to look as he continued to grumble incoherent words of frustration.

The receptionist handed him a folder of papers. "Please fill and sign those and you can be on your way sir." the receptionist said flatly. Aster snatched the folder from her hands and turned to sit and fill the papers out.

He stopped abruptly as a familiar face caught his attention. "Jack?" Aster questioned as he stared at the scratched-up man before him.

"Aster." Jack stated unsurely, "How are y-" Jack was cutoff by the sudden hug he received.

He was caught so off guard it took a moment to hug the tall Australian back.

"I've missed you." Aster stated fondly. Jack was shocked and pushed away from Aster.

He looked up at Aster's face with a confused expression. "You don't hate me?" Jack asked perplexed.

"Why would I?" Aster asked puzzled.

Jack hesitated, "Well…I got you thrown out of a window for one."

Aster nodded, "It wasn't actually ya though."

Jack titled his head, "It was my fault though."

Aster nodded again, "Yea, it was. I'm a'right though, see?" Aster spread out his arms to exaggerate his point.

Jack looked unsure, "But still-" Aster cut Jack off, "No 'but's. I read ya letter."

Jack mouth an 'Oh' when Aster mentioned the letter. "Look Jack," Aster placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'm not abandonin' ya ta whatevah' ya dealin' with. I'm gonna try and help."

Jack scoffed, "I don't think you can." He said matter-of-factly.

Aster rolled his eyes, dismissing Jack's statement, "Anyway, why ya here?"

Jack gave a sad expression before speaking, "To see my neighbor. He got in the middle of an accident. Speaking of which…" Jack trailed off and turned to the reception desk to see the same receptionist that Aster had dealt with sitting there staring at him. "Can I help you?" He stated displeased with her.

She shook her head, "No, sorry sir. Can I help you?" She asked self-consciously.

Jack nodded his head, "Yes, I was wondering which room Rick Henry was in?" The receptionist began typing as she looked at the computer screen before her.

Jack leaned his elbow on the counter and looked over at Aster. "How are you?" Jack spoke evenly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm a'right. PT was stressful though." Aster stated, frustrated at the thought.

"Oh? How long did that last?" Jack asked curiously.

Aster raised a hand to his chin in thought, "A week…I think. I don't know really. It was such a routine the days blurred together'"

"I see." Jack was quiet in his response.

The receptionist cleared her throat to get Jack's attention, "Sir, Mr. Henry is in room four-seventeen. Take the elevator down the hall-" She pointed to the hallway marked with an elevator sign, "And take a right when you exit onto the fourth floor." Jack nodded his head, "Thank you."

Jack turned to walk towards the elevator when a hand grabbed his arm. He spun around quickly to see Aster staring at him with a sorrowful expression. "Jack, I…" He trailed off for a moment, but composed himself before speaking again, "We should get a coffee soon?" He asked Jack, hope clear in his voice.

Jack smirked sadly, "I'd like that, but you know I can't. Well, shouldn't really."

Aster tilted his head, "And why is that?"

Jack shook his head, "You know why. I have to go."

As Jack went to turn away Aster tightened his grip, "Jack, wait. Please." Aster pleaded to Jack.

Jack winced from the tightened grip on his arm, "Aster let go."

Aster's voice was heartbroken, "Jack please, I want to stay with you."

Jack tore his arm away and rubbed it as he spoke, "No, Aster. Now take care." Jack turned and quickly walked towards the elevator, making sure Aster didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

Aster was silent as his mind came back into focus of his surroundings. People were being rushed by him. He looked down in his hands, the clipboard of paperwork awaiting him. He solemnly walked towards a chair in the waiting room.

* * *

Jack looked in through the window of the door marked 417. Rick laid on the hospital bed smiling at something out of view. Jack raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself. He opted to just walk in and gauge Rick's reaction to seeing him. As he gripped the door handle he felt his stomach drop. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. He pushed open the door slowly, peeking his head in first.

Rick turned his gaze away from the thing that held his previous attention and looked towards the door. Rick's eyes met Jack's and his expression went from joyful to shocked. Jack had so many things he wanted to say, but all his mouth managed to get was a feeble, "Hi **."**

 


	31. Chapter 31

Eathan looked up at his ceiling. So proud of what he has finally finished. He smiled with pride at himself. He tilted his head as he came to realization that he had no idea what he actually painted. To him it looked like a bunch of streaks of various paint colors on his ceiling. He still felt strangely satisfied about it. Something about all the streaks of paint seemed to lure him in. He found himself unable to take his eyes off his ceiling. He began to feel numb the longer he stared at the masterpiece that adorned his ceiling.

* * *

Aster handed the clipboard of paperwork back to the receptionist.

"S'cuse me, can you tell me what room numbah ya told ta the white haired kid about a half hour ago?"

The receptionist shook her head, "Sorry sir, but I'm not aloud to do that."

Aster grunted, "C'mon, who's gonna know?"

She smiled, "With the slight dispute you had with that man, I don't feel comfortable giving you the information you asked for."

"So," Aster smiled, "it's not against any rules?"

"My moral rules." She stated flatly.

Aster nodded his head, "Fair enough, but wouldn't it be nice for me ta get out of ya hair? I think so. How's bout you tell me the numbah, and we can both go about our business?"

Aster's words convinced her, "Alright sir, I'd really like you to get out of my hair so I can help other people." She picked up the phone and pressed a few numbers before she spoke again, "Security, Please come to the front desk."

She was still on the phone when Aster spoke up, "Well, fuck you too. I'll leave, no need for the rent-a-cops." His voice was full of frustration, but he remained even toned.

"Wait, Hold that, He's leaving now." She said into the phone, waiting for Aster to walk towards the door.

* * *

Before the nurse walked into the room she peered in through the wired glass on the door. It looked like the patient in the bed, _Rick I think his name is_ , was glaring at the visitor beside his bed. _His hair reminds me of something, but what?_

The nurse opened the door and walked into the room. She noticed the two men in the room were silent. Rick hadn't taken his eyes off his visitor as she walked to the other side of bed.

"How are we feeling today, Mr. Henry?" the nurse asked awkwardly.

"Fine." Rick said angrily towards her.

"Good to hear, any pain near your throat?" The nurse asked as she checked over the monitor.

"Only my eyes." He stated as he stared at his white haired visitor.

"Would like your guest to leave?" The nurse questioned.

"No. I have a few things to say before he leaves." He said, his eyes never leaving his visitor's form.

"Very well." She stated awkwardly, "Your vitals all look to be alright. The doctor will be in to see you sometime today."

"Okay, thank you. Would you please leave so I can speak to guest in private?" Rick said frustrated that she was still there.

"Yes sir." The nurse responded.

As the door closed Rick shoved Jack lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey! I thought I did my part very well!" Jack held a smile as he looked over at Rick.

Rick laughed, "Too well! You nearly upstaged me with your pouting!" Rick laughed again, "I almost burst out laughing when I had to talk to the nurse!"

Jack leaned back in his chair, "Oh man, if I'm still here when the doctor comes in, we should totally do that again!"

Rick shook his head with smile, "Now Jack, let's not be obnoxious. I think one nurse is enough."

Jack laughed, "I mean, if you say so, you are the one in the hospital bed!"

Rick reached and shoved Jack lightly, "Thanks to you I might I add."

"Hey, you pulled me out of my house. The least I could do is save you from whatever happened to you."

Rick waved his hand dismissively, "I'm just sorry all those people thought you beat the fuck out of me." Rick thought for moment, "Whatever happened about that anyway? You never told me."

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, "I had to go to court. Again."

"Man that's rough, sorry I wasn't there to drop the charges." Rick said sympathetically.

"Nah, don't even worry bout it man, the cops didn't even read me my Miranda Rights, so I was in court for maybe five minutes." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well if that's the case." Rick said with a fond smile for Jack.

"It is weird though." Jack said off-handedly.

"What is?" Rick asked curiously.

"Well, I don't remember actually pulling you out of your house. Just that I was on top of you with bloody hands." Jack said worried.

"Well, I can assure you that some freaky shit was going down in my house. I remember you ran in, shouted at the air, then you pulled me out of my house and I heard sirens." Rick said almost lost to remembering the situation.

"Hmmm…Well, cool, glad that _you_ know I saved you." Jack said unconvinced.

"Hey, I got three kids that I can bet wouldn't run in to save me. Especially while the after-shocks were hitting." Rick said in a fatherly tone.

"Well, I'm glad I was there then." Jack looked to the clock on the wall. "Well, I better get going. Got phone calls to make and what-not before They even begin to repair what's left of my house."

"Jack, It's truly a welcomed surprise that you still have your house after all this." Rick said with a grin.

"Well I don't have it entirely, I'm gonna have to move, not far, just within city limits most likely." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"True, well, I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Jack stood and walked towards the door, "Most definitely. Call me when you're out if I don't visit you before you're gone."

"Will do." Rick said as Jack left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Eathan's body remained to be unmoving despite his efforts. His eyes wouldn't turn away from his ceiling. No one had come to his room to see if he was home. He wanted to know how long he had been laying there. Tears began well in his eyes as an unshakable fear had consumed him.

His eyes had been staring at the ceiling for so long that it had begun to move some time ago, but now forms had started to appear within it. He couldn't move away from what he guessed were the form's grotesque hands. The way they moved made Eathan feel uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that the welling tears in his eyes had started to fall down the side of his face.

Their hands kept getting closer the longer he was unable to look away. The ceiling began to twist into a vortex of light absorbing darkness. As it twisted he felt a pull at his core. It wanted him, they wanted him. He could nothing as his body began to lift off the bed toward the now whirlpool of creatures reaching for him with their distorted arms and hands.

* * *

Jack pulled out his cell-phone as he walked away from the hospital. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed the number for his boss. After several rings his boss picked up the phone.

"Hello, Mr. F., Do I still have my job?" Jack asked hopeful.

On the other line Mr. F. Smiled, "Jack! I knew it was you, from how direct you were with your question." There was a pause, "Oh, and of course you do. Why wouldn't you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't been to work in a almost a week."

"Well, With the recent earthquake, I didn't expect you into work until next week. If you want, you can come in today to discuss getting you on a regular schedule if you like?"

Jack smirked to himself, "No thank you sir, I actually don't mind my erratic schedule."

"Oh good! Because it works for me too." There was another pause, "Did you know your house was on the news, Jack?"

Jack was surprised to hear that, "No, actually I didn't, when was it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Today actually, Only because you got out of court again. A lot of people are unhappy about that." Another pause, "They were sort of glad your house was still in ruins."

"Well, screw those people. I know I did nothing wrong. I just pulled my neighbor out of his house."

"Discussion for another time, Jack. You still have your job, come in whenever you can, although no later then the end of next week."

"Yes sir, I'll see you soon. Thank you."

They said their goodbyes and Jack hung up. He scrolled through his contacts once again, finding the number to his insurance agent. He pressed the number and it rang. It rang once before there was an answer on the other end.

"Hello, Adam, It's Jack." Jack said pleasantly.

"Jack! Hello, what can I do for you today?" Adam said enthusiastically.

"Well, my house was in the recent earthquake and is literally split in half."

Jack heard Adam hum in thought before speaking, "You have all the records of your assets? So we can get started on setting you up with somewhere new to settle down."

"I do. Are you in the office now?" Jack asked Adam hoping he was.

"I am indeed. You gonna come in today then?"

"Yes, let me make a quick trip to the bank and I'll be there. Probably within an hour I'll be sitting down at your desk." Jack said affirmatively.

"Okay, See you shortly Jack." Adam stated before he hung up.

* * *

Jack stood from Adam's desk, "Thank you for being so understanding through this whole process."

"Not a problem, Jack," Adam said happily, "It's my job to make this as painless as possible."

"Well, good." Jack nodded, "Okay, before I leave, let me make sure I have everything," Jack said as he felt his pockets, "Got the check…papers…and the papers I brought. Yup, I'm set to go." Jack said as he shook Adam's hand.

"I hope you find the right place, Jack." Adam said as Jack turned to leave.

"Me too!" Jack called back as he exited the Insurance firm.

* * *

Aster opened the door to home and was met with the smell of stale air. He scrunched his nose in displeasure and made his way to the nearest window. He opened it quickly and walked to the window next to it. Opening it all the way he noticed his bedroom door was closed. He made a curious expression as he stepped closer. With his hand on the doorknob he pressed his ear to the door to listen. He heard loud and steady breathing.

He knocked on his own door before entering his bedroom. He opened the door slowly, not bothering to look as he pushed it open more. His mouth dropped as his eyes gazed upon what was laying in his bed.

He was speechless seeing that a man was laying his bed. What was even more strange was that he looked awake, although staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. The man looked to resemble one of Jack's brothers. Something was off about him though, if it was in fact one of Jack's brother's.

He hesitantly stepped closer to his bed to see who it was really was. As he made it to the side of bed, he examined the man in his bed. His eyes went wide when he realized that person in his bed was Eathan, Jack's brother and he had several deep cuts along his face that Aster could clearly see **.**

 


	32. Chapter 32

Aster had picked Eathan up from his bed and carried him to the couch. As was still in a state of what had looked like shock. He didn't move or even speak. He kept staring ahead blankly as if something Aster couldn't see was drawing his attention. After Aster had laid him down on the couch he went into kitchen to make himself and Eathan, if he ever comes back to reality, a cup of tea. As he set the tea pot on the stove he heard a loud gasp come from the living room.

* * *

Mary knocked on Eathan's door. She sighed when no answer came.

"Eathan dear, I know I should have told you about the note from Jack. I'm sorry I didn't, I hadn't thought at the time that it would have been so important for you know." She paused and listened to see if she could hear movement from Eathan.

There were no sounds coming from inside the room.

"Eathan? Are you in there?" Her voice was heavy with concern. She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly started to open the door, "Eathan, sweetie?"

Eathan's room was so dark, it seemed to absorb the light the came from hallway. Having had to walk into Eathan's room a plethora amount of times she had memorized the layout. She walked over to the window and felt for blinds. She pulled them open quickly, hoping for a response from her assumed sleeping son.

She smiled at the sunlight that poured in. She turned around with eyes closed. As she opened them to Eathan's bed her smile turned into an expression of slight alarm. Eathan was not laying in his bed. She tried to think of where he could have gone to, but alas in the last couple days she hadn't heard a peep from him nor seen him roam about the house. She walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see if Eathan had left a note.

She glanced towards the table and saw it void of papers. She walked briskly over the countertop. She sighed in defeat as her search brought no results. She leaned against the counter for a few moments before reaching for her phone and calling Eathan's cellphone.

* * *

Jack laid on the floor of his soon to be master bedroom. His arms spread wide as he enjoyed the near plush carpet underneath him. Jack's thoughts were serene for a moment before he felt a shift in the room. He sat up on to his hands and looked around the room.

He sucked in a sharp breath as pain struck his shoulder. He recomposed himself as he looked to his shoulder to see long black fingers gripping tightly on his shoulder. He reached up with left hand pulled grabbed the hand that was holding on as if it was about to fall down into an abyss. He gripped the slick grotesque hand as hard as he could, hoping to show that he was not having what it wanted to dish out.

He tried to pull the hand off his shoulder, but no avail. The monstrous hand seemed to only grip tighter. The pain in his shoulder increasing with it. He winced just slightly at the excruciating pain he felt deep in his shoulder bone. He felt the humid breath of the beast on his neck. He tried not to shudder under the malevolent feeling the beast had brought with it.

As quick as the monster had come, it had gone. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the pain in his shoulder subsided. He stood from his position on the floor and looked around his room.

He stared at the wall he was facing away from when the beast had visited him just a moment ago. He gave the air in front of him an angry glare and shouted, "Well fuck you, too!"

As quickly as he finished his sentence, the wall began to turn black. He took a step back as monstrous hands began to protrude from the abyssal looking wall.

* * *

Eathan was leaning against Aster, crying as he clenched onto Aster's shirt. When Aster had heard Eathan come-to He ran into the living room to find Eathan curled up in a ball, sobbing.

Eathan had calmed down relatively quickly considering had no idea where he was. Aster just rubbed Eathan's back as the tears fell. Aster had no idea what to say in this predicament. He just sat on the couch in silence, doing the only thing he could think to do; to just be there for Eathan.

Several moments had passed before Eathan's had calmed down. The tears no longer fell down Eathan's cheeks. Aster continued to slowly rub Eathan's back hoping that it was helping to soothe him. Eathan's grip on Aster's shirt had loosened and now his hand was just resting on Aster's chest.

Aster looked down at Eathan to see if he was awake or not. He wasn't sure what to do when he saw Eathan's eyes open, staring blankly.

Aster didn't stop rubbing Eathan's back when he spoke, "Hey, how does a cup a'tea sound?" His voice soft. Eathan hummed in response. "I'll take that as a yes then." Eathan hummed again in reply.

When Eathan didn't attempt at sitting up so Aster could go get tea for them, he felt awkward. He wanted to push Eathan up so he could stand, but he also didn't want to disturb the comfortable feeling Eathan was emitting.

Instead of just moving he spoke softly, "Ya know, I gotta go ta the kitchen ta get the tea." Eathan hummed in reaction and slowly moved and sat up.

Aster moved his arm from behind Eathan and stood to go to the kitchen. As he grabbed two mugs he heard Eathan's voice speaking.

"Sorry, Whattya say?" Aster asked loud toned. He didn't hear Eathan's voice speak again so he assumed he was waiting until Aster was back in the living room.

When Aster entered the living room he saw no sign of Eathan. He glanced around rather briskly and walked towards the couch. He set the cups down on the coffee table when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly grasped the hand tightly and twisted it as he turned around quickly. When he turned around, wrist in his hand, he saw the pain filled expression on Eathan's face. He let go immediately.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Aster half yelled apologetically.

"Ah, fuck that hurt!" Eathan said through gritted teeth.

Aster pointed a thumb to the bathroom door, "I got a wirst brace, hold on a moment." Aster quickly rushed to the bathroom. Eathan stood silently in pain, waiting for Aster to return. I want to travel the world with a man who wants to travel me.

"Got it!" Aster shouted as he hurried back to Eathan.

He held out the wrist brace, waiting for Eathan to put his twisted wrist in it. Eathan quickly got why Aster was simply holding the open brace out and slipped his hand into it. Aster then snuggly closed the brace around Eathan's wrist. He chuffed to himself as he finished setting the brace.

"What?" Eathan asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just funny, this is how I met ya brothah." Aster said with a happy smile.

"You twisted his wrist?" Eathan asked as he moved his arm nearly pain free.

"Worse. I broke it." Aster said still smiling in thought.

"Whoa." Eathan said surprised.

"Well, it was an accident." Aster said shaking his head.

"You say that…" Eathan trailed off deviously.

"Hey now, Let's not poke fun. I did just fix ya up." Aster said lightly pushing Eathan's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. So about what I asked earlier?" Eathan said questioning, turning around.

"Ah yeah, what did ya ask earlier?" Aster said as he followed Eathan's gaze.

"Did you paint all these?" Eathan asked as his arms gestured to the supposed to be dining room that was full with painted canvases.

"Yup, I don't buy art, I make it. It's cheaper." Aster said proudly.

"That's for damn sure!" Eathan said excitedly by the amazing work he was marveling at.

* * *

Mary had called Eathan several times, each time it went to voicemail. She was only slightly worried about the fact he hadn't picked up. After Jack had left home Eathan had become a guy who could be anywhere once he was out of sight. He always came back home though, whether he was gone for a few hours a few days.

She spoke aloud to herself, "I guess I shouldn't be so worried, I'm sure he's okay."

"What was that, Mom?" Vivian said as she leaned in the threshold of the kitchen.

Mary shrugged her shoulder, "Just that Eathan could be anywhere once he's out sight, but I'm sure he's safe."

"Oh I'm sure he's fine." She says with confidence.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry." She says, feeling relieved of her worry.

* * *

Jack stood outside his new house, afraid to go back inside. He started to pace back and forth in front lawn when one of his new neighbors came out of their house.

It was a young woman, she had a pretty face, long, light brown hair, she was tall. As she approached Jack Jack stopped his pacing and looked her way.

"Hello there, My name is Joyce." She held her hand out for Jack to take.

"Hi, name's Jack." He took her hand and shook it. Her hand was firm so Jack returned the grip politely.

"I'm so glad a handsome man finally bought that house, it's in need of a good owner." She said with a sweet tone in her voice.

Jack smiled at the compliment, "Well, thank you. I'm glad I bought this house as well." He ended his sentence flatly.

She smiled, "Well, I didn't expect someone to move in so quickly, I didn't see any moving trucks." She looked up and down the avenue.

"No furniture, yet. I lost my things in the earthquake." He said half sadly.

She smiled brightly, "Well, you're welcome to my spare bedroom until you get some furniture." She said with a not so subtle innuendo.

Jack smiled and waved a hand dismissively, "I'm actually about to go the furniture store now, thank you though." He spoke politely as if he was oblivious to her suggestion.

She frowned just for a split second before smiling again, "Okay, well the offer still stands if you don't find any furniture you want."

"Thank you very much, I'll think about it." Jack smiled and waved goodbye as he walked towards his truck **.**

 


	33. Chapter 33

Aster's back hit the wall of his bedroom hard. Eathan had shoved him against the wall out of no where. Eathan was standing on the other side of the room, looking out of breath and frightened. When Aster's back hit the wall it pushed the air from lungs. He was kneeling on the ground out of breath and staring at Eathan. As he stared he noticed Eathan had a long dark, almost black gash down his preciously uninjured forearm.

When Aster soon caught his breath he spoke, "What the hell?!", still kneeling, he stood and took a firm stance, "What happened?!" His voice had a slight tone of fear, not just for himself, but for Eathan as well.

Eathan stood still, eyes wide, afraid. His arm was dripping blood onto Aster's floor. Aster looked down onto the ground, watching the small puddle of blood getting bigger with every drip. Aster started to walk over towards Eathan, only to stop when Eathan took a step back in return.

"Listen mate, I'm not 'bout ta go back ta the hospital anytime soon." Aster raised his hands in innocence, "Just come in ta bathroom, so I can take a bettah' look at ya arm." He said with a hint of command in his tone.

Eathan shook his head, "No. I'm not leaving this spot."

Aster sighed, "A'right," Aster heard the stubbornness in Eathan's voice, "I'll bring mah stuff to ya then."

Aster returned in a few short moments with a large first-aid kit and a small flashlight, and waited for Eathan to lift his arm so he could take a look at how bad the wound was. Eathan lifted his forearm to Aster, and turned it so the wound was closer to Aster. Aster clicked on the small flashlight and inspected Eathan's cut.

Aster hummed as he got a sterile wet cloth and wiped away the excess blood around the slash. As he cleaned the around the wound he had noticed it was no longer bleeding.

"Strange." Aster said quietly as moved the cloth closer to where the opening had been.

"What's strange?" Eathan asked worried.

"Nothin', just that your wound is gone." Aster said nonchalantly.

"Wait," Eathan pulled his arm away to see himself, "what? How?"

Although Aster had a sneaking suspicion of how, he decided for a less dramatic answer, "I dunno, but, how's 'bout we get hold a'Jack." He said as he looked away from Eathan's vanished wound to his eyes.

Eathan nodded without question, "Okay, if you say so."

"A'right then, lemme just get mah phone ta give him a call."

* * *

Jack had just finished paying for his bed when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He walked away from the salesman at the register when the caller I.D. showed it was Aster.

"Hello there, Handsome, and how are you today?" Jack said happily after he picked up the phone.

Aster had talked so fast Jack was almost unable to understand what he was saying. The only part he was sure he heard was that Aster and Eathan were headed to his house. He almost let Aster hang up before he remembered he had to give him his new address.

Jack walked back over to the register where the salesman was waiting to hear how or when Jack wanted them, "Sorry, about that, important stuff I guess."

The salesman scoffed quietly, "Sir, would you like the bed delivered to your house today or tomorrow?"

Jack ignored the scoff from the man, "Non-sense, help me load it in my truck, and I'll be on my way!" Jack's voice cheerful despite the displeased salesman.

The salesman held out his hand, "That'll cost extra." He gave Jack an implying look.

Jack nodded that he understood and began to fish around in his pocket, "Here ya go." He pulled three one dollar bills from his pocket and handed them to the man, "That should be enough, right? I'd hate to involve your boss, who just so happens to like my business."

The man gave a disgusted look towards Jack and took the minimal amount of money before answering, "Very well, Sir, If you'd just pull around to the back into Bay 3."

"You got it!" Jack said merrily, excitement now brimming from the thought of seeing Aster.

-One Hour Later-

Jack pulled up in his driveway, to see Aster sitting down on the front step. He shut off his truck and ran over to give Aster a hug.

Aster stood and accepted the running hug from Jack, lifting him off the ground in a tight hug.

Jack buried his face into the crook of Aster's neck, and whispered, "I missed you so much, Aster."

Aster whispered back with a smile, "Even though last time we talked we had a fight?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't even care about that anymore. I'm just so glad to see you."

Aster lightly laughed in reply and set Jack back down the ground. Their faces were mere inches apart when Aster leaned in and gave Jack a kiss. Jack kissed back, hard.

"Hey now," A voice spoke up from the front step.

Jack pulled away from Aster's lips, startled, he asked Aster, "Who'd you bring with you again?"

Aster shook his head at how unbelievable he was going to sound, "Eathan. Eathan is here."

Jack laughed, "The only Eathan I know is my brother. And I don't think he'd come all this way just to visit."

"I didn't. It is really me though, your brother." Eathan said as he walked toward the two.

Jack's smile had vanished, "And what brings you to this lovely city on an evening such as this?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"I wish I knew." Eathan said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"That reminds me," Aster spoke up, "I need ya ta have a look at somethin'."

Jack gave them both a curious look before leading them inside.

As they walk through the threshold Jack spreads his arms, "Well, this is my new home! The only furniture I bought today was my bed. And I still have to go super-center for groceries and bed sheets."

Eathan and Aster looked around themselves in awe at how large the house was. Once they had walked through the front door, a spacious dining room branched off to the left and to the right was a rather large family room. Jack led them through a short hallway which lead to the kitchen. The kitchen was at the very least twice as big as Jack's old one. With an island in center of it and an open area where a large dinner table could fit.

Jack smiled at their expressions, and continued the tour. He led them to the living room that was separated from the kitchen by a half wall. The living room had more space than either Aster or Eathan knew what to do with. Jack walked them down the hall that was connected to the living room, where a small bathroom, two well-sized bedrooms were and a third enormous bedroom was.

"And this is going to the master bedroom, or in other words, mine." Jack lightly laughed as Aster and Eathan just stared in amazement at the luxurious amount of space in Jack's house, "And before I forget; what did you want me to look at again, Aster?" Jack asked with a tone of interest.

"Ah! Right!" Aster snapped his fingers as he spoke, "Let's head ta the bathroom ta get bettah light."

* * *

Its teeth grinded together in fury. It stared on at the swirling vortex in front of it. Anger seethed from its body in an ooze of black metallic sweat. Its fist clenched together so tight it was tearing its own flesh. As its dark eyes furiously gazed into the quickly shrinking vortex, it caught a glimpse of an empty bed just before the vortex completely closed.

The creature's disturbance had been felt by all whose body still had the sensation of touch. So overwhelmed with wrath, its movements became sloth-like. It swayed to and fro as it took steps toward where the vortex had been. Its slick oily flesh writhed around its body, never settling for where it belonged. The constant pain of nerves tearing and scraping around its deformed body only fueled its anger more. As it unsteadily moved forward, it was ripped away from its position by an arm too long to be one of its own.

As it thrashed about in the hand that held its torso a deep archaic voice was heard within its head, " _Do you know what you have done Uphir_?!" The voice was echoing inside its skull.

Uphir looked down in shame, when he heard the voice, "Yes." Uphir said softly.

The Elder tightened its grip around Uphir's torso, " _I have told you before not to stray from the path_!" the Elder's voice booming within Uphir's mind.

"I did not this time!" Uphir snarled at the Elder.

The Elder slammed Uphir onto the ground, "Y _ou transported a non-chosen!_ " It was practically screaming inside Uphir's head now.

"I was trying to help him…" Uphir's voice was hoarse from the continuing vice-grip around his lungs.

" _You have only caused more harm!_ " the Elder spoke condemningly, " _They all will find him now. He can feel them and now they can harm him._ "

Uphir's pained expression turned into a weak smile, "Now he can help Jack." he said with a sarcastic tone.

" _Fool_!" The Elder threw Uphir Across the abyssal plain of rock, " _He_ can't _help Jack anymore_!"

Uphir gave a confused look towards the far away Elder, "Why?!" He shouted hatefully at the Elder.

The elder teleported next to Uphir and forcefully grabbed him by the waist and pinned him to the ground, " _He's lost his ability to paint because of you!"_ the Elder brought their faces mere millimeters from each other, " _He'll start remembering!_ " the Elders voice vibrating Uphir's very core, " _We can't have that! And its all because of your foolishness!_ " The Elder lifted Uphir from the ground, high up into the air. The Elder's voice quiet now, " _Unfortunately, I had expected this from anyone, but you._ "

Uphir squirmed in the grip of the Elder, "The all knowing Elder didn't account for everything I see."

The Elder audibly growled at Uphir, causing Uphir to visibly quiver, " _Your arrogance has cost too much for our tribe! It pains me to see the one healer in this tribe go, but it must happen. Traitors are not allowed here._ "

The Elder still holding tight to Uphir disappeared into the ground like sand, and Uphir along with him.

* * *

Jack hummed in thought as he sat on the floor of his living room. Eathan and Aster sitting in silence across from Jack. Jack looked towards Eathan's arm every-so-often, thinking of the right words to put his thoughts into. Jack wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Eathan, or to blatantly lie to him and tell him he knew nothing.

He opted for the former, "You're gonna think I'm insane for telling you this, but the creatures that have chosen me, have finally found a way to get to you."

Eathan gave Jack a perplexed look, "What do you mean 'finally'? What creatures?" Eathan looked to Aster for support of his confusion, yet Aster was stoic.

Jack had a concerned expression, "We all know about the ring on my back, correct?" Jack received two curt nods from Aster and Eathan, "Well, when I was twelve, I had asked my mother if I could go up to the river we lived nearby. In retrospect, I realize now that it was an awful idea. Anyway," Jack continued, looking only towards Eathan, "It was night-time and I had just reached the river when I got really scared," Jack skipped the part about being saved by the creature, "I started sprinting home when I thought something was following me. Well, turns out I had gone in a curve while running and hit the only part of the hill that had a drop off." Jack stopped to make sure Eathan was paying attention, "I got cut up by thorns the whole way down. So, there I am, laying in a deep ditch scared, hurt and, alone." He paused and laughed to himself at how ridiculous the next part is going to sound to Eathan, "Then, as I recall, a terribly frightening monster was on top me, with its fingers digging into my back. He called me 'prey' and told me I 'was theirs now'. That's all remember, after that I woke up in my mother's bed, her wide awake beside me." Jack concluded his story and waited for a response from Eathan.

Eathan was silent for a long while before he finally spoke, "That doesn't explain anything for me." He said matter-of-factly.

Jack perked up, "Oh right, about that, I honestly have no idea about that. The weeks ago you were here, they couldn't even touch you. You hadn't felt their presence either. So about your situation, did you do anything new or different recently?"

Eathan put his hand under his chin in thought, "Not that I can think of…Wait, I did paint a picture of your house torn apart in an earthquake." Eathan said as he tried to think of more things.

Jack was shocked into silence. His mouth agape at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to even make of that statement. So overwhelmed with thoughts he lunged at Eathan.

Jack pinned Eathan to ground and set off shouting at him, " _You_! You _destroyed_ my _home_! I _worked_ for that home!"

Jack raised a fist, ready to strike a blow to Eathan, when Aster pulled Jack off of him, "Jack," Aster had to use a lot of strength to hold Jack back, "It isn't his fault, he didn't know." Aster's voice was calming for Jack, though not nearly enough for his state of anger. Eathan had backed away from Jack when Aster pulled him off.

"Let go of me!" Jack struggled in Aster's hold, "He's gonna find out what he did to my life!"

Aster tightened his arms around Jack, "Jack, it's done!" Aster's voice was stern, "Hurtin' him will change nothing'!"

Jack stopped resisting in Aster's hold, "It'll make me feel better." Jack said with contempt.

"No, it wouldn't." Aster said quietly, "It really wouldn't."

Jack was scowling at Eathan as he spoke, "We could find out."

"No, Jack. Just calm down." Aster loosened his grip just slightly.

Jack took a deep breath, "I'm not calm, but let me go. Now." His voice was angry. Aster complied with Jack's demand. Jack turned to look at Aster, "I have to get out of here." Jack was at the front door when he spoke again, "Lock the door when you leave." He slammed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

Jack had sprinted away from his house, fueled by adrenaline he didn't stop until he was at the city square a few miles away. He stopped by the large fountain in the center of the square. The sun had fallen under the horizon moments ago and the sky still retained an orange glow. He sat on the edge of fountain and began to cry softly to himself. Passerby's paid no mind to him as they went about their day.

He looked up when he noticed a pair of feet facing him. As he stared in to the face of the stranger he had this faint feeling that he knew the man that stood in front of him.

With a bewildered tone, "Do I know you?"

The man nodded, "I believe you do, you're Jack, right?"

Jack nodded his head, "I am, and who are you?" Jack asked inquisitively.

"I can't believe you don't remember me, we grew up together, Jack! It's me, Liam!" He said enthusiastically with his arms spread wide.

Jack stood abruptly and hugged the man before him, "I can't believe you're even here!"

Liam hugged back, "Well, here I am! I can't believe I even found you here!" His voice joyful.

"The coincidences life brings us! I missed you!" Jack held tight to Liam, he didn't care how awkward Liam felt.

Liam held Jack like the long lost friend he was, "Don't lie, you didn't even think about me." He laughed as he spoke, "I'm more surprised we made it to the same city."

They let each other go before Jack spoke again, "It's crazy really. Especially with how faraway our home-town is."

Liam nodded, "I agree! It's been a long time, what? About nine years now?"

"Yeah, 'cause I left when I was fourteen." Jack said, cheer still in his voice at seeing Liam again.

"Right before my birthday I might add!" Liam said jokingly as he lightly shoved Jack in the shoulder.

"Hey man, nothing personal, but your parties weren't always the paramount of fun for me." Jack spoke with a smirk.

"Whoa, my parties were the best." Liam said sarcastically.

A comfortable silence fell between them, and they decided to sit on the edge of the pond.

After a few relaxed moments, Liam spoke up, "So, what brings you to Lexium Square tonight? I noticed you looked kinda down in the dumps when I walked over."

"Ha, it's a really long story actually." Jack said, hoping to deter Liam from wanting to hear it.

"Well, I just got off, and I have no one to go home too, so what's up?"

As Jack told Liam about what had happened today, and of what Eathan revealed to him, he felt that Liam was intently listening to Jack. Jack found comfort in the noticeable ear he confided in. When Jack finished telling Liam about what had happened he looked into the sky, and found that night had fallen. He pulled out his phone to check the time, his phone read '01:12 am'.

"What time is it?" Liam asked.

"My phone says its one-in-the-morning." Jack stated.

"Well, like I said, I have nowhere to be and no-one to see." He paused for thought, "I must say, that is the craziest thing I've ever heard." Liam voiced, "Interesting to say the least, but not surprising considering what we all saw around you as kids."

Jack laughed, "Oh that's right! I remember everyone of our parents thought we were so obnoxious when we told them about it!"

Liam laughed with Jack as he talked, "Except your mother, she was the only one who believed us."

Jack's laugh died down, "That she was! Oh gosh I remember the look on her face when you walked in my house and asked what was standing next to me."

Liam smirked, "She was practically scared _for_ me!"

Jack smiled wide, "She was! I mean do you remember what stood next to me!"

Liam laughed, "I still have nightmares about it!" His laughed subsided, "So, about Eathan?"

Jack's smile faded quickly, "Yeah, paintings that force the future. I sound mad."

Liam considered what Jack said, "Well, maybe they predict, not force."

Jack tilted his head, "Maybe, I didn't think about it like that."

"We'll never know, I guess." Liam shrugged his shoulders.

"I intend to find out." Jack voice was full of conviction.

"Maybe it's best if you don't?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Something knows, that I'm sure of."

"Are those under-the-bed monsters still after you?" Liam asked interestedly.

Jack nodded with fear, "Oh yes. They never stopped." Jack looked around the seemingly empty square, "There's one standing over there," Jack pointed near a tree in the distance, "By that tree over there."

"Where?" Liam tried to see where Jack was pointing.

"Well, it's over here now." Jack said as it stood in front of Liam.

"I still don't see it." He squinted his eyes to get a better look around his surroundings.

"It's literally standing right in front of you." Jack paused for a moment, "Look at me."

Liam turned his head to look at Jack. When he made eye contact with Jack, his peripherals caught a glimpse of being demonic in nature, right next to him. The sudden sight startled him and he fell back into the pond. Jack laughed as Liam stood up, soaking.

His face full of fear, "Holy fuck, Jack!" Liam shouted terrified.

Jack waved his hand dismissedly, "Don't worry, You'll be fine."

"Well," Liam stepped out of the water, "it certainly is more frightening then I recollect! And now I'm soaking wet."

Jack smiled, "Wanna go get cleaned up at your place?"

"Yeah, wanna spend the night? Its late and I don't feel like either of us getting mugged."

Jack laughed, "Of all the years, I've lived here, I've never been mugged."

"Well, I have. Care to walk with me?" Liam said as he looked towards the direction of his home.

"Sure. I hope you live closer than I do. I assume so, since you walk to work?"

"Yeah, it's a few blocks from here. How far away do you live?"

"A few miles," Jack pointed a finger, "That way!"

"Yeah, come over, spend the night, and we can catch up while we're there."

Jack nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me **!"**

 


	34. Chapter 34

Aster and Eathan had fallen asleep on Jack's floor, waiting for him to return. They had sat up together in silence, but Jack hadn't come home that night.

Aster's eyes opened slowly as the sun shone bright on his face. He turned over and saw Eathan laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Anythin' interesting' up there?" Aster said as he stood.

Eathan glanced at Aster before returning to stare at the ceiling, "Stillness." Eathan's voice was dull.

Aster gave him a quizzical look, "Whattya mean?"

Eathan shrugged and made his way to stand, "I don't know. I feel like something…" He paused at his loss for words, "…something should be happening."

Aster raised a brow, "Well, why don't we go somewhere and get somethin' ta eat, while ya think 'bout it?"

Eathan nodded, "Yeah, let's do that."

Aster went to make his way for the door when Eathan paused when his first step hit the ground. Eathan reached for his head, his mouth open in silent agony. Aster rushed over to him to catch him as he fell.

"Eathan?!" Aster shouted as Eathan went into unconsciousness.

\- Distant Past-

The smoke rolled copiously around their extensive leg as they stood in a half-circle patiently awaiting their Elder. The distinctive thirteen stood silent and unmoving.

They remained static as their Elder materialized from the smoke around them. Each one took a slight bow at the presence of the Elder.

The Elder slammed its gluttonous hand onto the ground, the smoke cleared in a rush as if afraid of the force.

Its eyes looked around at the select few before him, "Someone must go to stay in the realm of humans until our prey is well aged." The Elder's voice rang clear inside the psyche of each subject

Each subject looked around at the others, unsure of why their Elder wants one of them to go.

"Elder," a beast took a step forward, "Why must we go?"

The Elder roughly shoved the being back into the line, "Uphir! You will stay back with the others! You are not my equal!" The Elder's voice roared inside Uphir's head. The Elder raised its malformed head high, "One of you must go to shape our prey's future."

Agares shouted at the Elder, "We've not helped a prey before! Why now?!"

The Elder growled as it retorted, "Not this prey, one of many decades to come."

Uphir spoke up, "Why must one of us leave now?"

"If we do not leave now, our prey will not make it."

Agares took several steps toward the Elder, "It doesn't matter! If he doesn't he will be ours even sooner!"

The Elder grabbed Agares with its thin hand and lifted Agares far above the ground, "He will not be ready if they kill him before his time!"

Agares grabbed at the Elder's powerful hand around its throat, "Let them come!" its voice ragged as its vocal cords were clutched.

The Elder smashed Agares to the ground, "I will send you to our neighbor tribe if you speak like that again!"

Agares' hollow eyes went wide, "Do it! I dare you!"

The Elder let go of Agares, "Do not tempt me."

Agares stepped back into line with the others, a wicked grin plastered on its face, its voice a whisper, "I will have your place in due time." Its whisper only heard by Uphir who stared with abyssal eyes.

Uphir spoke, "Enzi should go." his voice flat.

The Elder pondered Uphir's words, "Why?"

Uphir resisted the temptation to step forward, "He is the only one of us who can do what you ask."

Enzi, who was standing on the end, looked at Uphir with disgust, before he spoke, "Elder, you have neglected to tell us why this prey is so special."

The Elder stared hard at Enzi as it spoke, "Only I and the other Elders know of his rarity and it will remain so until I decide."

Uphir looked to everyone, "How do the other's know?"

"I was confronted." the Elder spoke flatly.

Agares yelled, "That does not answer our question!"

The Elder rammed his thick, slimy hand into Agares, "You _will not_ speak to me in such a tone, Agares, or I _will_ remove you!"

Agares was several feet out of the line of its brethren when it spoke to the Elder, "I will have your place, in time, Elder." Agares dissipated into the smokeless ground.

Enzi looked to the ground as it spoke, "Now, we are only twelve."

The Elder raised its horned head, "No matter." The Elder paused, "Enzi, You will go. Enter and shape our prey's life."

Enzi nodded in return. The, now twelve, bowed lightly towards the Elder, and evaporated into the returning smoke.

-Present-

Eathan woke alarmed, his eyes ample with confusion, staring up at Aster, who was holding him tightly.

"What happened?" Eathan's voice bewildered.

"Well, ya were out for only a couple minutes. But ya blacked out." Aster stated pointedly.

"Well," Eathan grabbed rubbed his temple, "That explains this headache."

Aster chuckled, "I bet," He helped Eathan to stand and walk towards the front door, "We prolly gotta go ta the drug store for aspirin."

As they made their way outside, Aster noticed Jack's bed still in the bed of the truck, "Hey," Aster looked down to Eathan who was dependently walking against Aster, "Wanna try and get Jack's bed inside?"

Eathan scoffed, "Fuck that. He attacked me for something I hadn't known I did."

Aster laughed a little, "Fair 'nough. Ta the drug store then."

Jack and Liam were sitting down in the small kitchen, Exchanging stories and laughs over coffee.

Liam looked to his phone for the time, "Well, it's almost ten, I should get headed to work, unfortunately." He looked to Jack, "You have your phone on you?"

Jack felt his pockets, "I do indeed," he pulled it out of his pocket, "Why?"

Liam beamed, "So we have each other's number."

Jack laughed at himself, "Well of course!"

After they exchanged numbers they both stood and Jack shook Liam's before he let himself out as Liam went to change into a suit for work.

Jack walked briskly down the hall to the elevator, not alone though.

As the elevator doors closed, he turned and looked to the smiling creature standing next to him.

The beast stared at Jack as it spoke, "We haven't seen that one for many years."

Jack gave a light laugh, "It was nice though."

The creatures smile faded and it hummed before speaking, "It is sad though."

Jack gave it a confused look, "How so?"

It rested a long-fingered hand on Jack's shoulder, "Others will find him."

Jack suppressed his wince of pain while the hand still rested on his shoulder, "Oh. I wish they wouldn't."

The monster shook its malformed skull, "If he is lucky, it will be quick."

Jack moved to the other side of the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened, "Can I save him?"

The woman waiting to get on the elevator gave Jack a strange look as she stepped in. Jack gave her a weary smile in return.

The beast looked over the woman, now standing between the two, at Jack, "It may be possible, but I must go. Till we see you again, Prey." At its final words the creature gripped Jack's arm hard before dissolving into the floor.

The woman took a gasp of breath as the creature had reached through her. He grabbed her chest and looked to Jack for help.

"It will pass, I promise." Jack stated flatly as he looked ahead away from her.

As the pain slowly subsided she lowered her hand looked to Jack as the elevator doors opened to the main floor, "Do not worry, Jack, I'm keeping an eye on them." She smiled softly and walked out of the elevator.

Jack was stunned into silence at her words. He didn't move to make a leave from the elevator and doors had started to close. As the doors almost closed he put his arm in front of them and they opened back up. As he looked into the main floor lobby, the woman was gone. He ran to the front door of the building and out onto the sidewalk, he looked around frantically for the woman on the empty sidewalk, but she had gone.

As he stood on the sidewalk his mind raced with thoughts of what the woman had meant. He didn't know exactly what to think of her words. So he stood there on the deserted sidewalk, getting a headache from the confusion at her words.

* * *

Aster and Eathan stepped out the drug of the drug store, Eathan desperately opening the bottle of pain killers. Aster looked at Eathan peculiarly as he watched him open the bottle as if his life depended on it.

Eathan finally got the lid off and poured four of the pills into his hand.

"Whoa there, mate. 2000mg is a lot ta take in one go." Aster stated as he watched Eathan pop them into his mouth.

Eathan swallowed them without a problem, "Hey, I need it. My headache is like bullets being fired into my skull, leave me alone."

Aster shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'll just make sure ya don't fall asleep."

Eathan gave Aster a puzzled look, "And how're you gonna do that?"

Aster gave Eathan a smirk, "We're going ta the festival in the square."

Eathan gave Aster a disgusted look, "How are noisy people and rides gonna help my headache?"

Aster laughed, "You just took a lot o'drugs, I doubt ya headache is goin ta last much longah."

Eathan gave a groan, "I guess you're right. But still, people suck."

* * *

Jack walked slowly, his mind lost in his thoughts as he made his way home. His feet expertly guiding him as he paid little mind to this surroundings. He could not get the woman's words out of his head. Trying to figure out what she meant.

A pull on his shoulder stopped him and jolted Jack from his thoughts. He turned to look to see what had stopped him. A tall, rather muscular man was holding his shoulder, a bit too tight for comfort.

Jack pulled the man's hand off roughly, "What do you want?" Jack asked the man with a slight snarl in his voice.

"Are you Jack frost?" The man asked unphased by Jack's attempt at being threatening.

Jack crossed his arms, "No." He remembered the last time he said yes to that question to a complete stranger.

"No, no, I think you are." The man persisted.

Jack started to walk away, "I think you have the wrong man."

The man grabbed Jack's arm and turned him around, "No, I don't think I do. You're the boy who tried to kill a man by the name of Aster."

Jack grabbed the man's wrist and began to squeeze, "Sir, let go of me."

"Trying to hurt me? Weak attempt, _Jack_." The man said with a smirk.

Jack whispered something under his breath and closed his eyes, "Sir, I don't want you to get hurt, but it will happen if you don't let go of my arm."

The man tightened his grip, "How are you going to do that?" The spoke, his smirk never leaving his face.

Jack simply nodded his head curtly. Unbeknownst to the man grabbing Jack's arm was a beast standing and watching the scene play out. That is until Jack gave a slight nod. The creature stepped up to the man, and grabbed his arm right next to where Jack was.

The man gave an amused look to Jack, "Pressure points, huh? Not the best tactic. I just have a few questions for you." The man stated as he tightened his grip even harder on Jack's arm.

Jack said nothing as he saw the monster's fingernails phase into the man's arm. The man winced slightly at the feeling in his forearm, but brushed it off.

"Jack, I'll be honest, I'm here to teach you a lesson more than anything. You see the car that Aster landed on was mine. And I haven't been compensated for the damage." The creature was now clutched the man's entire forearm, its long slick fingers reaching and moving around inside the man's arm. "Ow, that's quite some grip you have." The creature smiled menacingly at the man's reaction, and only squeezed tighter. "So, I'm going to beat the fuck out of you until I feel better about losing my only car." At those words the monster got an enraging expression across its face.

The being's muscles began to strain against its torn skin, liquid began to ooze from the openings as its hold on the man's arm became like a vice only getting more constricting.

The man quickly pulled away from Jack, his bones feeling like they were collapsing in on themselves. He fell to his knees as the creature smiled ever wider, its mouth looking to split its face in two. Jack had let go when the man pulled away and stood there in silence as the man who threatened him was grabbing his arm in pain. The man looked to Jack asking for him to stop whatever was happening to his arm. Jack met his eyes, and stared blankly back.

The creature wanted to continue causing the man pain, but it noticed its prey begin walk away. It reluctantly let go of the man's arm and started to follow its precious prey where ever it was going.

* * *

-Several Hours Later-

Aster and Eathan laughed together as they exited the city festival. It wasn't very large, except the crowd that had gathered to be there. The lines for every small ride they had were too long for either Aster or Eathan to want to stand in. They played a few of the carnival games before Aster ran out of spend-able money.

As they got farther away from the festival they had completely forgotten why they had started to laugh in first place.

As they walked along the sidewalk back towards Jack's new house the sun had set a couple hours before they left the festival. They walked through the downtown district, watching the drunk civilians wander out of the bars brought them each a laugh.

As they moved down the sidewalk a thought popped into Aster's head, "Hey, Eathan?"

Eathan stopped his laughter, but spoke with a smile, "What's up?"

Aster gave a mischievous grin toward Eathan, "Wanna go have a couple drinks?"

Eathan gave weary smile, "Sure, I guess we could that. I mean why not, we're basically in bar town."

Aster's smile widened, "Great, This one right up here is mah favorite."

* * *

After a few hours of hard labor and maneuvering he had finally managed to get his new bed inside his room. The entire time he had been dragging the bed across the ground he was thinking about Aster's muscles. The words of the woman from the elevator forgotten, all his mind was at how nice it was to lay next to Aster in his bed. He smiled at the thought as he fell back into his, lastly set-up, bed. He sighed happily as he sprawled his limbs out.

The lack of pillows and sheets hadn't taken away from the comfort of the mattress and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Eathan and Aster stepped out of the cab after it pulled up to Jack's house. Aster keeping Eathan upright as they walked toward the front door. Aster was slightly more than buzzed while Eathan was practically falling over from drunkenness. Aster was laughing from the slur of words Eathan was trying to turn into a sentence.

Eathan ineffectively tried to shoved Aster away for laughing at him.

"Y-ya ya know, Th-thisis is alllll you are f-faul-fault!" Eathan half yelled as his arms feebly moved across Aster's chest as he attempted to hit Aster.

"Nah, mate, ya got the tolerance of a field mouse." Aster chuckled as he opened the front door, "I mean ya only had a few handles and a shot."

Eathan had almost stumbled away from Aster had Aster not had his arm wrapped around under his arms, "Y-you had to to kee-p" Eathan popped his 'p' as he spoke, "u-up wi-thh me."

Aster shook his head, "Whatever ya say ya, brumby." Aster walked to the middle of the living room and started to kneel to lay Eathan down on the floor.

Eathan had a confused look on his face, "Why the gravity m-move fr-from ya?"

Aster smirked at Eathan, "It didn't, ya layin' down to sleep."

Eathan lay on his side, eyes closed, "Why are you laying sleep?"

Aster gave a light laugh, "Go to sleep."

Eathan smiled, "Goodnight, Jack, I love you."

Aster gave a small smile, "G'night, Eathan."

Aster went to walk down the hall, peeking into each doorway, searching for Jack. The last door down the hall held Jack's room, with Jack laying in a bed, sound asleep.

Aster grinned blissfully at how peaceful his boyfriend looked. He took off his shirt and crawled into the bed next to Jack. He wrapped his arms around Jack's lithe frame. Jack's cool body instinctively pressed up against Aster's warmth.

Aster shortly fell asleep with a smile on his face **.**

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably not gonna like the first section before the page break, but....I really liked writing it...so you'll have to suffer through it because it'll play a role later in the chapter.

A red wooden door stood amongst jutting black rocks and a black fog. The door stood frameless amongst the protruding spikes of rock. The javelin of rocks jammed their points against the door, jamming the crimson door closed. The dense spears of rock surrounded the door, their tips pressing against the door with a seemingly endless force.

The fog was still and thick while it enclosed the area. The door being in the epicenter, the spears got larger in waves as if the door was a stone dropped into a lake.

As still as the air had been, it became just as powerful in return. Wind began to howl around the door as the fog became a hurricane, and the door the eye of the storm. The thorn-like stones vibrated as they gained a life of their own and heaved themselves even more relentlessly into the door, beginning to penetrate the scarlet door.

To the same degree the storm had come, the air became still once again. The fog began to fall away without the aid of the wind, as if afraid. An unsettling feeling advanced in the atmosphere.

There was then a knock on the door.

* * *

 

Jack awoke with the feeling of spring surrounding his senses. A smile spread across Jack's lips as he inhaled the sweet scent of spring air. He went to stretch his arms out and discovered one was stick underneath a warm heavy object. Confused, Jack opened his eyes slowly. A feeling of elation swarmed his senses as he took in the sight next to him.

Aster's mouth was agape, drool threatened to drop onto his mattress. Jack laughed lightly at the amusing man. Jack tugged his arm lightly to get it out from underneath Aster. Aster grumbled something and turned away from Jack, allowing him to free his arm. Jack quickly retracted his arm and held it close. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his now free arm that had gone numb. He waited until his arm was no longer numb and stood out of bed. As he made his way out of his bedroom he took one final look towards Aster. I can imagine mornings like this for a long time.

He smiled as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He stopped in the living room when he noticed Eathan laying on the floor, fast asleep.

"Huh, okay." He gave a quizzical look before continuing to the kitchen. "Shit." He looked around his empty kitchen. "Better call some movers." He looked to the counter, "After I buy a coffee pot." He startled when another voice entered his own conversation.

"I wouldn't expect to live in this very long, prey." The creature was leaning up against the counter next to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes to mask his fear, "Oh, quite contrary."

The Beast pushed itself away from the counter, its black flesh was torn, revealing its muscles beneath, "It's almost time."

Jack gave a confused look, "I thought I had a few more months?" His tone full of worry.

The monstrosity shook its head, "Unfortunately for you, it's been moved up. The end of your month."

Jack threw his head back, "Fuck."

The beast grabbed Jack's shoulder, "It could be today."

Jack let the pain seep into his bones as he spoke, "Who was the woman?"

The beast's blackened eyes went wide, "She's found you has she?"

Jack titled his head with a smile, "She worries you does she?"

The beast tightened its grip, "She of no concern!" The beast shoved Jack to the ground.

Jack winced at the pain of hitting the tile floor, "She sure seems like a concern." He smirked at the monster looming over him.

The creature zoomed into Jack's face, its body mere inches from his, "She will be-" the beast cut off its words and its eyes went distant for a moment. It gritted its jagged, needle-like teeth, snarling as it spoke, "dealt with." With its final words it was gone as quickly as Jack could blink his eyes.

Jack sat up on his elbows and looked around the kitchen. He sighed, not the best way to start the day. He stood and made his way to the front door. He grunted as he remembered he left his cellphone in his room.

* * *

 

The Elder stood tall as he watched the javelin of rocks shatter with the force of a avalanche. The Elder didn't flinch as the shards of rock sliced against its skin. He took a step forward, awaiting for the powerful force on the other side to come through.

There was another knock at the door. The Elder didn't move as the knocking continued. He knew whatever was knocking was going to open the door eventually.

As if on cue to its thoughts, the door burst open, splintering as it blew away. The slivers of door stuck into his skin like tiny daggers. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was about to step through the now open gateway.

He took in the sight before him; a solidly built woman, wearing a red dress, it cut off at her mid-thigh, her hear was chestnut, and her face held a stern expression.

"Hello Elder." Her voice was firm.

" _Hello Amari._ " His voice unyielding in her head.

"Straight to business?" She asked flatly.

" _Why don't we come to that later. First things first, how did you find this door_?" His tone demanding.

She shook her head, "I don't think you need to know. Well, business is next." Her tone uncompromising.

The Elder took a step forward, trying to be threatening, " _I know what you want! You cannot save this one, Amari_!" His voice full of rage.

Amari took a step forward, unfazed by the Elder's tactic to scare her, "So furious, as usual." She took another step forward, "I will save this one."

The Elder took a step back, " _You haven't come to save one for many centuries, why this one_?" His tone trying to be intimidating.

She looked to the black sky, "This one is different."

The Elder didn't move, " _What makes him so important to you?_!" His voice curious and angry.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I know he's important to you." She took several steps toward the Elder, "I mean you've been preparing for him for decades."

The Elder watched her closely, " _How would you know what we've been up to here?_ " His tone placid.

"Oh, I'm always watching. Watching you in particular." She stated with a wicked smile, revealing sharp teeth.

The Elder took a step away from her, " _Let me shed some light on that for you then, my lovely wife. If you would like that is?_ " he put emphasis on 'wife'.

She stopped stepping toward the Elder, "Please, dear husband, tell me why he is so special to you." adding the same emphasis on 'husband'.

" _This prey is special because, unlike the others, he is not food._ "

She scoffed, "And why isn't this one food?" her tone mocked the Elder.

His expression turned to anger, " _He is my replacement!_ " He threw his long tentacle arm toward Amari.

She simply swatted it away with the simplicity of swatting a fly away. She smiled at his weak attempt at an attack, "You know I'll win if you wish to fight me in your anger."

He retracted his arm, "It infuriates me that you want to save this one. My replacement! Why do you want to keep me trapped here!?" His voice held an angry wrath and sorrow.

She stepped up and reached her hand towards his face. The Elder leaned his head down into her hand as she spoke, "Because my love, we both know what would happen if you were to be replaced."

The Elder opened his mouth to speak, "Not one of my charges knows of why he's so important. I just want to be with you again." his voice deep and singular as he spoke to her.

She smiled sadly, "I know love. I know you do. But the destruction of this world is not a price I'm willing to live with."

He nodded into her hand, "I love you. And I will live with the price. I do not care what happens to this world if I get to be with you."

She pulled her hand away, her face forbidding, "I will save that boy." She kissed her hand pressed it to the Elder's malformed cheek, "I love you, but not at the cost of this world. This world is too important for both of us to destroy."

The Elder closed his mouth, " _I know. And I'll do all I can to bring us together. And you'll do all you can to save this wretched world._ "

She smiled as she turned back to where the door had been, "That's right my love, we'll fight in an invisible war and the outcome, be what it may when it comes, know that I love you." With those words she raised her arms and reassembled the door, pulling the wooden fragments from the Elder's skin. As it came back to its whole self, she opened the door. She turned to look one last time at her husband before walking through and closing the door behind herself.

The Elder huffed out a sigh and raised both his arms, sealing the door with the spears of stone once again. A mourning expression at the thought of knowing a knock would not be heard upon that door for a _very_ long time.

* * *

 

Eathan awoke with a start, sitting up too fast made him light headed. He grabbed his head until it subsided. He looked around the bare room he was in. _This room could use some brightening up._ He stood and made his way to the kitchen. Oh, this room devoid of things too. _I wonder where Aster went to…_ He made his way down the hallway, looking in each room as he went. He finally made his way to the last bedroom, and there Aster was, sleeping like a rock.

He walked up to Aster and shook him, "Hey Aster, the sun is up, why aren't you?" Aster grunted in response, "C'mon Aster, wake up. I'm bored."

Aster stirred, "Bummer." His voice was rough.

Eathan snorted, "You're a bummer."

Aster swatted his arm feebly around him, "Go away, I'm sleeping."

Eathan shook Aster once his arm went back down, "No you're not. C'mon, I want coffee, and Jack doesn't have a coffee pot."

Aster's eyes opened, "No coffee pot?" Aster sat up, "Let's go get some."

"That's the spirit. C'mon." Eathan pulled Aster's arm to get him out of bed.

* * *

 

Jack browsed around the coffee pots at the local super-center, wondering how much he really wanted to spend on one. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he quickly turned around to see who had touched him. A perplexed look crossed his face as no one was around. When he turned back towards the coffee pots he jumped back when he saw the woman from the elevator leaning against the shelf with a smile on her face.

"Uhh…hi?" Jack said confused.

"Yes, hello Jack. How have you been?" The smile seem plastered to her face.

"Uhh…Fine? Who are you?" He asked stepping away from her.

She made no move to take a step forward, "Oh I never introduced myself did I? My name is Amari." She held her hand out for Jack to take.

Jack hesitantly shook it, "Well, uhh…I don't know what you want, but I'm gonna get going." He turned around and took a step forward, only to stop when she was there.

"Jack, I have a proposition for you." She stated, her smile never faltering as she eyed Jack.

Jack took a few steps back, "What kind of proposition?"

She continued to grin at Jack, "How would you like to be free of the Elder?"

* * *

 

Aster and Eathan sat across from each other in the small coffee shop, conveniently located a few blocks away from Jack's house. They sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their coffee. Aster watched the line at the counter get longer as people paraded in.

Eathan broke Aster out of his trance, "Did Jack come home last night?"

Aster stared as he processed the words that broke his daze, "What? Oh, yeah."

Eathan hummed, "I wonder where he went…" He let his voice trail off, thinking of where Jack would go.

"'E's prolly at work." Aster stated as he saw Eathan try to figure it out.

"Oh right, he has that." Eathan stated slightly embarrassed, "I wasn't thinking I guess." Eathan shrugged his shoulders.

Aster smirked, "We could go ta visit him?"

Eathan shrugged again, "Meh, I have a feeling that if he's at work, he's gonna be too busy for visitors."

Aster nodded, "True, the larrikin works too much."

"Won't disagree with that." A thought popped into Eathan's head, "How is your work comin' along?"

Aster leaned back in his chair, "Good, got a few commissions, so that'll keep me busy." Aster leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, "What about ya? What's goin' on with ya work?"

Eathan face palmed, "Shit. I haven't called them." He groaned and slid down his chair.

Aster laughed, "Ya bettah' call then, mate. See if ya still got your job."

"I'll be honest," He sighed, "I hate my job."

Aster scoffed, "So? It pays don't it?"

Eathan shrugged, "I guess so. I don't even want to give them a courtesy of calling. They're all assholes anyway."

Aster scoffed again, "Ya gotta call. Don't be an asshole like them."

Eathan sighed, defeated, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Eathan reached into his pocket to grab his phone, "Shit." He muttered as he felt the absence of his phone around his pockets, "I don't have my phone."

Aster grabbed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Eathan, "'Ere ya go."

Eathan waited as it rang on the other end, "Hello?" Aster couldn't hear what the other person was saying, "Yes, this is Eathan James, I would to talk to Mr. Quinn. Yeah, I'll wait." Eathan looked to Aster as he waited for his boss to come to the phone. Aster smirked as Eathan looked frustrated at the wait. Finally after several minutes, "Hello, Mr. Quinn? This is Eathan James? I work the night shift in the art supplies department, I am calling to inform you that I can no longer work there as of late, as I am actually in…" He looked to Aster hoping for the name of the city. Aster got what he meant and mouthed the name, "I'm in Cheshire City. I got here a couple days ago." Eathan waited as the man talked, "Oh, I see. Okay. Sounds good. Bye." Eathan hung up the phone and handed it back to Aster.

"What they have to say?" Aster inquired.

"Well, they had already planned on firing me. And that my last paycheck is already in my account." Eathan said nonchalantly.

"Well, that sucks." Aster said coolly.

"Nah, I mean, They cut my hours back and it was bound to happen anyway." Eathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, should we get headed back? Or are ya just gonna find another job here?" Aster asked, curious.

Eathan stood, "Let's walk around the city, and I can fill out a couple applications while we're already out."

Aster nodded, "Sounds good ta me, mate."

* * *

 

Jack stood, dumbfounded at Amari's explanation of her proposition. Jack really didn't have to do anything. She had told Jack that she would be helping him along the way. And that she knew his time was shortened. Amari hadn't said what she was going to do to help him, just that Jack had to ignore the creatures as much as he could. He was surprised when she said that he even had to ignore the ones that had helped him. Jack really didn't have to do much. She said she would handle most of the problems. Amari failed to elaborate on what problems she would handle, which made Jack question her motives and wondered if she had an ulterior. She had left a while ago, leaving Jack in the coffee pot isle to think it over. Before she left though, she said that she would be knocking on his door very soon. Lost in thought, Jack absentmindedly grabbed a coffee pot off the shelf and made his way to register.

* * *

 

Aster and Eathan were halfway home when Eathan spoke, "Hey, Aster?" Aster hummed in response, "Are we even headed in the right direction?" After taking so many turns through the city, Eathan had become disoriented.

Aster glanced around, " yeah this like the right direction."

"Okay, as long as you know where we're headed." Eathan looked around, trying to remember if they had passed these buildings. "Are you sure? I mean we walked an awfully long way away from the coffee shop to get to the city."

Aster nodded, "Yeah, up around this corner should be the café. And then it's basically a straight shot to the house."

"Okay." Eathan's tone was very unsure.

They turned the corner where Aster had said the coffee shop should be. And low-and-behold, there it was.

"See, I told ya."

Eathan nodded, "Thankfully one of us knows where we're going."

"Is that Jack?" Aster pointed ahead of them to a white haired man stepping out of the coffee shop with a few bags.

"I think so." Eathan squinted his eyes, "Let's see." Eathan cleared his throat, "Jack!" He yelled very loudly, hurting Aster's ears.

The man turned and looked around. Spotting the two he waved and waiting for them to approach. As they two men got closer Jack walked to the curb and put the bags inside a taxi. It looked like he said something to the driver and then walked toward them.

"Hey, guys, what are you doin' out?" Jack asked in a quizzical tone.

Eathan spoke first, "Filled out some applications for places and got coffee."

Jack nodded, "I see. Well, I just grabbed some coffee and filters. Picked up a new pot today when I realized I had been lacking one."

Aster laughed lightly, "Well, good. It's a bit late for coffee though ain't it?"

Jack looked to the sky, "No, the sun is still out."

They laughed as Jack offered them a ride home which they gladly accepted.

* * *

 

As Jack closed the door behind them, allowing Aster and Eathan to walk onto the house, there was a knock on his door. Confused he turned quickly and opened it just a crack.

Peeking through the slight crack, "Hello?" Jack said as he got a better look at who was there.]

"Jack, it's me, Amari." The woman stated as Jack opened the door all the way.

Jack gave her a slight wave, "Hi, C'mon in." Jack gestured her to enter his home.

"I'd rather not." She stated flatly. " I came to ask what is your final decision?"

Jack smiled, "Isn't obvious? I'm already ignoring the one standing in my living room, watching us have this conversation." He shrugged, "I mean, I'd rather not be…" He trailed off trying to remember what he was told, "Well, I don't exactly remember what I was told was going to happen to me, but I know I wasn't scared after hearing it." He said as he looked into the distance, the escaped memory frustrating his thoughts.

"Hey, Jack, who's at the door?" Eathan strolled up behind Jack and looked at the woman. HE gave her a strange look, "Have we met before?" The woman was silent as she struggled to remain calm as she stared at Eathan. "You look really familiar." He pointed at her and gave a look as if he was trying to remember who this woman was.

She regained her internal composure before speaking, "I don't think so." She stated flatly. She looked to Jack, "Okay, so now that you've lied to me, I'm not sure I'm going to continue this matter with you today. I'll be by tomorrow. To see if you've re-evaluated you're choice today." She stated before she turned and began to walk away.

Jack held out a hand to her, "Wait!" He half-heartedly shouted to her.

She turned sharply, "Yes, Jack?" Her eyes on Eathan until he felt too uncomfortable and turned and walked away from Jack.

"Is there anywhere private we could meet-up and talk?" He asked her, the hope in his voice dimming.

She was quiet in thought for a moment, "Yes. Meet me where Aster was shot." She stated before she was gone in a blink.

Jack stood befuddled in his doorway for a moment before a shout from Aster stirred him from his confusion and he turned quickly, shut the door, and went to go investigate what had made Aster shout.

* * *

 

-A Few Hours Later-

The three men were sitting on the floor in Jack's living room, staring at the wall. Each lost in their own thought.

Jack and Aster each startled from their thoughts at Eathan voice, "Jack, you need to get some furniture."

Jack hummed, "Yeah. You guys wanna go with me?" Both men in question groaned in response, "I'll hire movers so we don't have to do anything?"

At that Eathan stood up quickly, "Okay! Lets go!" Jack laughed at Eathan lightly and stood up with Aster.

Jack smiled, "I'll call a cab. And then we can get headed."

I can't find the page break button so this will have to do, sorru I suck at finding things

"How 'bout this one?" Aster pointed to a rather outdated looking couch.

Jack gave him a critical look, "Aster, that looks like it belongs in my grandmother's house."

Aster huffed, "It's cheap though."

Jack smiled and grabbed his hand, "Money isn't an issue. Insurance is paying for my furniture."

Aster gave Jack an unsure look, "If you say so, mate."

Jack gave Aster's hand a light squeeze, "I do." He stood on his toes and gave Aster a kiss on the cheek, "How about that one?" Jack pointed to a dark fabric one near the back of the store.

"I don'know. Let's go check it out." Aster followed Jack as he lead him through the store.

I can't find the page break button so this will have to do, sorry I suck at finding thins...

After what had felt like only an hour, Jack strolled the store looking for a sales rep. He found one just exiting the back.

"Excuse me, I'd like to make a purchase." The sales rep. jumped at the suddenness of Jack.

He composed himself, "Very well, what item would you be purchasing today, Mr. Frost?" The man smiled.

"Items, actually." Jack smiled back, "Also, I'd like to know if you guys have movers I could hire, or at least know of some I could call?"

"Yes, we have a company we use. So no need for you to make that call today. Why don't you show me what you'll be purchasing so I can ring you up?"

Jack beamed at the employee, "Cool, follow me!

I can't find the page break butten so this will have to do, sorry I suck at finding things...

-Several Hours Later-

Jack fell back into his new deep couch. He smiled as he looked around his finally furnished living room.

Two dark wood side tables on each side of his blue-gray, very deep couch he was beginning to sink into. A large oak-wood entertainment center in against the opposite wall. A cream, suede recliner to the right of the couch, angled to face the entertainment center. Several long city and landscape photos and paintings hung on the surrounding walls. A few plants sat on the side shelves of the entertainment center. The large picture window behind his couch lit the room up as he smiled in satisfaction at his choices in furniture. He sighed contently.

"'Ey, Jack." Aster smiled at Jack as he settled himself next to Jack, "Whoa. This thing is really deep." Aster said surprised, "Could sleep on this thing without a problem."

Jack laughed, "Well, you can sleep out here, I'm gonna sleep in my bed."

Aster nudged, "'Ey now, Imma sleep in there with ya."

Jack gave a grin, "Good."

Eathan walked in the living room from the hallway and sat himself in the recliner, "Thanks again, Jack." Eathan paused when he got a confused look from Jack, "I mean for getting a second bed for me."

Jack waved dismissedly, "Not a problem, Eathan."

Eathan smiled, "Still." Eathan took a look out the window behind Jack and Aster, "I forget, did you get outdoor stuff?"

Jack groaned and fell to his side in Aster's lap, "No…I forgot to pick it up."

Eathan laughed, "No matter. Anyway, It's getting late. So, I'm going to bed." Eathan stood and walked into the hallway, "Night guys." he half-shouted down the hallway.

"Night!" Jack shouted back as he heard Eathan's door close.

Aster began to pet Jack's arm when he spoke, "What time is it anyway?"

"Dark out." Jack retorted sarcastically.

"No shit." Aster said with a smile, "I was hopin' for an actual time."

Jack shrugged as Aster's hand rubbed his arm, "All I know is I gotta work tomorrow."

Aster laughed, "I forgot ya even had a job ya haven't been there in'a'while."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, it's been a couple weeks." Jack moved and sat up into Aster's lap so he was straddling him.

Aster smiled, "I should prolly warn ya, you stay like this much longer," Aster grabbed Jack's thighs firmly, "Ya won't be gettin' any sleep before work."

Jack smirked mischievously, "Is that so?" Jack rolled his hips into Aster, "I have a feeling I wouldn't mind you keeping me up."

"Is that so?" Jack pressed a passionate kiss to Jack's soft lips.

Jack pulled away, much to Aster's chagrin, "That is, if you can keep up." Jack said challengingly playful.

"Is that a challenge?" Aster smiled lustfully.

Jack kissed Aster quickly, "You're damn right it is." With those words, Jack swiftly got off Aster and ran down the hall, Aster chasing right behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a deleted scene go to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2373941 . It's the explicit doings in the bedroom, if you wish to skip it, as it holds no plot, just hit next chapter. It's just a mess of smut between Aster and Jack. So, choose what you wish, and read happily!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Answers!

Aster, Eathan and, Jack, all sat around the kitchen table, sipping on their cups of coffee. The silence of the morning brought comfort to them while the sun shone brightly onto the table.

Jack stared at his cup coffee, wondering to himself how to explain his question. Jack cleared his throat to get Aster’s attention.

Aster looked to Jack, “How’d ya sleep?”

Jack smirked, “Didn’t get much, but it was good.”

Eathan butted in with a frown, “Yeah, you guys were pretty loud.”

Aster’s face turned red, “Sorry.”

Jack laughed at Aster’s embarrassment, “Yeah, sorry, Eathan.”

Eathan shook his head, “I don’t care that it happened, just be quieter next time I’m around, I don’t wanna be kept up too.”

Jack smiled, “We can do that.” Jack took his moment to ask Aster his question, “Hey Aster?”

Aster’s face was still red, “Yeah love?”

“I was wondering…” Jack let his words trail as he thought more about how to word his question, “Where were you shot at?”

“The shoulder.” Aster laughed at the memory, “Old gal had good aim too.”

Jack smiled with Aster, “Where did she live?”

“Hmm,” Aster paused for thought, “I really can’t say, it was some gravel road on the outskirts of the city.”

Jack thought for a moment, “No houses right?” Aster nodded, “I think I know where that road is.”

“Why ya ask?” Aster inquired.

Jack smiled, “No reason.” Jack hummed, “Well, I got some errands to run today,” Jack said as he stood, “So, I will see you guys later today,” Jack thought for a moment, “Oh, here’s some money for groceries, would guys do that today?”

Aster nodded, “Sure thing.”

Eathan nodded with a suspicious look, “Your errands don’t haven anything to do with your question to Aster does it?”

Jack smiled, “Okay, don’t forget about the groceries.”

Eathan looked to Aster and shrugged his shoulders, “As long as he comes back.”

Aster nodded, “Yeah. Wanna go to the store now?”

Eathan shook his head, “Let’s wait a bit, I wanna shower before we go.”

* * *

 

Jack was driving slowly over the gravel road towards the house on the horizon. _I really hope me and Aster were thinking of the same road._ Jack wondered idly and pushed the gas a bit harder. When he neared the driveway, he wasn’t sure he had found it, the weeds and grass were so overgrown, it made it difficult to find the actual entrance. He pulled into a few bushes before finding the real entrance to the house.

Jack slowly drove over the thick weeds, peering over the steering wheel to see where the faint tire tracks were. As he made his way down the drive, he spotted an old rusted truck. He stopped and parked his own next to it. Jack stood out of truck and walked around to look at the rusted junk.

Weeds and grass were so overgrown throughout the thing it looked as if the earth was consuming it. He turned away from it and looked to the house.

“I hope this is the place,” Jack muttered to himself.

He began to walk towards the porch steps, he froze in his steps when he heard the slam of a screen door. An elderly woman stepped up to the rail of the veranda. He stared at her for a moment before realizing she had a gun in her hand.

“Get outta here! Squatters ain’t welcome!” Her raspy voice was strong.

Jack threw his hands up, “I’m not a squatter!”

The old woman simply cocked her gun, “No matter! You trespassin’ on my property!”

Jack took note that her hand was very steady, “I didn’t mean to,” He looked down at his chest, “I’m supposed to be meeting someone here.” Jack gulped at the unwavering red dot on his chest.

“Not at my house ya ain’t!” The old woman yelled, “Now get outta here!”

“Ma’am, ple-” A hand grabbed Jack’s shoulder.

“Hello Jack, Glad you made it.” Amari said with a smile. Amari looked to the woman on the porch, “Ms. Callaway, please excuse us. We wish to only talk amongst ourselves.”

“Not on my lawn!” Ms. Callaway pulled the trigger on her gun.

Amari was unphased, “Ms. Callaway, please, leave us.” Amari raised her hand.

Ms. Callaway was shocked that her bullet had missed her target, “Now listen here! I ain’t want nobody on my property! Now get outta here! My next slug won’t miss!” Her voice seemed to get more and more raspy as she yelled.

Amari simply waved her hand in front of her, and the house behind Ms. Callaway was swiftly thrown to the distance. It went far into the fields beyond sight. A fierce wind howled after the house, as if chasing after it. All that were left in its uplifting were mere pipes and splintered support beams. The porch Ms. Callaway was standing on was left unharmed.

“Now,” Amari spoke with a smile, “Ms. Callaway, would you please leave us?”

Ms. Callaway was still looking in the direction her house had gone, “Yeah, whatever you squatters want.”

Ms. Callaway descended the steps slowly, she dropped her revolver on her way down and continued in pure shock, slowly away from them down her weed ridden driveway.

Amari stepped away from Jack and clasped her hands together, “Now then,” She gestured behind Jack to a chair, “How’s about something to drink before we get down to business?”

Jack hesitantly took the offered seat, and watched as Amari’s own chair appeared along with a table and a pot of steaming tea. Jack didn’t move to scoot closer to the table, instead he opted to stay seated, still reeling from shock and fear.

“Really, Jack, don’t be so surprised.” She held a smug look as she spoke, “Surely you’ve seen things like that down before?” Jack simply shook his head, “Oh, well, maybe the Elder isn’t as powerful as he lets on?” Jack nodded, mouth still agape as he absentmindedly listened to Amari, “Will you close your mouth already? It’s bad table manners.” She cleared her throat, “Cream and Sugar with your tea?”

Jack nodded his head, “Yes.”

Amari t’skd, “So short with me today.” She had a look of thought before talking, “It’s the house thing isn’t it?” Jack nodded again while he watched her put in the cream and sugar, “Well, they’re simple tricks really,” She pointed to behind Jack, “Look now, the house isn’t really gone.”

Jack turned to look and saw the house, looking just as it did before Amari seemingly threw it, “Oh.”

Amari nodded with a smirk, “And all this,” She gestured to the table and chairs, “Will be gone after we’re done here.”

Jack’s shock wore off shortly after seeing the house was still there, “So…illusions?”

Amari held a smirk, “Exactly, at least in this realm, that’s all they are.”

Jack stared at her, “This realm?”

Amari nodded, “Yes, in the realm I’m from,” She paused for thought, “I should say world. In the world I’m from I can really do these things.”

Jack felt the chair he was on, “How can I touch this chair if it’s just an illusion?”

Amari shook her head, “So many things you don’t understand,” She took a drink of her tea and smiled softly, “In time, Jack. I promise.”

“Time is something I’m running short of,” Jack said sadly.

“I know, but,” Amari looked to the horizon then back to Jack, “If you get of the one you call Eathan, I can help y-”

“No.” Jack stated flatly.

“Jack, Eathan is one of them.” She said almost doubtful.

“No he isn’t.” Jack shook his head and held a stern look, “I’ve known him for years. He could never be.”

Amari frowned, “If you are unwilling to comply with my terms, we are done here.” Amari stood and raised her arms, causing the table and chairs to disappear, and in turn, Jack to fall to the ground. “Jack, I’ve tried to help you,” She sighed deeply, “I only ask one thing and you won’t do it.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I can’t help you if you won’t get rid of the one thing I ask you to.” She started to walk away.

“Wait!” Jack yelled and raised his hand in a feeble attempt to slow her down.

She turned to face Jack and spoke angrily, “I won’t help until you are either away from him, or him you.” She sighed again, “I want to help Jack, I don’t want our worlds to end. I’ll give you three days.”

“I have a question!” Jack yelled.

“No need to yell at me Jack, I am already listening.” Amari said frustrated.

“Why would our worlds end?” Jack asked curiously.

She took a few steps toward Jack, “The bridges between life and death and their shepherds are on very fine lines. If the shepherds do not take their roles with absolute seriousness, they will turn into what the Elder is now, a monster.” She paused to make sure Jack was listening, “If the original shepherds are removed,” She sighed as if there were a weight pressing upon her, “The bridges will collapse for a reason I still don’t know, and the our worlds will collide in an attempt to salvage the lost connection.”

Jack tilted his head, “Meaning, what exactly?”

“Meaning,” She looked to the sky with her final words, “Physics will mean nothing and everything will die, and if there’s no place for them to go…”

“Everything will collapse…” Jack stated worriedly as Amari nodded, “I’ll do what I can then. In three days, come find me.” Amari nodded again and was gone as Jack blinked.

 

　

 


	37. Chapter 37

His doorbell rang while he was relaxing watching T.V. He stood with a grunt and walked to his door.

He held onto the doorknob , “Who is it?” He half shouted to be heard.

“Liam, it’s Jack.” The man said loudly to the door.

Liam pulled his door open quickly, “Jack! Hey! You caught me on my day off, lucky you!” Liam smiled wide and gave Jack a hug.

Jack returned the hug, “Hey Liam, How ya been?”

Liam shrugged his shoulders, “Pretty good the past couple days.” Liam gestured for Jack to enter, “How about yourself?”

Jack hummed with a frown, “Discovered the fate of several worlds depends on me shunning my brother.”

Liam sat down in the kitchen, “Well…holy fuck.” Liam took a deep breath, “How’d ya find that out?”

Jack laughed, “From what I’ve been told,” His laugh died down and fell to a smirk, “I assume some sort of deity.”

Liam chuckled, “You meet some interesting things, don’t you?”

Jack rested his hands on the table, “I’d say so.” Jack sighed and put his head in his hands, “What am I supposed to do, Liam?”

Liam took a deep breath, “I don’t know, Jack.” He reached across the table and put his hand on Jack’s head, “Do what makes you feel happy?” Liam’s tone was inquiring on what would make Jack happy.

Jack huffed into his hands, “I don’t know what makes me happy.”

Liam leaned back into chair, “Things make you happy don’t they?” Jack nodded, “They don’t really fill the void do they?” Jack shook his head, “And you’ve been buying things to fill it, you forgot what actually would.”

Jack nodded, “Aster does, if only a little.”

Liam smiled, “I’m glad for you.”

Jack raised his head, “Thanks.”

Liam stood and looked through the cupboards, “You want anything to drink?”

Jack hummed, “What do you have?”

Liam paused and thought, “Hmm, I have milk, tea, hot tea, coffee and, orange juice.”

Jack pondered for a moment, “Coffee would be great.” Liam smiled and started to prepare the coffee pot, “Liam,” Liam hummed in acknowledgement, “What would you do?”

Liam sat back down while the coffee brewed, “Well, I don’t know everything you go through, but” He paused to think, “Just from what you’ve told me, I would do what would keep this world alive.”

“Would you shun your brother?” Jack asked.

“Or I would let this world be destroyed,” Liam stood and got out two mugs, “Because let’s face it, this world is full of more bad than good.”

“But, would you shun your brother?” Jack asked again.

Liam pulled out the sugar and creamer, “If it would truly save the world, I suppose so, because in the end, you could explain. Vaguely too if he doesn’t know why.”

Jack gave a thoughtful expression, “I never thought about afterwards.”

Liam poured both of them a cup, “Well, looking at the big picture helps. I get its hard in your…particular situation.”

Jack chuffed, “Hard is an understatement.”

Liam brought their cups to the table and then retrieved the sugar and creamer, “I wouldn’t know, I only see the glimpses when I turn away,” He sighed, “And the one staring at me.”

Jack shrugged, “I was told it’s best to ignore them, so far, their malevolence has died down drastically,” Jack grabbed the creamer, “So, I hope it’s no real bother.”

Liam waved his hand dismissedly, “It’s no worry, I have worse night paralysis these days.” Liam shrugged his shoulders, “And it’s not as frightening as the night I found you at the fountain.”

Jack smiled and took a sip of his coffee, “Well good.”

Liam took a sip from his cup, “So, why’d come and see me? I feel you have a hidden agenda?”

Jack smiled wickedly, “You know me well, my friend.” His smile died, “I was going to ask you if I could stay here for a few days?”

Liam smiled and shook his head, “I knew it. And yes, you may,” He paused and looked Jack stern in the eyes, “But why?”

Jack looked ashamed, “I figured it’d be better to stay away than to tell him to leave.”

Liam nodded, “Your brother?” Jack nodded, “Well, if you’re staying for a few days, call them.”

Jack shook his head, “No, they’re fine.”

Liam shook his head again, “Jack, you can’t let them worry, they care about you.”

Jack smiled, “I know, but they’ll be alright.” Liam gave Jack a stern stare, “Alright fine. I’ll call them in a bit.” Liam’s stare brightened and now held a smile when Jack agreed to call them.

* * *

 

　

“What brings you here Elder of the Fog?” A very bulky, human shaped, black blur spoke.

 _I am here to inquire of Ulphir’s status._ The Elder’s voice resonated inside the other’s skull.

“Ah yes, I remember that one,” It paused and seemed to look to one of the many figures around it, “Bring it to me.”

 _Has he disobeyed?_ The Elder asked.

“Not to my knowledge.” The blurry figure stepped toward the Elder, “Why have you really come to my land?”

 _To ask for help._ The Elder bowed its head embarrassed.

“The Grand Elder of the Fog has come to me,” The figure had a mocking tone as it spoke, “The weak Elder of Shadow.”

 _The balance of our world hangs on a thread._ The Elder looked to the other with a stern expression.

“I would glare back at you, but my state does not allow that.” The Shadow Elder threw its arms out to gesture to itself.

 _Can you help me or not?_ The Elder’s tone was heavy with frustration.

“That’s not the question though is it brother?” It paused, “What you should be asking is whether or not I will.”

The Elder of fog looked past the one of shadows to his old disciple. Ulphir was fuming in anger at the sight of his old Elder.

The Elder looked back to the one of shadows, _Will you help me?_

The Elder of Shadows barked a laugh, “Why should I? All you have ever wanted was to be with that godly wife of yours.”

 _I only want what is best for this world!_ The Elder shouted.

“Do not lie, if you had really cared for this world, you would have not let yourself become what you are,” It paused and stepped into the face of the Elder, “A creature without a voice of its own, stealing the voices of those weak humans you take. Letting their demons consume you in your quest for divine power.” The shadow Elder dissipated and appeared several feet away, “You think I don’t know of your stupid woman’s coming here, of how weak you truly are.” The shadow Elder paused and turned what seemed to be its back to the Elder of Fog, “Your land is desolate and crumbling. Each of us have one job. Mine is simple: Keep the shadows to the ground.” The shadow Elder twisted and writhed through the air and was a mere foot away from the fog Elder now, “Yours, is a bit more complicated: Protecting the souls of the weak.” The shadow Elder laughed in the fog Elder’s face, “But all you did was take them. And I remember the day you first laid your eyes on a powerful soul,” The shadow Elder seemed to shake its head, “So much planning for one strong soul.”

 _It is to protect this realm._ The Elder said softly.

“Don’t lie to me, I know what might happen, should you succeed.” The shadow Elder spoke matter-of-factly, “I will not help you destroy this realm, it is divine in it’s own right, and you only wish to destroy everything.”

 _This realm will survive._ The fog Elder said firmly.

“That which you can not guarantee,” The shadow Elder said.

 _I will have my way. Regardless of your help._ The fog Elder stated angrily.

“Then why are you here.” The shadow Elder said with a tone resembling a smirk.

* * *

 

　

-Three Days Later-

Liam awoke to hard knocking on his door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed and landing on all fours. He stood slowly, stretching as the knocking continued.

“Give me a minute!” Liam shouted from his bedroom.

He groggily made his way to the door, glanced at the still sleeping Jack on his couch. _How is he sleeping through this obnoxious knocking._ He didn’t bother looking through the peephole and opened the door.

An absolutely gorgeous woman was standing in front him.

“You’re too beautiful to be real. I like this dream.” He stated with half-lidded eyes.

The woman smiled, “Thank you. Is Jack here?”

Liam frowned, “Can I have your name?”

“Amari,” the woman stated looking past Liam to the man sleeping on the couch.

“Yeah,” Liam gestured for her to enter, “Can I get you anything? I’m not about to pass up an opportunity to serve such a nice face.” He said with a genuine, but lazy smile.

“Hot tea, and thank you.” Amari stepped inside the apartment and sat down on the at the kitchen table before Liam even closed the door.

“Do you want me to wake him?” Liam asked as he got out a kettle from the cabinet.

Amari shook her head, “No, he’ll be up soon enough. Thank you again though.” She glanced around the apartment, “I hadn’t planned on Jack finding you after so many years.”

Liam gave her a quizzical look, “Have we met before?”

Amari shook her head, “No, but I know of you.”

“Jack?” Liam asked.

Amari nodded curtly, “Yes. From what I understand, you’re Jack’s oldest friend.”

Liam smiled, “Yeah,” He paused and glanced over at Jack, “although we only recently became friends again. We hadn’t spoken for many years before a while ago when I saw him at the city square.”

Amari smiled, “Jack’s gonna need a lot of friends to get through the next few weeks.”

Liam tilted his head, “Why’s that?”

“Teas done.” Amari smiled.

Liam glanced behind himself and on cue the kettle started to whistle. He stood and got started on making the tea. He brought the mugs with teabags back to the table and glanced back to Jack who was now sitting up and stretching.

Liam smiled, “Ah, Jack, you’re awake. Good, your friend, Amari is here.”

Jack instantly woke up and turned around, “Oh. Hi.” He said a bit disheartened at her.

“Good morning, Jack.” Amari had a pleasant smile on her face, “I was just talking to Liam about you.”

Jack stood and made his way to the kitchen, “All good things I hope?”

Liam smiled, “Is there anything else to talk about?”

Jack gave a short laugh, “Nope.”

Amari gestured to Liam, “Jack, why don’t tell Liam why I’m here.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t want to.”

Amari’s smiled dropped instantly, “I wasn’t asking.”

Jack put his hands up, “Alright, alright.” He paused and took a deep breath, “Liam, Amari is here to discuss how I can save this fucked up world.”

Liam leaned back in his chair, “Well damn, I’ll start saying my goodbyes then.” Liam laughed slightly at himself.

Jack swatted Liam on the arm, “It’s not funny, ya dick.”

“Sorry, but Jack,” Liam paused, “Can you really trust her, I mean,” He looked to Amari, “What’s your edge in all this?”

Amari took a sip of her tea, “I just want balance.”

Liam scoffed, “How can Jack prevent the axis from titling?”

Amari shook her head, “He has to do everything I tell him.”

Liam smiled sarcastically, “Sounds like you’re a dominatrix, and I’ve dated my fair share of those to know how to spot them.” He paused and looked to Jack who was wide eyed, “Jack, do whatever you want, if you want destroy everything, do it. Don’t let this obviously very gorgeous woman tell you what to do.”

Amari pointed a finger at Liam, “Thank you for the compliment, but this world as awful as you humans make it, it is a key point of something much larger than you can possibly imagine.”

Liam smirked, “Can I take a guess?” Amari gestured for him, “I’m gonna go ahead and say, it has something to do with something in a form of Heaven and Hell. Also that whatever alliance you have wants nothing more than keep their supply of humans plentiful to fill the ever-growing army to wipe out the thing you assume is evil. But, not all of them,” Liam paused and took a drink of his tea, “You’ll leave the important evil alive, just to get their job done, whatever the fuck that is.”

Amari smiled and stared at Liam, “Jack, your friend is…interestingly knowledgeable.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Liam started to talk again, “Thank you. Seeing the things I’ve seen, you tend to need to know some things to get by.”

Amari gave a bright smile, “Jack, you’re friend is one of mine.” She paused and held out her hand to Liam, “Hello, Anzan.”

Liam smiled wide and shook Amari’s hand, “Hello.”

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Jack reeled back from shock, “Wait, what?!”  
  
Liam sighed, his smiled fading as he removed his hand from Amari’s, “Jack, it’s quite a long story.”  
  
Amari ignored Jack’s reaction, “So, how has your stay here been, Anzan?”  
  
Jack held his hand out before his so-called friend could respond, “Okay, wait. You aren’t human?”  
  
Amari didn’t let him answer, “No, Jack, He is one of my superior‘s creation.”  
  
Jack glared at her, “Let him answer.” he sighed, “I don’t know why I’m surprised…” Jack sighed.  
  
Liam looked to Jack, “Jack listen,” He paused and waited for Jack’s attention, “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I hope you understand why I’m here.”  
  
Jack shook his head, “No, not really.” Jack gestured to Amari, “She wants me to save the world, some fucked up creatures want me to supposedly destroy it-”  
  
Amari interrupted Jack, “Just the Elder you met.”  
  
Jack put his hand up, “Whatever. And you don’t seem to care either way. And I don’t even know what to call you.”  
  
Liam smirked, “Just call me Anzan.”  
  
Jack furrowed his brow, “Have you always been Anzan or did you steal Liam’s body?”  
  
Anzan frowned at the accusation, “I’ve always been Anzan.”  
  
Amari smiled, “He’s been looking out for you.”  
  
Jack smiled sarcastically, “He wasn’t around for nine years, how is that looking out?”  
  
Anzan frowned, “I’ll admit, I didn’t do a very good job, but give me some leeway, you were very hard to track down.”  
  
Jack laughed, “I thought you were all some omnipresent beings?”  
  
It was Amari’s turn to laugh, “Only the ones that aren’t broken, Jack.”  
  
Jack turned to Anzan, “You’re broken?”  
  
Anzan glared at Amari, “We all have our faults. Amari here can’t make her own decisions.”  
  
Amari glared at Anzan, “Anzan can’t track anything without the internet.”  
  
Anzan stared at her, stone-faced, “Amari is only able to create illusions.”  
  
Amari huffed, “Only in this plane.”  
  
Jack stepped in, “I don’t care about that shit! Why are you both here!”  
  
Anzan held his hand up to stop Amari from answering the question, “Jack, we’re both here because you have to make a decision, whether you want to save this awful world, or attempt to save another world.”  
  
“Wait,” Jack looked to Amari, “I thought that if I didn’t save this world, everything would be torn apart.”  
  
Amari sighed, “There is a very slight chance that you can keep everything alive no matter your choice.”  
  
Jack shook his head, “Liam-Anzan, sorry, why don’t care either way?”  
  
Anzan smiled, “Ever since I was sent to look after you, I’ve done nothing, but want you to be happy.”  
  
Jack smiled, “That’s sweet and all, but why does Amari want me to save this world?”  
  
Amari looked at Jack, “As much as I dislike the human race, I find it to be a necessary evil.”  
  
Anzan scoffed, “If Jack were to become the Elder, the evil of the human’s would be eradicated.”  
  
Jack frowned, “How?”  
  
Anzan looked to Amari who gestured for him to answer, “The Elder who wishes for you to take his place, his job is one of the most difficult of their plane. He has to take the weak souls of this plane, and decides where they go.”  
  
Jack hummed, “I always thought that energy can’t be destroyed.”  
  
Amari smiled, “A soul is not energy, Jack.”  
  
“How does he get rid of the ones that he needs to?” Jack asked.  
  
Amari held her smile, “Only the Elder knows.”  
  
Anzan scoffed again, “No, he’s not the only one. I’ll tell you,” Anzan paused and looked to Amari who’s smile disappeared as he spoke, “He is called the Elder of Fog for a reason, when the Elder decides that the soul is too weak to even survive in their plane, He brings the soul to a place called the Smoke Fields, where he leaves it. Now this I’m not too sure how it works, but the fog consumes the soul. Not sure how that really gets rid of it, but if the Elder were to consume the souls, he would lose his voice and become as grotesque as the beasts that you see regularly.”  
  
Amari smiled, “He is actually much more frightening than that. And he does consume their souls.”  
  
Jack’s eyes were closed, taking in all the information, “What does he do with the other souls?”  
  
Amari spoke, “He gives them to Charon, who transport them between the other Elders.”  
  
Jack perked up, “I met him a while back.”  
  
Anzan’s eyes went wide, “Well, has he visited you again?” Jack shook his head, “Okay, good, that means the Elder dealt with him.” Jack tilted his head, “Charon is just a chaperone, if he does something he shouldn’t, he gets reprimanded.” Amari gave Anzan a confused look, “I don’t know what they do.”  
  
Amari sighed, “How do you, something that can’t even keep track of a human, know more than me, someone married to the Elder?”  
  
Anzan smiled mischievously, “It takes a lot of practice to go places you don’t belong without being detected. Like yourself, I bet every Elder knew you showed up to see your husband.”  
  
Amari frowned, “How do you-”  
  
Anzan winked, “Human’s I’m not good at, beings as ourselves though, I’m an expert to say the least.”  
  
Jack smiled at Anzan, “So, you’re neutral, what do you think would make me happy?”  
  
Anzan gave a thoughtful look, “Being with Aster.”  
  
Jack looked to Amari, “How do I save the world?”  
  
    Amari gave a wide smile and thought, _I win, dear husband._

* * *

  
  
  
    Aster pushed the brush onto the canvas before him, creating a stroke of red. He smiled as he laid the final stoke. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at his recent calls, finding the name he wanted, he pressed the call button.  
  
The phone rang a few times before a deep voice answered, “Hello?”  
  
“Ah, ‘ello Mr. Smith,” Aster said with a smile.  
  
“Mr. Bunnymund?” Mr. Smith asked.  
  
“Yup, Just calling ta tell ya I finished your gift,” Aster said as he marveled at his work.  
  
“Great! When Can I pick it up?” Mr. Smith asked with a pleased tone.  
  
“Right now if ya can?” Aster asked the man on the other line.  
  
“Yeah, that works, I’ll be there within the hour,” Mr. Smith said.  
  
“Great, see ya then,” Aster said before he hung up.  
  
    Aster put his phone back in his pocket and stood to go into his bedroom. He looked in closet for some wrapping paper. After finding the right kind, he went into his kitchen and looked in his junk drawer for a roll of tape. As he pulled the tape from the drawer, something moved in his living area. He didn’t turn his head to look, instead he focused his vision in his peripherals. As he stood still, the thing he thought he saw move, was suddenly next to him.  
  
Doing his best not to sound scared, “’Ello.”  
  
    The black, glistening beast, didn’t move. It simply held its gaze to Aster’s peripherals. As the moments passed, Aster was becoming anxious. _C’mon, do something Aster, don’t just stand here. Don’t let it touch y-_.  
    Aster thoughts were cut off when the beast gripped his shoulder in a vice grip. Aster tensed as the pain that radiated from his shoulder coursed through his nerves. He finally turned to look at his assailant, only to have it disappear. The pain though, did not. His shoulder felt as if his bones were igniting and trying to melt. He wanted to move, to run, but he couldn’t, he was stuck. The pain started to increase and spread to his head. His eyes felt dry and started to water. His skull felt like exploding. His mouth was agape in hopes of releasing the heat through it. He expected smoke to pour out his mouth and nose. He closed his watery eyes and prayed that his costumer would walk through his door to distract the monster from tearing his body apart by the nerves.  
    Aster felt a tug on his shoulder, he tried to pull away from the force, but it only seemed to tug harder. Suddenly the tug pulled him out of the kitchen and onto the living room floor. He groaned loudly as the pain that was racing across his nerves like the fires of Hell only amplified the pain from being thrown and falling.  
    He felt another tug, this time though, it was around his entire arm. As if a multitude of hands were pulling on his arm. He shouted out in pain as he was pulled into his room, the door slamming behind him as he was dragged into his sightless-dark room.

* * *

  
  
  
Eathan smiled to himself in the bathroom mirror, “Damn, I look good.” He hummed in thought, “I should get a girlfriend.” he waved his hand dismissively at his reflection, “Nah,” He hummed in thought again, “Well, after I get a job.” He stared at his mirrored eyes, “Okay, when Jack gets back, tell him you missed him. And that you never stopped worrying about him.” He gave himself a critical look, “Okay, maybe that’s a bit too sentimental. The first one though.” He smiled to himself and checked his teeth for food. Finding none, he dried himself off and got dressed.  
  
    He walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he sat down at the table he saw something move from the corner of his eye. He shrugged his shoulders. _I should probably call Mom._ He smiled at thought of hearing her voice. He got up and walked over to the counter where his phone was charging and went through his contacts. Finding his mother’s number, he pressed the call number.  
    It went straight to an annoying dial tone. Eathan frowned, and hung up. He looked to see how good his signal was. He held a confused expression as his signal was at all bars. Something moved out of the corner of his eye again. He put his phone down and went and sat back at the table. He took a drink of his coffee and looked into the living room. Shrugging he got up with his cup of coffee and went to go sit in the living room. As he neared the couch, his coffee got suddenly very hot. He dropped it when it began to burn his hand. The spilled drink splashed onto his leg, he jumped back and rushed to throw his pants off, the hot liquid burning his leg.  
    He shouted out in pain, his pants weren’t coming off. The coffee on his pants felt like it was liquefying his skin. He cried for help, as he tore at his scalding pants, struggled to get his pants off. The liquid that seeped into the carpet started to move towards him. He tried to yell, but his voice was silent. The moving liquid in the carpet touched the bottom of his feet. He shed tears as he fell over, and started to crawl away to the kitchen.  
    The coffee on his leg, started to creep up his leg, the feeling of his leg melting and his feet burning started to overwhelm his senses. He bawled as his hands met the tile of the kitchen. The coffee that had spilled on the carpet was now flood into the kitchen. Without the carpet to slow it down, it reached his toes. His face was dripping with tears and mucus as he wailed in pain. The all-consuming liquid on his pants reached his shirt. He reached up to the counter where he knew the sink to be. His mind becoming hazy with anguish. He fell to the floor, as the black veil of pain covered his vision and brought him to the numbness of unconsciousness.

* * *

  
  
Anzan was smiling, “Jack, before Amari tells you how to save this shitty world you live in, I want you to know that you could still see Aster no matter what you choose. If you succeed as being as the Elder that is.”  
  
Jack gave a confused look, “Seeing and being with are different though, aren’t they?”  
  
Amari sighed, “Anzan, why did you say that?”  
  
Anzan shrugged, “Don’t you love your husband?”:  
  
Amari sighed, “I do, yes.”  
  
Jack hummed, “What’s the problem?:”  
  
Anzan frowned, “She knows that if you choose to become the Elder, her husband would still remain in his beastly form, however frightening that is.”  
  
Amari glanced between the two before her as she spoke, “That is true yes. If Jack decides to let my husband win-”  
  
Anzan smirked, “That’s what this is to you. A game.”  
  
Amari scorned, “It’s a war, can’t you see that?”  
  
Anzan laughed, “Amari, I’ve traveled to every plane, the only war there is, is the one you created.”  
  
Amari held her glare, “I didn’t start anything!”  
  
Anzan frowned, “Don’t be ignorant, you just want Jack for yourself.”  
  
Amari’s voice was angry as she spoke, “That’s not true!”  
  
Anzan laughed mockingly, “Don’t kid yourself, I know how strong Jack’s soul is.” He pointed at Jack, but held his eyes on Amari, “I also know what our superiors intentions are.”  
  
Jack held his hands up, “Now, Hold up. What do you mean? I thought I was saving this world.”  
  
Anzan smiled a sly smile, “Before Amari explains what you have to do, I want you to know that you won’t be able to be with Aster. You’ll only be able to see him, as with either choice.” He sighed, “The only you can be with Aster, is if-”  
  
Amari slapped Anzan before he could finish his sentence, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”  
  
Anzan rubbed his cheek, “Still as strong as ever I see.”  
  
Amari smirked, “Yes. And I will not let you tell him.”  
  
Jack leaned forward onto the table, “Tell me what?”  
  
Anzan smiled, “Now we have to tell him.”  
  
Amari glowered at Anzan, “No, we don’t.”  
  
Anzan held his smile and looked to Jack, “You both have to die before your time is up.”


	39. Chapter 39

  
    Enraged that Anzan would say it, she reached over the table with a strong fist to Anzan’s jaw. Anzan smiled at her. He gripped the edge of the table and shoved it into Amari. Anzan roughly slid Jack away from the table, his chair sliding into the far wall across the room. Amari flicked her wrists towards Anzan, sending the table flying towards Anzan. Anzan shoved the table to the floor with his arm. He pushed away from the table and stood out his chair. He quickly wrapped his foot around the chair leg and whipped the chair towards Amari. She side-stepped out of the way and waved her arm toward Anzan, sending her chair toward him. He swiped his hand through the air, sending and shattering the chair against the nearest wall. Amari took a quick step toward Anzan and shoved her hands toward him, causing Anzan to soar into the kitchen. He swiftly regained his balance, landing on his feet and he spun around, facing the counter where he knew the knife-block to be. He promptly pulled out the first hilt his hand landed on, spun on his heel and threw the knife at Amari.  
    She quickly grabbed the knife from the air and dropped it to the ground, stepping toward Anzan. He swiftly grabbed another knife and held it tightly. He took a long step toward Amari and jabbed the small blade at her. She leaned to either side, using her hands to force his in another direction from herself. She grabbed his wrist as he went to stab her and twisted his arm to drop the knife.  
    As the knife fell, Anzan spun in Amari’s hold, untwisting his arm. He forcefully punched Amari in her gut, propelling her away from him and to the living room floor. She stood abruptly and grabbed the edge of the couch. With seemingly no effort she flung the couch toward Anzan. He raised his leg high and brought it down onto the couch, slamming it down onto the floor.  
    Amari darted over the couch and towards Anzan. He braced himself as she lunged forward. As she jumped at Anzan he reached out, grabbing her by the shoulders, he spun on he heel and  tossed her over his shoulder and shoved her roughly to the ground.  
    Anzan immediately moved his heads to her throat. Without squeezing, he simply held her to the floor.  
  
Anzan smirked, “Done?”  
  
Amari held a wrath in her eyes as she spoke, “No.” She swung her legs up and kicked Anzan in the back, attempting to get him off of her.  
  
Anzan held still, a smirk playing across his lips, “Our creators did do one thing,” He held a light squeeze around her throat as he spoke, “They did not make us equals, and that, Amari, is why you will never win.”  
  
She raised her hands to push him off, “Get off of me!” she yelled and dropped her hands when she realized he wasn’t even budging.  
  
“Jack knows what he has to do,” Anzan said, his smile fading, “There is no point in being angry.”  
  
Amari turned her head to the side and looked at a frightened Jack, “Don’t be scared Jack, this is how we settle things.”  
  
Anzan gave a short laugh, “No, this is how things are settled with you and your creator.”  
  
Amari glared at Anzan, “Coming from you, that holds very little proof.” she raised her fist and punch Anzan in the arm as hard as she could muster.  
  
Anzan’s arm didn’t move and his grip only tightened, “I think that is proof enough.” He looked to Jack, who was wide eyed, “Jack, your time will be up in two weeks from tomorrow. I want you to do whatever makes you happy.” He looked to Amari, “The Elder wants to be with his wife here,” He raised his eyes back to Jack, “And Amari and her creator want you to fight in their war.”  
  
Jack raised his hands to his head, frustrated, “The fuck…” Jack stated in a low whisper.  


* * *

  
  
    Eathan awoke slowly, rubbing his head as he did so. He opened his eyes slowly, a dull ache pulsating inside his skull. He looked around through squinted eyes. A thick smoke slowly weaving through the air.  
    Eathan hesitantly stood, feeling unease creep through him. He looked around again, this time with his open fully open. He saw Aster standing a short distance away.  
    He started to walk up to him. He paused a few steps away from Aster, fear of something, stopping him.  
  
He leaned forward slightly, “A-Aster?” Aster didn’t move from his position, “Aster is that you?” Eathan reached his hand out towards Aster, “Aster…” His voice trailed off as he brought his hand closer to the eerily standing Aster.  
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Aster’s voice was quiet.  
  
Eathan ignored Aster’s question, “Where are we?”  
  
Aster turned his head to face Eathan, “Isn’t it beautiful?”  
  
Eathan took a step back as he looked into Aster’s eyes, “Aster, where are you?”  
  
Aster’s eyes were pure white, they held a blissful expression, “I always wanted to see this.”  
  
Eathan lifted an eyebrow, “Aster, what are you talking about?”  
  
Aster turned his whole body to Eathan and stepped toward him, “This place, isn’t it amazing?”  
  
Eathan took several steps back, not taking his eyes off Aster, “Aster, something is wrong with you.”  
  
Aster’s face contorted into a wicked grin, “Everything is finally right with me.” Eathan took another step back, tripping over unseen rocks and falling to the ground, “Eathan, I don’t have to hide here.”  
  
    Aster’s body began to warp and twist, his arms growing in length, his skin started to melt off and drip to the ground. Eathan was paralyzed by fear as he tried to crawl away.  
    Aster’s legs became thin like the legs of a chair, his arms stretched like branches, his muscles altered rhythmically as he howled out, his face twisting and his jaw began to jut out, his perfect teeth were turning yellow and jagged like a row of mountains not quite fitting together.  
    His chest was heaving deep breaths and Eathan could Aster’s ribs fracture and break as his body changed.  


* * *

  
  
  
    Jack sat idly while he lost himself in thought, ignoring the two beings that were fighting for his choice. _Not that it matters much anymore, whatever I chose, I know I won’t kill Aster. He has so much more to live for. I won’t make him apart of this. He isn’t apart of this._ Jack mulled over his two choices now _. I don’t want war, there is enough of that._ Jack hummed out loud, recapturing the attention of the two on the floor. _I don’t want to be trapped in such a dismal world either, but I don’t want to be used either. I wonder…_  
  
Jack raised his head and looked to the two beings still wrestling on the floor, “What would happen if I just died?”  
  
Amari scoffed, “Not possible.”  
  
Jack gave her a curious look before he spoke, “But that was third option, me and Aster both have to die if I want to be with him, but I don’t want to kill Aster. So what if I just died?”  
  
Anzan smiled, “Finally, you figured it out.” Jack tilted his head, “Jack, if you want to do nothing and let everyone else deal with the problem, you have to die. Aster was just a bonus.”  
  
Amari shouted, “Shut up! We will not be ignored!”  
  
Anzan tightened his grip, silencing her, “Quiet, let Jack chose what he wants.” Anzan smiled down at her, “All of you have dealt with this problem for decades, no reason you can’t just keep dealing with it.” Anzan turned to Jack, “So, do you have a decision?”  
  
Jack hummed before speaking, “What would happen if I became the Elder?”  
  
Anzan tightened his grip even more around Amari’s throat, keeping her from answering, “The bad of this world will be near nonexistent if you succeed.” He grunted as Amari fought back his hold, “If the burden of being the Elder becomes too great, you will be consumed and destroyed, collapsing everything. Killing everyone and everything. Including Amari and I here.”  
  
Jack hummed, “Okay, I still have a sliver of time before my decision is final.” He rubbed his temple, “I definitely didn’t expect my day to go like this.” Jack looked at the two before him, “Are you gonna let her up?”  
  
Anzan smiled, “When you are finally inside your home.”  
  
Jack huffed at the answer, “Alright then, I guess I’ll be headed.” Jack stood to leave and started to make his way home.  


* * *

  
    Eathan was being dragged roughly across the hard and rocky ground while he scratched frantically at the grotesque hand that pulled him. He had long forgotten when he started to be pulled, just that that the smoke field he woke up in was very far away.  
    He dropped abruptly, he banged his head against the ground as he fell, his sight went blurry for a moment. He heard distant voices as he tried to refocus his vision. He rubbed the back of his head gently, feeling a sensitive bump, he winced. His vision cleared along with his hearing.  
  
“You’ve done very well, Amon,” A thin sounding voice said.  
  
“Thank you, Elder of Sight.” Another voice, sounding harsh and forced.  
  
“This isn’t the one my brother wants though.” The thin voice said.  
  
Sounding ashamed, “I know Elder of Sight, but it is the one you wanted.”  
  
    Eathan lay where he was, his eyes closed not wanting to see what was talking.  
  
“Open your eyes child.” The thin voice spoke. Eathan shook his head.  
  
He felt hands wrap around his face, “I said,” The thin voice sounded thick now as it spoke, “open your eyes!” Its voice boomed in Eathan’s ears.  
  
    Eathan reluctantly opened them, slowly he started to see what was holding his face. The face staring at him held a soft expression, it’s eyes were gone, only hollow sockets left in their absence. Where its nose should have been, it was smooth, it’s smile was sly, but kind all the same, its teeth were white, and moved throughout its supposed gum-line, not letting Eathan get a steady look at them.  
    The face pulled away, and hands fell away slowly, giving Eathan a chance to rest on his elbows. Eathan stared up at the malformed beast with a questioning but, fearful gaze.  
  
“Don’t be afraid child. I mean you no harm.” The monster’s voice sounded thin again, as if it was wheezing out words. Eathan said nothing and waited for the creature to say more. “I understand your fear, I am rather deformed. No matter though, you don’t need to speak. Just listen.” Eathan nodded slowly in concurrence. “I am the Elder of Sight, I can see everything, which includes the future.” The Elder paused and held a hand out to Eathan, “Come, take a walk with me.” Eathan was tentative as he took hold of the Elder’s. He winced as he stood, “I apologize on behalf of my charge here, he was rather rough with you.” The Elder of sight started to walk away, “Follow me, speak if you would like, but it is not necessary.”  
  
    Eathan started to follow behind the Elder, glancing back at the still form that dragged him here.  
  
“I’m sure you’re very confused, as to why you are here?” Eathan nodded as the Elder glanced back at Eathan, “You should feel lucky Amon was dragged here as well. Otherwise one of my brothers would have found you.”  
  
“Amon?” Eathan asked.  
  
The Elder smiled, “You would know him as Aster, the painter from Australia. He is of my creation. My favorite actually,” the Elder paused and looked to the left and right. The Elder turned to the left and began to walk again, “I sent him to your world many centuries ago. With one purpose: Stay ahead of our chief Elder.” A solemn expression flashed across the Elder’s face, “I had to do it so far ahead of his plan he wouldn’t suspect anything.”  
  
“What do you want?” Eathan asked, becoming strangely comfortable in the Elder of Sight’s presence.  
  
“Straight to the point, I like you.” The Elder smiled, “I’m never certain of what I want. Just what other’s want.”  
  
Suddenly A beast was in front of them, “Elder of Sight, Jack is almost home.”  
  
The Elder frowned, “I know, I’m almost finished here,” The Elder looked at Eathan, “You mustn’t tell Jack anything of what you saw if you remember. I will tell you one thing that you won’t forget,” A sad look hung on the Elder’s face, “Don’t let Jack kill himself. That is all.”  
  
    As Eathan was about to speak, the monstrosity that was now known as Amon embraced Eathan. The Elder rested his bony hands on both their shoulders, and a black smoke, swirled around them, encasing them like a cocoon.  
    As quick as it had come, the smoke faded away, and he saw he was being embraced by Aster. He pushed away from him, and looked around. He was back in Jack’s living room, the TV was on. And the coffee he had spilt earlier was gone, and now rested inside his cup on the kitchen table.  
  
He looked back to Aster, with a confused expression, “Why were you hugging me?”  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my mother, who is 1054 miles away, we texted while I finished this chapter. And had a 2 hour conversation the phone afterward , which i can't recall ever happening before.

Jack opened the front door to his home. His thoughts racing, he didn’t notice Aster and Eathan standing in his living room. Jack was rubbing his forehead, trying to soothe his growing headache away. He glance up and saw Eathan giving Aster a strange look.  
  
“Hey, guys?” Jack said meekly, giving a small wave.  
  
Eathan turned to Jack, “Oh hey, how was your stay at Liam’s?”  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders, “Fine and frustrating.”  
  
Aster raised an eyebrow, “How was it frustrating?”  
  
Jack gave him a small smile, “I’m not sure.”  
  
Eathan shrugged, “Well, as long as you’re still alive.”  
  
Jack gave a short laugh, “I suppose so.”  
  
Aster’s phone rang, “’Ello?” Eathan couldn’t hear what the voice on the line was saying, “Yup. No, it’s no problem.” Aster smiled, “I’ll see ya ‘round five then. Yup. Bye.” Aster hung up his phone and looked at the confused faces of the men before him.  
  
“Who was that?” Jack asked.  
  
Aster shrugged, “Just a costumer,” He looked at his phone for the time, “Actually, I should prolly get headed, last minute things to prepare.” He walked over and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Jack smiled, “See you soon, love.” Aster smiled in response and briskly walked out the door.  
  
Jack looked to Eathan, “So, how was your three days without me?”  
  
Eathan shrugged, “Uneventful. Though, something’s bugging me.”  
  
Jack tilted his head, and made way for the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, “Oh? And what’s that?”  
  
Eathan followed Jack into the kitchen, “I don’t know. I just feel like I’m supposed to tell you something.”  
  
Jack was facing the coffee pot when he gave a curious expression, “Interesting. Wonder what you’re supposed to tell me?” Jack asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
Eathan rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, me too.” His hand passed over a bump, “Ow.” He said quietly.  
  
Jack heard him though, “You’re hurt?” He asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Eathan shrugged his shoulders, “I guess. I don’t remember bumping my head though.”  
  
Jack took a sip of his drink, “Strange.” He looked to Eathan, “Want me to take a look at it?”  
  
Eathan shrugged again, “I guess so. Can’t hurt right?”  
  
Jack smiled and waved Eathan over. As he looked through Eathan’s dark hair he spotted a red, sensitive looking bump, “Well, I don’t see any blood. You should be fine in a couple days.”  
  
Eathan smiled and stood, “As long as there’s no blood.”  
  
Jack smiled and took a drink, “Yeah, no, you’ll be fine.”

* * *

  
  
    Jack jolted up, a nightmare scaring him to wake. He looked around his bedroom, and flopped back down. He sighed deeply.  
  
“Fuuuuck.” Jack half yelled. He rolled onto his side, trying to not think.  
  
    He heard light footsteps and creaking floorboards coming from the hallway. He didn’t turn to look when he heard his door open. Nor when he felt a weight settle onto his bed. Jack laid still as the weight shifted and laid next to him.  
  
Deciding that the weight on his bed was one of the more benign creatures, he spoke, “You know, I’ve been trying really hard.” He paused and took a deep breath, “I Don’t want to become the Elder, but I also don’t want to become apart of a war. And as awful,” Jack inhaled deeply, “as my life is, being tormented by demons that is, I don’t want to die either.” Jack felt a hand rest and begin to rub his arm, “I honestly didn’t expect one of you to listen,” feeling tired, Jack didn’t think twice about the comforting hand, “I’m glad you are though,” Jack gave a long yawn. “You know, my brother Eathan doesn’t even know that my entire life has been plagued by creatures I’m pretty sure are from Hell.” Jack scoffed lightly, “If there even exists such a place.” Jack turned his head slightly, “I’m not really sure what to do.” Jack sighed, which turned into a yawn, “I know you owe your allegiance to your Elder, but I’m going to ask you anyway,” Jack laughed softly, “Is there another way? Some sort of fourth option I’m not seeing?”  
  
    Silence persisted as Jack waited for an answer. Sleep was becoming difficult to keep at bay while the hand rubbed his arm comfortingly. Just as Jack was about to succumb to his subconscious, a familiar voice spoke.  
  
“Tell everything ‘No’.” The recognizable voice said.  
  
Jack turned with tired movements, “Eathan?”  
  
“Yes, Jack?” The recognizable voice asked.  
  
“What would you do?” Jack asked his eyes meeting Eathan’s.  
  
Eathan gave Jack a thoughtful expression before answering, “I’d fight tooth and nail to find a fourth option.” Eathan stated bluntly, “Because those option really suck.”  
  
Jack’s eyes started to well with tears, “I don’t even know where to begin to look.”  
  
Eathan pondered for a moment, “If you were you in a room full of all the people you knew, who would you ask?”  
  
A tear fell from Jack’s eye’s and he started to shake as he spoke, “All of them, I’m so lost, I don’t even know who to ask.”  
  
Eathan reached over and embraced his shivering brother, “It’ll be okay, Jack.”  
  
Jack shouted into Eathan‘s shoulder, “Don’t say that! You don’t know!”  
  
Eathan rubbed Jack’s back, “You’re right, I don’t know.” Eathan sighed, “Can I tell you what I think though?” Jack nodded slightly, “I think you want to do what’s right,” Jack nodded, “The options you have, what? Become the Elder, I don’t know what that entails, but it sounds bad,” Jack gave a small chuckle, “Somehow take part in a war, which to me sounds awful and, committing suicide,” Jack nodded, “Which I don’t recommend,” Eathan took a deep breath, “I think you should find a replacement for two of those options.”  
  
Jack gave an unseen quizzical expression, “How do I do that? Apparently I have an obnoxiously strong soul.”  
  
Eathan hummed, “Be proud of that fact, but if your soul is so strong, why can’t you decide to nothing?” Eathan moved his head back and looked down at Jack, “Also, how’d you find that out?”  
  
Jack smiled, “A seemingly holy woman and Anzan told me.”  
  
It was Eathan’s turn to give a quizzical look, “Who’s Anzan?”  
  
Jack frowned, “Right, sorry, Liam. He’s one of the seemingly holy people, but he wants me to kill myself and let everyone else deal with this.”  
  
Eathan rested his head back atop Jack’s, “Well shit, didn’t see that coming.” Jack laughed, “Did you?”  
  
Jack shook his head, “No, that’s why it’s funny.”  
  
Eathan smiled, “Oh I see. Well, like I said earlier, if your soul is so strong, why can’t you push everything, like them, away?”  
  
Jack hummed, “Huh, probably because I don’t have super powers.”  
  
Eathan chuckled slightly, “Have you ever tried?”  
  
Jack shook his head again, “I didn’t know my soul was so strong until this morning.”  
  
Eathan began rubbing his hand on Jack’s arm, “Why don’t you try? If your soul is as strong as they think, why can‘t you rule this as they rule theirs?” Jack shook his head, “Just meditate like Tyler used to.”  
  
Jack faintly smiled, “He was very strange though.” Jack thought for a moment, “What ever happened to him?”  
  
Eathan was silent for a bit, “He moved out a couple weeks after you left, said something about trying to find you. He showed up on the news.” he took in a deep breath, “He had wondered a bit too far in the wrong direction. He’s in prison now for quite a few broken laws.”  
  
Jack yawned, “Like what?”  
  
Eathan hummed, “A lot.”  
  
Jack smiled, “Tell me.” Jack yawned again.  
  
Eathan shook his head, “Car theft, Tax evasion, several murders, drug smuggling, a crime against nature and, something about trying to rob a bank. He’s probably in for life.”  
  
Jack hummed, “He was strange. I knew it.” Jack’s words were slow, sleep finally winning the battle.  
  
    Eathan smiled to himself, and got up to leave. Jack’s hand gripped his arm. He went to remove it, but Jack tiredly shook his head. Eathan gave a short laugh and settle back down, letting sleep overcome him as well.  
  


* * *

 

    Jack rolled over in his bed, something stopped him from rolling as far as he wanted. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Eathan soundly asleep next to him. He gave a slight smile and rolled the other way, out of the bed. His feet hit the floor with a light thud.  
    In the kitchen Jack sits at the table silently as t he coffee pot brews. He thinks back to his conversation with Eathan the night before. _Meditate, huh? I guess it’s worth a try._  
    The coffee had finished brewing as Jack sat silently. He finally huffed out and stood. _I don’t even know what I’m supposed to be focusing on._ Jack poured himself a cup of coffee and moved back over to the table. He set the cup down and rested his hands on his thighs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Maybe I should focus on my soul. However that’s supposed to work._ Jack stared at his coffee cup. _Okay, maybe I should try telekinesis._  
    Jack leaned forward and was practically glared at his mug. Thinking about it being moved across the table. After a few minutes he gasped out a breath and leaned back. _Maybe that’s not what I should do. All I have is a headache now._  
    Jack laughed at himself for thinking it might work, and took a drink of his coffee. He set it back down, and glanced into the hallway. _Okay, he’s still not up. So I don’t have to worry about looking like a fool._  
    Jack sat back in his chair and hummed in thought _, Maybe it’s strength, like Anzan._ Jack stood and grabbed the corner of his table. He gave a slight pull to test its weight. Knowing he could throw it across the room. He focused for a bit on his arm. Imagining he had the strength to pick up and throw his coffee. After a few moments of trying to focus on his arm, he lifted quickly.  
  
“Ow!” Jack shouted, “Okay, definitely not strength,” He said to himself.  
  
    Jack sat back down and rubbed his arm, helping dull the instant strain he put on it. He took a drink of his coffee. He wasn’t sure what he should think about while he meditates. _Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about anything._ Jack put his hands back on his thighs and began to clear his mind.  
  
“Hey, Jack.” Eathan groggily said as he made his way to the coffee pot.  
  
    He glanced behind himself at Jack when he only got silence as an answer. He sat down across from Jack and got a better look at his face. He smiled to himself when he realized what Jack was doing. _I can’t believe he actually took my advice._ Eathan sat quietly and waited for Jack to come back to reality.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    The Elder looked over his eleven charges. They stood in a semi-circle in front of it. Its eyes looking at all of them at ones. Its tentacle-like arm whipping about its own fury. Its face was expressionless, but you could see the anger emanating off its towering body.  
  
One of the charges stepped forward, “Elder, it seems we are losing the contr-”  
  
The Elder cut off its charge with a hard swat from its roaming arm, “ _I know the circumstances_!” The Elder shouted inside each of their heads.  
  
The silenced charge spoke again, “Elder, send us all. A few of your brother’s already kidnapped the prey’s people.”  
  
The Elder thought for a moment, its anger subsiding for a moment, “ _Where is Agares_?”  
  
A charge on the end spoke, “You sent him to the lower levels of this plane.”  
  
“ _Bring him here now_ ,” The Elder said. Within seconds Agares was walking towards the Elder.  
  
“Chief Elder of Fog, you requested my presence?” Agares spoke calmly, but his body betrayed him by radiating his hatred.  
  
“ _Agares, I am going to send you and the others to-_ ” Agares interrupted the Elder to speak,  
  
“Twelve of us?” Agares asked suspiciously.  
  
“ _Yes. In one week for our prey, you twelve you go and collect him._ ” The Elder placidly stated.  
  
Agares gave the Elder a wicked smile, “Good.”

* * *

  
  
  
-Two Days Later-  
  
    Jack sat on one the couch cushions in the middle of his living room, his legs crossed and his palms resting up on his thighs. His thoughts cleared yet, shaping the world his mind retreated to.  
    Jack was sitting in his valley, surrounded by tall grass. His body relaxed as he heard footsteps walking through the grass.  
  
“Hello?” Jack asked with eyes closed.  
  
“Hello, Jack.” A familiar voice spoke.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and turned to look at the figure, “Rick?”  
  
Rick sat down next to Jack, “Yes, Jack?”  
  
Jack’s mouth opened and closed few times before he finally spoke, “Why are you here? I thought this was my subconscious?”  
  
Rick nodded, “It is. Your subconscious wanted me here for some reason.”  
  
Jack smiled lazily, “Huh, well, meditate with me?”  
  
Rick smiled, “I’m assuming you don’t want to talk then?”  
  
Jack shrugged, “I’m clearing my mind, can’t really do that if we talk.”  
  
Rick smiled, “That is true.”  
  
Jack smiled back, “Although, I guess, if my subconscious wants you here, there must be something you have to say.”  
  
Rick shook his head with a grin, “Not me, your subconscious.”  
  
Jack tilted his head, “Well, what is it?”  
  
Rick waved his had dismissively, “Ask me something that’s been bugging you. Maybe I have the Answer.”  
  
Jack pondered, “You now or the real you?”  
  
Rick looked out over the tall grass, “Me now I guess. There must be some reason you want me here?”  
  
Jack frowned, “I wish I knew why. All I can think is that I miss you being my neighbor.”  
  
Rick turned to Jack and smirked, “Well, you already know that. Ask me something that’s been bugging you?”  
  
Jack frowned, “Okay.” He sat silently while he tried to form the right words, “I have three choices,” Jack took a deep breath, “I’m just gonna assume you know who I’m talking about, alright?” Rick nodded his head, “Amari wants my soul for some unseen war according to Anzan, the Elder wants my soul to take his place so he can be with his wife Amari and, Anzan says the only way I can escape it all is if I commit suicide.” Jack sighed, “And I know I don’t want to kill myself. So, I’m left with two really shitty options.”  
  
Rick whistled, “Damn.” Jack huffed, “Jack, why are you meditating?”  
  
Jack gave Rick a curious look, “Eathan told me to.”  
  
Rick smiled, “Why?”  
  
Jack thought for a moment, “He said something about having super powers.”  
  
Rick gave a deep laugh, “Did he now? Well, what do you think?”  
  
Jack contemplated, “I’m just hoping. When I started this a couple days ago, it was to find the strength of my soul.”  
  
Rick hummed, “Is that so? Well, have you found it?”  
  
Jack shook his head, “No. I kinda kept doing this to escape.”  
  
Rick t’skd Jack, “Now, that’s no way to live your last five days.”  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side, “How do you know that’s all I have left?”  
  
Rick smiled, “I’m your subconscious, I haven’t lost count.”  
  
Jack leered, “Good point.”  
  
Rick smiled and stood as he spoke, “If you still want to find your strength,” Rick gestured everywhere with his arms spread wide, “This is certainly the place you’re going to.”  
  
Jack stood with Rick, “Where do I start looking?”  
  
Rick put a hand to his chin, “I’m not sure,” He looked to Jack with a smirk, “It’s probably over there,” Rick pointed to a mountain in the distance, “At the peak I assume.”  
  
Jack tilted his head as he looked to where Rick was pointing, “I don’t remember that being there.”  
  
Rick laughed and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “You made it as I spoke. This is your subconscious, remember?”  
  
Jack frowned, “Why did I make it so far away?”  
  
Rick started to walk away, “The journey is half the lesson Jack.”  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, “That doesn’t make any sense!” He half yelled as Rick faded away.  
  
    Jack smiled to himself. I should give a Rick a real call. Jack began his journey to the mountain that seemed so far away. As he began his journey the ground began to shake in a rocking motion. He looked all around for the source. As his eyes grazed over the landscape he could faintly hear his name being called.  
  
“Jack? Hey, Jack?” Eathan said as he shook Jack.  
  
Jack’s eyes fluttered open as he came back to the real world, “Hey,” He said lazily as his mind came back to him.  
  
“Jack, it’s night time. You should go lay down,” Eathan said as he rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder.  
  
Jack looked around his living room, “Damn, Had I been meditating all day?”  
  
Eathan gave a light laugh, “Yeah, you have.”  
  
Jack groaned as he stood, his back stiff, “That would explain my obnoxious urge to go to the bathroom.”  
  
Eathan held a smile as he spoke, “Yeah, it would. Go do that, and go to bed.”  
  
Jack smiled, “Yeah, sounds good to me.”  
  



	41. Chapter 41

Eathan quickly opened the front door and walked briskly to his room with a bag in hand. He closed the door behind himself and took out the small gift he had gotten Jack. The tag on it called it a “Meditation Pillow”. Eathan figured if Jack was going to be mediating all day he might as well be comfortable.   
    Eathan pulled out some newspapers he had grabbed with the pillow to wrap it. As he started to wrap the pillow he realized he hadn’t grabbed any tape. Grunting he settled for just packing the bag with the papers for make-shift tissue paper and surrounded the pillow with them. When he deemed it looked as good as it was going to get, he nodded to himself.  
    He walked out of his room holding the bag behind his back and looked around the house for Jack. Jack wasn’t in the living room nor the kitchen. He walked back down the hall and found Jack in his room, asleep. Eathan smirked and left the bag at Jack’s door. He walked back into the living room and tried to find something to watch on the television.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Aster held a concentrated expression as he painted a personal picture. It was nice, being able to paint something for yourself and not on a time limit. Aster had started work on it shortly after he and Jack began to date. A smile broke his concentration as he reminisced about their strange first date. _Who else would buy furniture on a date_? He brought his paintbrush away from the painting as he gave a light laugh at thought.  
    He stepped back from the canvas and looked over his work. So far it was simply Jack, facing away from the viewer, his hand held out to hold his -soon to be painted- own. Jack was standing near the base of a mountain, looking up towards the peak. The sky was swirling, preparing to unleash a storm. Beyond the mountain, just peaking over the left side, was the sun.   
    Aster hoped Jack would get the metaphor he was painting; that it would all be worth it in the end, that no matter what was ahead of them, they could make it through. The canvas was large, perfect for one of Jack’s bedroom walls. Aster looked over Jack’s figure and decided that his hair wasn’t giving a glow he felt it deserved.   
    Before he was able to lay the soft hue on the canvas, there was a knock on his door. With a confused look, he checked the time. _Who could be at my door at this hour_? With a grunted sigh, he made his door. Before he opened it he put his face close to the door and shouted.  
  
“Who is it?” Aster asked.  
  
“It’s me. Open up,” A strange voice replied.  
  
Aster frowned, “I don’t know anyone by that name,” He shouted through the door.  
  
Aster heard them grunt, “It’s the muffin man, you stupid Australian.”  
  
“’Ey now. I prefer Aster.” Aster said with a smirk as he opened his door.   
  
Aster was greeted with the smiling face of his foster brother, “Aster!”   
  
Aster stumbled back slightly as he was assaulted with a hug, “Whoa there mate, how’d ya find me?”  
  
His foster brother pulled away and frowned, “Is that how say ‘hello’ now? No: ‘Hey Nate’, ‘Hi Nathan’ ‘How ya doing?”  
  
Aster waved a hand dismissively, “That’s implied. So how did ya find me? And why so damn early?”  
  
Nathan smiled, “A magician never reveals, Aster.” He walked past Aster into the home, “So this is your place? Nice.” His eyes roamed over everything, stopping at the large canvas Aster was just working on, “Your new boyfriend?” Nate’s finger pointed to Jack’s figure.  
  
Aster shook his head, “Yes, and we’ve been steady for a long while now.”  
  
Nathan laughed heartily, “You? Going steady?” Aster glowered and was about to speak until his brother continued, “Sorry,” He let his laughter die down prior to speaking, “It’s just, you used to get around a _lot_.”  
  
Aster softened his expression and sighed, “I know, but he’s different.”  
  
Nathan held up a hand, “Now wait, you said that about every other one.” Nate crossed his arms, “What makes him different? How long have you two been steady? A month? Two?”  
  
Aster crossed his arms in return, “He just is. Jack is-”  
  
Nathan smiled, “You actually remembered his name?!” He laughed slightly before letting Aster continue.  
  
Aster huffed, “Yes, it’s pretty hard to forget, his name is Jack Frost.” Aster ignored the strange look Nathan gave him, “E’s just got somethin’ ‘bout him, like an aura -so ta speak- that just draws me ta him like a magnet. We’ve been steady for ‘bout eight months now.” Aster again ignored his brother’s shocked expression, “And we’re very happy together. I plan one spending the rest of his life together,” Aster finished proudly.  
  
Nathan gave Aster a quizzical look, “Okay, well that is impressive. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t dropped him yet.” Nathan snapped his fingers, “I know why! He’s got money don’t he? Don’t tell me, he’s like, late 50’s ain’t he? No-no, 60’s?” Nathan was about to burst out in laughter before Aster stopped him.  
  
“He works for it! And he turns 24 in a month or so!” Aster defended himself with a tinge of anger rolling off his tongue.  
  
Nathan put his hands up innocently, “No need to be testy. And dang Aster, going pretty young aren’t you? How’d you meet him?”  
  
Aster started to walk into the kitchen, “I ain’t sayin’ anythin’ else ‘til ya tell me how ya found me.”  
  
Nathan followed behind him, “Fine. I’m in the country for a few weeks and thought I’d drop by and say hi to a brother.”  
  
Aster scoffed, “That explains why ya’re here, but not how.”  
  
Nathan smiled, “The internet you caveman. How else would I have found you?”  
  
Aster smirked, “Good point. So what brings ya ta this country?”   
  
Nathan shrugged his shoulders, “Not much, I dropped my accent and wanted to see how well I faired. Pretty well if I do say so myself.”  
  
Aster shook his head, “Ya sound American, but ya hidin’ somethin’ aren’t ya?”  
  
Nathan sighed deeply and frowned, “Mom died.”  
  
Aster smiled, “Good.”  
  
Nathan shot Aster a glare that could kill, “How can you say that?” Nathan took a large step towards Aster, “That woman raised us! Raised three of us while Dad was working two jobs!”  
  
Aster stood tall matching Nathan’s height, “That woman beat me!” He shouted.  
  
Nathan shook his head, “She never laid a hand on us, you liar!”   
  
Aster shoved Nathan away, “Ya two were asleep!” He paused and stared Nathan in the eyes while his own started to well with tears, “Why do ya think I never went swimming with ya or sis?! Even when it was a sweltering 46 degrees outside I never took my shirt off!” Tears started to fall from Aster’s eyes, “Why do think I moved so far away! That woman was horrific to me!”  
  
Nathan was crying with Aster, “You’re lying! Ya a liar! Ya always hated that she treated sis better than ya! Ya could never appreciate what she did for ya! She loved all of us!”  
  
Aster shook his head, “Why don’t ya believe me?!”  
  
Nathan wiped his tears away, “Mom would never do that ta ya! Ta anyone!”  
  
Aster laughed bitterly, “I guess that makes me a no one than!”  
  
Nathan quickly ran up to Aster and shoved him into the counter, “Ya a Liar!”  
  
Aster shoved Nathan back, hard and to floor, “Then leave!” Aster’s voice was violent and horse.  
  
Nathan stood up hastily, “I will!” he stomped to the door and slammed it forcefully as he exited Aster’s home.  
  
    Aster wiped the tears from his eyes and sly smile played across his lips. No family to miss me. Good.  
  


* * *

  
  
-Jack’s Subconscious-  
  
    Jack was leaning up against a tree, he looked at the vast desert before him. He closed his eyes as he was trying to focus on bringing himself closer to the mountain. _Why am I making this so difficult? This is my mind. Why am I struggling?_  
  
“I said ‘The Journey is half the lesson.’, Remember?” A familiar voice called to him.  
  
Jack looked up to the source of the voice, “Vivian?”  
  
“Who else?” She called as she walked towards him over the dry ground.  
  
“Rick? He came here yesterday,” Jack stated.  
  
“Which is still me.” Vivian smiled, “I’m your subconscious. I’m whoever you need.”  
  
“Why is the mountain so far away?” Jack asked, his eyes glancing to the mountain.  
  
Vivian leaned on the same tree as Jack, “You put it there.”  
  
Jack scoffed, “Wish I hadn’t.”  
  
Vivian laughed softly, “So, Jack.” She paused, “Why am I here?”  
  
Jack shrugged, “I need a family member?” His tone questioning.  
  
Vivian shrugged as well, “I’m here for you. I could be anyone you want.”  
  
Jack smiled, “I want to see Aster.”  
  
    As Jack locked eyes with her, she started to grow in bulk and height. Her eyes turned a spring green and her skin tanned. Within a few seconds, the man he loved was standing before him.  
  
Jack stared wide-eyed as he spoke, “A-Aster?”  
  
Aster smiled at him, “Yeah, love?”  
  
Jack jumped and hugged the Australian, “I love you.”  
  
Aster laughed, “I love ya too.”  
  
Jack let go and took a step back, “I just told myself I love you.”  
  
Aster smiled and nodded, “That ya did, love.”  
  
Jack shook his head, “Okay, this is weird, I want Vivian back.” Just as the words left, the Aster before him transformed back into his sister.  
  
“Don’t wanna see your boyfriend?” Vivian said with a smirk.  
  
“It’s not that, it was just weird,” Jack said, his eyes looking away.  
  
Vivian shook her head, “No need to be embarrassed, I am your subconscious.”  
  
Jack smiled at himself, “I didn’t forget. Doesn’t mean I don’t feel.”  
  
Vivian nodded, “Well, let’s not waste time,” She gestured for Jack to walk with her, “Let’s walk and talk.”  
  
Jack nodded in return, “I don’t even know what to say or ask.”  
  
Vivian grinned, “That’s alright, you’ll think of something as he progress.”  
  
    Jack was silent as they walked over the dry and cracked earth beneath them. Jack’s eyes continuously surveyed the baron ground around them, wondering why it was so hot. On cue with his thoughts, the temperature dropped considerably. Jack smirked as he felt the heat disappear and a nice breeze roll over the land.   
    Jack looked up towards the sky as they walked, enjoying the blue overhead.  
  
“Why do my options suck?” Jack asked.  
  
Vivian gave a thoughtful look before she spoke, “Fate I suppose.”  
  
Jack frowned, “That’s stupid. I can’t do anything about that.”  
  
Vivian placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder as they walked on, “Is destiny a better word?”  
  
Jack shook his head, “That’s just as awful. I can’t change anything.” Jack paused, “That makes it sound like I have no choice.” He glanced to Vivian, “No matter what I chose it’s  supposed to happen anyway.”  
  
Vivian hummed, “At least that means you can’t make the wrong choice.”  
  
“I hate making choices, I’ll always wonder ‘what if?” Jack stated solemnly.  
  
Vivian took her hand off Jack’s shoulder, “Not with this, I’ll help.”  
  
Jack stopped walking, “How? How can you help me if you’re just me?!” His voice raised slightly.  
  
Vivian looked to the ground, “Jack, I’m here right now to lead you in the right direction.” She paused and looked to the mountain, “Where are we headed, Jack?” She looked back to Jack with a hard stare.  
  
Jack looked to the mountain, “To the mountain.”  
  
Vivian nodded and crossed her arms, “Damn right. I’m you. I’m the part of you that does nothing other than crave survival.” She paused and hugged Jack, “I’ll never steer you in a wrong direction.”  
  
Jack embraced her, “Why am I making it so hard on myself?”  
  
Vivian gave him a soft laugh, “It’s just how things are.”  
  
Jack frowned in the hold, “Things need to change.”  
  
Vivian nodded, “And you can make them. You just have to make this journey through your mind.”  
  
Jack smiled, “It’s one fucked up place.”  
  
Vivian pushed away lightly from Jack and looked him in the eyes, “You’ve been through some fucked up shit, Jack,” She laughed at her words.  
  
Jack laughed with her, “I have.” Jack stood firm, “I want to change things.”  
  
Vivian beamed, “Then go make them, brother.”   
  
    Jack nodded his head and took off in a run. He started to sprint to his goal, determination and stubbornness fueling his legs. He laughed at the energy he felt and he began to sprint faster. His legs going faster than he thought they could carry him.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in three hours having been up for 18 hours prior to writing. sooo..21 hours. hope it's still up to par.


	42. Chapter 42

-Four Days Left-  
  
Aster sat on Jack’s couch and let out a huff of amusement at the sight in front of him, “So he does this everyday now?” He looked to Eathan who was standing the kitchen threshold.  
  
Eathan nodded with a smile, “Yeah,” Eathan glanced to Jack then back to Aster, “No idea where he goes to in there, but he seems to be more relaxed lately.” Eathan shook his shook and gave his meditating brother a sad smile, “No matter how good of a front he had, you could always tell, ya know?”  
  
Aster laughed, “He seemed pretty relaxed to me, aside from the monsters hiding in his head.”  
  
Eathan mulled over Aster’s words for a few silent moments before he looked to Aster with a raised eyebrow, “You think it’s all in his head?”  
  
Aster nodded his head curtly, “Yeah I do. I’ve played along for along time, though I do want to help him in anyway I can,” Aster paused and thought over his next words carefully, “I think that whateva had happened to me while in his company, was him blacking out and getting a surge of adrenaline.”  
  
Eathan hummed for a moment, “That makes sense, but I have to ask, what exactly happened to you?”  
  
Aster gave a chortle and looked at Jack as he spoke, “Well, I was held against the wall off the ground and thrown out a window after I had just been thrown across mah livin’ room into the wall.”  
  
Eathan gave a short laugh, “You’re telling me you think Jack lifted you off the ground and threw you across the room and out a window?” Eathan held a baffled expression toward Aster.  
  
Aster nodded, “Yeah, I do. People can accomplish unthinkable feats when pumped with adrenaline.”  
  
Eathan nodded, “True.”  
  


* * *

  
  
    Tress blurred past Jack’s vision as he sprinted through the forest. His breaths were deep and the usual exhaustion he would feel was non-existent. A smile plastered on his face as his legs hauled him through the thick woodland.   
    As quick as he was running, he was immediately stopped in his tracks, clothes-lined by an arm he didn’t see coming. At the speed he was rushing, the sudden force caused him to flip back in the air and land on his stomach.   
    Jack grunted as he hastily made his way to feet. He spun on his heel and faced where the arm had come from.  His eyes went wide with shock at the site of what was there; A dark figure who’s form was too distorted to figure what it really was. It’s out-stretched arm in mid-morph of something solid to bleed back into the smoky form that was now next to the tree it had been hiding behind.   
  
Jack took a step back and eyed it suspiciously, “What are you?”  
  
It cackled in a screeching tone, “Why, I’m your fear. The monster lurking deep within the dark corners of your mind,” It cackled again before it streamed to the air mere inches in front of Jack.  
  
Jack misplaced his step back and fell down to his butt, “W-What do you want?”  
  
It laughed deeply and loomed over Jack, “I want you.”   
  
    Jack could hear it laugh as he scrambled away from the thing in front of him. He got to his feet and stumbled away into a sprint.   
    He didn’t get very far before the thing that called itself his fear appeared a few feet away from him. Jack gasped and staggered as he tried to turn away from it. He fell back as it was where he had turned. It was in front of him again when he went to turn around again. He fell back and curled into himself. He could feel it get closer as he laid there.   
    He was roughly picked up by his shoulders and placed on feet. Jack held his eyes closed as his shoulders remained tightly held.  
  
An angry, raspy, authoritarian voice spoke, “Look at me!” Jack shook his head in response. The grip on his shoulders constricted and the angry voice spoke, “I said,” It paused for short moment before it finished in a yell, “LOOK AT ME!” Jack let out a shuddered breath and hesitantly opened his eyes.  
    As he stared at the smoky figure holding him, his breaths became shallow. His body shook from the panic and terror at the smoky figure holding him.   
  
“Do you understand why you’re afraid of me?” The murky figure spoke, its voice even. Jack shook his head. The smoke of creature moving right next to his ear, “Anticipation.” Jack shuddered at the word before it moved away and spoke again, “Anticipation of what I will do to you in your own mind.” Jack could tell it was smiling by the change of tone.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Aster stood from the couch and walked over to his boyfriend sitting on the floor. He leaned down  to Jack and kissed him on the top of head. _I love you._ He walked over to front door and looked back to the living room.  
  
“’Ey, Eathan, I’m leavin now, I’ll be back later t’night!” Aster shouted throughout the house.   
  
“Alright, see you then.” Eathan shouted from somewhere in the house.   
  
    Aster smiled as he left the house and pulled out his cellphone to call a cab.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Eathan was standing in front of a blank canvas. _Thank you Aster for the canvas and paints, but I don’t know what to paint._ Eathan wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there, staring at the canvas wondering what to paint. He knew that his legs were tired from his fixed position.  
    Eathan grabbed his palette he had already put paint into and reached for his brush. He went to dip the brush in blue, but found that he couldn’t. _Uh, what?_ He went to dip his brush again. His arm paused inches from the blob of paint. He pulled away from it and rotated his shoulder a few times, determination setting in. He quickly moved his arm to the palette. The same result as the first two times, his arm paused before he could even touch the paint.   
    Eathan huffed in frustration and set the palette on the ground. He bent down on to his knees and raised his brush above his head. He slammed his fist towards the palette, Not even thinking, he kept swinging his brush towards the palette. Every time he swung down, his arm would stop just above the paint, never quite touching it.   
    Eathan shouted out in anger. He picked up the palette and threw at the wall. A foot before the palette hit wall it froze in the air and simply fell to the floor, paint side up. Eathan stared at it, fuming. He stomped over to it, picked it up and flipped it upside down. He attempted to push it down on the floor, but he couldn’t, his arms froze above the floor.   
    He turned it right side up and stared at the paint. He held it in one hand reached for the paint with the other. To his extreme relief, he was able to dip his fingers into the paint. He stood and briskly stepped to the canvas in front of him. He tentatively reached toward the canvas. Eathan’s hand became numb and fell to his side, staying just far enough away to avoid his pants.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Jack was vainly hiding behind tree. As soon as the figure had eased its grip he tore away from it and ran. He was trying to slow his breaths and calm himself down, but felt tense from the ominous feel in the air. He looked around the dense trees, and saw nothing. He refused to move from where he was. _It might find me. It could be behind this tree right now, waiting._ Jack quivered at the thought.   
    He heard a snap of a twig to his right. He quickly turned his head and stared from where the noise came from. Nothing. He sighed and looked forward again.   
    Jack’s body froze at the sight in front of him. He felt eyes staring at him, though there were none.   
    Jack let a blood curdling scream echo through the forest. He shut his eyes tight as wind began to blow through the trees, carrying Jack’s scream even farther.   
    Just as the distorted smoke of a monster lunged at Jack, he heard a sharp sound and the wind was gone.   
    Jack timidly opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself at the base of the mountain, surrounded by sand with what looked to be an ocean in the distance. He reached down and gripped the sand between his hands, tears starting to run down his cheeks.   
  
“I made it.” Jack cried with relief and joy, “I made it. I made it. I made it.” Jack looked to the clear sky above, “I fucking made it!” He shouted joyfully, throwing the sand in his hands behind him.   
  
“You sure did.” said a joyfully familiar voice.  
  
Jack turned to his left and saw a pleasant smile, “Rick.” A smile spread across Jack’s lips as he looked on at his friend.  
  
“Hello, Jack.” Rick said with a smile.   
  
Jack stood quickly to his feet and ran up to Rick. Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly, “I’m so glad to see you, you have no idea.”   
  
Rick returned the hug with gusto, “Heh, you made it.”  
  
Jack laughed, “I know.”  
  
Rick smiled, “You still have a mountain to climb though.” Rick released Jack and gave him a warm smile.  
  
Jack looked towards the peak of the mountain, “How do I climb it, I can’t just scale a mountain.”  
  
Rick raised an eyebrow, “And why not?”  
  
Jack gestured to the mountain, “It’s steep and rocky as fuck. I need equipment for that.”   
  
Rick rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “How about this instead?” His other hand waved in front the mountain.  
  
    As Rick’s hand rested back at his side, the mountain began to smooth out. The mountain shifted and started to form a winding staircase. It looked as if it wrapped around the mountain, making the rough stairs less steep and easier to step up.  
  
Jack huffed in amazement, “That works too.”  
  
Rick grinned at Jack, “Good. Also,” Rick pulled a long, thick stick from behind his back, “watch your step.” He handed the stick towards Jack.  
  
Jack grabbed the stick, “Thanks.” Jack thought for a moment, “So what’s the lesson today?”  
  
Rick shrugged his shoulders, “No idea, I’m just here to help you.”  
  
Jack smiled, “Good. I’m tired of lessons.”  
  
Rick laughed, “Oh there’s sure to be one more. I’m guessing at the peak.”  
  
Jack scoffed, “It better be damn well flat up there.”  
  
Rick laughed again, “You’ll find out when you get there I guess. For now though,” Rick paused and looked to sky, “I think its high time you went and calmed Eathan down.”  
  
Jack tilted his head, “What’s wrong with Eathan?”  
  
Rick shook his head, “Not sure, but he’s been yelling a lot.”  
  
Jack hummed before speaking, “I’ll see you soon. The real you.”  
  
Rick shook his head, “Don’t tell me. Tell the real me.”  
  
Jack nodded his head and closed his eyes, “Thank you.”  
  
    Jack opened his eyes and looked around his living room. He heard Eathan’s voice yelling incoherent words down the hall. Jack stood up and jogged down the hallway to Eathan’s room. He stopped in the doorway when he saw what was happening.   
    Eathan had just jumped from the bed and nose-dived to ground. He was holding a paint palette in an outstretched hand. Before the palette could touch the floor, Eathan’s body was flipped to the side and to the floor. The paint on the palette never touched the ground.   
    Eathan stood with a grunt and turned to the doorway. He eyed Jack with a glare.  
  
“What?!” Eathan shouted.  
  
Jack startled from the tone, “I was just wondering what you were shouting about?”  
  
“I can’t paint!” Eathan shouted at Jack.   
  
Jack gave him a frightfully confused look, “What do you mean?” Jack’s voice calm.  
  
“I mean the only thing this paint has touched are my fingers and they couldn’t touch anything but water to wash it off!” Eathan huffed his words out angrily, “And it hasn’t happened again! I can’t color anything!” Eathan stomped over to the barren canvas and grabbed it roughly. He threw it across the room and split the wood apart as it crashed into the wall, “See!” The canvas fell over the paint palette, it floated just a above for a second before it moved away from it to the ground, “Jack! I can’t do anything!”  
  
Jack raised both his arms towards Eathan slowly, “Calm down, We’ll figure this out.” Jack thought for a moment, “Okay, so I have no idea why that’s happening.”  
  
Eathan fell to his knees, “Jack,” He said as he covered his face with his hands, “I don’t know.”  
  
Jack walked over to Eathan and began to rub his shoulders, “Why don’t we move into the kitchen away from this room?” Jack suggested to Eathan.  
  
Eathan nodded, “Okay,” He spoke as he diffidently stood with Jack.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Aster stood outside his building entrance, getting lost in his thoughts. _I have everyone fooled. Most importantly, I have Jack played._ Aster hummed and smile spread across his features. _It’s all falling into place; Soon the Elder of fog will visit Jack, Amari will fight the capture of Jack, and Anzan will be stuck on the sidelines. Just as my Elder predicted._ Just as Aster finished his train of thought he heard a loud ping.   
    Aster closed his eyes as the Elder of sight stood before him.   
  
Passer-bys walked through the Elder as it spoke, “Amon, Don’t be so sure in my predictions. They aren’t always correct.” The Elder paused before speaking again, “So far things are correct, but things have a funny way about them. They’re always twisting and turning and changing.”  
  
Amon stood straight, “Elder, everything else has gone just like you’ve said it would.”  
  
The Elder t’skd, “Just be prepared. Jack mustn’t take the side of the demons.”  
  
Amon nodded, “Yes, Elder of Sight.” The Elder stood there silently for a few moments before fading away.  
  
    Aster huffed and looked around, a few on-lookers were giving him strange looks. He snarled at them and proceeded to walk into the building.   
    Aster stepped into his kitchen and leaned against the counter. He let out a long sigh. Fuckin Elder had to go and kill my confidence in the plan. Aster jumped when he heard loud and sudden whooshing sound.  
  
“Hello?” Came a voice from the living room.   
  
Aster raised his fists as he quickly stepped into the living room, “Who’s there?” He said as he faced the loft door.  
  
“Me.” said a deep voice behind Aster.  
  
Aster turned around with a quick punch, “Got ya!”   
  
    Aster’s eyes went wide as he saw his fist was still pushing against the cheek of his intruder; a slim man who stood just as tall as himself. The intruder was smiling wickedly at him. Aster grunted and attempted to push the man away. Aster’s feet slid across his floor.   
    The man grabbed Aster’s wrists and twisted them up, pulling Aster closer to the man. Aster raised his knee quickly and hit the man in the hip. The housebreaker raised his own leg and locked Aster’s foot with his, and pushed them both to the ground.   
    Aster grunted as the man fell on top of him. The burglar held Aster’s hands to his sides and spread Aster’s legs apart, holding them down with his own legs.   
  
Aster was still trying to wriggle free when the man spoke angrily, “Stop.” Aster tried for a just a moment longer before he gave up, “Good.”  
  
Aster huffed, “Who are ya?” He stared angrily at his assailant.  
  
“I know who you are and seeing the things I’ve seen, you tend to need to know some things to get by.” The man spoke evenly.  
  
Aster’s eyes went wide at those words, “What are ya?”  
  
The man smiled, “A much better question.”  
  
Aster grunted as he tried to free his hands, “Ya still haven’t answered mah questions.”  
  
The man hummed, “You’re right.” He tightened his grip on Aster’s wrists, “To answer your first question, my name is Anzan…or Liam to the humans.”  
  
Aster winced at the increasingly tight grip on his wrists, “And the second?”  
  
The man smirked, “I’m what the flesh of this world would call godly.” The man laughed shortly to himself, “Though quite the opposite, you know that though don’t you, Amon?”   
  
Aster’s expression fluidly changed from shock into fury, “I guess since you know, I don’t have to hold back?” Aster’s tone emitted rage, “I guess that means I can kill you.”  
  
Anzan laughed, “And what makes you think we’re equals?”  
  
    At the end of those words Anzan’s grip tore away from Aster’s wrists as Aster raised his arms high and shoved Anzan off his body. Anzan flew back into a standing position. Aster rapidly got to his feet, raised his fists and, took a deep breath.  
    Anzan rushed toward Aster. Anzan raised his left leg and kicked Aster in a quick succession at his kidney. Aster blocked each kick with his palm. Aster grabbed the fourth kick and held Anzan’s leg up. Anzan started to punch at Aster with his right fist. Aster block each hit with his forearm.   
    Aster threw Anzan’s leg down, not even phasing Anzan, who returned it with a roundhouse kick. Aster stepped back smoothly and then stepped forward. Anzan didn’t see the fist coming towards his chest and was thoroughly surprised when he felt a deep pain in his chest. Anzan launched back several feet and fell to his knees.   
    Aster stayed where he was as he watched Anzan cough and spit up blood. Aster scoffed at his weak opponent.  
  
“You know,” Aster spoke calmly, “I’m not even trying nor am I in my true form.”  
  
Anzan spit out more blood and looked to Aster with a smile, “Sounds cliché.”  
  
Aster smiled with him, “It does. Ah well, I still have to kill you.”  
  
Anzan’s smile faded, “I can’t let you protect Jack,” He paused and stood, “That is my job.”  
  
Aster laughed, “Great job you’re doin too!”  
  
Anzan raised his fists, “I won’t let you take Jack.”  
  
Aster lowered his fists and stared at Anzan before breaking out in laughter, “Is that what you think I’m going to do? Take him? Make him join the Chief Elder?”  
  
Anzan tilted his head, “Wait, you’re not? I thought the Elder of Fog sent you?”  
  
Aster’s laughter continued as he spoke, “Fuck no. And I’ve been doing a damn good job of keeping it hidden who did. Which is why,” Aster’s laughter immediately stopped and he gave Anzan a death glare, “I have to kill you.”  
  
Anzan took a step back, “What makes you think we‘re equals? You can’t possibly win.”  
  
Aster smiled wickedly as swiftly made his way towards Anzan, “I never said we were equals,” Aster’s hands gripped Anzan’s throat too quick to be seen, “I said I have to kill you.”  
  
    Anzan made a quick punch to Aster’s jugular. Aster didn’t even cough at the impact. Anzan started to strike Aster’s torso with all he had in each fist. The hands around his throat slowly constricted as he attempted to stop Aster.   
    Aster held a sinful grin as he abruptly gripped Anzan’s wind pipe, his finger’s ripping through Anzan’s flesh and wrapping around his windpipe, tearing through his throat. With a brutal pull, he ripped out Anzan’s windpipe, pulling his lungs after it. Shredding the hole wider. Aster held the organ in his hand as Anzan fell roughly to the ground, collapsing on himself. _Death of one body, death to each body_. Aster thought coldly to himself.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Jack was soothingly rubbing Eathan’s shoulders, calming him down from the things that happened in Eathan’s room. Eathan let out a relaxed sigh and leaned into Jack’s touch.   
  
“Thank you,” Eathan said quietly to Jack.  
  
Jack smile warmly, “It’s no bother, I find have magic hands for this.”  
  
Eathan hummed, “No, I mean…” Eathan paused and grabbed Jack’s hands lightly for him to stop, “For everything. For letting me stay in your home, both of them. Even though I was an ass the first time,” Eathan stood and faced Jack, keeping their hands together, “I appreciate it so much. I want you to know that.” Eathan wrapped his arms around Jack, “I love you.”  
  
Jack was taken aback by the suddenness of Eathan’s words and took a moment to return the embrace, “I love you too, Eathan.”  
  
Eathan smiled into Jack’s shoulder, “Thank you so much, Jack.” Eathan took a deep breath, “I’m so lucky to have you as a brother.”   
  
Tears started to well in Jack’s eyes, “And I’m lucky to have you.”  
  
    The brothers stayed embraced for sometime, enjoying the moment that had waited to long to happen for each of the boys. A moment that spoke louder than any words either one could say.  
  



	43. Chapter 43

Amari held a wide grin as she knocked on the front door of the house. Her smile fell quickly when she saw the face of who answered her knocking.

“Hello,” Eathan said cheerfully.

Amari took a step back, “Hi. Is Jack home?”

Eathan gave her a curious look, “Yes, and who are you?”

“Amari,” she stated plainly.

“Wait here,” Eathan slowly closed the door and went to get Jack.

“Jack!” Eathan shouted as he walked towards the living room.

“One moment!” Jack shouted back from down the hallway. Jack entered the living room, “Yeah, what’s up?”

Eathan pointed a thumb towards the front door, “Someone named Amari is here.”

Jack hummed, “Alright.” Jack went to open the door.

With a small smile, “Hello, Amari, what brings you to my home today?” Jack asked.

Amari held a frown across her lips, “Jack, you have nearly a week left,” she paused and sighed, “I just want to know what your decision is.”

Jack smirked, “I’ve decided,” Jack stepped outside and closed the door behind him, “to go with a fourth option.”

Amari was stunned, “What do you mean?” Amari rested her hand on Jack’s shoulder, “You have a week left, there is no fourth option.”

Jack shrugged her hand off, “Actually, if I’ve counted right,” Jack walked past her towards the driveway, “I have three days left,” He glanced back to see Amari still in her place, “including today.”

Amari sighed sorrowfully, “Jack,” She started to step towards Jack, “even if there was a fourth option, you don’t have time to figure it out.”

Jack smiled, “See, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m very close to discovering my fourth option.”

Amari let out a deep breath of frustration, “Just make the right choice.”

Jack scoffed, “I am,” Jack said as he gestured for her to leave, “Now, if you’ll please get off my property, I have things I need to do today.”

Amari pinched her brow and nodded. Jack walked passed her and as he stepped to his front door, she vanished. Jack didn’t look back when made his way inside and closed the door.  
Eathan was lounging on the couch when Jack ambled to the living room. Jack looked to the TV to see what Eathan was watching. A Leopard was gradually stalking through tall grass towards what looked to be a pack of gazelle.

“So, what was that about?” Eathan asked, his eyes were still focused on the television.

Jack shook his head and walked to the kitchen, “Nothing that really matters.”

* * *

 

  
Aster finished filling a dish with soap and water. He grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom and walked to his living room. He sighed when he looked down. _Fuck, there is a lot of blood._   
Aster scrubbed the remaining blood from his wooden floor with the soap and water mixture. He had to change the detergent several times before the blood was completely gone from the hardwood.   
Aster wiped his brow and dumped the bloody mixture down the kitchen sink. He looked at his toothbrush. _No way I’m using this again._  
Aster sat down on his couch. Knowledgeable intruder killed, body disposed and, blood cleaned.

Aster leaned back on his sofa and put his arms behind his head, “Today was a…productive day,” He said to himself with a smile.

Just before Aster could close his eyes to rest, there was a knock on his door. Aster groaned loudly and stood to answer it.

“Aster, open up,” a woman’s voice yelled from the other side.

Aster crossed his arms, “And why should I? I don’t even know who ya are.”

“Open the door,” she yelled so he could hear her.

Aster cracked open the door, “’Ello?”

As soon as the door was slightly open Aster felt the door rip out of his grasp and gap open. Aster took a few steps back.

“Aster.” the woman spoke calmly, despite bursting the door ajar.

Aster raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“My name’s Amari, I believe we’ve met before.” Amari stated with her hand out.

Aster shook her hand and his head, “No, I don’t think so, but nice ta meet ya now.” Aster gestured for her to come in.

“Thank you,” Amari took the offer and walked right in to the kitchen, “Aster, we have a mutual friend,” She paused and leaned against the counter, “Jack.” Aster hummed when she said his name, “And I’m wondering how much you know about our friend,” Amari spoke monotonously.

Aster tilted his head, “So, ya bust open mah door…ta ask ‘bout Jack?” he asked her analytically.

She laughed, “Sorry, I’m sort of in a rush right now.”

Aster looked back towards his ajar door, “Well, your more than welcome ta leave.” When he turned back towards Amari, she was standing a few feet away from him.

“The rush isn’t that bad,” She said.

Aster smirked, “Well, I’ve never met ya and I ain’t comfortable discussing Jack with ya.”

Amari frowned, “Well, I think I know Jack better than you.”

Aster gave her a curious look, “So why ask me ‘bout him?”

Amari’s mouth opened and closed several times before she formed a response, “I need to know how well you know him,” she paused for an excuse, “work purposes.”

Aster nodded his head skeptically, “I doubt it, but fire away,” Aster smirked, “I may lie, I may not.”

Amari grimaced, “Fine, fair enough,” she halted briefly, “I’ll be blunt then,” Amari took a deep breath, “Do you know Jack is being stalked by demons?”

Aster scoffed, “You’re in on it too then, wow, I never would’a guessed that Jack had so many people played.” Aster leaned against the wall, “I mean really, how hard is it ta know that all of what Jack says about that is in his head.”

Amari eyed Aster critically, “Is that what you think it is?”

Aster nodded affirmatively, “Of course. Jack has a mild form of schizophrenia. Maybe a severe case of it, I’m not a doctor, so this is all a best guess of symptoms.”

Amari shook her head, “You really don’t believe him when he tells you that there are creatures following him?” she gave Aster a suspicious look.

Aster laughed, “Oh god no.” Aster raised his hands innocently, “Don’t get me wrong, I love the bloke. He just is a little messed up in the head.”

Amari clasped her hands together, “Okay then.” She made way for the door, “I assume you know I came for than just work.” Aster nodded his head, “Okay, have a day, Aster, and I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon.”

“Doubt it.” Aster held a slight mock in his tone as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

Jack sat next to Eathan on the couch, both zoning out on the TV. Jack was shaken from his mindless staring when he heard his phone ring. Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and grinned brightly at the name that popped up.

Jack answered with a cheerful smile, “Hello!”

“Jack?” the man on the other asked curiously, “Is that you?”

Jack smiled, “Yes it is! Hi, Rick, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright, I was thinking about you, and well…I figured I’d give you call.” Rick said with what sounded like a small smile.

Jack beamed at Rick’s words, “That’s great! Hey, do you want to grab something for lunch or a coffee?” Jack asked joyfully.

“Sure, that sounds nice. Is the café across from your work good?” Rick asked.

Jack hummed, “Yeah, that’s good. I’ll meet you there in thirty,” Jack said with an inquiring tone.

“Okay, see you there.” Rick said before hanging up the phone.

Jack put his phone back in his pocket, “Eathan,” Jack shoved Eathan’s shoulder slightly with his own, “Hey, Eathan, I’m going out to lunch with a friend,” Eathan nodded absentmindedly, “I’ll be back in a few hours,” Jack got to his feet and made way for the front door, “If Aster stops by or that woman from earlier, tell them the same.” Eathan nodded again to Jack who was already out the door.

* * *

 

  
Jack laughed hard, “No way, they _said_ that?!”

Rick was just coming down from his fit of laughter, “Yeah! They even asked me to fill their glasses!”

Jack let out another bout of laughter, “Oh my…” Jack let his laughter die down, “Well, I’m glad you’re finally out of the hospital.” Jack smiled warmly to Rick, “I missed you.”

Rick returned Jack’s warm grin, “I missed you, too.” Rick gave a concerned expression, “Why weren’t you able to visit me? Granted, I got out about a week ago.”

Jack frowned, “I have a lot of fucked up shit going on.”

Rick raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Well, that’s never fun. You mind telling me what’s been going on?”

Jack shook his head, “No, you already know the gist right?”

Rick nodded, “If I’m assuming correctly, yeah.”

Jack tilted his head, “What are you assuming I’m talking about?”

Rick thought for a moment, “Some demonic creature coming after you?” Rick said inquisitively.

Jack nodded, “Right, I told you some crazy stuff when I first moved next to you.”

Rick laughed shortly, “Yeah, and to this day, I don’t know why you did.”

Jack chortled, “To be honest, you creep’d me out when I first moved in, so I was hoping to scare you away.”

Rick put a hand to over his heart, “I’m hurt, Jack,” Rick feigned hurt, “truly, you have hurt my heart.”

Jack smirked, “I didn’t lie though.”

Rick sat up straight and looked serious, “I know.”

Jack was shocked, “Wait, you know?”

Rick nodded, “Whenever I saw you leave your house while I was mowing the grass or outside, some dark thing would always follow you,” Rick paused and laughed at the ridiculousness, “It was always strange though, I never saw it when I looked right at you to wave bye or hello, only when I was looking somewhere else,” Rick leaned on the table, “I always thought it was a trick of the sun,” Rick looked around the café, “that is until,” he looked Jack right in the eyes, “before you pulled me out of my house.”

Jack frowned, “I’m really sorry.”

Rick dismissed him with a small wave, “It’s not your fault.”

Jack beamed thankful, “I know, but still.”

Rick lightly slapped Jack’s arm across the table, “No ‘but’s’, I’m fine. I’m sorry the county or state pressed charges.”

Jack shrugged, “That’s nothing, they forgot to read me my rights.”

Rick smirked, “So anyway,” Rick crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table, “tell me about the fucked up shit that kept you from visiting.”

* * *

 

Eathan was sitting at the kitchen table having a cigarette while Jack was away, when he heard the front door open. Eathan ran over to the sink and drowned his cigarette under the faucet. Eathan ran to the window and opened it all the way, attempting to usher the smoke out the window.

“Eathan?” came an Australian accent at the kitchen threshold.

Eathan sighed, relieved, “Oh, Aster, it’s just you.”

Aster deflated slightly, “Well, okay then.” Aster peered around the kitchen and living room, “Where’s Jack?”

Eathan shrugged, “He said to tell you he’s out to lunch with a friend.”

Aster raised an eyebrow, “Did he say who?”

Eathan shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. Maybe Liam? Or his old neighbor Rick,” Eathan shrugged again, “Either way I don’t recall him saying a name.”

Aster nodded curtly, “Okay,” Aster clasped his hands together, “Do ya wanna go get lunch?”

Eathan smiled, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Aster grinned, “Okay, get ready then.”

Eathan gave Aster a thumb up as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

“’Ey Eathan!” Aster shouted toward the hallway.

“Yeah?!” Eathan yelled from his bedroom.

“How’d ya like those paints I gave ya?” Aster slowly lowered his voice as Eathan walked in the living room.

Eathan shook his head with smirk, “I can’t use them.”

Aster cocked his head to the side, “Whattya mean?”

Eathan went and sat on the couch, “For some odd reason, I literally can’t put the paint on anything.”

Aster laughed slightly, “How ‘bout instead of lunch, we head over to the art supply store for some colored pencils or crayons?”

Eathan leaned back into the couch and gave Aster a strange look, “Crayons?”

Aster gave a short laugh, “Yeah, crayons. Like oil crayons.”

Eathan nodded his head, “Yeah, that sounds good then,” Eathan stood slowly, “Should I call the cab or do you want to?”

Aster smiled, “I’ll call.”

* * *

 

  
Rick walked down the city sidewalk with one arm draped over Jack’s shoulders. They walked in silence, each simply enjoying the other’s company. They browsed the windows of each small shop they passed. Jack had a small smile plastered to his lips while walking through the bustling city. 

Rick pointed out a shortcut through an alley he’d taken before to get to the street over. Jack was reluctant to agree. The alley was slightly less than ominous, homeless and agitated people lined the walls. Some of the more unsavory inhabitants mumbled to themselves about anarchy and killing the rich. Jack was really hoping the end of the alley was going to come up soon. Rick tightened his hold around Jack’s shoulders and started to step with haste. 

Before they could reach the sunlight that grazed the edge of the buildings, Jack was roughly grabbed by his shirt. Rick got pulled along with him, until someone from behind wrapped their arms around his neck. Jack was shoved with his back against the brick wall and a knife to his throat. Rick was subdued with a chokehold a few feet away.

“Give us your money!” yelled the man pinning Jack in a raspy high pitched voice.

Jack slowly put his head next to head, “I don’t have a-” Jack’s words were cut off from surprise.

Rick had managed to escape his captor while Jack was distracted by the man with the knife to his throat. The armed man pressed the blade tighter into Jack’s throat.

Rick raised his hands defensively, “Please, sir, we don’t have any money.”

The man sneered, “Like hell you don’t! I see freaks dressed like you carry fifties in their wallet!” the man’s voice wasn’t improving.

Rick took a step forward, “Please, just let my friend go.”

The man spun Jack around and wrapped his arm around Jack’s slightly bleeding neck, “Give me your money! Or your friend is gonna get it!” The man held the tip of the short blade against Jack’s ear.

Rick took another step forward, “We both know you don’t wanna kill anybody today,” Rick took another step toward the man making him within arms reach, “Just put the kni-” within seconds Rick had disarmed and incapacitated the man with the knife.  
Rick grabbed Jack’s arm quickly and ran out of the alleyway. Once they were far enough away, felt safe enough to stop running and, out in the open on a dead side-road, Rick grabbed both of Jack’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“Jack, are you alright?” Rick asked concerned.

Jack shook his head, “No.”

Rick looked down at where Jack’s hand was holding his hand tightly, “Oh, shit. Jack, we need to get you to a hospital!” Rick’s voice got loud when he moved Jack’s hand away from the growing blood spot on his shirt.

Rick kneeled down and lifted up Jack’s shirt. The cut was fairly deep, nothing he thought would be fatal. Rick pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed 9-1-1. He sat Jack against the wall of the building they had stopped next to as he quickly got an answer from dispatch.

Jack laughed slightly, “I never thought I’d know pain worse than this.” Rick gave a confused expression while he told dispatch their location, “From everything I told you at the café, this is the least of my worries.”

Rick gave a sad smirk and hung up the phone, “Let’s hope it’s nothing bad. An ambulance should be here soon.”

Jack had a small smile on his face, “Rick…I feel cold.”

Rick pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Jack’s waist, “Here.” he said with an _oomph_ as he knotted his shirt around Jack’s wound.

Jack winced, “Rick, where’d you learn to fight like that?”

Rick gave a sad laugh, “I was in the Navy for eight years.”

“Oh right, I remember you telling me that…Rick…why are my legs so numb?” Jack asked with a short laugh that turned into a coughing fit that ended with Jack spitting out blood.

Rick winced for Jack, “It’ll be alright, Jack. I can hear the sirens coming toward us.”

“Rick…can I tell you something?” Jack asked weakly. Rick nodded in return. “This is the first time I’ve felt a true fear of death.”

A tear rolled down Rick’s cheek, “No, Jack, you’re gonna be fine. C’mon, you’re another son to me, Jack.”

Jack smiled warmly despite his body temperature dropping, “Thank you. And you’re about the only father I ever had worth remembering.” Jack’s smile began to fade and his eyes started to close as he saw EMTs run up to him and Rick.

* * *

 

Eathan ran through the front door, tears streaming down face. He ran through the living room, down the hall and in to his bedroom. He jumped onto his bed and cried. His face smashed in the pillow.

Aster followed slowly behind, just entering the living room, when he heard Eathan throw himself onto the bed. Aster had been confused the whole ride home on why Eathan hadn’t been able to color with any of the crayons or colored pencils. Eathan wasn’t even able to touch them. His hand had always stopped right before he could grab a crayon or even marker.   
Toward the end of their day out, Aster had suggested maybe trying to draw something with just a regular pencil. That plan had failed, miserably. Eathan couldn’t even write his own name. 

When they got home though, and Eathan was out of sight, a nefarious grin spread across his lips. Aster had just for a slight moment, let his guard down in the safety of Jack’s home. At the exact moment his guard had come down. There was a knock on Jack’s door. Aster righted himself, put his guard back up and walked briskly to the door.  
Aster opened the door wide, a decision he regretted when we saw who had knocked.

“Hello…” Aster paused to mock the woman.

The woman sighed, “Amari. My name is, Amari.”

Aster nodded affirmatively, “Right, right…So what brings ya to Jack’s house today?”

Amari smirked, “You do, actually.”

Aster cocked his head to side, “How’d ya know I was here?”

Amari held her sneer of a grin, “Seeing the things I’ve seen, you tend to need to know some things to get by, and what I learned about thirty seconds ago, has changed many of my views on certain people,” Amari paused and scoffed at Aster, “…especially you.”

Aster’s confused expression from before melted away with each word she had said, “It’s interesting you say that,” Aster glared hard at her and stepped out the door to be within inches of her, “I was thinking the same thing about you.”


	44. Chapter 44

Aster couldn’t stop what had happened; Amari had grabbed his arm and the world around them dropped away. In an instant, they were standing in the middle of a desert. Aster stepped back from the woman and looked around confused.

“I like to settle most of disputes away from witnesses,” Amari said with a smirk.

Aster stepped toward Amari and went to grab her, “The fuck?!”

Amari stepped to the side and away, “No, The desert.”

Aster growled at her, “How are we going to settle this dispute you say we have?”

Amari smiled, “Well,” she cracked her knuckles and her neck, “I assume we’re going to fight.”

Aster huffed, “You can teleport, how can I,” he paused and smiled, “a human, win against a fight?”

Amari glowered, “I know you’re definitely not human,” she stepped toward Aster slowly, “I don’t know who you are, and now I’m unsure whether or not I was right,” she was a foot from Aster’s face, “because I believe you work like a ventriloquist.”

Aster tilted his head, “A ventriloquist?”

Amari nodded, “Yes, throwing your presence, so to speak.”

Aster laughed at her, “Jesus lady, this is fucked up already,” Aster’s laughter died down, “Did you slip something in the air when I opened the door?”

Amari shook her head, “Don’t try to play me,” She stepped back, “I know better now.”

Aster cleared his throat, “Very well.” Aster raised his fists, “Should we fight in these forms?”

Amari nodded, “Only way to make it fair.”

Aster smirked, “Could you even guess my name?”

Amari shook her head, “I was never as good at that as my brother Anzan, or tracking things from your realm.”

Aster nodded, “Good.”

Amari pinched her brow, “How about we don’t fight to the death?”

Aster cocked his head, “What do you mean?”

Amari smirked, “Whichever one of us can’t get up anymore, loses and leaves Jack alone.”

Aster smiled, “So, I can still kill you. That’ll stop you from getting up and you’ll leave Jack alone.”

Amari shook her head, “Your kind are all the same.”

Aster started to walk circles around Amari, “Quite the contrary. Though we all have an aggressive side, I don’t really like killing your kind,” Aster shook his head with a smirk, “I do think it’s funny though, you still believe you’re the good guys.”

Amari held a perplexed expression, “That’s because we are.”

Aster scoffed and crossed his arms, “If it makes you feel better about your miserable existence.”

Aster stopped walking in front of Amari. Aster smirked at her before he lunged at Amari with his fist. Amari sidestepped and swung her leg toward Aster’s skull. Aster ducked his head and leaned back. Aster raised his hands with open palms, ready to defend. Amari widened her stance and went for Aster’s sternum with a straight punch. Aster turned his body, barely dodging her attack. He reached forward and captured her wrist. He gripped it tight and used her momentum to swing her over and onto her to feet. When her back touched the ground he pressed his foot on to her neck and jerked her arm up.

A loud pop was heard as her shoulder disconnected. Aster ignored her cry of pain as twisted the limb and bent her wrist back to her elbow. Aster discarded the woman from his grip and rolled her away with his foot. Amari quickly stood with help from her good arm. She snarled at Aster and pushed her arm back into place with a snap. She grabbed her wrist and shoved it back in place as well. She clenched and unclenched her hand a few times before feeling satisfied.

She looked to Aster with a glaring smirk, “I underestimated you,” Aster scoffed, “A mistake.”

Aster smirked, “I over estimated you.”

Amari practically glided to Aster and aimed a kick for Aster’s knee. Aster raised his leg and stepped on Amari’s ankle. Amari lifted her another leg and balanced on her hand as she swung her foot at Aster’s jaw. Aster stepped back off her ankle and waited for her to get up.

“Honorable that you’d let me stand,” Amari said as she got to her feet.

Aster gave a slight bow, “I do my best.”

Amari curtsied in return. She moved to Aster and went to jab her elbow in his throat. Aster bent backwards and lifted his knee quickly to Amari’s chest. Amari spun on her heel and swung her arm toward Aster. Aster went to block it when she disappeared abruptly. Aster was thrown off balance, Amari reappeared behind him and her arm connected with the back of Aster’s neck. Aster was shoved forward a few strides. He quickly turned back around and went to punch Amari’s throat. As his fist came from the side she was gone again. Aster continued his swing and turned with his force. When he had reached 180 degrees in spin, Amari reappeared just in time to receive the blow.

Amari gagged after the powerful hit from her throat. She struggled to get air in her lungs and fell to her knees. She gasped and toppled to her side, her hands holding her throat in hopes to coerce it to work again.

Aster sat at the balls of his feet and smirked, “I win. At least I think so, I collapsed your windpipe after all.” Amari struggled for breath as Aster mocked her with a smile, “Now, I don’t think I will kill you, but if I ever see you again or Jack speaks of seeing you, I will.” Amari grabbed at Aster’s shirt collar, “What? You want to tell me something?” Amari nodded her head in response so Aster leaned in really close.

In a wheezy and hushed tone, “I don’t want my husband to win.”

Aster smiled, “He won’t. And neither will you,” Aster stood, “Now take me back,” He said sternly.

* * *

 

Rick sat out of the way in the back of the ambulance, a distressed look rested on his face as he stared at Jack. The EMTs appeared to be doing all that they could to keep Jack alive. Rick couldn’t understand what they were all saying, it sounded like a jumbled mess of sloppy words to him, but he knew that Jack would live because one of the EMTs praised him for wrapping Jack’s wound and keeping pressure on it.

The ride to the ER was far too long for Rick’s comfort. Rick maintained pace behind the EMTs as they ran Jack to an operating room. Tears slowly fell down Rick’s face as he saw Jack pushed through the doors on the gurney. He was held back by one of the nurses that got collected on the way to the OR.

“Sorry, Sir. You have to wait outside,” the nurse said firmly before disappearing behind the doors.

Rick’s jaw dropped as stood in front of the double doors, frozen in his position. Rick shook the shock off and walked through the doors. He saw Jack covered with a blue paper-like cloth. The covering had a small square cut open, around Jack’s side and back. Rick was spotted by one of the nurses.

“Sir, you need to leave now,” the nurse put his hands on Rick’s chest and started to usher him out of the room.

Rick tried to push back, “He’s my son,” Rick’s voice was small and went almost unheard by the nurse.

“Sir, you need to go and wait in the hall.” The nurse’s voice was stern.

Another tear rolled down Rick’s cheek as he let the nurse move him in to the hallway. Rick paced the cramped hallway that was lined with long cushioned benches. Rick wiped the tear off his face and rubbed his eyes. Rick let himself fall to a sitting position on the bench across from the door and held his head in his hands. Rick opened the flood gate of tears that had been straining to spill forth since the ambulance arrived.

* * *

 

Eathan was sulking on his bed when he heard the front door open and close. Eathan huffed out a breath and rolled out of his bed to his feet.   
Eathan walked with a slouch, he looked around the living room and saw Aster leaning against the kitchen threshold. Eathan eyed Aster as he slowly stepped up to him. Eathan raised an eyebrow when he saw that aster was very sweaty.

“What’d you do?” Eathan asked.

Aster took a deep breath, “Just got in ta a bit of scrape. No worries.”

Eathan nodded, “With who?”

Aster shrugged, “Just a guy who didn’t want to pay for his commission.”

Eathan stepped back, “You fought a guy for not wanting to pay?” Aster nodded, “Why not just withhold the art?”

Aster smirked, “Tried that. Didn’t work.”

Eathan frowned and solemnly went back into his room. When he flopped himself down onto his bed his cellphone rang. Eathan groaned and pulled his phone from his pocket. Eathan stared at the number while his phone rang. _I have no idea who this is._ Eathan silenced his phone and put it next to his head.  
It had only been ten minutes since the first call, Eathan was on the verge of falling asleep when his phone rang a second time. Eathan lethargically grabbed his phone and looked at the number. _Oh hey, it’s Mom._

Eathan perked up prior to answering the call, “Hey, Mom. How are you?”

His mother was crying on the other end, “Eathan…It’s about your brother, Jack.”

Eathan was hesitant to respond, “What about him?”

“He’s in the hospital. A stab wound,” Mary took a shuddered breath before speaking in quiet sobs, “From what the doctor told me on the phone it’s…” Eathan could hear his mother cry.

“Mom…Where is he?” Eathan asked restlessly.

“He’s um…He’s um…” Mary took a few moments before she continued, “He’s at Cheshire Hospital. In the OR right now…” Mary’s voice got quieter and softer.

“It’s okay mom, I’m going there now. I’ll call you when I know more about the situation.” Eathan said quickly, already standing in his doorway.

“Okay…be safe, honey. I love you.” Mary said shakily.

“I love you, too.” Eathan said and then hung up the phone.

Eathan ran to the living room, “Aster, we need to go to Cheshire Hospital. You know where that is?” His words came out almost too quick for Aster to comprehend.

Aster shrugged, “Doesn’t matter, the cab driver will.”

Eathan nodded, “Good point,” Eathan said as he quickly pulled his phone back out from his pocket and dialed for a cab.

Eathan rushed out of the taxi and ran into the hospital ER entrance. Eathan dodged an oncoming patient and dashed to the receptionist’s desk.

Eathan practically crashed in to the desk and leaned over the counter, “Where’s Jack Frost?”

The receptionist typed a few things in her computer, “The OR now, sir,” She pointed down the nearest hallway, “Down that hallway and take your third left. His father is waiting in the hall outside the room.”

Eathan was gone before Aster showed up at the desk. Aster quickly walked up to the desk, “Hello, miss?” The receptionist looked to Aster, “Did a frantic boy just come in here?”

The receptionist nodded and pointed down the hall, “He ran down that hall and took the third left.”

Aster tapped the counter, “Thank you,” and he was off down the hall, chasing after Eathan.

Eathan stood, staring at the man who sat nervously on the bench. Eathan sat down next to the distraught man.

“What’re you waiting on?” Eathan asked the man awkwardly.

The man pointed to the doors right across from them, “The boy in there,” The man laughed gravely, “My unofficial son-by-choice.”

Eathan gave the man a curt nod, “I’m here for my brother.”

Rick leaned back against the hard wall, “What’s your brother’s name?”

Eathan half-smiled, “Jack. We had the same foster mother.”

Rick raised an eyebrow, “That’s interesting, my son’s name is Jack.”

Eathan heard fast footfalls echo down the hall, “Here comes his boyfriend,” Eathan said as he watched Aster get closer.

“’Ey Eathan, what the hell, I thought ya were gonna wait for me at the desk?” Aster said as he approached Eathan.

Eathan shrugged, “Sorry, I wanted know what Jack was.”

“Fair ‘nough,” Aster spotted the man Eathan was sitting next to, “Sorry for askin’, but what’s ya situation?”

The man waved his hand dismissedly, “No worries, I’m here to make sure my son survives a stab wound.”

Eathan cocked his head to the side, “My brother was stabbed as well.”

Rick hummed, “What’s your brother’s last name?”

“Frost,” Eathan said.

Rick shook his head, “We’re here for the same person. I’m Jack’s old neighbor Rick,” Rick reached his hand out for Eathan.

Eathan shook Rick’s hand, “I’m his brother, Eathan.”

Aster reached his hand to Rick’s as well, “Aster. Jack’s boyfriend.”

Rick beamed at Aster, “Oh, so you’re Aster? Well, I have heard quite some things about you.” Rick’s voice held a teasing tone.

“Oh? And do tell, what have you heard?” Aster asked genuinely intrigued.

Rick smiled, “Oh just this and that sort of thing,” Rick shook his head dismissively, “and that you are the light of his life.”

Aster was taken aback, “He feels that strongly for me?” Rick nodded in response. “I’m glad my feelings are reciprocated.” Aster held a wide grin on his face.

Rick smiled back shortly before his grin turned to a sad frown, “I really hope he survives this so you can tell him that.”

Aster sighed dejectedly, “Me too.”

Eathan sat silently next to Rick as they all awaited the doctor to emerge from the operating room.

* * *

 

  
Eathan looked to his cellphone for the time. _If I remember correctly, we got here almost three hours ago._ Eathan slipped his phone back into his pocket. Eathan slouched forward and rested his chin in his hands. All three men startled when the double doors opened.

“Excuse me, which one of you is the father?” The doctor glanced over the three men.

“I am.” Rick stood.

“I need you to come in here, now, please.” The doctor said while he signaled Rick to walk through the doors.

“What do you need me for? I already filed all the papers.” Rick asked.

The doctor brought up pictures of a young man’s back, “Do you see this?” The doctor gestured to the nearly solid black ring, “We’ve pulled tests and results from previous data and according to each one,” The doctor paused and brought up several more pictures, “These are x-rays of your son’s back.” The pictures were strange looking, each one was blotted out in the center, “I can tell by your expression you understand that enormous white blots like this aren’t normal.” Rick nodded his head, “The marks in these photos are the same color as the bones, and if you compare them side-by-side, you’ll notice that,” The doctor held the regular photo and the x-ray next to each other, “The spot lines up with black dot on your sons spine.”

Rick cocked his head to the side, “Okay, I get it, but what does it mean?”

The doctor shook his head, “I don’t know. We’ve done a biopsy and nothing abnormal showed in the results. We tried to see if there was some kind of fluid underneath the skin. We even sliced open a small section,” The doctor laughed, “I apologize about my answer, but we have no idea what it is or how to get rid of it.”

Rick sighed, “Don’t then. I’ve never seen him complain about it. It doesn’t seem to bother him or to be cancerous?” The doctor shook his head, “Very well. If it does get worse or it starts to bother him, we’ll bring him back in.”

The doctor sighed, “I’m sorry to say this, but your son will need to stay here for at least a four more days.”

Rick nodded in compliance, “I understand. How is his wound, you never mentioned it.”

The doctor smiled, “It’s doing very well. The reason we’re keeping him for at least four more days is because we had to reconnect his lower intestine and remove his appendix.”

Rick tilted his head, “Why his appendix?”

The doctor gave a short laugh, “He had the very early stages of appendix rupture, but don’t worry, we got it and he’ll be alright.”

Rick sighed with relief, “So,” Rick gestured toward the hallway, “Can I go tell them?” the doctor nodded and Rick was already out the door.

* * *

 

  
Jack huffed out breaths while he ascended the steep stair case. He tried on several occasions to bring him self back to consciousness, and failed each time. Jack shrugged off each moment. He continued to use the walking stick to climb the stairs that felt akin to scaling the face of the mountain anyway. The stairs weren’t smooth and didn’t line up on the edges, some of the steps were taller or shorter than the previous one and Jack had almost lost his balance more than a few times. Jack thanked Rick silently for giving him the walking stick. _Thank you Rick, I’d be dead without you._   
Jack looked up the crag. Jack took a moment to judge how far up he was. _Maybe halfway._ Shortly after Jack treaded up several more steps, he came to a landing, just long and wide enough to lay down. Jack took full responsibility of using the landing to its utmost potential.

“Resting, are we?” came a gruff deep voice.

Jack nodded, “I’d say I deserve it. Wouldn’t you?” Jack’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t tell if the voice had nodded or shaken its head.

“Yes, I suppose you have.” Jack heard the figure sit down beside him.

Jack chanced a glance to see who was sitting next to him, “Liam?”

“Yes?” he asked Jack.

Jack sat up, “Well, I don’t know. I’m honestly surprised I didn’t see you earlier.”

Liam sighed, “I had quite a few things to deal with.”

Jack laughed, “You got them handled didn’t you?”

Liam shook his head, “No. I didn’t. I had a fight with someone I thought was bad.” Liam exhaled slowly, “I lost. And now I’m able to visit you here.” Liam gestured to the landing.

Jack smiled, “Well I’m glad you’re here,” Jack titled his head to the side, “It’s strange though, you answered with something I wouldn’t already know…subconscious or awake.”

Liam gave a sad smile, “I said I lost, Jack. When I lost in this body I lost in every body.”

Jack put a hand to Liam’s shoulder and raised an eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

Liam smiled, “I’m dead Jack, in my human existence and my other existence. That’s how it works.”

Jack hummed before speaking, “So, you’re really dead then…I’m talking to your ghost?”

Liam shook his head, “No, my soul. And since this is your subconscious I look like how you remember me.”

Jack smiled, “Good, I feel as though your other form is frightening.”

Liam nodded, “Yeah, it is to some.” Liam looked to the sky, “Nice weather here.”

Jack nodded, “Thank you.”

Liam smiled, “You’re welcome,” Liam paused for thought, “Want to get to the top quicker?”

Jack nodded, “Of course!”

Liam beamed a grin at Jack, “Okay, start running!”

Jack was pumped, he didn’t even see Liam’s shocked expression when he bolted off in a sprint up the stairs. Jack’s decision to run up the stairs was not one of his best moments. He continually tripped and stumbled, he’s feet lost grip on every other step. Jack held firm in his resolve to make it to the top before he woke up.

* * *

  
“So, we go home for the day?” Eathan asked Rick after Rick had just explained Jack’s current condition.

“Seems so,” Rick glanced to both Aster and Eathan, “I’ll stay until they move him into ICU. Once I’m sure he’s okay, I’ll be heading home as well.”

Aster nodded in concurrence, “That sounds alright. We’ll come by tomorrow to see what’s going on then.” Aster looked to Eathan then back to Rick, “Do you want one of our numbers so you can reach us?”

Rick smiled, “That’d be great, thank you.”

After exchanging numbers, Aster and Eathan both left the hospital. Rick sat back down on the bench and looked at the time.

* * *

   
When Rick put his phone back in his pocket the same doctor as before walked out into the hall.

“Sir, we’re going to be moving your son to the ICU,” The doctor motioned for Rick to follow, “If you’ll follow me, there are some more papers I’ll need you to fill out.”

* * *

 

  
-Two Days Left-

Jack felt as if he’d been climbing the same few steps for hours. Each foot hold seemed to repeat itself every so often. Jack grumbled and leaned down onto the steps. _I don’t feel like going anymore._

“Jack, you have to.” He could hear Liam from above him.

Jack turned and saw Liam standing quite a few steps above himself, “Ya know, usually when someone comes and visits me, I learn something.” Jack chuckled.

Liam bowed, “My apologies,” Liam carefully stepped down to just above Jack’s level, “I’ll tell you what I know, would that suffice?”

Jack waved his hand for Liam to continue, “Yes, it would.”

“Well, I won’t start at the beginning, but somewhere close,” Liam paused for breath, “Several thousand years after each plane had been created-”

Jack interrupted Liam, “Created how?”

Liam smirked, “No idea, that knowledge has long been forgotten or was never known at all. Back to my story.” Jack nodded, “The Grand Elder of Tribes was sent to negotiate a truce with the Focus Earth Queen. How they came to be, again, no one knows or remembers. When the Grand Elder came to the earthly realm, ruled by humans, he could see the souls of the wandering people. Unfortunately for all humans now, what he did has forever altered their fate.”

“What’d he do?” Jack asked intrigued.

“He consumed their souls, using them to gain more power. It wasn’t long, and by long I mean a day on earth, before the Queen realized that the Grand Elder was taking her work force and her life force,” Liam paused to ensure he had Jack’s attention, “So the queen devised a plan to rid her realm of the Grand Elder. She traveled to the realm of…we‘ll call this new place Stream. She spoke with their ruler, and asked for sanctuary for her people,” Liam looked over the far off landscape as he spoke, “He agreed, as long as he got to keep them and shape them as his own. With much reluctance she accepted his terms if it meant her people lived.”

Jack piped up quickly, “Can people live without a soul?”

Liam shook his head, “No, once the soul is gone, the body is left to whither away. And so the Queen, using swiftness only she had, gathered all the humans that were left. She escorted them to Stream When she returned, the world she ruled that was once a blooming utopia, was now a barren wasteland.”

Jack titled his head, “Okay, so…what does that have to do with anything?”

Liam smiled, “It has to do with a lot of things, for one, the Queen created the one you call Amari. She did that after she left the humans to their own devices. One of the Stream’s ruler’s charge created me.” Jack indicated for Liam to continue, “Unfortunately though, the Grand Elder also created tribes, and with each tribe came an Elder, a leader of lost and forgotten souls with one sole purpose.”

Jack tilted forward, curious, “What purpose?”

Liam weaved his hands about while he explained, “It’s complicated, because each Elder has a different task. I know one and only one and their job involves something about time, that’s all I know about the Elder I’ve spoken to.”

Jack pointed a finger at Liam, “So you work for holy beings, in a gist, and you go talk to demons?”

Liam swatted Jack’s arm, “They aren’t demons, Jack. They’re more righteous than my kind, so to speak.” Liam looked to Jack with a slight sullen expression, “Though I do one of the Elder’s charges, in fact, they’re the ones who killed me.”

Jack’s eyes went wide, “I mean, I knew you died, you said that earlier, I just never expected it to be from a lesser being.”

Liam t’skd Jack, “Jack, my entire plane has been corrupted with greed and I didn’t figure that out until it was too late,” Liam looked towards the peak of the mountain, “I need you to get higher up this damn mountain.”

Jack smiled, “You got it,” Jack began his steady paced trek up the steps, smiling the entire time.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

-One Day Left-

The Chief Elder stood tall above each of his charges and he spoke with his vocals, “I am impatient! We go today to collect our sweet prey! We go now!” the Elder shouted at his twelve charges who in turn, yelled back wicked cheers.

The chief Elder raised his black arms high above his head, when he dropped them each one of his charges was gone. _My sweet prey, how excited you make us. You’re going to be just what I’ve been hoping for. Nothing will stop us from getting a prey we so rightly deserve._

* * *

 

  
Rick had just got off the phone with Eathan, telling him that the doctors had moved Jack into the coma wing. Rick sat beside Jack, gently combing his finger’s through Jack’s hair. Jack looks so peaceful. Rick sighed and leaned back in his chair. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping for a miracle that Jack would wake up soon. Rick was soon lulled into sleep by the consistent beeping of the heart monitor. 

Rick wasn’t sure what had initially woke him, but he was sure that something was wrong. Jack’s heart monitor was going crazy and a nurse shoved Rick out of the way. Rick stood on the sidelines while he watched a nurse administer a morphine shot.   
The morphine didn’t help, something was happening to Jack’s body that caused more than pain. Rick stood nervously as he was helpless to do anything. Rick felt eyes watching him, he looked to the door to see Eathan standing there. 

Eathan stared at Rick, wide-eyed and speechless. Rick was shocked to see Eathan and didn’t notice the nurse direct him toward the door to leave and moving both himself and Eathan into the hall. The nurse slammed the door closed, leaving Eathan and Rick helpless in the hallway.

* * *

 

  
Jack’s smile had faded long ago, time seemed to pass differently now, a day was here and gone in a matter of minutes. Jack hadn’t seen Liam in a few months. The days went by so fast he wasn’t sure if he was making any progress _. By the looks of it though, maybe three weeks away from the top. With any luck that is._

“Hey, Jack.” A familiar voice spoke behind him.

Jack stopped and turned around, “Oh, hey Liam, where’ve you been?”

Liam indicated for Jack to keep walking, “Just around, the days here go by really fast.”

Jack nodded, “Yeah, they do.”

Liam stayed close behind Jack, “Can’t you just slow them down?”

Jack shrugged, “I guess so, but I like how many sunrises and sunsets I get to see.”

Liam nodded curtly, “Would you like to hear more of my knowledge?”

Jack paused and turned around, “Yes, I would. Can we sit and do it?”

Liam shook his head, “No, you need to reach the top.”

Jack tilted his head, “Why are you so adamant about me getting there?”

Liam shrugged, “Just impatient is all.”

Jack sighed with a smile, “Very well, onwards we go,” Jack started to walk up the steps, a bit faster than his pace before, “So, what do you have to share today?”

Liam smiled, “Quite a bit, so I hope you can multi-task,” Jack nodded, “Good. Where did we leave off last time?”

Jack was silent for a few moments while they hiked up the stairs, “I think something about your world was corrupted and a queen created Amari and the ruler of Stream, who by-the-way you never said the name of, created you. You were killed by a demon who is somehow more righteous than you. And some-”

“Right, right. Okay I remember now,” Liam said, interrupting Jack, “Okay, we’ll start off now with the name of my creator, the ruler of Stream’s name is unknown to me, I was never told and I never asked, I must call him ‘Ruler’ when in his presence.”

Jack laughed, “That’s ridiculous, can we just make up a name for him then?”

Liam chuckled, “If you wish, what would you like to call him?”

Jack hummed in thought before answering, “Richard.”

Liam laughed loudly, “Very well. Now that that’s out of the way, my world has been corrupted. Most by lust and greed for power. When the Queen created Amari, she had never suspected Amari would have a run-in with a mortal. The Queen was blindsided when she discovered that her creation was with a race that was never meant to survive.”

Jack raised his hand to stop Liam, “Wait a moment, you mean to tell me, humans weren’t supposed to live?”

Liam shook his head, “No. When the Queen made the deal with Richard, she had thought she gathered every last remaining human. She left the barren wasteland that was caused by the Grand Elder to live in Stream with Richard and never looked back to the earth realm.”

Jack huffed as he took a taller than average step, “So the human’s are alive because she neglected to check for each one?”

Liam nodded, “Basically. Now back to the story…” Liam trailed off as he collected his thoughts, “So Amari fell in love with the mortal. When the Queen eventually found out, she was infuriated to see that her most powerful creation was weak of heart. And so, the Queen did the only she knew how, transported the mortal to the Grand Elder,” Liam took several quiet moments before he continued, “The Grand Elder, most of this is just stories, Jack, remember that,” Jack nodded in response, “The Grand Elder then decided that one of his charges was becoming weak. And sent the mortal man to take his place.”

Jack stopped his trek up the steps and turned around, “Which is what the Elder wants with me now.”

Liam nodded with a frown, “Yes, Jack. Do not worry though, you have just enough things in your corner to help assuage that,” Liam looked toward the top of the mountain, “You’re very close, Jack.” Jack nodded and turned back around to carry on his walk up the grueling flight of stairs, “The mortal to replace the old charge though, was weak and succumbed to the want of power. Amari, as strong and stubborn as she is, gave up on them being together to keep war at bay.”

Jack tilted his head as he took another step, ”You know, I hear an awful lot about this so-called war, yet I have no idea the premise of why it’s going happen.”

Liam smirked, “The most important question, ‘why’!” Liam laughed lightly, “I don’t rightly know, Jack.” Liam sighed and picked up his pace to stay closer to Jack, “Sorry, you thought I knew didn’t you?” Jack nodded his head while he stepped, “Besides trying to keep war at bay, Amari never thought her mortal love would grow to be so grotesque. I don’t think It ever bothered her though. She loves him regardless of what he looks like. And the Elder loves her, so much so, he searched for a replacement, you, so he could transcend to Stream to be with her.”

“So, my soul replaces his. The Elder goes to Amari, and then what?” Jack sighed and hummed, “Assuming I succeed in his place.”

“I can’t see the future, so I couldn’t tell you. I can tell you that no matter what happens, you won’t have to replace him. Amari will not succeed either. Jack, you’ve made your own option, one in favor of yourself.”

Jack shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not even sure what it means to have a strong soul, so whether this option is good enough to do anything, we’ll see.”

Liam laughed quietly, “Jack, a strong soul means exactly that; strong, unwavering in your determination, an unbreakable will, you can not be broken by mere pressure or force.”

Jack smiled wide, “That’s comforting despite my opposition.”

Liam chortled, “Good.”

Jack clasped his hands together, “More story?”

“Sure,” Liam held a small grin, “Well, the reason that Amari wants you is for when this war supposedly happens, she has an ace up her sleeve,” Liam shook his head, “And if you succumb to the Elder, there will be no war, Amari and the Elder will be together so it won’t matter.”

Jack tilted his head, “Amari doesn’t want a war, but will wage one if it means her love stays where he was put?”

“Yes,” Liam said.

“That’s so stupid. Why do I need to fight in it?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know, Jack. Probably because it’s Amari versus an entire tribe, which is roughly a group of ten to fourteen. Unless you only have one charge as Elder, which has only happened once and the charge had long disappeared for many centuries. Until recently.” Liam stated with a placid tone.

“Who?” Jack asked.

“Who, who?” Liam retorted.

Jack paused in his hike up the steps and turned to face Liam, “You know what I mean, who was the single charge of the Elder that was gone for so long?”

Liam smirked, “His name was Amon, the Elder had sent him to earth far ahead of the Chief Elder.”

“Why?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

Liam leered, “To not be discovered, Jack.”

Jack turned back to the raising stairs and resumed his walk, “Do I know them?” When silenced followed Jack’s question. He turned around to face Liam, only find Liam was gone, “Of course you’re gone!” Jack shouted into the air.

* * *

 

  
A tornado was tearing through Jack’s hospital room. Medical instruments were being whipped about the air. Jack’s body was raised high above the bed. Eathan and Rick tried to get in, but the door was jammed shut from inside the room. The two men banged and pushed the door with all their might, but it was in vain as the door wasn’t budging an inch. The doctors and nurses were either unconscious or killed by a whirling machine, Rick couldn’t tell which through the small door window. 

Rick and Eathan were only able to watch in awe as Jack was moved away from the bed. He remained elevated above the ground several feet away from his resting place, now in the epicenter of the invisible force ravaging the room.

“Move!” a loud Australian voice spoke, Aster was sprinting towards Rick and Eathan.

Rick and Eathan quickly sidestepped away from the door. Aster bolted between the two, and slammed his shoulder into the door. With seemingly little effort the door burst open and shoved the object blocking the door across the room. 

To Eathan and Rick, Aster looked like a madman, swinging and grabbing at nothing. That is until, when it looked like Aster grabbed the air and threw nothing toward the window, it shattered.

Aster huffed out his breaths when he turned to Rick and Eathan, “Go, now!” Eathan wasted no time in running back into the hall.

Rick stayed and stared at Aster, “What can I do?!” Rick had to shout, when he realized that the wind was roaring inside the room.

Aster shook his head and swung his arm behind himself, “Get Jack back to the bed!” Rick rushed over to Jack, the wind fighting his every move.

When Rick touched Jack, he saw what was really happening. The room was swarming with a mass of black deformed nightmares. Rick bit his tongue to keep the scream he felt in throat from escaping. Across from Rick was a creature with a long sharp misshapen teeth that dripped a black liquid as it screamed in Rick’s face. Its eyes were hollow sockets. Its skin ripped and contorted around the beast’s form. 

Rick let the scream escape his throat and he let it out as a roar of adrenaline. Rick used every muscle he could to get a firm hold on Jack. He widened his stance, turned his body and, wrapped both arms around Jack’s chest. 

The monster across from Rick yelled out in anger and grabbed Rick’s forearms, digging its ling fingers inside Rick’s skin. Tears rolled down Rick’s face as the immediate pain swarmed throughout his body. Rick felt like he was being crushed in a vice like a twig. 

The creature screeched in Rick’s face, drawing the attention of the other monstrosities in the room.

“No!” Aster yelled and fought his way over to Rick.

Aster shoved and bowled over everything in his way to get to Rick. Aster punched the creature that was hurting Rick, square in the jaw. The creature went flying through the air and slammed into the wall next to Jack‘s bed. Aster rushed Rick who was now holding Jack and trying to move him over to the bed.

Aster helped Rick position Jack on the bed, “Hold him down here!” Aster yelled and ran back over to stop the other beasts from getting close to Jack, “Whatever you do, Rick, don’t look over here!”

Rick nodded and shut his eyes tight while he held Jack down on the bed. Rick kept his arms protectively over Jack as a shrieking sound filled the room.

* * *

 

Eathan had ran to the children’s wing of the hospital and had found a room specifically for the healthy-enough patients to paint. Eathan ran in the room with tears streaming down his cheeks. He grabbed all the tubes of pain the could, he shoved one of the small tables to the side and set the paints down on it. He uncapped the green and spread it across his finger. 

Eathan was met with an expected force, stopping his hand from touching the wall. Eathan yelled as he pushed his one hand with the other. It felt like he was being repelled by the wall, but he fought through it. He pushed harder, his yell getting louder. 

Eathan cried harder when his hand finally managed to touch the wall, it was as if the entire force that was holding him back finally gave way when he touched the wall with green paint. He smiled and began to paint with one thing in his mind. Jack.

* * *

 

“Hey, Liam? You there?” Jack asked the air in front of him loudly.

“What’s up, friend?” Liam asked behind Jack.

“I’m still wondering about what I asked before you left earlier.” Jack said as he took a step.

“And what’s that?” Liam asked.

“Do I know who Amon is?” Jack asked curiously.

“You do. At least, I hope you do, you’ve been dating him for almost a year.” Liam said nonchalantly.

Jack paused in his steps, “Aster?” Jack spun on the steps to look Liam in the eye.

Liam nodded, “Yes, Jack. Aster.”

Jack laughed, “As much I love him, there is something oddly suspicious with how perfect he is.”

“Everything you wanted?” Liam asked with a suggestive smirk.

Jack smiled back just as suggestively, “And more. I’ll love him, no matter what happens or what he is.”

Liam shook his head, “Even though he’s apart of one of the tribes?”

Jack put a hand to his chin and looked up in thought, “I suppose that would dampen the relationship and I’d break up with him when I see him. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t love what I knew him to be. He never caused me harm that I know of. I don’t appreciate the enormous centuries old lie he was hiding from me.”

Liam nodded offhandedly, “Fair point. So, only about ten steps away from the top, want to finish this already?”

Jack nodded enthusiastically, “Damn right I do!”

* * *

 

Eathan spread the purple across the top of the wall near the ceiling. He nodded to himself as he stepped down from the small chair. He stepped back and marveled at his work.

On the wall was Jack, standing at the top of a lush green mountain, watching a calming sunrise. The entirety of the scene did nothing except bring a sense of peace and happiness to the onlooker. Eathan was very pleased with himself. He gave his new favorite painting a smile before darting out of the room.

* * *

 

  
Rick felt a piercing pain erupting in his back and worm its way to his heart. Rick gasped out breaths as he used the last of his strength to hold Jack to the bed as several creatures assembled around the two. Rick looked over to where Aster was and saw a large looming creature, more nightmarish than any other monster in the room. It took one step and was at Jack’s feet. Rick shouted at it to go away, but it did something that surprised Rick. 

The disturbing creature swung its massively distorted arms over Rick and Jack, propelling the other beasts away from them. The ominous creature grew more arms and grabbed each one of the monsters by the throat and thrust them out the door with such a tremendous force they flew down the hall, knocking over the onlookers too afraid to come near Jack’s room.

Amon looked over to Rick. He gasped when he saw that Rick was laying on the floor, in a puddle of blood. Amon wasted no time in throwing one of the spare sheets over Rick’s body. Amon wasn’t sure what to think about Rick’s sudden death, but he knew Jack wouldn’t want him to be desecrated by one the foul creatures he had thrown out of the room. As swift as the wind, Amon changed back into his mortal form and walked over to the doorway.

* * *

 

Eathan was on his way back to Jack’s room. Eathan was sprinting through the halls of the hospital, running down everyone that stepped into his path. Eathan paused when he saw the hallway to Jack’s room was littered with people on the floor. 

Eathan saw Aster standing in the threshold of Jack’s door, breathing heavily. Eathan wasn’t sure what to do, he just stared at Aster. Eathan began to feel panic when he noticed that Aster’s eyes went wide with fear. Eathan heard a faded shout before he felt a plethora of arms wrap around him. Eathan felt a pain course through his body like he had never felt before. Eathan saw Aster running down the hall toward him, yelling at nothing. Eathan was unsure what was happening as his feet began to sink into the floor. All Eathan could feel was an overwhelming amount of fear and pain. Eathan could hear an excess amount of whispers that made them too shrouded by each other to understand any one voice.

As Eathan sunk deeper into the floor, a single voice spoke within his mind. _If we can’t have the one we truly want. We’ll take you in his place._

Aster couldn’t reach Eathan in time, and watched with sad eyes as Eathan was taken away, forever trapped in the other realm to serve as its Chief Elder. Aster shouted out in anger and soon he as well, disappeared into the floor. _I need to speak my Elder._  
  
Amon walked over to his Elder, “Why did they take him?”

The Elder of Sight sighed, “You and the mortal Rick, fought so hard to keep Jack alive and on earth, they settled for an easier target.”

Amon shouted at his Elder, “He did nothing wrong!”

The Elder shook its head, “I know. Do not worry though, you kept Jack safe and stopped him from becoming the Chief Elder.”

Amon huffed, “What about Eathan!?”

The Elder of Sight walked past Amon, “He will be fine as the Chief Elder. This realm will survive as will the other realms.”

Amon turned to his Elder, “That’s not good enough!”

The Elder placed a long, bony hand on Amon’s shoulder, “Unfortunately my charge, it has to be.” Amon radiated anger as he settled for his Elder’s answer.

* * *

 

Jack smiled wide as he stood on the top of his mountain. He spread his arms wide and spun in circles until he was dizzy.

“I really made it! I really fucking did!” Jack shouted out and stopped spinning.

Liam smiled back at Jack, “You did it Jack. Now, guess what you really did?”

Jack cocked his head to the side, “What?”

Liam’s smile grew, “You won Jack, you escaped replacing the Elder and you won’t be taken by Amari.”

Jack sat down, “Really?” Jack let out a relieved sigh and laid back, “How, I never left my mind.”

Liam shook his head and looked at Jack with a frown, “I’m sorry Jack, but you never will.”

“Excuse me?” Jack stood abruptly, “What did you say?”

Liam put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave him a sorrowful expression, “Jack, you won’t ever be able to leave this place, until death that is.”

Jack took a large gait back, “What?!” Jack shouted at Liam, “I can’t be stuck here!” Jack walked to the edge of the mountain, “Why?!” Jack screamed into the sky.

Liam didn’t move towards Jack, “I don’t know. I’m sorry, Jack.”

Jack waved his hand dismissedly, “Go. Leave.”

Liam took a step toward Jack, “Jack, please.”

Jack turned quickly and yelled at Liam, “LEAVE MY MIND!” a tear rolled down Jack’s cheek.

Liam nodded, “Very well, Jack. I’ll not be gone forever though,” and with those words, Liam disappeared from Jack’s mind.

Jack wiped the stray tear from his face and walked back toward the stairs. He turned around to see a sunrise. It was beautiful, so many mixtures of calming hues, purple blended into green and the orange melded into blue. The picture perfect scene left Jack feeling at peace. He smiled sadly at the sunrise and knew that his days here were going to the most peaceful he was ever going to have. Jack was tired of feeling frightened and angry. He let out a contented breath as he took the first of many steps down the mountain and into his mindscape. A serene air blew around the mountain, calming Jack and reminding him that he won’t ever have to be afraid again.

THE END.

 


End file.
